Coincidencias
by Paulyta
Summary: RuHana. Cada uno cumplió el sueño del otro sin querer a raíz de un hecho... Qué pasaría si diecisiete años después sus hijos se enamoran y empiezan a escarbar el pasado de sus padres... La hora de la verdad se acerca... lenta e inexorablemente.
1. Youji Rukawa

**Esta es mi primera historia yaoi, que obviamente es un RuHana, es la única pareja yaoi que me gusta en realidad. También hay una pareja secundaria no yaoi, pero que unirán a estos dos después de mucho tiempo. Si les gusta o no, dejen un review, contribuirían a mi pobre imaginación…**

* * *

**Parte I: Youji Rukawa **

Era primero de abril… en dos extremos del mundo habían dos personas que estaban de cumpleaños ese mismo día, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que estaban tan conectados… En uno, era el cumpleaños número treinta y cinco del talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi, y hacía un poco más de diecisiete desde que dejó su país natal. Para todo el mundo la vida había sido casi era perfecta para él, en la mayoría de los aspectos la vida le ha sonreído… bueno en casi todos. Era martes, y pesar que siempre tenía compromisos muy importantes ese día, los canceló, su cumpleaños estaría solamente con ella, que es la luz de sus ojos y por quien vive cada día. Ella le traía la torta con todas las velitas, cantándole feliz cumpleaños, y aunque no tenía la voz afinada, para él era la voz más dulce del mundo.

Hanamichi seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo, dándole ese toque sensual que sólo se perfecciona con los años, ya no tenía la cara de un muchachito de quince impulsivo y atolondrado sino el de todo un hombre maduro. Por su ocupación, tenía que mantener su precioso cabello rojizo que era su sello personal y hacía que más de una mujer fantaseara con él; y ya se estaba acostumbrando porque es actualmente uno de los hombres más admirados y populares de los Estados Unidos.

Estaba en su hogar, que es un departamento exclusivo en Nueva York, bastante lujoso digno de un genio como él; no se imaginaba en sus tiempos de preparatoria que su vida iba a tomar esos rumbos, distinto también a los de sus amigos del equipo de basketball, que los veía con menos frecuencia de lo que él quisiera… Casi todos en realidad, porque a él nunca más lo vio, sólo sabía noticias suyas por el gorila pero no lo había visto en más de diecisiete años… Se trataba de Kaede Rukawa.

Para el pelirrojo, la vida del zorro fue la que siempre quiso, casado con la mujer con la que soñó Hanamichi mientras estuvo en Japón y con dos niños… Eso para Hanamichi era perfecto, aunque no era así para el otro muchacho. Rukawa ha vivido todos estos años un infierno en la que sólo vio una luz, todo por una noche en que cometió un error, ese maldito error!…

Hanamichi sopla las velas cuando recuerda los últimos momentos en que vio a Rukawa; no sabía porque justo en ese momento se acordaba de él… _Pasó hace tantos años,_ pensaba. Ambos estaban en tercer año de preparatoria y era la final del campeonato nacional contra Sannoh, ganaron por un estrecho margen, pero sucedió algo terrible: en los últimos minutos, Rukawa cayó mal y se lastimó la muñeca derecha gravemente. El médico le dijo que se recuperaría… aunque… aunque él nunca podría jugar basketball profesionalmente, siendo el fin del mundo para el zorruno muchacho; fue ese mismo día en que Rukawa supo que nunca cumpliría sus sueños, ésa fue la última vez que hablaron, pero nunca le ha comentado a nadie lo que sucedió, era personal, muy personal… Sólo lo que pasó después de su encuentro les cambió la vida.

Lo único que se supo de esa noche es que se encontró con una chica que jamás había tomado en cuenta en todos sus años de preparatoria: Haruko Akagi. La chica estaba emocionadísima, era la primera vez en tres años que hablaban, y a todo esto, conversaron mucho; notó que el chico estaba raro, pero no le tomó importancia, sólo Ru le hablaba y eso bastaba para ella. Él la convidó a su departamento en el que vivía solo desde hacía un año atrás, aceptando sin dudar; el lugar era bonito y reconfortante, bastante ordenado para ser el de un adolescente que vivía solitariamente.

Era tarde y a pesar que Haruko no creía que esa ocasión se iba a dar otra vez, quiso irse a su casa ya que era más de las once de la noche; el chico no quiso que se fuera, la retuvo violentamente y la besó con fuerza. Ella se perdió en el beso y simplemente, se dejó llevar… la besaba, le acariciaba el pelo, la cintura, y asimismo, ella empezó también a responderle con la misma pasión, tomándole el pelo y besándole en el cuello. La ropa comenzó a sobrar y se la sacaron de una fría y apurada… Rukawa sólo quería una cosa y se lo hizo saber a la muchacha en forma extrema y desgarrada, entrando a su interior sin importarle que la chica era virgen. La chica lloraba en forma suplicante para que él lo hiciera más suave, pero él en vez de parar, lo hizo de una forma más frenética hasta que un líquido desde su interior salió para quedarse dentro de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica amaneció sola en la cama. El ya se había levantado y ella trató de hablarle, sin embargo, no le dirigió la palabra, estaba más insociable que antes, dándole a entender que había un poco de resentimiento en la mirada. Haruko se fue llorando del departamento, él la tuvo para utilizarla y ya no le servía, eso pensaba mientas corría a su casa. Ella le inventó a sus padres que se había quedado dormida en la casa de una amiga y no se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida sino hasta la mañana siguiente, por eso no pudo avisar a su casa…

Pero dos meses después, Haruko tuvo que decirles la verdad a sus padres, porque ella descubrió que estaba embarazada! El gorila prácticamente amenazó de muerte a Rukawa por haber deshonrado a su hermana y que lo cumpliría si no se casaba con ella, lo tuvo que hacer, más que nada porque no quería repetir su historia… Ese era su karma, él nunca supo quien era el suyo, Rukawa era el apellido del hombre amó a su madre, que lo reconoció y lo crió como si fuera su hijo… Así que aceptó la proposición obligado, pero con la única condición que él le pondría el nombre al bebé.

La boda fue sencilla y se sentía una amargura en el ambiente, estando presentes sólo los familiares y amigos más cercanos, la cual se realizó un mes después de la graduación; ya en ese momento se notaba el estado de gravidez de la muchacha, habían pasado cinco meses desde esa noche. _El amor no es para mí,_ eso era lo único que pensaba el chico mientras todos celebraban felices tocándole el vientre a la muchacha, sin que nadie se percatare del calvario del muchacho. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar algunos meses más, para que ese niño no deseado naciera...

Claro que no! Rukawa desde su más tierna infancia, se había resignado a que él nunca tendría hijos, las personas así no podían tenerlos; por lo tanto, a ese niño no lo quería, no lo esperaba, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por empeorar más el destino que le había tocado vivir… Eso fue hasta el día que nació, o mejor dicho la mañana que nació, el parto fue largo y sufrido, pero era un niño y había nacido sano.

Mientras Haruko se recuperaba, Rukawa salió a ver a su hijo… A verlo se dio cuenta de todas las señales de que debía querer ese niño: era exactamente un Rukawa en miniatura, no podía negar que era su hijo, hasta la forma de dormir era idéntica a él; pero se dio cuenta de algo más importante, que se le había olvidado porque el niño debía nacer la segunda quincena de ese mes… había olvidado que ese día era… primero de abril.

Rukawa sintió pena y a la vez ternura por el recién nacido, lo tomó en sus brazos y le recordó al hombre que lo cuidó y lo crió durante todos esos años, y a pesar de dejar a una chica encinta, lo siguió apoyando aún en contra de la voluntad de su madre… Pero como Kaede era frío y parco, nunca se lo agradeció, nunca hizo algo realmente significativo para darle a entender a ese hombre cuanto lo amaba y darle a entender que él era su verdadero padre… Y fue allí cuando solucionó dos cosas… había resuelto que el nombre de ese niño sería Youji, al igual que el hombre que le dio su apellido. Y desde ese día, el niño le dio un sentido a su vida, era la única razón por la que tenía para vivir.

Sin embargo, lo más difícil aún no comenzaba, Rukawa tuvo que ponerse a estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo para mantener a su pequeña familia, apenas durmió durante seis años pero eso le gustaba porque no le dejaba tiempo para pensar en nada más y no tener ningún recuerdo en la cabeza. Si no podía jugar basketball, por su hijo, debió encontrar otra vocación que lo llenara… Así que estudió educación física para ser entrenador, sabía que cuando terminara su carrera, con su curriculum, se llenaría de ofrecimientos. Pero tomó al finalizar su carrera, una decisión muy extraña, porque todos creían que la haría Mitsui y no él, que era suceder al profesor Anzai en entrenar al equipo de Shohoku.

Si por primera vez en su vida se socializó con alguien, Ru se apegó a su hijo, que cada día se parecía más a él. Lo único que el chico había heredado de su madre era una leve sonrisa que siempre mostraba, no como la expresión neutra que poseía su progenitor. Para sorpresa de todos, Kaede Rukawa resultó un excelente padre de familia que se preocupaba mucho por el niño, le enseñó basketball, le daba gusto en todo aunque tenía que tragarse su orgullo para hacerlo, lo malcriaba, iba cada vez que lo mandaban a llamar de la escuela porque el chico se metía en alguna pelea… más que un padre era un amigo… Si incluso podía mantenerse despierto mientras que el niño le contaba las tonterías que hacía en la primaria de una forma muy atenta y era el único que podía decir que salía ileso por despertar a su padre.

Pero como marido era un total fracaso, a su mujer apenas la trataba… Rukawa ni siquiera hizo el trato de conocerla, sabía que no la amaría jamás ni aunque tuviera que nacer de nuevo, lo que había pasado fue un error, en virtud del cual, tenía sentimientos encontrados; pero hacia a ella, ninguno. Durante todos estos años, la tocó con las veces contadas con una mano, y esos eran sus momentos de debilidad… Uno de esos momentos se llamó Daisuke, que nació diez años después que Youji. Era el polo opuesto de su hermano: social, alegre, desinhibido, físicamente igual a su madre; Rukawa igual sentía cariño por el niño pero nunca como a Youji; y además era extraño, siendo que a ambos padres les fascinara el basketball, el pequeño no mostrara interés alguno por ese deporte. Se notaba a todas luces que Daisuke Rukawa era el niño mimado de mamá y del resto de la familia Akagi, la acompañaba para todos lados pero no era muy encariñado con su padre; era totalmente lo inverso lo que sucedía con Youji, su madre la respetaba, pero le era totalmente indiferente.

La relación entre Haruko y Rukawa era las de dos conocidos que tenían sexo casual una vez cada… ufffff… tanto tiempo que a veces se le olvidaba el tiempo que lo habían hecho por última vez. Ni siquiera Haruko había sido feliz, aunque todas las mujeres se lo repetían todos los días que era afortunada y que debía agradecer al cielo por tener un esposo tan guapo como él. Pero no era así, sentía que el cuerpo de ese hombre estaba allí pero que su corazón estaba en otra parte; hasta contrató a un detective para ver quien era la dueña del corazón del ex jugador de Shohoku, pero no lo consiguió ni siquiera una pista. Por increíble que pareciera, trató todos los medios para ganarse a su Kaede, desde los alimentos afrodisiacos hasta brujería, pero nada inmutó esos ojos rasgados que amaba…

Amaba? Esa era una palabra que se la cuestionaba a sí misma con más frecuencia, cada vez encontraba un menor sentido a su matrimonio de más de diecisiete años, pero seguía junto a él por la costumbre y por sus hijos, que eran los menos culpables de esta situación… Pero a pesar de ello, todavía era joven y ya tenía un hijo adolescente, por lo que tenía una cierta oportunidad para rehacer su vida, por lo que estaba pensando seriamente tomar una decisión y el divorcio era una posibilidad.

Youji creció en este ambiente tan extraño, siempre sospechó que sus padres no era una pareja normal, pero se había adecuado a esa realidad. No era un niño sociable y en la escuela siempre lo reprimieron por pelearse o por andar durmiendo en cualquier parte, pero maravillaba a todos por la forma en que jugaba baloncesto, era definitivamente el heredero natural de Kaede, aunque el chico era levemente más dado para hacer jugadas en equipo. La historia se repetía, las chicas lloraban por él y lo que más amaban era esa tenue sonrisa que tenía siempre, pero no se fijó por ninguna de ellas, nadie le llamó la atención físicamente; prefería concentrase en un balón que en cualquier otra cosa.

Había rechazado todas las propuestas de las otras preparatorias por quedar en la de Shohoku, ya que se cumpliría el sueño, de que iba a ser entrenado por la persona que más admiraba en toda su vida, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea que el ex jugador era muy estricto, dejándolos a todos exhaustos, muy distinto a la persona quien le había enseñado el amor al basketball. Pero todos sus esfuerzos valían la pena, habían ganado el campeonato nacional por dos años consecutivos, sin contar que el año anterior había resultado ser el jugador más valioso; sin saberlo, quería cumplir el sueño frustrado de su padre, llegar a jugar a la NBA y conocer a su gran ídolo… Este era, para él, su último año en la preparatoria.

Pero no todo era tan simple… un día conoció el amor, el primer día de clases se enamoró a primera vista de una niña de primer grado que provenía de Nueva York, lo cual creía que lo iba a distraer de sus objetivos… Pero le gustó más al saber que tenían algo en común: el basketball, la chica demostró realmente ser muy talentosa para ese deporte y más de alguna ocasión le había ganado en un partido uno a uno. Un mes después vio que ese amor le era totalmente correspondido y se convirtieron en novios… Pero había algo que inquietaba a Youji, era que no sabía como iba a reaccionar su padre al saber que tenia una chica, lo amaba pero también le temía cuando éste se enojaba, y eso que Youji era tres centímetros mayor a su papá (1,95). Como buen padre, era muy celoso de sus hijos, no querían que ellos se ligaran con cualquier persona sino con una persona con quien pudieran realmente alcanzar la felicidad, cosa que en ese aspecto, Kaede Rukawa desconocía, o al menos, no recordaba.

Rukawa no reaccionó muy bien cuando su hijo le comentó que tenía una novia y que más encima quería ser la manager del equipo. El entrenador nunca había aceptado tener una porque no faltaba la torpe babosa que se enamoraba de él, total, no tenía mucha diferencia de edad con las muchachas de preparatoria. Con sus tres décadas y media de edad, tenía un cabello más corto, pero era idéntico a sus tiempos mozos salvo algunas pequeñas imperfecciones que vienen con los años; aún así y todo, Rukawa podía hacer suspirar todavía a las niñas de preparatoria y también a algunas de sus mamás.

_Ya que venga,_ dijo a regañadientes Rukawa, que tenía que reconocer que nunca se había preparado para el fatídico momento en el que su hijo le afirmara que existía alguien más en su vida verdaderamente importante, que era una tarada que recién había entrado en su vida. Los dos habían quedado que antes de la práctica se juntarían en el gimnasio de la escuela para presentarle a la chica.

Al día siguiente, Rukawa estaba revisando los apuntes sobre las estadísticas del gimnasio cuando dos siluetas aparecieron frente a él. No desvió en absoluto la mirada, observaba sus notas como si fuera la cosa más interesante que haya visto en su vida, sin embargo la chica lo interrumpió, _es de mal gusto que una genio como yo se le desprecie de ese modo, viejo, _le dijo. La voz era de una chica alegre e impulsiva, pero la expresión le era totalmente familiar, era algo que esperaba con ansias oír hace años, miró la muchacha y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Mientras tanto, la chica se presentó.

… _Mi nombre es Hitomi Sakuragi… _


	2. Hitomi Sakuragi

**Agradezco a todos lo que me enviaron un review (ufff y eso que era el primer capítulo, así que estoy contenta), pero están contestados al final…que bueno que les haya gustado este fic!**

**Parte II: Hitomi Sakuragi**

Fue algo muy melancólico que Hanamichi recordara al zorro justo cuando soplara las velas de su cumpleaños, ya hacía años que no le pasaba, creía que tal vez era porque tenía la pretensión de volver a Japón; estaba a dos días de su último partido en la NBA, porque en febrero pasado le había anunciado al mundo entero su retiro… La NBA era algo que no sabía qué demonios era sino en sus últimos días de preparatoria, cuando conoció a James Edwards, un buscador de jóvenes talentos para convertirlos en grandes estrellas a nivel mundial. Pero en realidad, Edwards al que quería representar era a Kaede Rukawa, al que había estado siguiendo desde el año anterior y sabría que se convertiría en un gran jugador; entonces viajó al país nipón para estar en ese campeonato (el último en el que participó Ru), para después pedirle que se fuera con él.

Al mismo tiempo, en esa época, Hanamichi había mejorado y mucho. Ya estaba rozándole los talones a Rukawa, y ya era verdaderamente respetado por sus rivales y también en ese año fue el capitán de su equipo (ya que Rukawa no hablaba ni con su amigo imaginario, según lo que Miyagi decía). El pelirrojo jugó de una manera espectacular durante su último campeonato nacional, lo que llamó mucho la atención de Edwards y viendo las estadísticas, durante esos tres años era el que tenía mayor índices de rebotes, y el de canastas iban aumentando considerablemente; éste no podía creer que estaba dejando pasar por alto a un jugador tan bueno.

Pero se decidió por Sakuragi una vez que supo sobre la grave lesión de Rukawa_… Es una verdadera lástima, _se dijo a sí mismo, aunque el pelirrojo con un poco más de disciplina se transformaría en todo un jugador profesional, quizás en un Jordan o un Pippen.. Habló con el muchacho, lo encontró un poco torpe al principio, pero entendió que era debido a su ignorancia, no se podía imaginar que sólo llevaba dos años y medio en ese deporte… Así que propuso llevárselo a EEUU, Hanamichi aceptó porque no tenía nada que hacer en Japón, no encontraba que ninguna carrera universitaria que podía satisfacerlo y había encontrado en el basketball una nueva forma de vida.

Pero el muchacho era atolondrado, en estos tres años seguía estando enamorado de Haruko Akagi, la niña que lo introdujo en este mundo y le cambió la vida para siempre aunque nunca le confesó sus sentimientos, y no porque ésta anduviera detrás de Rukawa, sino que por primera vez, la timidez lo vencía. Pero ahora que se iba a ir, tenía el deber de hacerlo, tenía que confesar todo lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta así que la llamó para se juntaran en un parque cerca de la preparatoria ya que tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

Llegó el momento, y a pesar que era sólo mediodía, a Hanamichi le sudaban las manos como si fueran las cuatro. Haruko llegó puntualmente a la cita y muy preocupada por lo que él tenía que decirle. Para calmarse, el chico le cuenta que al día siguiente se iría a los Estados Unidos porque iba a buscar suerte como jugador profesional y que no iba a terminar sus estudios. Haruko le oye muy emocionada, sabía que sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano… Pero luego le dijo que podía irse sin decirle cuanto la amaba, que ella siempre había sido su inspiración para jugar, y no le importara que lo rechazara, sólo quería que lo supiera… _Pero el que yo amo es Kaede Rukawa, y es él el que se iría si no hubiese sido por su lesión, _le gritó ella. La respuesta de Haruko le hizo subir la sangre, y salió corriendo… Hanamichi en ese momento tomó una decisión, pero las consecuencias de eso, juró que se lo llevaría a la tumba…

Al día siguiente, como era de esperarse, se juntó con aquel rubio hombre (Edwards) para irse a la tierra de las oportunidades, a cumplir su sueño americano. Ya en el avión, las doce horas de vuelo, Edwars le transmitió todo: que tenía que aprender inglés (con las notas de Hana, no creo que haya aprendido mucho), que viviría en su casa, que tiene que aprender modales, etc, etc; eso le dio a entender que no era llegar y jugar; pero con un genio como él, no habrían problemas.

Ya había sido demasiado para Hanamichi por lo del día anterior, para que más encima aguantara a ese viejo bocón que le hablara todo el rato, no lo soportaba; para él, la única persona que en ese minuto existía en su mente era Haruko, la mujer que lo había rechazado, la que sin querer lo hirió calando en lo más profundo de su alma, la que había amado en silencio profundamente durante todo este tiempo. Eran un montón de sensaciones que le sabían a amargura, cortándole la hiel y todo por la culpa de ese maldito zorro, que lo único que había hecho fue amargarle la vida…

Pisando suelo americano, se encontró una forma de vivir muy diferente, empezando tenía mucho sueño aún siendo de día porque no estaba acostumbrado al cambio de hora, no sabía casi nada de inglés y además la comida era muy distinta. Pero lo peor para Hanamichi tenía nombre y apellido: Camilla Edwards… Y eso lo que más se lo advirtió James, que nada de mirar a su hija, que por cierto, debía de reconocer Hanamichi, que la muy condenada estaba muy atractiva. Le asombraba el sólo hecho que midiera 1,80; teniendo su misma edad, tenía una esbelta figura, era pelirroja de ojos verdes y siempre andaba con una sonrisa en la boca, eso le parecía patético, no se la cambiaban con nada.

La conoció cuando llegó a la casa de los Edwards, que parecía un palacio, nada que ver con el departamentito en el que vivía con su mamá y hermana menor en Kanagawa. Como no estaba acostumbrado a tantas comodidades, miraba para todos lados, sintiéndose más niño de lo que ya era, mirando todo como si fueran juguetes nuevos. _Qué miras tanto, _le pregunta la chica en inglés sonriéndole.

Hanamichi se asustó mucho con la voz, siendo que además no entendía ni pío lo que decía, con lo que puso muy rojo y puso una de sus tantas caras ridículas (que es lo que más nos encanta de él). _Quién eres tú,_ le pregunta en japonés.

La chica era bastante intuitiva y era lógico que le preguntara quien era, sin saber una palabra de aquel idioma, que además en la voz de Hanamichi lo encontró bastante encantador… _Camilla Edwards,_ se presentó. Aunque Hanamichi tenía cincuenta y un rechazos en su haber, produjo un efecto embriagador en la muchacha, se enamoró a primera vista del pelirrojo; esa primera vez lo miró de pies a cabeza disimuladamente, sin perder ningún detalle de aquel chiquillo que le hacía sentir de una manera tan extraña, siendo que nunca le había pasado así con otros jugadores que había representado su papá.

A él ni le va ni le viene, piensa que Camilla es una chiquilla rica y caprichosa que lo ve como un juguete nuevo, y si él se llegara a fijar en ella, lo botaría; así que para que se olvidara de él se portaba más engreído de lo que ya era. Aunque las cosas objetivamente no eran así, lo atendía como un rey, lo acompañaba a los entrenamientos, le aclaraba todas sus dudas en inglés y hasta lo defendía de su padre, que era muy estricto con Hanamichi.

Pero él sólo piensa en aquella chica que le robó y le rompió el corazón… Pasaron los meses y ya estaba en un pequeño equipo de basketball con un futuro bastante prometedor, se le fue mitigando el dolor hasta que un día llamó Takenori Akagi… El gorila no era para nada tonto, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de Haruko, por lo que prefirió que lo supiera de su boca antes que lo fuera de otra forma peor. Bip, bip, bip… ese era el sonido del teléfono cuando escuchó la noticia, Hanamichi ya no quería oír más, _Haruko y él, con un bebé, _sintió un vacío en el estómago como si estuviera bajando en una montaña rusa, pero claro que lo era, era el destino que le abofeteaba la cara. No se inmutó durante mucho tiempo hasta que salió frenético al patio de la enorme casa… Lloraba, sacar toda ese dolor que le enterraron en el alma sin anestesia… tomó otra decisión de la cual nada ni nadie le harían echar pie atrás… volver a Japón.

Y fue cuando vio a la chica… por primera vez. Hanamichi lloraba sin control por la vida que ha tenido, puesto de que le servía luchar para entrar en la NBA si no era feliz, nunca se había quejado de la vida tan negra que le había tocado, pero ya no aguantaba más. Camilla lo estaba observando, se acercó a él y lo consoló, aunque después le dijo con los ojos llorosos algo que lo dejó casi tan choqueado como la noticia del gori_: si miraras sólo un poquito a tu alrededor te darías cuenta que hay alguien quien tú eres su mundo… _Hanamichi no sabía si sentirse feliz o más podrido, eso era una declaración de amor, se dio cuenta que lo de la chica no era un simple capricho.

Pasaron los días y el chico pelirrojo se esforzó al máximo, entrenando más fuerte que nunca, quedando todos los días extremadamente exhausto para no recordar a Haruko ni a Camilla, que por cierto, cada día crecía el cariño hacia la pelirroja, sin que él lo pudiera controlar. Eso fue monótono hasta que Edward firmó el contrato de su vida, Hanamichi Sakuragi era el próximo Rookie de los Chigago Bulls! No iba negar que estaba feliz, al fin sus seres queridos tendrían un motivo para estar orgullosos y sus enemigos que se tragaran las palabras de que él terminarían sus días en la cárcel…Sin embargo, ante tanta felicidad, no se sentía completo… había algo que desde lo más al fondo de su ser le gritaba, pero eso era imposible… aunque también había alguien que daba una inquietud en su ser y ya no podía serle indiferente.

En ese tiempo estuvieron distantes, tanto que hasta James lo notó, era una calma cínica en el ambiente, porque los muchachos se seguían llevando muy bien. Esa noche que firmó el contrato, se dio cuenta que Camilla ocupaba una parte muy importante de su vida, y acto seguido, sin pensar, se lo confesó. La chica estaba contenta, después de tanto luchar, el hombre de su vida en algo le estaba correspondiendo, no terminó de pensar cuando… era el primer beso de ambos, miel que hizo que Hanamichi añorara olvidar sus pesares que dejó en Japón.

Sorprendentemente, y con más bulla que una boda de Hollywood, Cami y Hana (así les puso la prensa) se casaron tres meses después… nadie sabía como el hombre más íntegro y conservador del mundo del deporte apoyó a su única hija en semejante locura. Bueno, en realidad, hubo quiebre de platos, gritos y amenazas por la parte de James pensando que entre ellos ya había existido algo más; pero Anne, la madre de Camilla, ayudó a que se calmara su esposo dándole ver que Hanamichi era engreído e impulsivo, pero era muy bueno y respetuoso; y eso podía comprobarlo puesto que había estado más de un año viviendo en la misma casa con ellos. Con la boda nuestro pelirrojo estaba contento, sin duda, le tenía un gran cariño a Cami, pero sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: eso no era amor…

Sin querer, nueve meses después nace Hitomi, el pelirrojo se enamoró de ella a penas la vio, le fascinaban los niños, muchas veces se ha sentido como uno a pesar que ya tenía veinte años a cuestas… Hanamichi no tenía idea de la razón, pero siempre le encantó desde siempre ese nombre. Él y Camilla hicieron una graciosa apuesta mientras ésta última estaba embarazada, si se parecía más a ella, su nombre sería inglés y si era de él, sería japonés. Bueno, al parecer él ganó, porque era calcada a su padre con esos ojitos almendrados que pueden derretir el corazón más duro; pero… ella había heredado la cabellera de su madre, profundizando más el parecido con Hanamichi, era su versión femenina.

Así pasaron los años tranquilamente (cinco exactamente) y su familia era feliz, jugaba de maravilla, ganaba millones de dólares y con una preciosa y traviesa niñita… Qué malo podía pasar? Bueno, nada es para siempre. Esa vez, quería reunirse con las dos mujeres de su vida, puesto que era una ocasión muy especial, pero como estaba sometido a un entrenamiento especial en Texas, ambas lo buscarían en el aeropuerto.

Hanamichi esperó y esperó, pero ya eran más de las nueve y no llegaban, comenzó a preocuparse y empezó a sentir que algo le apretaba el pecho. Diez minutos después, su suegro lo llamó, hubo un terrible accidente automovilístico, ambas estaban gravemente heridas. Hanamichi voló al hospital en donde se encontraban, las lágrimas corrían por su cara con un claro sentimiento de culpabilidad… Si yo hubiera ido a la casa, si me hubieran ido conmigo al entrenamiento, eso se lo repetía un sinnúmero de veces mientras manejaba a toda velocidad.

Llegó al hospital, el mundo se paró en un segundo… El médico le informó que estaba consciente, pero Camilla no tendría posibilidades de sobrevivir; podía pasarla a verla pero sería la última vez. Hana se secó las lágrimas que le corrían solas mientras lo conducían al pasillo, ya que no quería despedirse de Cami llorando, quería que ella le dé una última sonrisa que en un principio le parecía tan patética_. Yo sé que está pasando, mi cielo, no tienes que fingir,_ le decía Camilla mientras le agarraba la mano. Hanamichi le volvieron a salir las lágrimas, por más que trataba de no aflorarlas otra vez… DIEZ! _Cuídala mucho Hana, Hitomi te necesita todavía;_ NUEVE! _Dale todo el amor que yo no podré darle;_ OCHO! _Sé que serás un excelente padre;_ SIETE! _Tienes que rehacer tu vida;_ SEIS! _Si supieras tus sueños, te darás cuenta a quien realmente amas; _CINCO! _Te amaré siempre, Hana; _CUATRO! _Dale un beso de mi parte a Hitomi;_ TRES! Camilla ya no hablaba; DOS! el sonido de una máquina era plano; UNO! Camilla le suelta la mano a Hanamichi.

Empezó a llorar como un loco, abrazando a Camilla, sin darse cuenta de los gritos de las personas del hospital, era una cuenta regresiva que señalaba que estaba a punto de comenzar un nuevo año…

Hitomi no estaba tan grave pero debía quedarse unos días en el hospital… Era lo mejor, Hanamichi pidió expresamente que no fuera a los funerales de su madre, ni siquiera sabía como explicarle que ella ya no estaría con ellos. El año nuevo fue triste, la noticia de la señora Sakuragi dio la vuelta al mundo. Todos sus antiguos amigos fueron, incluida Haruko, sin la compañía de Rukawa ni Youji; extrañamente sentía más la ausencia del zorro que la presencia de la mujer quien realmente amaba a su lado; ésa fue la única vez que la vio en diecisiete años…Pero algo de consuelo tenía, algo que no le había pasado antes cuando le pasaban cosas terribles: sintió que nunca más estaría solo, Hitomi siempre estaría a su lado, ella llenaría su vida.

Ahora sí la vida iba a serle difícil, por lo que se retiró temporalmente de las canchas… Ahora él comprobaba que la justicia divina sí existía; con la muerte de su madre, se volvió una niña rebelde y hostil, igual que él en sus tiempos mozos. A la niña le echaban de todos los colegios porque era una peleadora, dejando a sus pares del sexo opuesto llorando, siendo temible además por ser mucho más alta que sus compañeras. Más de alguna ocasión, le pateaba las canillas a sus profesores cuando le mandaban a algo que no quería o la reprendían por su conducta.

Hanamichi trató de hacerse cargo de la situación (sin darse cuenta, maduró de una sola vez), pero la chica no cambiaba; así que tuvo que meterla a una escuela pública porque en las privadas no la aceptaban por su comportamiento. Y se tranquilizó, no supo por qué hasta que un día fue a darles una charla, puesto que Hitomi era hija de un célebre jugador.

La vio en una cancha de basketball callejera, de esas cuyos barrios no dan un muy buen aspecto, jugando con una alegría que no vio en la chica hacía años, descubrió el talento que ella tenía, heredado por él. Según lo que recordaba, Camilla le dijo que no le debían enseñar ese deporte, sino se sentiría presionada al seguir el mismo camino de sus padres, que ella forjara el camino que ella quisiera… Le dio mucha alegría y orgullo que haya escogido el mismo que él…

Ya habían pasado diez años desde la muerte de Cami, era una mañana cualquiera, se miró al espejo. Su cabello corto, aplastado y desordenado no daban cuenta de los treinta y tantos que ya tenía; y en sus ojos denotaban que ya se había acostumbrado al dolor; había ganado durante los últimos cuatro años el premio como el mejor jugador de la NBA y ya le decían el "Jordan japonés", puesto que nunca se quiso cambiar de los Chicago Bulls, puesto que el uniforme siempre le recordaba sus tiempos en Shohoku

Pero sentía después de esa enésima discusión que había tenido con Hitomi, era la única vez en sus quince años, que ella tenía algo de razón. Decidió que era el momento de retirarse, lo dijo en una multitudinaria conferencia que quería dedicarle más tiempo a su hija y eso era verdad; pero había algo más que él guardaba internamente… _ya era hora de enfrentar el pasado, tenía que regresar a la tierra del sol naciente… _

**Si lo sé… Fue triste, snif, snif… No me posteen como una cruel... El próximo capítulo veremos cómo Hitomi y Youji se conocen y además se verá una "inesperada" reacción de Ru… Hasta la próxima, REVIEWS, por favor!**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**pauchan: **No te discuto que es harto enredadita la historia, pero sólo contextualizar la historia recién me tomarán unos tres capítulos, si sólo en éste recién supimos que fue de Hana en estos 17 años, por esa razón va un poco rápido… Así que no sé si por felicidad o por desgracia tuya, este fic da para harto rato, porque hay más personajes involucrados… Espero que la sigas leyendo.

**Nian:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado, pero desgraciadamente no podré decirte si este par se quedarán juntos, lo que sí, es que se reencontrarán por sus hijos… Y lo otro, como ves, la vida de Hana tampoco ha sido de cinco estrellas, así que disfruta la historia!

**Saemi Takey:** Espero que lo que sigue sea de tu agrado, pero por lo pronto, no se aclarará el misterio de por qué Ru se acostó con Haruko (que a propósito yo también la odio, es tan …), pero tuvo mil motivos y tal vez uno de ellos, tenga que ver con nuestro Hana-kun… Pero para saberlo, tendrás que leer los próximos capítulos.

**kaehana9:** Es verdad, a Ru, la suerte no puede sonreírle siempre (como le pasaba en el anime, a excepción cuando chocaba con su bici, jajajaja), por eso creo que todas las escritoras de yaoi siempre lo hacemos sufrir; pero como dije ambos cumplieron el sueño del otro, pero ninguno fue muy feliz que digamos… Lo serán al final de esta historia, la respuesta no te la puedo dar yo, por lo menos en este momento…

**jachi:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado, pero qué esperabas de la hija de Hanamichi Sakuragi, una niña dulce y tierna?… ehhh, no… Si leíste este capítulo, ella no es precisamente un pequeño angelito. Pero la reacción de Ru, como comprobaste en este capítulo, no la verás aún, sino en el siguiente.

**sakare:** Aquí está la continuación… espero que te haya gustado, pero la gracia de las historias es que no se sepan los finales, pero pobre Ru ser suegro justamente de la hija de ÉL… Veamos si Haruko se pone mala o va a ser una blanca palomita cuando se vuelvan a ver estos dos (porque se supone que esto es un Ruhana, no?)

**HIPOLITA:** Ya mujer, actualicé luego, pero no creo que lo haga tan seguido puesto que encontré que debí haber subido ambos cap al mismo tiempo… Pero igual se quedaron con ganas porque la historia no avanzó sino que hizo un pequeño flashback, porque Hana también le pasaron muchas cosas, pero que alegría y tristezapara todos que él está libre para Ru… jejejejejejejeje.


	3. Reflejo

**Ante todo, quiero agradecer el inesperado apoyo que ha tenido mi fic, iniciado en una de mis tantas tardes de ocio… Avisos: tengo buenas y malas noticias… Las buenas es que los capítulos son de ahora en adelante más largos… La mala, es que comencé con las pruebas, así que entre una actualización y otra trataré de hacerla semana de por media… puede que me demore un poco más. Por favor, sigan apoyándome igual, espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Parte III: Reflejo** _**Flashback**_

_Quiero conocer Japón, soy medio japonesa y apenas sé hablar japonés,_ grita escandalizada Hitomi a su papá porque era octava vez en su vida que éste se lo negaba. Conocía Europa y Norteamérica mejor que una guía turística, pero la tierra natal de su padre con suerte la ubicaba dentro del mapa. Ya a Hanamichi se le acababan las excusas: el no tengo tiempo, que estás muy chica, que tu escuela, de qué vamos a vivir, etc, etc.

Pero esta vez ya lo está hartando, ella deseaba ir con todas sus fuerzas, puesto que, en muchos aspectos aún era esa niñita de mamá, mientras más se lo prohibieran, más deseos tenía…

- Papá, tengo derecho a conocer mis raíces, a tu hermana y mis primos los veo dos veces por año, y mi abuelo James falleció el año pasado – ella le dice enfadada – no tenemos familia en América.

-Pero no has terminado la escuela – dijo Hanamichi. ¿Y qué importa, no empieces a decir estupideces, yo que sepa allá hay escuelas también – le contesta la pelirroja.

- ¿Y mi carrera, le dice él.

- Has pensado retirarte varias veces, además cada vez tienes más resentida la espalda; y ya sé que me preguntarás del dinero, hasta mis nietos sin trabajar, se mantendrían por el resto de su vida – le contesta nuevamente Hitomi.

- ¿Y el idioma? – le pregunta Hana. Sé lo básico y lo aprenderé, para eso también está el dinero, estudiaré – le contesta por tercera vez.

A Hanamichi se le acaban los argumentos, todo lo que decía su hija era cierto y posible, pero no quería regresar, ya se había hecho la idea que nunca más volvería a su hogar… _No podía, no debía_… No podría ver a Haruko con el zorro maldito, que le desgració la vida a él y a Camilla, porque ella supo que la quiso pero que nunca la amó… No se daba cuenta, se quedó un rato callado, pensando y muchas otras cosas sin percatarse que Hitomi esperaba una respuesta, el silencio era agobiante…

_¿Sabes lo que pienso, talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi?_ – habla al fin la pelirroja, haciendo sacar recién del trance a Hanamichi – ¡_TÚ OCULTAS ALGO! Si voy para Japón, me enteraré de algo que no quieres que se sepa¿verdad?_

Hitomi sólo siente un ardor en su mejilla… la única vez que la había sentido antes fue cuando tenía doce, porque se desapareció por tres días por la amenaza de Hanamichi de ponerla en un internado de señoritas.

- Lo sabía – grita llorando – pero aunque me tenga que irme escondida en la caja de un barco, me iré a Japón y voy a saberlo todo. Hitomi se fue corriendo de la casa.

_¡Tú ocultas algo!; voy a saberlo todo,_ esas frases retumbaron en la mente de Hanamichi varias veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Y la que tenía menos culpa de todo esto, estaba saliendo herida y más encima, es la persona que más ama en la vida. Cuando hizo el juramento de no volver a Japón, Hitomi no pensaba ni existir. Sabía que en esa época no existía la persona que lo hiciera dimitir, ahora sí … Además pensaba ir sola, lo que podría ser peor. Definitivamente ella es más valiente que él, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar algo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era, lo que él no ha podido hacer en tantos años. Piensa algo que nunca creyó que lo diría alguna vez, _volveré a Japón, yo no soy un cobarde…_

Corrió a ver a Hitomi, que estaba llorando con la cabeza en sus rodillas, sentía que era injusto el proceder de su padre. Hanamichi trató de acariciarle la cabeza, pero apenas la tocó, ella lo rechaza apartándole bruscamente la mano. Déjame en paz – lloraba. Eso de verdad, a Hanamichi le partía el alma. Está bien, haremos lo que tú quieras, eres más importante que cualquier cosa, le dijo finalmente Hanamichi, _iremos a Japón después de que me retire._

La chica lo mira dejando de llorar, se seca las lágrimas y abraza a su padre feliz, porque al fin iría al país natal de éste… e internamente, a saber que es lo que tanto recelo guarda.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Eso recordaba Hanamichi mientas iba dormitando en el avión, no podía quedarse dormido porque tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Estaba saliendo de una burbuja en la que se sentía protegido, no quería enfrentar ese pasado, lo que pasó un día antes que volara a los Estados Unidos… Hitomi dormía como un angelito, realmente se había esforzado para ir, en menos de dos meses dominaba el idioma como si hubiera vivido toda su vida en Tokyo.

Se fue de la forma más improvisada y discreta posible, no le dijo a nadie que abandonaría el país, sólo su hija supo el día anterior que se iban. Todo fue muy rápido… Tenía pensado en cualquier locura para que no lo reconocieran en el aeropuerto, en ese sentido no había cambiado y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que andar con una gorra y lentes de sol a las tres de la mañana; su hija sólo lo miraba con cara de "yo a ése no lo conozco".

Sentir tierra nipona otra vez, hizo que el pelirrojo volviera a nacer, sentir ese acento que tan característico, sentirse en casa… Eligió para vivir, una de las casas más lujosas de toda Kanagawa, que se ubicaba cerca del mar.

- Viejo estúpido, es un pecado que no me hayas traído antes – le decía Hitomi algo molesta mientras veía por la ventana de su nueva habitación, el atardecer en el mar.

- Pareciera que este gran padre no te hubiera enseñado modales, señorita – le dice Hanamichi enojado.

La casa era inmensa para que vivieran dos personas más todo el personal de servicio: dos sirvientas, un cocinero, un mayordomo y un guardaespaldas (para cuando lo necesitasen). La casa era completamente blanca, el color favorito de Hanamichi, y con estilo postmoderno que le daba un toque de clase a la casa; sin contar con las seis habitaciones que estaban disponibles sólo para invitados y la piscina que esta en el exterior.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Hanamichi siempre estaba pendiente hasta del último detalle de su hija: tutores, ropa, cariño, absolutamente todo… Pero necesitaba, en primer lugar, saber en que preparatoria se iba a inscribir; la chica no titubeó… _quiero estudiar en la misma que tú, Shohoku. _Esa era la sentencia de Hitomi, Hanamichi sabía que la vida estaba llena de riesgos y éste era naturalmente, uno más.

* * *

Después de una semana, entre tantos trámites y papeleos aceptaron a Hitomi, casi entró más por méritos de su padre que los propios, ya que el estudios no es su fuerte; pero la chica es terca y no quería entrar a otra preparatoria que no fuera la de Shohoku… bueno fue eso y la fuerte donación de Hanamichi a la preparatoria hizo que su hija entrase. 

Ella, en su primer día de clases, estaba feliz paseándose en los pasillos… todo el mundo la miraba raro, para sus quince años era altísima, ese metro setenta y ocho de estatura, ojos almendrados y el cabello encendido hacían parecer a la niña una bella pieza exótica.

- ¿Qué acaso no han visto nunca una mestiza que miran tan raro, parecen descerebrados, nada que ver con la genio Hitomi Sakuragi, jajajajajajaja – decía la chica.

No eran ni las diez y ya tenía dos llamadas de atención por distraída y una por hablar en clases, dos peleas de pasillo y un encuentro de pelea a la salida - ¿Qué crees, que porque soy mujer no sé pelear, te enfrentas a una talentosa – decía ella orgullosa. La pelea sería en el techo de la escuela en el descanso, y para sorpresa de todos, la chica esperaba con ansias que llegara a esa hora, los músculos se me están atrofiando, me hace falta una buena camorra…

Era la séptima vez que trataba de no quedarse dormido, la última reprimenda de su madre le hizo la amenaza que si no iba a clases, haría lo imposible para que al chico le diera alergia al balón… Pero sus ojos ganaron ante tal pelea campal, para variar, otra vez no iría a clases otra vez, durmiendo tranquilamente. También le aburría que toda chica con falda (y más de alguno con pantalón) le dedicaran tan discretas miradas, con sólo observarlo se sentía desnudo; odiaba ser el capitán del equipo, era más popular, y adonde iba escuchaba el clásico ahhhhhhhhhhh, qué guapo. Sabía que las detestaba y que no buscaría jamás una chica de ese tipo, las encontraba sin una neurona dentro de la cabeza sino que las tenían ubicadas en otras partes.

Lo que no sabía que en el mismo lugar había una chica no precisamente de ese perfil, huyendo de la clases de matemáticas porque si oía al profesor Mitsuya cinco minutos más, iría por primera vez a la cárcel. La chica encontraba que el techo de la escuela era un lindo lugar en donde se podía ver la ciudad completamente, así como estaba distraída viendo el paisaje sin darse cuenta que estaban unas piernas en su camino… Resultado, cayó como una bola de plomo al piso.

- ¿Quién fue el maldito idiota que se puso al medio?- gritó furibunda.

- Fíjate por donde andas, tarada – le contesta Youji con su mirada de hielo.

- Tú deberías fijarte por donde duermes, chico anémico – dijo ella sarcásticamente – sólo a los estúpidos se les ocurre dormir en cualquier lado.

- Cállate semáforo, contribuyes más callada – le dijo él dándose cuenta que era la frase más larga que había hilado en la preparatoria con una chica.

- Por lo menos no tengo cara de amargada y tener que dormir en el techo por no tener amigos que me acompañen - le dijo la pelirroja.

- ¡Y tú eres una chica que es malcriada por su mamá! – gritó Youji, Hitomi ya lo estaba sacando de quicio.

El chico, sin saber, tocó el punto débil de la muchacha. Tocaban a su mamá y habían dos opciones, pero escogió la más pacífica… Se ojos lucían brillosos – ojalá estuviera mi mamá para que me malcriara – dijo ella. Youji sólo con eso se dio cuenta que había metido las patas a fondo y no supo, solos se movían sus pies para terminar en secarles las lágrimas que de repente salieron de sus ojos castaños. Al mirarle la cara, se dio cuenta que los ojos de Hitomi eran hermosos… Ella sólo lo miraba pensando un "no está mal, pero es un fastidioso"

- ¡Sakuragi vinimos a darte tu merecido! – gritaba desafiante un chico que es un compañero de salón de Youji, quien estaba acompañado por cinco chicos más haciendo que ellos se separaran

- Cobardes, le van a pegar a una mujer - le dice Youji en un tono seco al grupo – enfréntense a uno de su porte.

- Yo puedo sólo anémico, vete a dormir mejor – le decía Hitomi al Youji.

- Vete Rukawa, es lo mejor que puedes hacer – le dijo un segundo chico.

- ¡Rukawa, así que tú eres Youji Rukawa – Hitomi mira con desafío al chico.

Pero el chico no alcanzó ni a responder porque se fueron todos encima de ellos, Youji estaba pendiente que a la chica no le pasara nada pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que Hitomi no era precisamente una damisela en peligro. Se dividieron a medias con los gamberros y ella terminó antes que él… Son muy fuertes, ya me las pagarán – dijo un tercero, y acto seguido, todo el grupo salió corriendo despavoridos con el miedo a que fueran golpeados. Los chicos quedaron nuevamente solos, pero por un rato se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el chico de ojos azules lo rompió.

- Con un gracias es suficiente, niña torpe – le dijo en forma fría y distante.

- ¿A quién le dices torpe, estúpido? Con la genial y preciosa Hitomi Sakuragi sería suficiente para acabar con todos, jajajajaja – lo gritaba en forma muy engreída.

- ¡Sakuragi ¿Eres algo del basketbolista Hanamichi Sakuragi? – le preguntó el chico con cierta emoción en sus ojos que estaban más abiertos de lo normal.

- Es mi padre – dijo la niña orgullosa de su progenitor.

El chico abrió los ojos a más no poder… - ¡Eres la hija de mi IDOLO! – le dijo – aunque mi padre lo encuentra que es un tarado y un pobre diablo, yo he visto todos sus partidos, juega grandioso.

- ¿Cómo dice eso tu padre si ni siquiera lo conoce? – le dijo molesta.

- Eso es lo mismo que pienso yo – comentó Youji. Para Rukawa y Haruko el tema Sakuragi era tabú en esa casa, no querían darle explicaciones u oír recriminaciones por parte de sus hijos.

- Oye, cambiando de tema, no sabía que el chico dormilón era el capitán de basketball, un día de éstos podríamos enfrentar un uno a uno, me tengo que ir almorzar, adiós – dijo la chica animada, al fin encontraba al capitán del equipo de basketball para desafiarlo.

Mientras tanto, el chico que quedó solo en el techo de la escuela y trató de quedarse dormido mas no pudo, no podía dejar de pensar en la excéntrica chiquilla que acababa de conocer. Se sentía frenético, su corazón no podía dejar latir tan rápido, no tenía la más mínima idea de que le había pasado si era una tonta chica… con una cabello precioso, ojos deslumbrantes y la clásica "no soy como las demás"; no le eran indiferentes a Youji, sintiéndose las mejillas afiebradas…

* * *

Era domingo y habían pasado un poco más de tres semanas desde que Youji se había encontrado por primera vez con Hitomi, y se encontraban de vez en cuando en la escuela, él a veces no la saludaba dando a entender a todos que nunca saludaría como a todos los demás, pero en realidad lo que pasaba es que se sentía muy nervioso estando con la chica, pero todo se lo atribuía a que ella era la hija del basketbolista que más admiraba. 

- ¡Llegaste media hora atrasado Rukawa, apuesto que te has quedado dormido – le gritó Hitomi a Youji desde la cancha. El chico no dio respuesta alguna, sólo la leve sonrisa que lo caracterizaba siempre y aunque ella no lo reconociera, era lo que más le encantaba de él, con sólo esa expresión le perdonaba todo.

- Hoy acabaré contigo, Sakuragi – le dijo Youji, con una pose de defensa neutra, como si hubiera de analizar cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella empezó a driblear con el balón y él hizo una espectacular defensa, pero aún así ella pudo burlarlo y encestar una preciosa canasta. Luego él logró una canasta de tres puntos, ella enojadísima quería la revancha. Ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido, la cuenta fue cerrada, aplicando sus estilos tan distintos entre sí: la elegancia japonesa versus el callejero newyorkino (palabra extraña, pero no sé si se escribe así, corríjanme si hay alguien que sepa eso). Pero al final hubo un ganador…

- Yo soy toda una basketbolista, al final fui yo la que te di una lección, Youji Rukawa – se lo decía en un tono muy sarcástico mientras se apoya en el soporte de la canasta. El la mira muy fríamente borrándose completamente toda expresión a su rostro y caminando en dirección hacia a ella. Ella seguía riéndose de la derrota de su rival hasta que él estaba a menos de medio metro de distancia de ella. Miró a Hitomi con unos ojos tan penetrantes que ella no pudo evitar temblar ante tanta presión. ¿Pero qué es lo que está pensando, ella pensaba, sabía por sus compañeras el estilo que tenían la familia Rukawa, podía pasarle cualquier cosa, menos… besarla… No se podía imaginar la chica que unos labios estaban encima de los suyos, ni que el dueño de ellos era el chico más popular de la escuela.

Youji muerde delicadamente los labios de la chica, mientras con sus manos se dejan enredar en el cabello rojizo, ligeramente ondulado de la muchacha, que le llegaba a media espalda. Hitomi trata de luchar contra aquel beso pero su cuerpo no la deja ir, lo único que la hace luchar contra aquel muchacho es su lengua, que no quedará satisfecha hasta explorar hasta el más recóndito lugar de la boca de su rival… A estas alturas, a Youji le importaba un soberano pepino si era hija de un ex jugador de la NBA, de un vendedor o del repartidor del periódico… entendió que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella…

- Parece que yo también te amo, chico anémico – le dice finalmente ella después del beso, mientras que él recupera su linda sonrisa y acompañado de un tenue rubor en sus mejillas… Sin decirse una palabra más, ambos entendieron el mensaje… desde ese minuto eran novios.

* * *

- ¡Yupiiiii! Tiene novia, tiene novia, Youji tiene novia, mi hermano tiene novia, viva, viva – gritaba Daisuke, fue el primero que reaccionó después de que Youji le dijo a su familia que por primera vez tenía una novia. Sus padres estaban en estado de shock, su primogénito ya no era un niño, sino ya estaba en camino de ser un hombre. 

Grrrrrrr – fue la primera reacción de Rukawa, que sólo de oír el término de novia se acordó de un viejo adagio _"nuera, no era lo que quería para mi hijo". _Haruko reaccionó más normal, que alguien fuera feliz en la familia era una novedad, además nunca se ha llevado muy bien con su hijo mayor, así que ésta podría ser una buena oportunidad para llevarse mejor con él.

- ¿Y cómo se llama la desafortunada? – Haruko le decía en un tono de broma a su hijo.

- Se llama Hitomi y es mi novia hace una semana – responde Youji con un poco de molestia por la pregunta.

- ¿Acaso la tarada no tiene apellido? – dijo Rukawa, que estaba celoso del brillito que tenían los ojos de su hijo al relatar sobre aquella muchacha. Youji no respondió esa pregunta, eso quería que fuera una sorpresa, además quería conocer algún día a Hanamichi para aprender de él, pero ella le dijo que lo haría después de que él le presentara sus padres; ya que iba a ser más difícil que su padre pelirrojo entendiera las cosas, puesto que ellos siempre habían sido dos y nadie más.

- A propósito, papá, Hitomi quiere ser manager del equipo, si vieras como juega, te daría pena que fuera una mujer – le decía Youji, en un tono neutro, pero para el lenguaje Rukawa se intuía un tono de una total emoción.

Rukawa no quería aceptar, pero no le quedaba otra, no tenía ganas de pelearse con un hijo por la culpa de una adolescente llorona y coqueta; asimismo, si era cierto lo que su hijo le decía, cuadraba que su Youji estaba tan interesado en ella. _Dile que mañana vaya al gimnasio después del entrenamiento,_ fue su respuesta.

* * *

… _Mi nombre es Hitomi Sakuragi…_

Si le hubiesen preguntado cuál era el nombre de la chica, no creo que se lo hubiese aprendido ni en mil años pero el apellido se lo grabó con sangre en su cabeza, abrió una cicatriz en todos los recuerdos del pelirrojo se le asomaron como flashbacks montados un sobre otro como si los viviera otra vez en tan sólo unos segundos. Las notas que tenía en las manos se les resbalaron, no había un solo indicio que le diera una mínima esperanza que ella no tuviera nada que ver con Hanamichi, todo le recordaba a él: sus ojos expresivos por los que soñó en sus tiempos en la preparatoria, su piel bronceada que de sólo pensar tocarla le excitaba, su sonrisa que le dio alegría a su corazón todos los días y su cabello rojo que le encendía sus más bajos instintos...

- Youji, déjanos a solas – fue lo único que atinó decir después de recuperarse parcialmente de la presencia de Hitomi.

- Pero papá, yo…- dijo Youji mas fue interrumpido antes que terminara de hablar.

- ¡Vete ya! Y no te quedes escuchando detrás de la puerta, si no, considérate fuera del equipo – gritó en forma muy severa Rukawa. Hitomi rara vez se asustaba, sin embargo, ésa era una de las ocasiones en las cuales sentía pavor, ese hombre le provocaba temor y más encima tenía que aguantarlo porque era el padre de Youji, el chico que ama.

Youji los dejó solos, no estaba muy convencido que las cosas saldrían bien, tampoco entendía la reacción de su padre tan violenta y mucho menos por qué quería hablar a solas con su querida pelirroja, algo estaba mal, _pero qué._

- ¿Tu papá te mandó, verdad? – le dijo Rukawa con una mirada destructiva.

- ¿De qué habla usted viejo? – le dice ella extrañada.

- No te hagas la que no sabes, tú sí sabes de lo que estoy hablando, nunca creí que iba a caer tan bajo – la voz de Rukawa era más ofensiva.

- Le juro que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que habla – ahora es ella quien comienza a gritar de asustada por no entender absolutamente nada.

- Tu padre debió haber urdido este plan, pero por qué utilizan a mi hijo¿por qué? – Rukawa le dice gritando zamarreando a la chica; siendo que a ésta le comenzaban a salirle las lágrimas.

- Yo ni siquiera sé quién es usted, _¡mi padre nunca me habló de alguien de apellido Rukawa,_ ¿Cómo usted conoce mi papá? – le grita con una sinceridad y desesperación que congeló a Kaede. No sabía que le dolía más al morocho: que la hija de Sakuragi estaba ligada a su hijo o que Hanamichi nunca le hubiese hablado (aunque sea con odio) de él; la indiferencia le era peor, eso significaba que para Hanamichi, él no significó nada… absolutamente nada.

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, ella quedó conmocionada, hace treinta segundos era un ogro y ahora era una estatua de hielo. Cuando casi entendía lo que pasaba, se volvió a enredar todo otra vez. Rukawa empieza a mirar a la niña con dulzura, casi con súplica por haberle hecho pasar tan mal rato.

- Disculpe¿viejo te sientes bien? – le pregunta ella.

- Creo que todo fue un error, muchacha – dijo Rukawa realmente arrepentido por lo que estaba pasando. Inesperadamente, toma a la chica de los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándola muy primitivamente (pero así es él). Hitomi estaba totalmente enajenada de toda esta escena, me grita y me abraza¿en qué demonios piensa?… El mientras la abrazaba, cerraba los ojos, podía sentir ese aroma… ese rico aroma, más exquisito que cualquier otro perfume en el mundo, ni en eso se podía decir que no era una Sakuragi_, era su verdadero reflejo_… Fue en eso cuando pensó…

- Hoy vas a cenar en casa con nosotros, tómalo como una disculpa – dijo el moreno con el mismo tono frío de siempre.

- ¿Pero qué va a decir la señora Rukawa de todo esto? – preguntó Hitomi con cara de cuestionario.

- Ella sabe de todo esto – le contesta parcamente.

- Pero el que no tiene idea de esto es mi papá, ni mucho menos que tengo novio, si supiera como es – dijo Hitomi en forma muy divertida.

- Lo sé perfectamente – dijo él por lo bajo.

- ¿Dijo algo? – pregunta la pelirroja.

- Eh, no, nada – Rukawa le responde con mucha rapidez. Pero no importa, ya veremos como te ayudamos con tu padre para que acepte que tienes novio¿de acuerdo? – Kaede le propone un plan a la chica. La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza.

_Sin embargo, Kaede Rukawa tenía otra idea en mente…_

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**kaehana9:** Será memorable, imagínate saber que tu hija está ligada al hijo del ser a quien más odias… Simplemente son sentimientos encontrados, pero eso será en el capítulo subsiguiente… ya doy el aviso.

**Shadir:** Parece que todos se están comiendo las uñas para ver que éstos se encuentren, y si me desaparezco ahora! Creo que me buscarían para lincharme… Pero no te preocupes, ya se viene…

**pauchan:** Lo que pasa es que los capítulos no tienen mucha unión entre sí, pero se perfilan poco a poco. Apelo a la habilidad de los lectores para que la sigan, ya que están escritas en distintos tiempos. En el cap. 5 ó 6 tendrán secuencia más lineal, por la misma razón costó entenderla, por eso actualicé casi inmediatamente el cap. anterior… Pero no se malacostumbren, me demoraré más con los que siguen… Gracias de todos modos que la sigas!

**inuyashaluchi:** Gracias por tu apoyo Luciana, pero mi fic ya tendrá tiempos mejores, un beso y que la continúes leyendo.

**Nian:** Sí Hana es tierno, me encanta el físico que tiene (porque no tenía compañeros con ese pedazo de cuero cuando yo tenía 15), y en cuanto al grupo, me tendrías que señalar más detalles, por mí encantada. Y por el fic, de eso se trata, de dos historias separadas, que se van uniendo poco a poco por las coincidencias de la vida…

**Elian:** Gracias, espero que este cap. haya sido de tu agrado; en cuanto a actualizaciones, si no tuviera que estudiar, por mi encantada actualizaría día por medio… Cosas del oficio.

**Sakare:** No sabía que mi historia producía esos efectos (creí que eso sólo pasaba con las maestras del yaoi: fadet, Khira, Dannan, entre otras), así que la que ahora que grita de emoción soy yo. Mi pareja no yaoi también he observado que tiene su pequeño fans club… Bueno, y prepárate, Haruko es la protagonista del próximo cap.


	4. Mentiras piadosas

**Definitivamente esto es un vicio, aunque es el mejor que he encontrado... el rincón de las escritoras frustradas... Tengo la tremenda prueba el viernes y escribí este capítulomientras "supestamente estudiaba", jajajajajaja. Espero que les guste...**

**

* * *

****Parte IV: Mentiras piadosas**

En un día de junio cualquiera, se sentía el ruido de la loza con cierto desgano, la persona que lo hacía estaba pensando por enésima vez que podía hacer con su matrimonio, ya que había pensado en el divorcio, pero lo seguía queriendo de alguna forma al hombre con quien ha compartido la mitad de su vida. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que lavaba la loza, pensaba en cualquier otra cosa para distraerla puesto que odiaba hacerlo, y pensando en otra cosa se le alivianaría la carga. Ese día era el turno de analizar su matrimonio, repasaba todo el camino recorrido de Kaede, recordando incluso el día que lo conoció…

_**Flashback**_

Haruko estaba en segundo de secundaria en Kitamura y ya se había acostumbrado a la idea que su hermano mayor se encontraba en preparatoria, aunque todavía lo echaba de menos. Ese día iba a ver un partido entre su secundaria y la de Tomigaoka, y como siempre ha sido tan despistada (y reía cuando se acordó de eso) no sabía acerca del rumor que existía un chico guapísimo recién transferido de Osaka, un tal Rukawa y que además jugaba fenomenal.

Ella sólo fue al partido por considerarse fanática del basketball y porque, para variar, era la manager de su equipo… No tenía muchas ganas de ir, puesto que el trabajo que le dio su profesor de ciencias la mantuvo toda la noche en vela¡al fin terminé este trabajo que no sirve para nada, exclamó de mala gana. Estuvo a punto de quedarse, pero sintió que estar con su equipo, era su deber; así que puso el reloj para dormir un par de horas.

- ¡Me quedé dormida! – gritó al ver que el reloj no sonó porque lo apagó dormida, despertando veinte para las diez. El partido se iba a jugar en veinte minutos más.

Voló a lavarse, cambiarse y peinarse, saliendo de casa hecha un desastre aunque a ella no le importante ya que se arreglaría en el camino. Como conocía tan bien esos lados, sabía muy bien que tomaría un atajo por una cancha que estaba cerca de su secundaria. Cuando estaba pasando por la cancha, se trató de amarrarse el pelo con una coleta, pero se le cae y la recoge.

Al pararse, tomó todo el vuelo que tuvo para correr lo más veloz posible pero tomó tanta fuerza, que no se dio cuenta que se estrelló con una persona, cayéndose encima de él. Lo mira a los ojos, cree que son los ojos más bellos que ha visto en toda su vida a pesar de la frialdad que emanan de ellos, siente ganas de besarlo aún cuando sea la primera vez que lo ha visto… Se quedó embelesada mirándolos fijamente.

- Oye niña ¿no piensas pararte nunca? – dijo el chico apáticamente, que antes que Haruko se tumbara sobre él, estaba practicando tiros.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo ella apenada y sonrojada, parándose inmediatamente ante bochornoso incidente. Ella vuelve a la realidad, pensando que ya debió haber empezado al partido. Así que se disculpó nuevamente y salió corriendo sin despedirse del muchacho.

Respiró aliviada al saber que sólo habían pasado cinco minutos del primer tiempo, sentándose a uno de los extremos del gimnasio. No sabía que le pasaba, no le estaba prestando ninguna atención al equipo (que le estaba ganando a Tomigaoka), sólo pensaba en aquel joven y sus ojos azules rasgados, que encontraba tremendamente encantadores.

- Haruko¿qué te pasa que andas en las nubes? – le preguntaba una amiga.

- Ehhh (con la cabeza mirando a todos lados), no a mí nada – le contesta asustada.

- Has estado todo el rato distraída, cuéntame lo que pasa – le insiste la chica, ya que sabía que era despistada pero no al punto que no fijara la vista en el partido.

Haruko le contó lo que había pasado en la cancha, la otra chica casi lloraba de la emoción al oírla ya que era muy interesante. Estaban a medio tiempo… De repente aparece un chico de piel paliducha, siendo reprimido por el entrenador del otro equipo por llegar tarde, ambas chicas se dan vuelta a mirar, cuando Haruko se da cuenta que es el mismo chico con quien se había estrellado.

- ¡Mentira! – dijo la muchacha incrédula a lo que Haruko le decía.

- ¡Te juro que es verdad! – le contesta ella molesta.

- Está bien, te creo, sólo porque el tipo da para pensar en él como si fuera el aire que una respira. Pero me asalta la duda¿es que acaso no sabes quién es? – le pregunta la amiga.

- No – le contesta como si estuviera arrepentida de un pecado grave.

- Nunca he sabido en qué mundo vives, Haruko – dijo la chica levantando los hombros – Ese chico es el recién transferido de Osaka, Kaede Rukawa, 13 años, 1.76 de estatura, 64 kilos de peso. No tiene posición definida – continúa hablando pero su voz se pone más maliciosa – Sólo piensa en el baloncesto, nunca se le ha visto con una chica, pero sé que hasta las chicas de preparatoria se mueren por él.

- ¡Vaya qué estás bien informada, Hikari! – le dice asombrada Haruko.

- Pues claro, qué esperabas, no soy como unas que yo conozco que tienen la cabeza en cualquier parte menos donde deberían – le dice la otra chica, respondiéndole la pequeña Akagi sacando la lengua con vergüenza.

En el segundo tiempo, Tomigaoka revirtió ampliamente el marcador y todo gracias a Rukawa. Haruko con cada jugada extraordinaria que hacía, alucinaba con el chico, sin tomar en cuenta que había medio centenar de chicas adolescentes en la misma situación que ella. Cuando terminó el partido (ganando el equipo de Ru), Haruko se fue a buscarle, para aclararle el incidente de la mañana pero había desaparecido completamente. Estando su amiga presente, se autojuró a sí misma.

- _¡Juro que Kaede Rukawa será mío, siempre estará a mi lado y me amará eternamente!_ – dijo Haruko con determinación.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Haruko estaba terminando de lavar su último plato, cuando finalizó este recuerdo que era uno de los más bonitos e irónicos de su vida.

- ¡Qué paradoja, si Hikari supiera se reiría a carcajadas de mí – decía por lo bajo Haruko en forma deprimida, ya que Rukawa estaba con ella, pero de amarla…mmm, mejor ni comentarlo. En eso, una voz la interrumpe de su pensamiento, sintiendo un tirón en su blusa beige.

- ¡Mamá, mamá, recuerda que hoy viene Hitomi, mi cuñada linda – le grita Daisuke lleno de alegría.

Ella se ríe – Hablas como si la conocieras de toda la vida, Dai – ella enseguida le pregunta - ¿Y cómo te imaginas a la dichosa Hitomi?

- Sabes mami, no tengo idea como podría ser – le contesta el niño de siete años sintiendo inconscientemente que no conoce para nada ese aspecto de su hermano mayor.

- Me puedes creer que yo tampoco tengo la más mínima idea – se ría Haruko más aún - pero estoy segura que tu padre va a reaccionar pésimo con todo esto. Ella era quien más sabía cuanto adoraba a su hijo, que apenas se atrevía a regañar a Youji, y por extraño que parezca, recuerda muy rápidamente que la única vez que golpeó con vehemencia al chico fue cuando dijo que _lo que más odiaba en la vida eran los homosexuales…_

* * *

- Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer – le dice Rukawa a Hitomi, mientras ésta estaba abrazada por Youji – vas a esperar que tu padre llame a tu celular y le dices que estás en la casa de un amigo. 

- ¿Está loco, suegrito? – le dice Hitomi – no me gusta mentir, y mucho menos a mi padre. Creo que basta decir que con ese nuevo trato, Hitomi se estaba llevando estupendamente con Kaede, a pesar del percance inicial. Aún así, algo raro le olía a la pelirroja, se sentía algo que no podía explicar, era una cosa similar a la ansiedad que rodeaba el ambiente.

- Es una simple mentira piadosa – le dice Kaede – luego entre Haruko y yo hablamos sobre su relación y lo convencemos¿qué te parece? Hablando entre adultos, no habrá problema (_Espero, porque conociendo al torpe, puede cometer cualquier tontería, aunque vale la pena el riesgo,_ pensó el morocho)

- Si quieres yo también puedo hablar con él, mi pelirroja, y lo convenceré que yo soy para ti – le dijo Youji.

- Veamos que así sea, porque me asusta el hecho de que mi padre se entere que tengo novio, el muy estúpido nos descuartiza a todos – dice Hitomi.

…Si supieras que más asustado estoy yo, pensaba Kaede.

Los tres caminaron más o menos una docena de cuadras desde Shohoku antes de llegar a la casa de los Rukawa. Kaede se sentía algo incómodo cuando veía a ambos chicos besarse felices por la vida, y no sólo por andar tocando el violín sino porque ella era la hija de… Le caía muy bien la muchacha, y a su manera, podría sentir un cariño por ella si fueran otras las circunstancias; pero debía reconocer que si no fuera quien es, jamás la hubiese tomado en cuenta. El moreno treintón pensaba los chicos no podían dejar de ser felices por una tontería de sus padres… y si esto era una coincidencia… tal vez esto era una señal.

- ¿Pero en qué estás pensando, Kaede? – le pregunta su hijo, que le dice por su nombre cada vez que lo nota serio.

- Nada, tengo hambre – en su clásico tono de siempre.

- Ahora vas a conocer a mi mamá, que cocina como una diosa, ya vas a ver – le decía Youji dirigiéndose a la chica – Y si pasaste la prueba con mi padre, y eso si que es difícil; con ella, te vas a llevar de maravilla. Hitomi sólo sonríe sonrojada.

Al poco rato después, llegan los tres a la casa. Era una casa muy normal de color violeta (como odiaba ese color Ru) con blanco y con un antejardín muy acogedor, estando en una de sus orillas una de esos sillones para columpiarse. A la chica le encanto la puerta de la casa, que tenía un rectángulo al centro más o menos grandes, que eran espejos, de esos que se pueden ver desde dentro pero no de afuera hacia adentro.

- Bienvenida a mi casa, mi pelirroja, no es un palacio pero espero que te guste – le dice Youji a Hitomi.

- ¡No digas estupideces, Youji! Que nunca te dé vergüenza quien eres – le dijo Kaede mientras le daba un coscorrón suave.

- Tu padre tiene la razón, además yo te quiero por otras cosas, tonto – le decía ella entre molesta y sonriente, luego de besarle la mejilla.

Entraron a la casa, un lugar acogedor y apacible, era un living con asientos de cuero, era el lugar favorito de Rukawa para dormir. Alguien ya los estaba esperando, se trataba de un niño travieso y juguetón.

- ¿Tú eres mi cuñada Hitomi? – grita el niño.

Hitomi se ríe – así que tú eres el hermanito de Youji¿cómo te llamas? – le dice mientras se agacha para mirarle a la cara.

- Daisuke – le contesta – Oye¿quieres conocer mi habitación, mi papá me acaba de comprar un juguete. Daisuke le agarra una mano a Hitomi y se la lleva a la pieza mientras que miró a su novio con una cara de extrañeza.

- Oye, espérate – le dice Hitomi al niño, pero ya no puede hacer nada para evitar que se queden solos Youji y Rukawa.

- Parece que te quitaron la novia – le dijo Rukawa a su hijo.

- Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso – le responde Youji molesto. En ese momento en el bolso de Hitomi suena su celular.

- Ve quién es – le dice Rukawa con ansiedad.

- Es su papá ¿qué digo? – le dice el moreno menor.

- Dile que está con nosotros cenando… ahh, dile como te llamas pero no tu apellido – le dice Ru, pero el chico ya había contestado.

- A…aló – dijo el chico con nervios.

- ¿Con quién hablo¿dónde está Hitomi? – dice Sakuragi en forma escueta.

- Está en mi casa – le dice el pobre chico prácticamente con el corazón en la mano.

- ¿Y quién eres tú? – le pregunta Hanamichi sumamente enojado.

El chico no supo qué responder. Dile sólo tu nombre – le dice Rukawa que está pendiente de la conversación.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunta Youji mientras tapa el auricular con la mano.

- Porque así demuestras que tienes más confianza, le daremos una pista – le dice Kaede.

- ¡ALOOOOOOOOOO¿ES QUE NO HAY NINGUN IMBECIL QUE PUEDA CONTESTARLE AL TALENTOSO HANAMICHI SAKURAGI? – grita Hanamichi, quien estaba desesperado y hecho una fiera porque nadie le contestara.

- Aló, discúlpeme Señor Sakuragi, es que se me presentó un problema – le contesta Youji algo asustado.

- ¿Quién eres tú y por qué mi hija está contigo? – le dice con tono de padre celoso.

- Mi nombre es Youji, señor. Y si usted lo desea, también puede venir a mi casa a cenar para que hablemos – le dice el chico.

- ¡Pues claro que no iré estúpido! – Hanamichi gritaba tan fuerte que Kaede podía oírlo.

- ¡Entonces busque a su hija que no le diré nada! – le grita Youji ya exasperado con tanto insulto - Perdón (se acuerda que está hablando con su suegro), y le continúa hablando con una voz más condescendiente – le daré la dirección, la viene a buscar y conversamos¿qué le parece? No se preocupe, Hitomi está jugando con mi hermano menor¿por qué no viene a cenar con nosotros?

- Está bien – dijo el pelirrojo a regañadientes – pero si algo le pasa a mi hija, juro que te mataré desgraciado.

- No se preocupe, anote – le dice Youji.

Mientras Youji le daba la dirección y cortaba, Kaede Rukawa sólo pensaba en algo, _cayó en la trampa. _Youji se queda muy nervioso por la conversación, al parecer, Hitomi no estaba exagerando acerca de su padre. Kaede trata tranquilizar al muchacho, _algún día el tarado lo va a tener que saber, _le dijo. Un rato después se siente un ruido estruendoso en la cocina… Ambos corren para ver que había sucedido...

* * *

Hitomi estaba muy entretenida jugando con Dai, a ella le encantaban los niños, pero ella se comportaba como uno de ellos. Estaba encantada jugando con el chiquillo que trataba a la pelirroja como si fuera uno de sus juguetes nuevos. 

- ¡Pero qué mal educada soy yo, no he ido saludar a tu mamá, Daisuke¿me acompañas? – dice la pelirroja avergonzada y Daisuke sólo asiente como respuesta, tomándole la mano. Bajan la escalera, y el niño le indica donde queda la cocina donde la niña se dirige y observa una señora bajita como de treinta y cinco años con facciones muy dulces, con el pelo tomado llegándole a la cintura, una blusa sin mangas beige y unos pantalones negros; ve que la mujer carga un montón de platos… _Disculpe,_ _¿puedo ayudarla en algo?_

- No, gracias, eres nuestra invitada ¿tú debes ser Hitomi, verdad? – Haruko le habla a la chica sin verla, ya que estaba ocupada.

- Sí mucho gusto, señora Rukawa – le dice la chica. En ese momento, Haruko se da vuelta y mira a la niña, quedando en estado de shock.

- ¡DIOS MIO! – Haruko grita y se le caen todos los platos.

- ¿Está bien señora Rukawa? – le grita Hitomi alarmada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Haruko toma conciencia de lo que ha pasado y mira a Hitomi otra vez. Tú eres… – no había alcanzado a terminar cuando tres figuras masculinas se asomaron preocupados por el ruido.

- ¿Mamá, te pasó algo? - le pregunta Youji.

- No, estoy bien, no te preocupes – dice Haruko quien todavía no se recupera de Hitomi - ¿Tú eres la hija de Hanamichi Sakuragi?

- Sí, así es – le contesta Hitomi a Haruko. Pero ésta mira a Kaede que le está haciendo muecas para que no meta la pata.

- Ahh, eres hija del "talentoso" ex jugador de la NBA – le habló Haruko finalmente como si aquí no estuviera pasando nada, pero en realidad estaba mintiendo, quería preguntarle a la chica otra cosa.

- Bah, aquí hay otra que le gusta el juego de la pelotita – dijo Daisuke desanimado.

- ¿No te gusta el basketball¡pero sí es genial! – le dice Hitomi.

- No, es horroroso – le contesta el muchacho.

- Haruko, es mejor que sirvas la cena, yo limpio este desastre y tú, Youji, ayúdame con la mesa – ordenó Rukawa.

A Hitomi le quedó la sensación que esta familia le era cada vez más rara, pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese minuto era la reacción de su padre…

* * *

- Charlie, llama a mi abogado, creo que mataré alguien hoy – eso le dice Hanamichi al mayordomo mientras se sube a su Ferrari rojo del año. 

- Señor, creo que la señorita Hitomi está enamorada, ya está en edad para esas cosas – le contesta muy cortésmente.

- ¿Qué enamoramientos ni que ocho cuartos, ya verá lo que le voy a decir a esa niña cuando regrese pero no sin antes de partirle la cara al tal Youji… Youji… ¡AHHH¡el muy maldito no me dijo su apellido! – gritó cuando dijo lo último.

- Que le vaya bien señor – eso es lo que dice el mayordomo mientras partía, sin saber, a la casa de Rukawa.

Hanamichi está preocupado, un joven viudo y sin padres, con una hermana que ve poco, da como resultado que la adolescente es lo único que tiene en el mundo; por eso siente que es de él, que le pertenece. Mientras maneja, recuerda lo que le dijo Charlie acerca que su hija se estaba enamorando… No podía ser, ella aún es una niña, su niñita preciosa que todavía no tiene edad para esas cosas; olvidándose que a esa misma edad él se declaraba a diestra y siniestra en la secundaria, y andaba locamente enamorado de ustedes ya saben quien.

- Maldita sea, está muy lejos, el estúpido chiquillo vive al otro lado de la ciudad y yo ya ni me acuerdo de las calles – el pelirrojo conducía en forma casi demoníaca para saber quien fue el desgraciado que se atrevió robarle el corazón a su hija – quién sabe que intenciones tiene – seguía gruñendo. De repente, Hanamichi paró el auto y vio una casa.

_Creo que aquí es, linda casa, no está nada de mal…_

- Tal como lo había dicho Youji, usted cocina sabroso – decía Hitomi mientras comía todo lo que hay a su paso.

- ¿Quieres más? – le pregunta Haruko, mientras va a la cocina y Rukawa la sigue.

- ¡Ya! – le contesta Hitomi mientras le pasa el pocillo – Eres una glotona, éste ya es tu quinto plato – le dice Youji para molestarla, ella sólo le responde con una cara ridícula, comenzando una discusión de pareja, y Daisuke es el único que se ríe de la escena que protagonizan los muchachos mayores.

En la cocina, las cosas no están mejores; Haruko no entiende nada de lo que está pasando en su casa, no podía comprender qué está haciendo Hitomi Sakuragi en su casa, siendo que no ha visto a Hanamichi desde la muerte de su esposa Camilla, hace diez años.

- ¿Me podías explicar qué esta pasando? – Haruko le reclama a Rukawa por la presencia de la chica.

- Yo no tengo idea, pero lo único que sé es que fue casualidad – le contesta.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Sé que Sakuragi, no era así, pero la gente cambia mucho y podría vengarse de nosotros a través de ella ¿no has pensado en eso, Kaede? – le reclama Haruko al moreno.

- Ella ni siquiera sabe que alguna vez existimos en la vida de su padre – le dijo Ru con cierta melancolía.

- ¿Cómo¡No lo creo¿No fuimos nada para él? – eso exclamó Haruko enfadada, cuando se oye el timbre de la casa.

- Eso lo comprobaremos ahora – lo dijo muy lento, ya que, con sólo el sonido del timbre, el corazón le empezó a palpitar como si fuera un novio esperando en el altar, le sudaban las manos, el cuerpo tenía un hormigueo que no le abandonaba… _Es él,_ eso fue lo que se limitó a pensar.

- Voy a ver quien es – dice Haruko – ahh, no creo que sea necesario, Youji va a abrir la puerta. Rukawa se bajó de su nube y por primera vez en su vida, se queda paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

Youji también estaba temblando, de nervios porque conocería a su suegro, y a la vez a su ídolo... Podría ver a través de la ventanilla un hombre de treinta y cinco años; de un metro noventa y ocho de estatura; tiene el cabello rojo, corto y despeinado; unos ojos almendrados; vestido de una camisa blanca algo desabrochada y unos vaqueros.

_Sin embargo, Hanamichi Sakuragi no se imaginaba que detrás de la puerta se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de Kaede Rukawa…_

**¡Mátenme! Lo dejé en la mejor parte, justo cuando el pelirrojo se va reencontrar con su zorro ¿Qué va a pasar¿Cuál será la reacción de Hanamichi?… Digan ustedes… Cuídense y hasta la próxima. Dejen reviews, por favor…**

**REVIEWS**

**Shadir:** (¿o Elena?) No sólo porque tiene cara de un zorro lindo se lleva el nombre, si viste el título de este cap. te darás cuenta cuales son los planes del zorrito, que más encima le están resultando. Veamos ahora la reacción de cierto pelirrojo, jejejejejeje.

**Khira:** ¡Oh my god, la maestra me escribió! (con reverencia incluida), estoy totalmente feliz que te haya parecido buena y original mi historia. Bueno, creo que me superé en cuanto a crueldad, pero a veces hay cosas más importantes que los sueños juveniles y eso es lo que quiere demostrar esta historia. Te agradezco por seguirla.

**Marin-chan:** Vaya, vaya, espero que este cap. haya sido de tu agrado, pero no quiero que me digas que soy una maldita desgraciada por haber terminado en la mejor parte… Tómalo como un incentivo para seguir viendo este tremendo culebrón…

**Nian:** Sí, pobre Hitomi que no entiende ni jota lo que está pasando, pero ahora anda Rukawa de celestina, aunque todo el mundo sabe por qué. Y por lo que viene, veamos si Haruko verá sangre por su culpa, porque esos dos se tienen que encontrar como sea, así es la vida. Y agradezco la espera, supongo que haya valido la pena. Oye, a todo esto ¿qué pasó con el grupo?

**kaehana9: **Creo que el trauma será para el pobre Hanamichi al ver lo que le espera detrás de la puerta (un Ru adolescente)¿o alguien cree que va a reaccionar bien? Hagan sus apuestas…


	5. Desconcierto

**Disculpen la tardanza pero bueno, al fin, apenas salí de ello, redacté el cap. 5. En recompensa por la paciencia, subiré el sexto en algunos días más… Así que gracias por esperar, un besoy cuídense mucho… **

**

* * *

****Parte V: Desconcierto**

Youji estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, pero se arrepintió a último momento, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería decirle a su suegro, que por cierto, éste no tenía una cara precisamente de darle la bienvenida y insertarlo en la familia como si fuera el hijo varón que nunca tuvo. ¿Qué te pasa, tarado, acaso te da miedo, se dice dándose golpes en la cara para darse valor.

Mientras tanto, Hanamichi ya estaba desesperado ya que había pasado un buen rato desde que tocó el timbre, así que decidió tocar por segunda, tercera y cuarta vez el timbre, sin embargo, ésta última era como si hubiera cargado todo su peso en él.

- ¡Déjenme pasar, malditos secuestradores¡Devuélvanme a mi hija! – dijo el pelirrojo, alterando al muchacho, así que sin pensar, abrió la puerta antes de que saliera todo el barrio para ver qué estaba pasando.

- Buenas noches, señor Sakuragi – le dijo Youji con cierta emoción, haciéndole una reverencia a la visita. En ese momento, el chico se levanta, el pelirrojo está incrédulo a lo que veían sus ojos: ese chico con cara de sueño, esos ojos azules encantadores, esa piel de seda blanca; lo que veía… _¡era el zorro, _lo dijo en voz baja. Se restregó los ojos, pensó que estaba ebrio ¡pero qué estupidez, nunca he bebido!. Cada vez estaba pensando en forma más incoherente, y las ideas no se hilaban unas con otras. Youji veía a un hombre que lo observaba boquiabierto, que le miraba como si lo hubiese conocido en la otra vida, aunque era la primera vez que se habían visto y ese trato de zorro, que había alcanzado a escuchar ¿qué es eso?

- Disculpe, creo que me equivoqué de casa – fue a lo único que atinó el pelirrojo, a quien ya le habían empezado a sudarle las manos. De repente, el mismo Hanamichi, le dio un portazo a la casa que casi dejó sin nariz al joven Rukawa.

Sólo la impresión, lo enmudeció, apenas había vuelto a Japón y ya estaba alucinando con el fantasma de su eterno rival ¿qué demonios me pasa, decía con una voz furiosa consigo mismo, porque ese ser era parte de su pasado… o mejor dicho, para él nunca había existido. Iba a salir de la casa, pero se percató de los gritos de una chiquilla que la podría reconocer aunque estuviera sordo… ¿Hitomi, pensó fuerte en su mente. Entonces ¡la dirección era correcta! Se devolvió a la casa e iba a tocar el timbre otra vez, quizás todo fue un producto de su imaginación.

Youji, que había quedado en la puerta a observar el extraño comportamiento del padre de Hitomi, abrió la puerta nuevamente antes que Sakuragi tocara el timbre. Este último, volvió a ver que era el mismo muchacho igual que Rukawa que le abrió hace pocos momentos atrás, ya no quedaba duda alguna y mucho menos podía creerlo… esa era la casa de Kaede Rukawa…

Y hablando del rey de Roma, éste se asoma a la puerta sigilosamente sin que nadie lo viera… _¡Kaede pareces una chiquilla de quince, pareces una gelatina, sí es sólo un hombre,_ se reprendió a sí mismo al ver que el hombre que estaba en la puerta era nada menos que Hanamichi Sakuragi, y para su sorpresa, más bello y sexy que nunca a pesar de la cantidad de años que han pasado… Se enamoró, o mejor dicho, se volvió a enamorar de ese mono pelirrojo a primera vista, como hace veinte años atrás en el tejado de la preparatoria en donde estudiaron.

Pero no se movió del lugar en donde estaba, presentía que algo no estaba bien…

Hanamichi vio por segunda vez a aquel muchacho; al ver que era igual que Rukawa, cayó en estado de locura temporal, como si no hubiera pasado un día desde la última vez que lo vio. Entonces, agarró al muchacho por la camiseta, lo sacó a empujones a la calle y comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Maldito zorro desgraciado, juro que me las vas a pagar – gritaba frenéticamente mientras que el chico apenas podía respirar, sólo pensaba_, otra vez me llamó zorro ¿por qué? _

- Señor, yo puedo explicarle todo – le gritaba Youji desesperadamente.

- Ay, Rukawa – en tono de burla - ¿desde cuándo eres tan educado, imbécil, si no eres más que un ma… – en ese momento, Hanamichi ya había perdido el control, y cuando le iba a golpear al chico con el puño cerrado, una mano fuertemente lo detuvo.

- Suelta a mi hijo, pelirrojo o no respondo – ése era el mismo Kaede Rukawa que había salido de su escondite a defender a su hijo – él no tiene nada que ver en esto– añadió en el mismo tono de siempre. En ese momento, Sakuragi volvió a la realidad y vio a dos Rukawas, casi tan iguales como dos gotas de agua, sólo que uno se veía mayor que el otro.

- No puede ser, esto es una pesadilla – decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza al verlos - ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí?.

- Eso mismo te pregunto yo, papá – dijo Hitomi con sus manos en la cintura y su respiración notaba que había corrido al ver todo - sé que eres un loco de remate, pero ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer un espectáculo en la calle, si no hubiese sido por el señor Rukawa, hubieras golpeado a Youji.

Hanamichi enmudeció y sus ojos se abrieron. Oyó ese nombre que había maldecido todo el camino, entonces se dio cuenta que el chico con que estuvo hablando era el menor de esos Rukawas, que por cierto, fue bastante insolente. Sacó una conclusión que era casi obvia, el apellido de ese tal Youji era… Ru-ka-wa.

- ¡Ahora entiendo malditos estúpidos qué querían con mi hija! – Hanamichi nuevamente se abalanza sobre el chico, pero la que lo detiene esta vez es Hitomi.

- Nadie aquí me iba a hacer nada ni me obligaron tampoco, si estoy aquí es _porque ¡YOUJI RUKAWA ES MI NOVIO!_ Si te gusta bien; si no, también – le dice ella muy determinante. Ahora sí que Hanamichi sentía que el mundo se le caía encima, sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¡QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTAS DICIENDO¡ESO ES MENTIRA ¡MENTIRA ¡ESE MALDITO PERVERTIDO NO PUEDE SER TU NOVIO! – gritaba el pelirrojo, haciendo que todos los vecinos salieran a la calle, siendo que su hija ya no aguantaba la vergüenza.

- No has cambiado nada, tarado – le dijo Rukawa – entremos a la casa, no quiero que todos se enteren por tus escándalos.

- ¡YO NO VOY A ENTRAR A NINGUNA PARTE NI MUCHO MENOS A TU CASA! – Sakuragi gritaba sin parar, Youji trató de calmarlo pero el pelirrojo le dio un tremendo empujón – Apuesto que fuiste tú quien planeó todo esto, Rukawa ¡eres un cerdo asqueroso, te voy a partir la cara! En ese momento, el pelirrojo se disponía a golpear al moreno más viejo… ¿Sakuragi?

Esa voz era de Haruko, quien estaba en la puerta como todos los demás vecinos. El pelirrojo se olvidó del resto del mundo, que fue el habitual de sus tiempos de preparatoria; la había reconocido inmediatamente… encontrándola realmente hermosa; para él, a ella no le habían pasado los años en vano. Su corazón latió muy fuerte, como la primera vez que la vio. Sin explicación lógica, dejó de empuñar el puño, se fue caminando a la casa y entró junto a la mujer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Youji y Hitomi estaban en estado de shock sin entender absolutamente nada, no encontraron nada mejor que siguir a Kaede, que se fue detrás del torpe. Al entrar a la casa los tres, vieron una escena que no se la esperaron nunca.

¡Hanamichi estaba abrazando a Haruko! Y no era un abrazo de amigos sino un abrazo lleno de deseo y de sentimientos reprimidos, como si quisiera poseerla completamente en ese mismo instante, tomando a la mujer de la cintura y acercando su cuerpo contra el suyo; sentía una profunda necesidad de hacerle el amor, de verla completamente desnuda, de tocarla, de sentirla… Mientras que ella, no tenía idea que hacer, hace tanto tiempo sentía la necesidad de ser querida, de ser lo único que le importara a alguien en el mundo y mandar al resto del mundo al mismísimo carajo. Así que sin querer, le correspondió.

En ese momento, Rukawa se muerde los labios para no demostrar la furia que siente de verlo abrazado a ella; se le estaba quemando el pecho y cada vez le costaba más disimularlo. Los celos lo invadían por completo, ya hubiese preferido que el pelirrojo lo matara a golpes que someterlo a esa tortura y lo peor, con su propia mujer. Inconscientemente, toma a Sakuragi por la espalda, éste se da vuelta y le propina un derechazo que lo dejó en el suelo; y Kaede, por el golpe que dio, quedó con la muñeca adolorida.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado, eso es para que no te metas con las mujeres ajenas! – le gritó Rukawa con una furia nunca antes vista.

Haruko estaba feliz, pero esas felicidades que uno las siente desde el fondo de su alma. Nunca en todos los años que habían estado juntos, había mostrado celos por ella; quizás ésta, era una luz en su matrimonio.

Hanamichi, casi al mismo tiempo, iba a golpear a Kaede, pero esta vez su hija se lo impidió.

- Papá, será que nos vayamos de aquí, has hecho muchas estupideces por hoy – le dice a Hanamichi, que aún está muy alterado, pero se da cuenta que ella tiene razón.

- Mira zorro hijo desgraciado, no se te ocurra estar cerca de mi hija, si no ¡te mato ¿me oíste ¡te mato! – sus palabras fueron amenazantes, haciendo sentir miedo a Youji.

- Házle algo, y serás tú el hombre muerto – Rukawa le devuelve la amenaza a Sakuragi apuntándole con un dedo, y éste último sale de la casa hecho una fiera.

- Señores Rukawa, disculpen lo ocurrido, perdonen a mi padre por favor – se despedía Hitomi mientras esta les daba una reverencia.

- ¡HITOMI! – gritaba Hanamichi desde afuera.

- Lo siento, debo irme, adiós Youji – decía Hitomi mirando al chico con ojos vidriosos. Y finalmente la chica abandonó la casa corriendo. El que estaba furioso ahora, era el primogénito de los Rukawa, no podía comprender el comportamiento de sus padres.

- Exijo una explicación – miró a sus padres con una mirada llena de frialdad y rabia.

- Tú no estás en lugar de exigir nada – Rukawa lo acalló en ese mismo momento. Haruko lo miró y éste la empezó a empujar para que la mujer subiera las escaleras - ¡Sube ¡Apúrate! – continúo pero con gritos. Youji se quedó sólo en el piso de abajo, se sentía mal, pero había alguien sintiéndose peor que él...

* * *

Hanamichi esperó a su hija que salió con lágrimas en los ojos. El no tuvo piedad de ella, así que prácticamente la lanzó al auto, dando un feroz portazo. Comenzó a conducir sin darse cuenta que aumentaba la velocidad drásticamente, mientras que ella sentía miedo de que él terminara perdiendo el control. 

- ¡Papá, por favor no! – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, con una respiración ahogada, mientras se afirmaba fuertemente en el asiento. Hanamichi recordó que su hija estaba traumatizada desde la muerte de su madre, y que se ponía histérica cada vez que un auto acelerara más de la cuenta; por eso, el pelirrojo desaceleró el auto y la chica comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor.

- Perdóname, pero no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese sujeto – le dijo él en un tono normal, pero firme.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunta la pelirroja, ante tal petición.

- No me parece que sea para ti, se nota que no es un buen muchacho – le contesta.

- ¿Cómo dices eso, si apenas lo conoces? – le replica Hitomi.

- Llámalo instinto paternal – Hanamichi le contesta por segunda vez.

- ¿No será que tu instinto paternal estará guiado porque conoces a sus padres? – le dice con un tono desafiante. Hanamichi con los nervios, casi choca con una auto, escuchándose a lo lejos el grito de un conductor furioso ¡fíjate estúpido!

- Estás alucinando, yo no los conozco – dijo Hanamichi muy nervioso, y a la vez maldiciendo su suerte porque se notaba que una de sus virtudes no era precisamente mentir, por lo tanto, su hija lo notó de inmediato.

- No te creo nada – la chica lo miró sonriéndole irónicamente – tú no abrazas a cualquiera, si no lo conocieses ni tampoco andarías gritando zorro sin parar.

- ¡Yaaaaaaaa ¡los conozco! – casi grita neurótico, dándose por vencido – son gente mala y manipuladora, por eso no quiero que estés con ellos, quería que te ahorrarte la desilusión.

- ¡MENTIROSO! – ella seguía sin creerle – ya veía que se le hacías el amor a la señora Rukawa enfrente de nosotros, bien merecido tienes el golpe y agradece que no te mataron.

Hanamichi, con ese comentario, se sonrojó completamente, recién dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho en la casa de Rukawa.

- ¿Lo ves? – le dice Hitomi, viendo la reacción de su padre - ¿cuál es el verdadero motivo entonces? – le exige.

- Eso a ti no te interesa – le responde – Si quieres mantenerte en Japón, no te volverás a acercarte al tal Youji, hijo del zorro maldito; seguramente planearon utilizarte para vengarse del talentoso Sakuragi – dijo determinante.

_¿Por qué mi suegro me dijo lo mismo en la cancha,_ pensó Hitomi.

El resto del camino pasó en silencio dejando a los dos Sakuragis pensativos… Hitomi pensaba como arreglárselas para ver a Youji a escondidas y además, se sentía ridícula porque se veía como una "Julieta" de los tiempos modernos, se notaba a leguas que su padre y el de su novio se odiaban a muerte. En tanto, Hanamichi pensó que tenía que alejar a su hija del hijo de Rukawa como diera lugar; tal vez tenía razón, quizás era un chico bueno como su madre, pero no podía correr ese riesgo; mientras más lejos estuvieran ambos chicos, menos podría tener contacto con Haruko… y sobre todo, con Rukawa.

Y había encontrado el método perfecto para hacerlo, era la única forma segura.

Llegaron a su casa muy taciturnos, sin dirigirse la palabra. Charlie, María y Yukime (las dos últimas eran las mucamas), saludaron a los recién llegados pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó ya que todavía estaban pensando en lo sucedido. De repente Hanamichi alzó la voz pidiendo algo, de forma insistente.

- ¡Jones, ven inmediatamente, te necesito! – gritó el pelirrojo. En eso, aparece un negro corpulento, casi diez centímetros más alto que Hanamichi: éste era su guardaespaldas personal, que lo seguía para todos lados. Era su más fiel servidor y era el único que gozaba de la total confianza del ex jugador, y cómo no, el suculento sueldo y beneficios lo valían.

- ¿Necesitas algo, Hanamichi? – le pregunta.

- Quiero que desde mañana vigiles a mi hija para todos lados – le ordena el pelirrojo – y sobretodo, no dejes que se junte con cualquiera que se apellide Rukawa ¿entendido?

- Sí – Jones se para firmemente, aunque encuentra poco lógica la orden que le dio, pero sabe que él no estaba para cuestionarlo.

- ¿Te volviste loco? – le pregunta ella llena de indignación.

- Entonces te devuelves a los Estados Unidos, tú eliges – Hanamichi le habla mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Hitomi ya estaba que nuevamente se le cayeran las lágrimas ante tal injusticia y sólo pasó una cosa por su mente… _Voy a descubrir cuál es la verdad entre tú y Kaede Rukawa…_

**¡Al fin se reencontraron!. ¿y qué va a pasar ahora? Creo que esta vez, Hanamichi se pasó… Pido disculpas nuevamente porque fue sin querer dejar tanto tiempo de suspenso para este capítulo, pero me leí como 25 veces el capítulo antes de publicarlo porque con nada estaba satisfecha, incluso ya me sabía los diálogos de memoria; es sumamente complicado describir tantas emociones juntas… sólo espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews, por favor…**

**

* * *

****REVIEWS**: 

**Marion Mayfair:** ¡Gracias por el cumplido! Y aprovecho de responderte los dos reviews, ya que publiqué antes de saber que ya habías subido un review… Ya leíste que no fue tan terrible¿o sí, jajajajaja. En cuanto a Youji, dejémoslo en suspenso porque la que tiene más problemas en este momento es Hitomi. Cuídate y un beso…

**Shadir:** No te lo dije la vez anterior, pero cada vez que leo tus reviews, me da un ataque de risa. No le pasó nada a la casa, el chico salió ileso gracias a Rukawa; pero creo que todos necesitarán un seguro contra la curiosidad de cierta pelirrojita, jejeje…

**Saku1986:** Bueno, el carácter de Hanamichi da para imaginarse fácilmente esas cosas… Si en la serie se ponía celoso de Rukawa, que ni sabía que existían las mujeres… Con su hija debe ser mucho peor. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y un beso!

**kaehana9:** Hana, de naturaleza, no es nada tolerante, y sí acertaste que faltó poco para que le rompiera la cara pero llegó Haruko… Además el que dio el golpe fue Ru, nadie se lo esperó¿verdad?

**Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox:** El amor es así, en casi todos los fics que he leído Ru cambia un poco por la influencia de Hanamichi, y Youji es algo frío, pero no al extremo de Kaede… Además en familia, te comportas con más confianza; si yo fuera como Rukawa en la preparatoria al igual que en la casa, mi madrecita me mataría... Muchas gracias por tu observación, ayuda a que una se fije más en los detalles (es mi primer yaoi, aunque no es excusa)… Y bueno, como pasó en el cap. 5, esto se armó…

**Sakura:** Bueno, hasta que por fin se encontraron… Aunque el rosario de palabras amables, se los llevó, en su mayoría, el zorro hijo. Espero que te haya gustado el encontrón de estos dos, un beso y espero que sigas leyendo…


	6. Insomnio e ingenio

**Bueno, luego del casi suicidio intelectual quecasi no me hizo dormir durante cuatro días (y que valió medianamente la pena) y de dos días para reponerme de los efectos secundarios de la vida universitaria, vuelvo a las pistas con este fic y el otro que tengo sólo el prólogo, lo actualizaré en un par de días más… Así que no me ido aún, jejejeje. Cuídense y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Parte VI: Insomnio e ingenio **

Hitomi no paraba de llorar en su habitación… Ya hacía dos horas que pensaba en la extraña actitud de su padre con la familia de su novio; y a pesar que le dijo que los conocía, nunca le había comentado acerca de ellos, ni tampoco en el auto le había dado una razón clara del porqué de su odio casi irracional hacia aquellas personas, que aparentemente se veían buena gente.

Además encontró más que injusto que le pusieran a Frankestain (así le decía la chica al grandulón de más de dos metros) de guardaespaldas, con la estúpida finalidad de que su novio no se acercara a ella. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando Yukime, una de las empleadas de la casa, entró con un té de tilo para la chica.

- Señorita Hitomi, le preparé esto para que se sienta mejor – le dice ella pasándole la taza.

- Muchas gracias pero¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas señorita? Si sólo tienes diez años más que yo – dijo la pelirroja sonriente, olvidándose un poco del mal rato que estaba pasando.

- Lo siento, Hitomi - se corrigió Yukime -Y no se preocupe con respecto a su padre, él aún no se ha acostumbrado a la idea de que usted ya no es una niña y al ver que tiene novio, reaccionó de esa forma – Hitomi la escuchaba atentamente – Pero no se preocupe, usted sabe que su padre es especial, cuando vea que es un buen chico y que no es un capricho suyo, lo va a aceptar.

- Eso espero – responde Hitomi secándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Y usted lo quiere? – le pregunta Yukime.

- ¿A quién? – le pregunta ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Su novio, quién más pues – le contesta la mujer riéndose.

Hitomi sonríe y contesta sin dudar – no lo quiero, _lo amo._

- ¿Ve?., si hasta los ojos le brillan, en unos días más, su padre y su novio van a terminar viendo en el mismo sofá los partidos de la NBA como los mejores amigos del mundo y a usted ni atención le van a prestar – se lo dice la empleada, provocando una carcajada de la muchacha.

- Muchas gracias, Yuki – le dice la chica – me siento mejor – agregó.

- Buenas noches – se despide la empleada de ojos negros.

- Buenas noches, gracias por todo – se despedía Hitomi mientras que veía que la mujer cerraba la puerta – _ojalá sólo fuera eso_ – pensó la pelirroja, recordando las palabras de Yukime.

Se acostó en su cama y trató de dormir, mas no pudo, dándose mil vueltas para lograr conciliar el sueño pero no lo logró sino bien entrada la noche… pero no era la única…

El hombre más dormilón de toda Kanagawa tampoco podía hacerlo…

* * *

Esta quizás sería una de las noches que recordaría por el resto de su vida y, aunque había visto el amor de su juventud después de tantos años, se sentía fatal. 

Mientras estaba recostado a la cama, miraba toda la ropa que traía estaba desparramada por todos lados en el suelo.

Miraba a su mujer, mientras ésta dormía, que estaba desnuda cubierta sólo con una sábana.

Habían hecho el amor otra vez...

Sin embargo, para él era sólo sexo, que lo hacía por la única y por la misma razón de siempre… **_despecho…_** pero esta vez lo había hecho con una vehemencia nunca antes vista en él.

Mientras embestía contra ella, sentía una rabia incontrolable al recordar ese abrazo lleno de pasión, lleno de deseo; ¡sí, tenía que admitirlo!., estaba muerto de los celos, porque sabía que nunca en su insatisfecha vida, recibiría un abrazo tan fogoso como ése.

Pero recostado en la cama recordó otra razón por la cual debía sentirse fatal… su hijo y la hija de él. Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada y tendrían que sufrir las consecuencias de habermanipulado su relación para volverlo a ver, quizás su pelirrojo sería un obstáculo en la relación de esos dos muchachos.

Cuando vio que ya estaba amaneciendo y que ya no había caso, se levantó al baño para ducharse e irse a la cancha de basket en la que entrenaba desde que era un niño.

Entonces se metió a la ducha, y el agua comenzó a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, gota tras gota, deslizándose por toda su hermosa piel blanca y por ese cuerpo perfecto, que a cualquiera podría hacer soñar.

Estando en la ducha, comenzó un pequeño juego… estaba fantaseando que el jabón sería una de las manos de su amado, empezándose a pasársela por su cuello, esa sensación lo excitó tanto que provocó que su cabeza se estirara para atrás; continuó haciéndose círculos, cuando pasó por sus pezones; bajando suave y despacito, para llegar a la altura del ombligo; y terminó, como si fuera otro quien se los tocara, por jabonarse sensualmente los muslos.

Y siguiendo con esa idea, comenzó con la otra mano a masturbarse lentamente, acariciando su miembro, empezando por la punta suavemente, tomando ritmo, hasta que lo agarró violentamente, imaginando que estaba embistiendo a su querido pelirrojo.

Empezó a gemir, sin que fuese escuchado fuera del baño (por el sonido del agua) y su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar a tal masaje, haciéndose tan duro que llegaba a dolerle. Ya estaba empezando a cansarse, así que, la mano que tenía el jabón lo soltó, teniéndose que afirmar en la pared de baldosas para continuar antes de correrse.

Y cuando lo hizo, susurró ahogadamente… _Hana. _

Algunos momentos después, Kaede respiraba rápidamente por lo que acababa de pasar - es mejor que desde ahora me bañe con agua fría – pensó el morocho.

Poco rato después…

- Papi¿ya terminaste¡te estás demorando mucho! – reclamaba Daisuke mientras que golpeaba la puerta.

- Ya… ya voy, no me queda mucho – mientras que Kaede se enjuagaba con agua fría.

De ahí, salió lo más rápido posible para olvidar la calentura que se había autoprovocado…

Media hora después el desayuno estaba listo. Haruko estaba más contenta que nunca, puesto que su marido "había cumplido las tareas" de modo muy satisfactorio, realmente por primera vez se sentía amada por esos ojos de hielo; tenía la esperanza de salvar su matrimonio y _todo se lo debía a su gran amigo, Hanamichi Sakuragi. _Pensaba que la relación de su hijo con la hija de Sakuragi traería grandes beneficios a ella y a su familia.

- Y a qué se debe tanta felicidad – le pregunta Youji a su madre – ayer no tenías esa cara.

- Dormí de maravilla – le contesta ella guiñándole un ojo.

- Ahh – le contesta parcamente porque él no se sentía muy bien que digamos.

- No te preocupes – le dice Haruko mientras le acaricia la cabeza a su hijo – ya verás que se le pasará, en el fondo, Sakuragi es muy buena persona.

Entonces lo conocían.

¿Eh?

- Te dije que mi papá y tú ya lo conocían – le dijo él a modo de sentencia - ¿por qué nunca nos contaron?

- Es que Sakuragi y Kaede eran rivales a muerte adentro de la cancha, ya para qué decirte como se llevaban – le contestó Haruko.

- No creo que por muy mal que te lleves con alguien, hagas esos espectáculos sólo porque tu hija es la novia del hijo de tu rival – le replicó – además, por lo visto, a ti no te tenía ningún tipo de rencor.

Haruko no sabía que responder, se quedó muda.

Pero la mujer no tardaría en oír una voz salvadora.

- Mami, dime qué llevaré para almorzar – gritó el menor de los Rukawa que estaba llegando al comedor en compañía de su padre.

- ¡Adivina! Tu comida favorita – le contestó Haruko alegremente al niño, y por dentro, respirando aliviada.

Después de que Kaede y Daisuke se sentaran en la mesa, Youji no tocó más el tema.

Para Haruko, afortunadamente, había sonado la campana…

* * *

En otra casa, Hanamichi y Hitomi también estaban desayunando, pero ninguno de los dos emitía palabra alguna, hasta que el pelirrojo decidió romper el silencio. 

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Hanamichi pregunta, dándose cuenta que lo acaba de decir era una soberana estupidez.

- Aparte de que tengo un viejo cavernícola al que le llamo padre y que piensa ponerme a Frankestain de guardaespaldas, no me pasa nada – le contesta ella sarcásticamente mientras se echaba un pedazo de pan.

- ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASI A TU PADRE, NIÑA INSOLENTE? – le grita el pelirrojo a su hija.

- Entonces cuéntame por qué odias tanto a Rukawa – le desafía la niña.

- YO NO TENGO POR QUE EXPLICARTE SOBRE ESE ZORRO MALDITO – le sigue gritando.

_¿Zorro?_

- Mejor ándate a la preparatoria antes que me arrepienta y te mande en el primer vuelo a los Estados Unidos – le dice él muy enojado, callando a Hitomi – y que ni se te ocurra acercarte al hijo del zorro – agregó, devuelta por una mueca de la chica.

- ¿Vas a contratar un asesino a sueldo si no te hago caso? – le pregunta ella enojada.

- ¡HITOMI! – le grita, cerrándole la boca definitivamente a la pelirroja - ¡te vas con Jones y punto!

Piensa talentosa, algo se te tiene que ocurrir, eso pensó al salir de la casa…

* * *

Ya se iba caminando a la escuela con Jones, bastante enojada por la pelea matutina que tuvo con su padre, era totalmente irracional. El guardaespaldas negro se mostró comprensivo con la pelirroja, puesto que él tampoco entendía la conducta de su jefe y amigo. 

- No es nada personal, Frankie – le dice la chica – pero esto ya es absurdo.

- No soy Frankie, dime Jones o por último por mi nombre Paul – le corrigió el hombre.

- Que vigiles mis movimientos ya es desagradable, para que más encima pongas las reglas – le regaña Hitomi, lanzando su bolso al suelo – espero que no se te ocurra entrar a la preparatoria.

"…"

- Lo tomaré como un sí – dijo ella desganada.

En ese momento, sin querer, iba caminando a la preparatoria un chico dormido escuchando su walkman. El muchacho no se dio cuenta que había en su camino un bolso, por lo tanto, se tropezó con él, cayéndose encima del guardaespaldas.

Hitomi no pudo dejar de llorar de la risa al ver quien era el chico.

- ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que se cruzó en mi camino? – preguntó Youji todavía medio dormido, mirando para todos lados.

Cuando se paró vio a un hombre robusto de más dos metros mirando fijamente al chico. Este le respondió con una mirada que congelaría el desierto del Sahara. La pelirroja, en ese momento, se vio obligada a intervenir.

- Ay Kanazumi, AMIGO MIO, cuántas veces te he dicho que no te quedes dormido mientras andes por la calle – le dijo la chica esperando que Youji cayera en el teatro.

¿Kanazumi?

- Ay pero qué pasan con mis modales, Jones te presento a Shuichi Kanazumi – como veía que no entendía, Hitomi pasó su brazo por su espalda para darle un pellicón que la cara del pobre chiquillo se puso morada – Kanazumi, te presentó a Paul Jones, un amigo de mi padre.

El negro estiró su mano para saludar al chico pero éste sólo lo miró con una fría mirada, "maldito chico maleducado".

- Tengo que irme a clases, adiós – dijo el chico sin alguna expresión de voz y, acto seguido, se fue caminando a la preparatoria.

- Que compañeros tienes – le dijo el negro todavía molesto.

- Mi querido Youji no tiene nada que ver con él – decía la chica ironizando el comentario de su guardaespaldas,con las manos en su cintura y con la sonrisa a flor de labios.

Jones era un tipo astuto, así que decidió no estar encima de la chica como su guardaespaldas, así que se le ocurrió la idea de decirle al director que estaba protegiendo a la hija de Hanamichi Sakuragi, por un cuento que inventó y que si podía hacerse pasar por maestro de cualquier cosa. Como el de deportes se había lesionado, Jones tomó ese lugar. A la pelirroja casi se le cayó la boca cuando se enteró quien era su nuevo maestro de educación física, quien le sonrió con cara "de mí no te escapas fácilmente"...

* * *

Al momento del descanso, nadie se explicaba la mirada encendida de una pelirroja, pareciera que ella quemara todo lo que estuviera a su paso, así que el "nuevo" profesor se acercó a la muchacha. 

- Ni siquiera me vas a dejar en paz en la escuela – le dijo ella enfurecida.

- ¿Creíste que no me di cuenta? – le dijo el hombre.

¿De qué?

- De que tu amiguito es el tal Rukawa – le respondió el negro, sólo teniendo los ojos más abiertos de lo normal de la muchacha como respuesta - ¿Creíste que me engañarías?

- Grrr – gruñó la chica al ver que su plan había fallado y haciendo reír a Jones.

- Pero mírate¡esa chica sí que necesita un guardaespaldas! – le dice el negro agraciado porla escena.

Tenía razón. Hitomi estaba viendo como una chiquilla de la edad de Youji estaba acosando a éste como una de las tantas admiradoras que tiene, sin embargo ésta era la presidenta de su club de fans y, a pesar que el chico no se le hacía el menor caso, se notaba a kilómetros que la pelirroja estaba más que celosa. Lo que no sabía es que esta chica iba, muy indirectamente, darle un giro inesperado a su vida…

- Se llama Rika Fujisawa – la pelirroja le comentó a Jones, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a la aludida.

¿Rika?

- Sí ¿y qué? – le pregunta Hitomi no muy a gusto por la pregunta.

- Ahora que me acuerdo, la hermana menor de tu padre se llama Rika – le responde el negro.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con esto? – le pregunta la chica sin entender.

- Nada, pero se me ocurrió que podrías preguntarle a ella sobre tu papá y el de tu novio, creo que debe saber algo¿no? – se explicó el guardaespaldas.

A Hitomi la sonrisa se le hizo patente y comenzó a pegarle palmaditas a Jones en la espalda – vaya, y yo que creía que la gente como tú no pensaba - el negro no supo si tomarlo como un insulto o un elogio

– Gracias – eso fue lo único que se limitó a contestar.

- Pero no te compares con una talentosa, jajajajajaja – le dice la chica.

"…" – el guardaespaldas se quedó mirando a la chiquilla.

- Oye¿no tienes nada que hacer esta tarde? – pregunta Hitomi – tenemos que hacer una visita.

- Pero por lo que supe, tiene entrenamiento, puesto que es la manager del equipo de basketball – le responde Jones.

_No, por hoy no iré, esta cariñosa sobrina no puede esperar para hacerle una visita a su tía..._

**

* * *

****Este capítulo no es tan emocionante como los otros, puesto que es un vínculo entre lo anterior y los siguientes. Espero que se hayan entretenido con los deseos reprimidos del zorrito y las chiquilladas de Hitomi, que en ese sentido, es idéntica a Hanamichi ¿qué pasará ahora?**

**¡QUIEN FUERA EL JABON DE KAEDE!., jejejejejejeje **

**Dejen reviews, por favor**

**Un besito para todas… Paulyta.**

**REVIEWS**

**Shadir:** Parece que si hay una profesión en que yo nunca vería a Hana es de sicólogo, porque ni con su hija tiene un poquito de comprensión. Ahora va a ser peor, puesto que la chiquilla tiene más curiosidad que antes. Bueno… y como dicen por allí, los pelirrojos son de carácter impulsivo, si no, pregúntele a mi mami (que ella es pelirroja natural), jajajajajaja.

**HIPOLITA:** Ya verás que el zorro tampoco es de fierro… Sólo hay que esperar. En cuanto a los cuernos, eso no te lo puedo decir, sólo tienes que seguir leyendo hasta el final. Cuídate mucho.

**kaehana9:** Eso se lo aseguro a todo el mundo, van a haber gritos, gemidos (más adelante), besos, engaños, algunos golpes, hasta lemon, pero ningún asesinato. Creo que por esta ocasión, tienes toda la razón, se le pasó la mano a Hana… por algo será.

**Khira:** Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, con lo bastante que me costó hacerlo. Los niños quise hacerlos que se parecieran a sus padres, pero que tengan ciertas diferencias para no tuvieran que ser forzosamente Ru2 y Hana2: mientras que Youji es un más inseguro y sonriente que Kaede; Hitomi es más sensible e intuitiva que Hana. Y hablando de éste, no ha olvidado a Haruko, pero no te preocupes, Rukawa va a tomar las medidas pertinentes al respecto… Un besito.

**Nian:** Primero, no sólo me gusta el tensai, pero como la oferta sonó de esa forma… bueno, no importa porque igual curioseando encontré el grupo, ya me uní a él (jejejejeje, soy una talentosa), y me encantó (algún día de estos también aportaré algo). Cambiando de tema, es muy feo que Hana amara a Haruko, pero es una historia algo larga, así que tendrás que esperar más de un capítulo para que el pelirrojo se dé cuenta quien es su verdadero amor.

**AGUILA FANEL: **No te preocupes, a nadie le gusta eso que Hana ande detrás de Haruko¡puag!. A mí también me da pena que el zorrito sufra pero verás que éste se la va a jugar por su monito. Romance, de a poquito, porque también hay un misterio que resolver y otros personajes y enredos secundarios. Un abrazo y un besito.

**sakura:** Usted mientras lea y disfrute con la historia, lea y deje reviews donde quiera que yo gustosa los contesto. Besos y espero que sigas leyendo la historia.


	7. Rika

**Jejejeje, creo que este capítulo es un poquito eterno, así que espero que le sea ameno y les guste, y por favor, dejénme un review, ya que me suben el ánimo. Un beso para todos… **

* * *

**Parte VII: Rika **

Hanmichi Sakuragi tenía catorce años cuando se enfrentó a la realidad que sería el hombre de la casa. Tener dos mujeres a su cargo no era nada fácil, eso decía, pero en realidad ellas debían hacerse cargo de él. En todo caso, siempre ha sido un hombre sobreprotector; y antes que lo fuera con su hija Hitomi, lo había sido con su hermana Rika, dos años menor que el pelirrojo… _su pequeña Rika,_ así siempre se lo ha dicho, y ella cree que lo hará hasta el fin de sus días.

En esa época, Rika Sakuragi (su nombre de soltera), era una niña dulce y callada, pero cuando se enojaba de verdad, lo que no han sido muchas veces, daba a conocer el fuertísimo carácter que poseía la muchacha. Pero cuando murió el padre de los niños, ella tomó el camino contrario de su hermano mayor, siendo más tímida y retraída que él; y claro, es obvio, las hijas casi siempre son más apegadas a su papá y Rika había perdido el suyo. Hanamichi, en cierta forma, ocupó ese lugar.

Si les preguntan a los del ejército, ninguno va a negar que en algún momento de su adolescencia se habían enamorado de Rika. Siempre amistosa y comprensiva con todos, hacía encantar a cualquiera que la conociera. Son de esas personas que tiene un carisma especial, pudiendo encoger al corazón más duro, logrando ser muy popular en sus tiempos de secundaria.

Además, físicamente, no podía quejarse. Su metro setenta y tres y su esbelta figura, podían dar cuenta que ese era el sello Sakuragi; su cabellera negra ondulada que siempre la ha mantenido a media espalda y los ojos miel, casi amarillos; y su piel bronceada, la hacían ver como una chica bastante atractiva.

Tuvo un par de novios, aunque cuando los traía por primera vez a su casa, los gritos de cierto monito se podían oír a una manzana a la redonda saliendo con la típica "como pones tus sucias manos sobre las de mi hermanita". A las dos semanas, era el mejor amigo del chico; y cuando se acaba la relación, Hanamichi era el que más lloraba diciendo "pero qué pasó, si era un chico tan bueno".

Así y todo, Rika pudo llegar a la preparatoria, cuando el pelirrojo ya estaba en su último año. Ni Rukawa le creyó que era su hermana y Hanamichi, para variar, comparó su situación con la del Gori con su hermana, lo que al zorruno muchacho no le gustó mucho que sacara al tema a esa estúpida chiquilla.

En ese año, con Haruko aprendió el basketball para que ella siguiera como manager del equipo al año siguiente y ella lo aceptó feliz; sin embargo, ella no tenía mucho talento para esas cosas, así que sólo prefirió ayudar a los chicos como su asistente.

Aunque ella no tenía la más mínima idea que ocasionalmente estaba siendo observada por un chico algo mayor que ella, lo vio dos o tres veces, pero aparte de encontrarlo atractivo, no le tomó mayor importancia.

Ni siquiera había terminado su primer año, cuando recibió la noticia de que un tal Edwards quería llevarse a Hana a los Estados Unidos. A Rika y a su madre se les cayó el mundo encima. Ese "hombre de la casa" iba a emprender su propio rumbo con un futuro incierto.

Los chicos de Shohoku, los que ya habían dejado el equipo y los menores quisieron hacer una fiesta sorpresa para el pelirrojo como despedida, así que mandaron un representante para hablar en su casa. Cual fue la fortuna de éste, que fue Rika quien le abrió la puerta. Su primer encuentro no fue el mejor de todos, el chico se creía Brad Pitt y a ella, le apestan los tipos de ese perfil. En conclusión, un verdadero desastre, el chico pasó la vergüenza de su vida.

_**Flashback**_

- Si hubiese sabido que Hanamichi tuviese una hermana tan linda, hubiera venido antes – le dijo el chico coquetamente.

- Si piensas que funciona esas tácticas conmigo, te equivocaste Romeo – le dijo ella inmutable a su comentario.

- Entonces como disculpa podríamos salir un día de éstos – le contestó él con picardía – soy un buen partido, estudio leyes.

- ¡MAMA, UN AMIGO DE HANAMICHI TE BUSCA! – grita, llamando a su madre – lo siento, pero creo que ya debo irme, pero de seguro una universitaria te satisface esos deseos de galán, permiso – le contestó cortésmente al muchacho.

El chico quedó boquiabierto y dejándole muy en claro que llegar a ella no sería fácil…

**_Fin del flashback_**

Pero aún así, él no se dio por vencido, la siguió buscando. Su primera cita, la logró por cansancio de la chica, reconociendo ésta que la pasó muy bien y así acordaron una segunda, una tercera, que te doy mi teléfono, que te invito a mi casa, etc. Al final, Rika logró conocer a ese chico mejor y de a poco se enamoró de él, incluso pidiéndole que fuera su pareja en la boda de su hermano.

Cuando le dieron la noticia de que eran pareja, a Hanamichi casi le dio un infarto y después una infinidad de palabrotas, que por suerte las dijo en japonés, sino su suegro lo hubiese echado de la casa. Afortunadamente para Rika, Camilla intervino en su lugar, convenciendo a su pelirrojo que aceptara su relación, si al final, él siempre terminaba siendo el más feliz con esas relaciones; así que a regañadientes y un beso de su futura esposa aceptó la relación de su hermana. Por eso, Rika siempre le estuvo agradecida con su cuñada, ambas tuvieron una muy bonita relación, llegando a ser amigas; sin duda, la ojimiel fue una de las que más lloró en el funeral de Camilla.

Tres años después de su propia boda, Hanamichi hacía otro espectáculo pero porque no iba a dejar que se casaran si no lo hacían en los Estados Unidos. Su cuñado le dijo que las leyes…, _"métete tus leyes por el trasero",_ fue la sentencia de Sakuragi. Como siempre, complacieron al niño consentido de la familia, se casaron en los Estados Unidos y después en Japón, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió a la invitación, que no iría por nada del mundo.

En cuanto a su trabajo, se dedicó a diseñar para una boutique exclusiva de la que ella es dueña. Eso le sirvió para trabajar en casa y estar más cerca de su familia, que sus diseños sean fabricados y vendidos por otras personas exitosamente. Su trabajo la hacía feliz y estar cerca de sus dos retoños Kenji de ocho años y Sanae de un año y medio, vivir en un lujoso departamento de un barrio exclusivo y ser la esposa de un atractivo y prestigioso abogado ¿Qué más podía pedir?

_Sin embargo, Rika ocultaba un terrible sufrimiento…_

* * *

Eran casi las tres cuando tocaron el citófono. A Rika le extraño mucho porque a esa hora casi nadie molestaba a esas horas, aún así, contestó. 

- ¡ TIA PRECIOSA DE MI CORAZOOOOOOOON! – gritó Hitomi casi dejando sorda a Rika.

- ¿Hitomi, qué haces por aquí a estas horas¿No deberías estar en la preparatoria? – le pregunta la mujer todavía sobándose su oído.

- Es que quiero hablar contigo – le contesta la pelirroja.

Después de esto, la ojimiel apretó el botón que abría la reja de ese hermoso condominio. Habían cuatro edificios arquitectónicamente geniales al fondo, que sólo eran antecedidos por un amplio y espléndido jardín, con una fuente al centro. Todo eso, muy agradable para la vista, tanto Hitomi como Jones estaban maravillados por lo que estaban viendo. Luego de dirigirse a uno de los edificios, subieron hasta el último piso, en que sólo había un departamento, por lo que tuvieron que pedirle al conserje las llaves para desbloquear el ascensor para que éste llegara al último nivel.

Rika esperó en el ascensor a su sobrina, pero lo único que vio al abrirse las puertas es un tremendo hombrote que casi cubría por completo la puerta, lo que la asustó mucho. Sólo después de reponerse a la impresión, reconoció al guardaespaldas.

- ¡Jones me asustaste! – se lo decía a modo de regaño pero con tono de broma, cuando vio que salió una vocecita detrás de él.

- ¡Hola! – gritaba Hitomi, saliendo por un lado, saludando a su tía con una mano y luego se colgó en el cuello de Rika.

- Siempre esta niñita tan efusiva, aunque estoy furiosa porque tu padre, debería dejarte venir más seguido – se queja su tía.

- Si supieras – dijo la niña, seguida de una mirada al cielo y un suspiro – A todo esto¿cómo está mi tío?

- "…" bien, ahí está – le contestó con indiferencia.

Ok, es mi idea o las cosas no andan muy bien por aquí, pensó Hitomi.

La pelirroja no quiso ahondar más en el tema, pasando luego de a las preguntas de rigor los primos, la abuela, Hanamichi, de la casa, de la preparatoria; fue entonces que Rika no pudo evitar la curiosidad, preguntándole a la chica si tenía novio.

- A eso he venido – le dijo la muchacha – necesito hacerte algunas preguntas.

- ¿Así que la pequeña Hitomi se nos ha vuelto toda una mujer y le ha pedido consejo a su tía Rika? – le preguntó la ojimiel con cierta complicidad, haciendo que la cara de la hija de Hanamichi se pusiera como su pelo y que Jones se riera a carcajada limpia.

- Eh, no exactamente – le respondió – quiero saber exactamente qué relación tenía mi papá con Kaede Rukawa – se lo preguntó sin ningún preámbulo.

La mujer pensó lo peor y más, poniendo una cara de horror y la chica se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¡PERO COMO PUEDES PENSAR COSA SEMEJANTE! – gritó Hitomi – quiero informarle a tu retorcida mente que no tengo nada que ver con el señor Rukawa, sino con su hijo Youji – le aclaró.

- Ay chiquilla, es que no te culparía que anduvieras con Rukawa, si está como quiere… – hablaba Rika, sin procesar lo que había dicho la pelirroja.

– …pero es muy callado y creo que por lo que me han dicho, su hijo salió igual… – hizo una pausa, recién dándose cuenta lo que le había dicho su sobrina - ¡Tú y el hijo de Rukawa!., ahora sí que puedo morirme tranquila diciendo que he visto todo – decía la mujer sin salir de su sorpresa – espero que tu padre no sabe¿o sí?

"…", ese silencio fue más que claro. De ahí le contó todo, como conoció y se ligó a Youji Rukawa, la reacción del padre de éste, el show que armó en la casa de los Rukawa y que por esa razón, le puso a Jones como vigilante.

- Este Hanamichi es un… – la ojimiel contó hasta diez antes de decir un improperio – Hitomi, espérame aquí, iré a buscar algo y regreso – le dijo, dejando a la pelirroja y al negro en el salón…

* * *

Rukawa todavía estaba en las nubes pensando que había regresado su pelirrojo, que a pesar de sus años, seguía deseándolo tanto o más que en sus tiempos de juventud. Sin embargo, sabía que lo único que podría traer eso eran problemas. 

Si su torpe no hubiese abierto la boca, el teatro seguiría montado, ahora lo único que faltaba que Youji empezara con el interminable cuestionario. Además estaba de pésimo humor, porque no había podido dormir en toda la noche (peor siendo él) y también, su nueva asistente se le ocurrió faltar el primer entrenamiento.

- Pareces que no estuvieras aquí – le dijo Youji al ver que Kaede estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos - ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó

- Obvio que algo me pasa – le contestó molesto – es el primer entrenamiento y tu noviecita no se ha aparecido por aquí.

- ¿Es que no sabes qué pasó? – le pregunta el moreno, atrapando la atención de su padre – esta mañana Hitomi llegó a la escuela con un tipo que he visto en la televisión, es el guardaespaldas personal de Sakuragi – le explicó.

- Ese estúpido no ha cambiado en nada – dijo Rukawa bajito, pero lo suficientemente audible para Youji lo escuchara.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que lo conocías sabiendo lo que me gusta verlo jugar? – le preguntó su hijo inquisitivamente.

La profecía de Rukawa se había cumplido.

- Tú sabes que odio vanagloriarme con lo ajeno, diciendo que conozco a los famosos – le contestó Rukawa, sintiéndose aliviado con su respuesta.

- Mi mamá me dijo que ustedes no se llevaban bien – le replicó el chico.

"Maldita Haruko", pensó – pero ese tipo en la preparatoria era un pobre diablo – le dijo – como sigue siendo tan tarado, en un tiempo más, se le pasará el enojo con nosotros.

- Al parecer lo conoces muy bien, demasiado bien para que te cayera tan mal… – le especificó el muchacho a su padre y se fue, dejándolo solo..

Por primera vez, Kaede entendió a Hanamichi…

* * *

Hitomi ya se estaba aburriendo de la espera, ya comenzaba a bostezar ya que su tía se había demorado más de quince minutos sin ninguna señal de vida, hasta que sintió un tirón en su falda celeste. Era una pequeña niñita de ojos azules y cabello negro azabache. 

- tomi, tomi – decía la niña mientras abría los brazos para que la pelirroja la tomara.

- ¡Sanae! – grita la chica mientras la chica sienta a la bebé en sus faldas y la abraza, acariciando su cara con la suya.

En ese momento, entra Rika cargando una gran caja, dejándola en el suelo.

- Perdón por la tardanza, pero Sanae se despertó recién de su siesta y además no encontraba esto – se disculpó

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Hitomi mirando la caja con mucho interés.

- Son fotografías y cosas de tu papá cuando tenía tu edad – le contestó Rika – nunca quiso que se las llevara a los Estados Unidos, así que yo me quedé con ellos – le explicó.

Hitomi quiso ver lo que contenía la caja pero la pequeña Sanae se adelantó, sacando lo que estaba más encima: la famosísima camiseta número 10 de Shohoku… La pelirroja la quería a toda costa, y utilizando toda su sicología con una niña de año y medio, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que forcejear con ella. Aunque parece que salió Sanae más inteligente y la soltó, cayéndose sentada la muchacha, viéndose sus lindas pantaletas rosadas.

Rika y el guardaespaldas se rieron a más no poder.

- ¡YA CALLen…! – gritó Hitomi por la vergüenza, sin embargo, no terminó la frase ya que había visto una fotografía esparcida por el suelo.

Era una fotografía con los chicos de Shohoku cuando Hanamichi el primer año, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando un muchacho igual que su Youji estaba en el equipo.

- ¿Supongo que ese chico es Kaede Rukawa? – le pregunta Hitomi a su tía, señalando al aludido.

- Así es, igualito al bombón de su hijo – le contesta - ¿Acaso no sabías que ambos estaban en el mismo equipo en la preparatoria?

Ni idea, nunca me habló de alguien que se llamara Rukawa.

- No me extraña – concluye Rika.

Explícate.

- Cuando tu padre entró a la preparatoria, se enamoró a primera vista de Haruko Akagi – habló la ojimiel.

- Tiene el mismo nombre de la señora Rukawa – infirió la pelirroja.

- Es ella – señaló Rika, sorprendiendo mucho a la chica – y ella ha estado siempre locamente enamorada de Rukawa. Así empezó el odio a él, pero además debo decirte que él era la estrella del equipo.

- Mi papá me dijo que desde siempre fue la estrella – dijo ella enojada y a regañadientes por la mentira que le había dicho Hanamichi, y los otros dos, mirando hacia el cielo esperando una explicación.

- Así empezó una gran competencia entre ambos, hasta el tercer año – le sigue explicando – e incluso se suponía que tu abuelo venía a buscar a Rukawa, no a tu padre, pero Rukawa se lesionó gravemente y nunca más pudo jugar profesionalmente.

- ¡Qué lástima! – lo dijo luego de un suspiro la chica – y en esa época, la señora Rukawa era su novia.

- Te equivocas – le corrige Rika – y es extraño porque de un día para otro supe que ella estaba embarazada de Youji – entonces va a la caja, busca dos fotografías y una se la pasa a Hitomi

- ¿ves, ahí estoy con ella – continúa hablando – por esos tiempos ambas éramos muy amigas, pero nunca me contó que estaba de novia con él. Rukawa ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra – añadió.

- ¡Ehh! – la pelirroja se sorprendió y Rika no dejó de hablar

… La otra cosa que me llamó mucho la atención es que el primer año, Hanamichi y Rukawa se odiaban a muerte, no se podían ni ver; no hubo un día en que yo no lo oyera decir "maldito zorro apestoso". Sin embargo, en segundo año, comenzaron a llevarse mejor en la cancha, las peleas casi no se oían, por lo que me contaban; además que la palabra "zorro" se oía menos en la casa. Cuando entré a la preparatoria, mi hermano conversaba con él como si fuera amigo suyo.

- ¿QUEEEEE? – gritaron a coro Hitomi y Jones, éste último no había perdido detalle de la conversación.

- Así es – respondiendo a la sorpresa de sus invitados – Rukawa siempre fue una persona callada pero con tu padre era distinto. A Hana le siguió diciendo zorro y que le caía mal, aunque su relación algo cambiaba. Incluso esta fotografía lo demuestra – le pasó otra fotografía.

En esta fotografía, eran minutos antes del último partido que habían jugado juntos y ambos estaban juntos abrazados pasando sus brazos por la espalda del otro. Aunque Kaede seguía con la expresión neutra de siempre, se notaba que no había un sentimiento de odio entre ellos.

- ¿Entonces qué pasó? – pregunta Hitomi sin entender nada - ¿mi padre al enterarse que la señora Rukawa quedó embarazada, mi padre empezó odiar a mi suegro?

- No lo creo – respondió Rika, asombrando a la chica – ese odio desmedido se produjo antes de que tu padre se fuera de Japón, él supo allá sobre su embarazo – le aclaró – nunca supe qué realmente pasó entre ellos tres, pero debió haber sido muy grave para que él no contara.

- Ni para que tampoco volviera a Japón – agregó Hitomi.

- Veo que te has metido en un problema, jovencita – habló su tía – veamos si tú descubres el secreto mejor guardado de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

La chica asintió dando un suspiro. Después de charlar otras cosas y comer, Hitomi y Jones se fueron de la casa de Rika, agradeciéndole su ayuda. Esta, al recordar la historia de su hermano, le dio más curiosidad saber lo que había pasado, pero preguntarle directamente sería un suicidio.

En el camino, el negro y la pelirroja conversaron de lo ocurrido en el departamento de Rika, saliendo con más preguntas que respuestas…

Más rato en el mismo departamento…

Suena el teléfono.

- ¿Aló? – le contesta Rika.

¿Qué pasa?

Otra vez… es la tercera vez en el mes que te quedas en la oficina a revisar toda la noche ese caso.

Entonces no te espero.

Cuídate mucho… Adiós Hisashi…

* * *

_Después de ese día, ya han pasado dos meses…_

_Rukawa no sabía que las cosas poco a poco irán a cambiar…_

_Hacen dos meses que no se han visto con Hanamichi, pero a éste le ha salido el zorrito hasta por la sopa… _

**

* * *

****¡Hola! Otro capítulo más… Parece que ya no es el clásico odio Hanamichi tiene por Rukawa, sino otra cosa ¿Qué será? Hagan sus apuestas… El siguiente capítulo no veremos aún un acercamiento entre el zorro y el monito pelirrojo pero sí en los próximos ¿Les sorprendió quien es el esposo de Rika? Es que no se me ocurrió otro más idóneo para lo que viene. Y con esto, ya comencé con la trama secundaria, algo muy común en estos tiempos, pero que nunca va a desplazar la principal. **

**Esperando sus reviews, un besito…**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Shadir:** Ay mujer, con sólo imaginarte al tensai en esas, ni siquiera pudiste teclear bien las letras, jajajaja. Aquí nos quedamos casi en las mismas con respecto a Hitomi, pero ya hay piezas que no encajan… veamos como se las arregla la monita pelirroja, jejejejejeje.

**Khira:** Ya me imagino quien estaría tomando cuenta encantada de la vida, de cuantas pajas se pega el quinceañero Kaede Rukawa a la semana… Sólo te digo que aparte de ti y de mí, habría una fila larguísima de mujeres y algunos hombres deseosos de ver ese tremendo espectáculo… jajajajajaja. También me ha llamado mucho la atención que hay pocos fics en que sólo se masturban cuando están de a dos y nunca cuando están solos, así que se me ocurrió de esta forma, debutar en escenas más "subidas de tono". Me alegro que te haya gustado.

**Miguel:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, muchas gracias. Como recién leíste en este capitulo, el odio hacia el kitsune va también hacia otro lado, veamos si Hitomi o Youji lo descubren. Este par es bastante especial, y a pesar de ser parecidos a sus padres, las diferencias se irán marcando a medida que avanza la historia. Un besito…

**HIPOLITA:** Cuando leí tu review no sé si ponerme a reír o llorar a mares, eso debió haber sido traumático para ti. Es una pena que no continuaras leyendo la historia, siendo que no es 100 por ciento yaoi, salvo la pareja principal y una secundaria, que va a salir más adelante; el resto es hetero. Aunque leo las historias en que las cinco o seis parejas que hay, son todas homosexuales, no es mi tipo de escritura, porque encuentro que va un poco en contra de la realidad. En todo caso, para tu consuelo, tengo una historia no yaoi, si quieres léela y déjame un review. Un beso.

**Nian:** Está buenísimo el grupo, me encantó el exclusivo gremio que tú tienes, jejejejejejeje. Gracias por tus dos reviews, yo siempre feliz de contestar. Creo que se desinfló medio mundo al saber que la tía no sabe mucho que digamos, pero lo recompensé acabándola en una parte bastante intrigante.

**SAKURA:** jejejejeje, no sé que significó, pero me río igual. Hasta la próxima.


	8. Llamado

**Perdónenme por la actualización relámpago. Creo que las musas se apiadaron de mí y me dieron inspiración para redactar este nuevo capítulo, es algo corto pero da pie al próximo, que es algo que me imagino que esperarán con ansias… Espero que les guste y que me manden un review, eso me sube el ánimo y contribuyen a mi pobre imaginación.  
****

* * *

**

**Parte VIII: Llamado **

_Han pasado dos meses desde Kaede y Hanamichi se habían reencontrado… _

_Y en apariencia todo sigue igual… _

- Ya era hora que llegarás, que yo sepa, los tribunales no funcionan a estas horas – le dice Rika a su marido enfadada, ya que son más de la una de la madrugada.

- Lo siento, pero se me hizo un poco tarde con el cóctel que ofrecía Microsoft Japón a su personal y abogados – le aclaró Mitsui

- Pudiste haberme invitado – le replicó la ojimiel.

- Pero a ti te aburren todos esos eventos – le decía su esposo - ¿por qué nosotros hacemos algo más entretenido? – le sugería entrecortadamente mientras le besaba el cuello y comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa de dormir.

Hace algún tiempo ya pensaba que su esposo ¿le era infiel, así que el sólo pensar que otra estuvo antes que ella, la hacía sulfurar.

- Lo siento, ahora soy yo la que no quiero – dice Rika, cortando todo el romanticismo y abrochándose la camisa, se fue a dormir…

Por lo menos, si algo le quedaba, era la dignidad …

A Hitomi, la vida comenzaba a sonreírle, de cierta forma. Después de la conversación con su tía Rika, Jones se apiadó con ella y dejó que se viera con su zorrito favorito, con la única condición que él estuviera presente para no levantar sospechas en Hanamichi. A Youji no le agradó la idea en lo absoluto, pero después se fue acostumbrando al negro y hasta después de un tiempo, hacían bromas, haciendo reír a carcajadas a la pelirroja.

También la recibían con los brazos abiertos en la casa de los Rukawa, aunque lo más extraño para Hitomi era que Kaede siempre le preguntara por su padre, a pesar de todo. Este siempre tuvo la esperanza que cuando viniera la chica a su casa, estuviera acompañada de su padre, pero en vez de eso, grrrrr, venía ese negro que no dejaba a la chica ni a luz ni a sombra.

Pero el que la pasó peor en estos meses era Hanamichi. No había visto más al zorro desde esa vez pero todo le recordaba a él…

Maldita sea la hora que le dio dinero a Hitomi para que se comprara algo; a ésta no se le ocurrió nada mejor que comprarse un zorro negro de ojos azules de peluche¡pero gigante, y casi la mató cuando le dijo, _"pero como tú no me dejas verlo, necesito algo que me lo recuerde"._

Luego se compró un auto nuevo, con tantas posibilidades, la maldita patente era KR-1011, recordándole cada letra y números que significaban. No pudo reaccionar mejor que pateando el auto. Su primera inversión al auto le costó un millón de yens de la pateadura que le dio en el parachoques.

Lo peor fue cuando transmitieron por televisión el campeonato interescolar de basketball, estaba que demandaba a la televisora porque pensaba que mostraban demasiado al técnico de la preparatoria Shohoku. Averiguando a través de sus influencias, se enteró que la productora estaba enamorada de Kaede y aprovechaba todo lo posible para mostrarlo en pantalla, y sin saber por qué, le desagradaba de sobremanera la idea.

Más encima estaba obligado a verlo, Hitomi no se perdía un solo partido de Youji y hacía porras desde el televisor, que se oían por toda la casa. Cada vez que Hanamichi veía a Kaede, algo le pasaba era como una especie de incomodidad pero no podía dejar de ver la televisión.

Creía que el maldito zorro le salía hasta en la sopa y que comenzaba volverse loco…

Aunque ya había alguien que ya estaba más demente que él… Haruko. Después de esa noche llena de pasión, Rukawa se puso más frío y distante que antes. Ya parecían más extraños que conocidos y siempre notaba que Kaede estaba en otra parte, como ausente. Como padre seguía igual que siempre, pero como marido estaba peor que nunca, con suerte le dirigía la palabra.

Si había una mujer que podía declararse insatisfecha, ésa era ella, hace dos meses ni siquiera la besaba y esto estaba afectando completamente su humor y sus pensamientos. Sin querer, cada vez se acordaba de la declaración de Hanamichi hace muchos años atrás y lo mucho que hubiera cambiado su vida si le hubiera dicho que sí.

Así que hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría alguna vez… llamarlo. Entre las cosas de Youji pilló, el teléfono de la casa de Hanamichi y marcó los números lentamente, como dudando si debía hacerlo o no. Cuando empezó a marcar decidió colgar, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

- Aló – contestaba una voz desconocida.

- Disculpe¿se encontrará el señor Hanamichi Sakuragi? – preguntó muy tímidamente.

- ¿De parte de quién? – le dijo Charlie.

- De Haruko Rukawa, una amiga suya – le contesta - ¿me lo podría comunicar, por favor?

- Por supuesto, espere un momento, por favor – le contesta Charlie.

Para Haruko, la espera se le hizo eterna; no sabía exactamente si estaba haciendo bien o mal hablar con él, pero últimamente mostraba con una urgencia imperiosa hacerlo. En tanto que Hanamichi, al oír que su Haruko estaba en el teléfono, prácticamente corrió para atender; su corazón latía rápido, albergando aquella esperanza que había guardado por muchos años, por muy estúpido que sonase.

- Ha.. Ha… Haruko – habló casi tartamudeando, no creía lo que estaba pasando.

- Hola Sakuragi¿cómo has estado? – Haruko pregunta muy contenta.

- Bien ¿y tú? – "que respuesta más estúpida, después de tanto tiempo sin verla", pensaba el pelirrojo.

- Yo más o menos – Haruko respondió, dejando a Hanamichi algo intrigado – por eso quiero hablar contigo.

"¿Conmigo¿pero de qué?"

- Juntémonos en el mismo parquecito de siempre y allí hablamos con más tranquilidad, en tres horas más – le propuso Haruko - ¿te parece?

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo Hanamichi, que a pesar de sus treinta y tantos, estaba muy ruborizado.

Adiós Sakuragi

Adiós Haruko.

Y ésta colgó el teléfono. La cabeza de Hanamichi, estaba igual que el teléfono, con un pito; boquiabierto por lo que acaba de pasar¿para qué quería hablar con él¿y en un sábado? Subió a la habitación y se cambió de ropa, quería verse lo mejor posible pero no dejar de parecer casual. Se puso unos jeans azul marino que hacían notar claramente sus caderas, una camisa negra y sus zapatillas; sin olvidarse de su mochila negra, una costumbre que agarró en los Estados Unidos en su juventud y que aún no se le ha podido sacar. Su humor cambió drásticamente y antes de irse, le dio un beso en la mejilla a las tres mujeres que estaban en la casa, preguntándose entre ellas qué demonios le había pasado.

Para su sorpresa, llegó media hora antes de la hora acordada. Y hay que decir que ya no fantaseaba con las mismas estupideces de sus años en la preparatoria sino que tenía las típicas fantasías de un hombre de treinta y cinco años… y efectivamente eso pasó por la cabeza en su mente, aunque a los quince minutos las tuvo que dejar de lado, su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando a aquello y no quería que Haruko lo pillara en ésas.

Para su suerte, Haruko, llegó un poco atrasada a la cita. Quedó embelesado al verla con ese vestido con tirantes color beige que le llegaba a las rodillas. El encuentro comenzó con el mismo abrazo que se dieron en la casa de Rukawa, Haruko podía sentir perfectamente los latidos del corazón del pelirrojo y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era, aunque estaba totalmente consciente que nunca llegaría a amarlo como a Kaede.

- Estas bellísima – fue lo primero que dijo Hanamichi después de ese abrazo y ella se sonrojó.

Comenzaron a caminar por el parque conversando plácidamente, mientras veían a unos niños jugar. Hanamichi se sentía muy feliz estar cerca de Haruko, y la miraba de reojo cada vez que la mujer se lo permitiera, y eso era bastante seguido por lo distraída que era la castaña. Hablanron de muchas cosas, de los recuerdos, de los amigos, de los tiempos de la preparatoria, del gorila y finalmente, de sus hijos.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que Hitomi ande con Youji? – le pregunta Haruko.

- Es el hijo del maldito zorro – le contesta.

- Pero también es mío – lo dijo molesta y ofendida - ¿es qué no somos suficiente para ti?

- No quise decir eso – le contesta muy urgido con la pregunta.

- ¿O es tu forma de vengarte de nosotros? – le pregunta Haruko con más fuerza.

- No, al zorro lo odio pero jamás me vengaría de la mujer que a… - no había terminado de hablar, pero era más que claro lo que Hanamichi quería decir.

El pelirrojo nunca se imaginó que la conversación tuviera un giro tan rápido e inesperado, recién se había dado cuenta que se estaba declarando nuevamente.

La mirada de la mujer se endulzó, a pesar de tener muchos años casada, el único hombre que le ha dicho que la amaba era el que tenía frente a ella. Es cierto, sabía perfectamente que esos son los que se denominan "sentimientos de despecho" ¿pero qué se le iba a hacer? Los labios del hombre se dirigían hacia los suyos y ella no hacía nada para evitarlo.

- Si yo me hubiese quedado contigo, todo hubiese sido distinto – se lo dijo a modo de susurro.

Sus labios se aproximaban inexorablemente, ninguno de los dos sentía algún remordimiento de conciencia porque ella estaba casada, Hanamichi comprobó de esa forma que ella nunca había sido feliz con Rukawa.

Sus labios casi se rozaban…

Cuando sonó el celular de Hanamichi.

- Maldición – dijo éste al separarse de Haruko, estando ambos muy sonrojados – voy a contestarlo, lo más probable es que sea Hitomi.

Al ver su celular, vio en su pantalla un número desconocido, pero aún así decidió contestar para que pudiera desahogarse de la rabia que le provocaba ese llamado tan inoportuno.

- Aló¿quién es? – preguntó Hanamichi bastante enojado.

Vaya, vaya, te sigue gustando andar con mujeres ajenas… 

Hanamichi miró a todos lados ante la mirada de Haruko, esa voz podía ser sólo una y él se encargaría para que ella no supiera que su marido estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunta el pelirrojo en tono neutro.

- También necesitamos hablar, me lo debes – le dijo Kaede desafiante – es mínimo después de haber tratado de besar a mi mujer.

Ya no le quedaban dudas. Rukawa los estaba espiando.

- ¿Por qué tú… - dijo el pelirrojo.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones – le responde – otro ya te hubiera golpeado por lo que acabas de hacer, o mejor dicho, por lo que no acabaste – esto último se los dijo con tono de burla.

- Maldito – le dice Hanamichi bastante enojado.

- No sé como lo harás, pero te deshaces de Haruko y en una hora nos juntamos en la cancha que está dos manzanas más abajo – le dio las instrucciones – además quiero hablarte de Hitomi y Youji – agregó.

- Yo no tenga nada de … - otra vez al pelirrojo no lo dejan terminar.

- Nos vemos – le dice Rukawa y corta.

Se notaba que el rostro de Hanamichi estaba bastante ofuscado, el zorro había hecho de las suyas otra vez. Haruko lo miró con cara de preocupación

- ¿Quién era? – le pregunta la castaña.

- Un amigo que necesita que le haga un favor urgente – le dijo el pelirrojo – lo siento mucho, pero debo dejarte.

- No te preocupes, por mí está bien – lo disculpa Haruko – mañana es domingo, me gustaría que fueras almorzar a mi casa.

- No – le responde el pelirrojo en forma rotunda, no aguantaría verle otra vez la cara del maldito zorro y cree que mucho menos, después de la conversación.

- Entiendo, cuídate mucho Hanamichi – se inclina y se va camino a su casa.

- Adiós Haruko – le dice con una voz de haber quedado con gusto a poco.

La castaña se fue a su casa caminando analizando lo que había sido esa tarde ¿santo cielo, qué estuve a punto de hacer, se preguntaba ante el remordimiento de conciencia que tenía metido en su pecho. Aunque Kaede se mereciera eso y mucho más, ella no tenía por qué serle infiel y mucho menos con alguien de corazón tan noble como Sakuragi, que más encima, aparte de lanzársele, terminó tratándolo por su nombre…

Mientras tanto, Hanamichi estaba con ganas de partirle la cara al zorro. Ya le había arruinado la vida para que también fuera a negarle ese momento tan especial¿qué demonios estaba diciendo? Haruko era una mujer casada y eso iba contra sus principios. Aunque pensó rápidamente que no iba a ser la primera vez que los paraba por alto, y que esa tampoco ésa sería la última.

La hora, sin quererlo, pasó volando y un hombre de zorruna mirada se dirigía a la cancha, donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

_Bueno¿y de qué quieres hablar, zorro apestoso?_

* * *

**Jejeje, como las clasificatorias al mundial terminaron hace poquito, hablaremos como en el fútbol: Kaede 1 – Haruko 0. Parece que le arruinó la fiesta al pelirrojo y éste está furioso ¿Qué le tiene que decir Kaede? Bueno eso se los dejo para el próximo cápitulo.**

**Cuídense mucho y un besito**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Shadir:** Me gustaría hacerte una sugerencia… que tú escribieras un fic de humor, siempre tus reviews son entretenidos y me matan de la risa. En cuanto a lo que me comentaste, no es tan así, sólo es que todos tenemos una piedrecilla en el pasado ¿Cuál será el de Hana? Un besito.

**HIPOLITA:** Que mujer más ansiosa, la historia se llama "la chica que amé", y que por el momento, está en total abandono.

**Miguel:** Esos puntos suspensivos, como los llamas, aparecerán de a poco. En cuanto a Rika, como ya viste sospecha que le es infiel, pero alguien por descuidado tendrá su merecido. Me alegro mucho a que estés deseoso de leer mi historia. Cuídate mucho y un besito.

**Nian:** Rika le gusta decir lo que piensa, igual que su hermano, sólo que es más "diplomática". Bueno no te puedo adelantar nada sobre lo otro, sólo te dejo con las ganas de que Ru y Hana quedaron de verse. Y, por último, éstas serán mis últimas actualizaciones hasta fines de noviembre puesto que comenzaré con los exámenes finales y adiós ff, amor-yaoi, slasheaven, etc, etc, etc… ¡snif! Un beso, guapa.


	9. Versus

**Parte IX: Versus**

Kaede también estaba hecho una fiera, ver al pelirrojo casi besándose a su mujer no era una escena que le agradaría mucho que digamos; la maldita Haruko, de todos los hombres del mundo justamente tenía que encapricharse con Hanamichi para ponerle los cuernos o peor aún, para ponerlo celoso. Si su objetivo era esto último, lo había logrado, pero no como ella pensaba…

Él estaba compitiendo por el amor del pelirrojo, y lo más chistoso de todo, es que su rival era su propia mujer¡qué ironías de la vida!

Aunque lo que más le gustaba era ver al pelirrojo vestido de esa forma, ese jeans y esa camisa ajustada ya lo estaban volviendo loco. Además, el muy bobo se había arreglado para ir a ver a Haruko y el que estaba gozando de lo lindo era él¡nadie sabe para quién trabaja! Esbozó una sonrisa al pensar eso.

En esa hora que estuvo libre, se compró una soda con bastante hielo, necesitaba estar relajado para lo que vendría. Se sentó en una silla y se puso a pensar que exactamente le diría al pelirrojo, ya se estaba cansando de jugar un papel inactivo en todo esto.

Primero por su hijo. Sabía que lo estaba pasando bastante mal por su culpa y pasó de ser su ídolo a un imbécil arcaico, no se podían ver con su novia cuando querían y hasta en el basketball le estaba afectando. Además ¿dónde se ha visto un guardaespaldas para su hija, simplemente no se le ocurriría a nadie más que a él.

Además ya le caía bastante en gracia Hitomi, sin quererlo, la chica llegó a su corazón; empezó a simpatizarse por ella y no sabe cómo empezó a tomarle afecto Lo que más le gustaba era que era bella y alocada como su padre, muy perceptiva y observadora.

Y por último, por él… ese torpe sería suyo ahora y para siempre…

Tenía una idea para poner en práctica desde ese día pero era demasiado ¿loca, tal vez, al menos no era de la personalidad de un tipo como Kaede Rukawa…

Se acercó en el lugar que habían quedado, viendo lo estupendo que se veía el pelirrojo, le dirigió una mirada de calidez siendo respondiendo por una fría de Hana.

_Bueno¿y de qué quieres hablar, zorro apestoso?_

- Vas directo al grano, tarado – le dijo Kaede - ¿qué hacías con Haruko? – le interroga el zorrito, tratando de ocultar los celos mas le costaba mucho no demostrarlo.

- ¿Cómo supiste que Haruko y yo estabamos allí? – le responde Hanamichi con otra pregunta.

- Eso es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta– le dice con expresión neutra pero con voz coqueta.

**_Flashback_**

Kaede estaba bajando la escalera, recién despertando de su siesta de la tarde cuando oyó que su esposa estaba hablando con alguien. Para variar, no le prestó ningún interés, hasta que oyó claramente dos palabras que lo sacaron de su indiferencia:

… Disculpe¿se encontrará el señor Hanamichi Sakuragi?…

El pelinegro se preguntaba que demonios hacía Haruko llamando a Sakuragi, pero prefirió no interrumpir la conversación, a lo mejor salía algo interesante. Y para la mala suerte del zorrito, habían quedado de juntarse en el parque ¿para qué lo quería¿por qué¿lo utilizaría¿ lo hace para sacarle celos a él?

Para lo que fuera, no lo permitiría…

Ella cuelga el teléfono y se va a terminar sus menesteres antes de irse a ver a Hanamichi. El zorruno hombre sale desde donde estaba y piensa que es lo que puede hacer. Mira el teléfono y se da cuenta que hay un papel. Lo toma para verlo y sólo ve un número y un nombre, "Hitomi" ¡La muy descuidada había dejado el número de la casa de Hanamichi! Ante su felicidad, toma el papel y se lo mete rápidamente rápidamente en el bolsillo.

Kaede se va con anterioridad al parque y con su celular llama a la casa de Hanamichi.

- Buenas tardes¿se encontrará Hitomi? – habla Kaede.

- ¿De parte de quién? – le pregunta Charlie.

- Un compañero de salón – responde secamente.

Si le decía quien era, lo más probable era que le cortaran el teléfono, así que optó por mentir.

- Aló¿cuál de todos los idiotas de mi salón me llama? – dice Hitomi cuando contesta.

- Soy yo, Kaede Rukawa¿se encuentra tu padre? – le pregunta, fingiendo total ignorancia, dejando sorprendida a la chica.

No se encuentra¿para qué lo quieres?

- Necesito hablar con él sobre algunas cosas, con urgencia – le responde el zorro, recalcando esto último.

Hitomi pensó que su novio y ella podrían ser las posibles cosas de las cuales podrían hablar, así que vio que tal vez podría ser muy conveniente.

- Si quieres, te puedo dar su celular – sugirió la pelirroja, provocando las mayores sonrisas del pelinegro.

**_Fin del flashback_**

- Y así fue – dijo Kaede, omitiendo detalles de lo sucedido.

- ¡Hitomi traidora! – exclamó el pelirrojo enfadado.

- Ahora responde¿qué quieres con Haruko? – le interroga en forma muy determinante.

- Algo que tú nunca has sabido darle, amor y aprecio, lo que a mí me sobra para darle – le contestó con la misma determinación.

- Si quieres te la regalo, no me interesa – le contesta el zorro con total indiferencia y a la vez lleno de rencor y de celos.

- ¡Zorro maldito! – le grita - ¿entonces para qué lo hiciste? – le pregunta cada vez más furioso.

- Porque se me dio la gana – la respondió con total neutralidad – además eres…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir lo que creo que pienso o te parto la cara! – le grita con odio en sus ojos, agarrándole de la camisa a Rukawa.

Al parecer, tendría que inventarle una buena excusa a Haruko…

* * *

Hacía mucho calor, así que decidió abrir la ventana, que estaba adjunta a su cama. Hitomi estaba acostada en ella escuchando música a través de su walkman, pensando lo mismo que pensaría una chica de quince años, que era obviamente, el chico que le quitaba el sueño. Hacía algún rato que su padre había salido y que Rukawa había llamado ¿para qué?… uff – suspiró.

A veces le gustaría ser una chica normal, para no tener barreras para vivir su amor; lo malo, es que ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran.

Estaba tan ida pensando en todo, cuando vio pasar de la nada una piedra a su pieza, casi dándole a su cabeza. Furiosa, salió a la ventana para decirle al estúpido que lo había hecho, que lo iba a lamentar de por vida. Pero, en vez de eso, se quedó derretida ante un chico de zorruna mirada.

- Si mi papá te viera, te mata – dijo la chica sonriente que su amor viniera a verla.

- Yo sé que salió y no tiene cara alguna de volver tan pronto – le dice Youji con esa leve sonrisa que la mataba.

Hitomi salió corriendo para ver a su amor sin ser vista por los empleados de la casa ni mucho menos por Jones. La chica prácticamente se tiró encima de él, encontrando muy hermoso el gesto de verla, arriesgándose a las reacciones explosivas de su padre.

Youji Rukawa no era de los que decía todos lo días "te amo" pero lo hacía a través de los hechos, y eso es lo que importa, las palabras se las lleva el viento.

El hijo del zorrito estaba calmado, sin embargo, la chica lo besaba irrefrenablemente por toda su cara, hasta que terminaron con un beso bastante apasionado, era su primer momentos a solas desde hace mucho tiempo… bueno, casi…

¡Aaaaaachú!

Los dos miraron a un pequeño niño de cabello castaño de ojos azules que no le gustaba para nada ser el mal tercio.

- Como mis padres salieron, me dejaron cuidando al enano – le explicó Youji con cierta molesta que su hermano estuviera allí.

- No seas malo con él – lo reta en broma a Youji mientras la pelirroja acariciaba las mejillas del castaño.

- Además vine a ayudarte - dijo Daisuke molesto por el comentario de su hermano mayor – yo me encargaré de distraer a los que están adentro para que no salgan – añadió entrando a la casa sin que nadie lo invitara.

- ¡Maldito enano, regresa! – le ordenaba al niño que volviera e iba a buscarlo, pero el brazo de su novia lo detuvo.

- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos de dar un paseo por ahí, no creo que haga nada – le dice Hitomi a su novio – también quiero hablarte y hacer otras cosas más…

El muchacho no le quedó otra que aceptar de inmediato...

* * *

El zorro tenía que hacer algo antes que lo golpeara. Hanamichi estaba furioso y la no pensaba detenerse, así que se forcejeó como pudo para soltarse.

- ¿Lo único que sabes hacer es propinarle golpe a la gente, idiota? – le dijo enojado Kaede mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

- ¿A quién le dices idiota, estúpido? – le pregunta Hanamichi sin bajar su intensidad.

- A ti¿a quién más? - le dice - Porque sabes que Haruko nunca estará contigo, que no has venido a Japón en casi veinte años porque me temes – le dijo el zorro que ve que el pelirrojo hace una mueca negando eso – y porque eres un egoísta que no deja que su hija ser feliz.

- ¡TODO ESO ES UNA MENTIRA! – grita Hana – aparte, antes muerto que tu hijo con mi hija.

- ¿Qué tienes contra él? – pregunta Rukawa molesto - ¿Lo conoces?

- Me basta conocerte a ti – le responde.

- Pero también conoces a su madre y no tienes nada en contra de ella – le replica – dale siquiera una oportunidad – esto se lo ruega.

- NO, NO, NO Y MIL VECES NO – Hanamichi no está dispuesto a ceder.

- Te propongo un trato, juguemos un partido a 30 puntos – dijo serenamente el ojiazul – si gano, dejarás en paz a los chicos; si ganas, yo te ayudo a separarlos¿te parece?

A Hanamichi le parecía una excelente idea. Encontraba al zorro un verdadero imbécil por hacer esa clase de apuestas, no iba a poder con un recién retirado de la NBA. Sin embargo, se le había olvidado una de las mayores virtudes de Kaede Rukawa, no dejarse vencer ante nada y ante nadie.

Al parecer a éste se le ocurrió esto al ver un balón dejado botado, no sabía que pasaría con esta absurda decisión.

Lo único que sabía es que se lo jugaría el todo por el todo.

Empezó el juego, Rukawa tenía el balón. A pesar de ser más rápido, Hanamichi no podía moverse con toda libertad de tan ajustados que eran sus pantalones, lo que a Kaede le daba risa y excitación para sus adentros, pero no era momento para eso, tenía que concentrarse… Por una finta, el zorrito pudo anotar sus dos primeros puntos, no era un jugador de la NBA aunque por poco no lo fue y había tratado de mantener esas condiciones.

El pelirrojo se arrepintió de haber subestimado al zorro, más encima se maldecía a sí mismo por andar con esos pantalones que ya le estaban incomodando. A pesar de todo, igualmente pudo encestar su canasta, aunque debía reconocer que lo hizo con cierta dificultad.

Así se fue dando el uno contra uno que estaban jugando, ninguno quería darle ventaja al otro, punto tras punto; sudando entre tanto ejercicio y metidos ciento por ciento en el juego.

Ru estaba asombrado de sí mismo, jamás había jugado de esa forma, no le daba tregua a uno de los mejores del mundo, no entendía como lo estaba logrando; realmente era una pena que nadie viera este juego tan bueno. Estaba disfrutando, no había cosa más excitante que estar con sus dos pasiones al mismo tiempo.

Los esfuerzos del mono pelirrojo fueron en vano, Rukawa evadió la defensa del pelirrojo y lanzó el balón. Hanamichi miró el curso del balón a la canasta, siéndole extraño que ni siquiera llegara al aro. Miró a Rukawa y abre los ojos como platos…

¡ZORRO!

* * *

Hitomi y Youji se fueron a pasear por la playa, caminando totalmente solos en ella en silencio y con muestras de amor provenientes de ambos jóvenes (recuerden que la casa de Sakuragi era cerca del mar). Vieron la puesta de sol, de modo que el ambiente estaba muy romántico.

Al anochecer decidieron regresar a casa, conversando de todo un poco…

- Que lástima que ya se acabó – señalaba el chico por el paseo.

- Sí – contestó la chica mirando para el suelo – todo esto es por mi culpa por provocar tantos conflictos.

- ¡Torpe! – le dice Youji firmemente, haciendo que ella levantara la cara.

- ¿A quién le dices torpe? – le pregunta ella molesta.

- No veo a ninguna otra – le dice el chico mirando a todos lados – tú no tienes culpa de nada, recuérdalo - agrega – son ellos que no han resuelto sus problemas de juventud y se desquitan con nosotros – le dice con firmeza, seguido de un beso.

- Por lo menos tus padres nos apoyan – dice Hitomi con cierta resignación.

- No sabemos lo que realmente pasó – le habla el chico, acariciándole la cara de la chica - después de tu tía Rika¿supiste algo? – le pregunta Youji.

- No, mi papá es un candado de siete llaves – le contesta la pelirroja - ¿y los tuyos?

- Las mismas tonterías de siempre, aunque mañana yo sé a quien preguntarle – le contesta el zorrito – ¿vendrás a casa mañana? – pregunta, su cara era neutra pero su voz sonaba con ilusión.

- No creo – le dice ella con cierta tristeza – mi padre ya no me cree que voy a hacer trabajos en las casas de mis amigas.

Así caminaron hablando de trivialidades hasta llegar a la casa.

- ¿Crees que tu hermano no haya hecho alguna travesura? - le dice Hitomi, cuando de repente…

¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Se oye un grito feroz.

- Es Frankie – dice preocupada la chica.

- Esa es tu respuesta – le contesta el chico con cara de "qué demonios hizo este chiquillo".

Entraron a la casa y los gritos estaban por toda la casa, Yukime y María corrían para todos lados, Jones estaba arriba de una silla con una mueca con miedo y Charlie estaba con una escoba. Daisuke estaba mirando por todos lados, andando en cuatro patas buscando algo.

- ¿Dónde estás Shin? – pregunta Daisuke, buscándolo por todos lados.

- Dai¿trajiste a Shin? – le pregunta Youji sorprendido.

- Te dije que los iba a distraer – le contesta el niño satisfecho por su labor, Youji sintió en ese momento vergüenza ajena.

- ¿Quién es Shin? – le pregunta Hitomi a su novio sin entender.

- La mascota del enano – le responde – es una rata de laboratorio – especifica.

La pelirroja entiende el porqué del revuelo de la casa. Lo que no se imaginaba es que un gigante de más de dos metros estuviera arriba de una silla y aterrado por un ¡ratoncito! De sólo verlo, a la chica le dio un ataque de risa, no podía parar de reír.

- Jajajajajajajaja – se reía revolcándose en el suelo mirando a Jones – si hubiera sabido, me hubiera comprado una, jajajajajaja.

- Espera que me baje de esta silla chiquilla del demonio – le decía Jones avergonzado, más rojo que la cabeza de Hana.

- ¡LO ENCONTRE! – gritaba Daisuke, agarrando a un pequeño ratón blanco y se los mostró a las mujeres.

- ¡Aaaaahhhhhh! – chillaban María y Yukime abrazándose entre ellas al ver a Shin.

- Vámonos enano antes que no nos quieran ver más – le dice Youji mirando a su hermano bastante molesto.

Ambos se despidieron de la familia Sakuragi, el mayor de los hijos de Rukawa obligó a su hermanito a pedir disculpas por todas las molestias causadas. Jones al ver que los chicos se fueran se baja de la silla y toma de la oreja a la chiquilla suavemente.

- Tú abusas de mi bondad – le dice Jones a la chica.

- Acuérdate quien te cubría las espaldas para verte con Natasha y no para irte a la playa – le dice Hitomi al negro, poniéndose éste rojo.

Hitomi lo mira divertida y lo abraza – por eso te quiero tanto – le dice – gracias por todo.

Jones piensa que es imposible no querer a esta chiquilla…

* * *

Hanamichi ve la razón por la que el zorro había errado tan feo esa canasta. Estaba con su muñeca bastante adolorida, hacía rato que le molestaba pero ya no aguantaría mucho más, colapsando en ese momento.

El pelirrojo era un tarado pero no una mala persona así que corrió para ver el estado del zorro. Lo llevó a sentarse a un costado de la cancha y examinó la parte afectada del zorro. Este ya tenía los ojos vidriosos de dolor, recordó que el médico le había dicho que no debía forzarla más de lo normal sino su lesión se iría a resentir.

- Espérame un momento – le dijo Hana. Fue a buscar su mochila y se la trajo consigo, dejándole a un lado de ambos. Sacó una crema analgésica y una venda.

- Dale gracias a mi mujer y a mi hija – le dice Hanamichi, el zorro le mira con cara de extrañeza.

Hanamichi le cuenta, mientras le masajea la muñeca con la crema, que una vez se lesionó un tobillo haciendo futting en la calle y que desde esa vez Camilla siempre le dejaba en sus bolsos un mini botiquín con lo necesario para no pillarlo desprevenido. Cuando ella murió, su hija la reemplazó en esta labor.

- ¿La querías mucho? – le pregunta Rukawa, con curiosidad.

- Sí, era imposible no hacerlo – Hanamichi sonreía al recordarla, sin mirar porque estaba concentrado vendándole la muñeca a Kaede – pero lamentablemente no pude amarla – lo dijo con mucha pena en sus ojos.

Habían terminado de vendarlo y Hana reprendió al zorro - ¿cómo se te ocurre zorro estúpido jugar en esas condiciones?

- Recuerda que lo hicimos por una apuesta – le responde – uno hace lo que sea por sus hijos.

Estaban quedaron en silencio, el pelirrojo se enterneció completamente con su respuesta y no se había dado cuenta que seguía tomado de las manos con la de Kaede, éste lo mira como si fuera lo único que existiera; ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que sus rostros se estaban acercando, como si estuvieran envueltos por una fuerza. Inconscientemente, ambos cerraron sus ojos y ya podían sentir las respiraciones del otro.

Rukawa recién cuando faltaba poco para rozar sus labios, desvió su cara y le dijo al oído "No te acuerdas que me dijiste que yo sólo era un zorro fracasado que ni siquiera el destino me quería y que por eso no iba a ir a la NBA".

Kaede se para mirándolo fijamente, Hanamichi abre los ojos y lo mira, recordando perfectamente las palabras que precisamente había dicho.

- Mañana quiero que vayas a mi casa y con tu hija – le ordena Rukawa – y sin excusas, te encontrarás con alguien si vas.

Después de eso se va dejando solo y a un desconcertado Hanamichi.

Kaede se moría por besarlo, no podía negarlo. Pero él no podía desconocer que todavía Haruko estaba rondando por su cabeza y él no quería ser el segundo plato¡no señor!

El era un zorro con orgullo, si el mono pelirrojo sería suyo, no lo iría a compartir con nadie.

Sin embargo, lo que había pasado en el parque era más de lo que se esperaba, _ahora sí que a Rukawa no lo detendría nadie…_

_

* * *

Hanamichi estaba enfurecido¡CASI SE BESO CON HARUKO Y CON EL ZORRO! Llegó a su casa dando un portazo y con una cara de demonio, así que nadie se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra. Todos se extrañaron, ya que contrastaba completamente con la expresión de felicidad que tenía cuando salió de la casa. La única que no lo estaba era Hitomi, que ya se imaginaba quien era el motivo de su furia. _

Se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella ¡Qué día más extraño! Estaba enojado porque fue interrumpido por Rukawa cuando iba a besar a Haruko, estaba furioso con Hitomi porque le dio el número de su móvil al zorro apestoso, estaba más enojado que el zorro por la plática en el parque.

¡Maldita sea, su vida estaba girando entorno a Kaede Rukawa! Sin embargo, no quería reconocer que lo que lo tenía más enojado era porque deseaba ese beso con aquel zorro de ojos azules.

Mañana, tanto como Haruko como el zorro lo habían invitado a almorzar en su casa ¡Ni muerto iría¿Con qué cara la vería a ella? Además todavía tenía ganas de partirle la cara al zorro, por lo tanto, él no iría, no y no, y esa sería su última palabra.

Después de una hora, salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hija, sólo diciéndole:

_Hitomi, espero que no tengas ningún panorama porque mañana vamos a salir…_

* * *

**¡Holas! Lo que más me gusta Hanamichi es la firmeza en sus opiniones, jajaja. Creo que ahora sí recibiré palos, machetazos, palabrotas y demases. Pero creo que el zorrito es lo suficientemente orgulloso para recibir migajas, por eso no quise que se besaran aún. Las recompensaré en dos capítulos más, no se preocupen… Espero que no haya quedado meloso el capítulo, porque lo quería con cierta ternura ¿Quién será la visita de la familia Rukawa? Lo verán el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos para todos…**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Shadir: **Realmente es una pena, yo hubiera esperado con ansias uno de tus fics. Con respecto al zorrito, fue demasiado inteligente, pero ya viste que fue más astuto aún ¡Qué se nos prepare el pelirrojo!. Y por Rika, el tema se tratara, pero no quizás de la mejor manera. Besos.

**Miguel:** Sólo algo acertaste, de a poco se va soltando la madeja de este par. En cuanto a lo que te dejé escrito "alguien por descuidado", recién el próximo epidosio sabrás algo a lo que me refiero. Y creo que también sería un lindo fanart de que padre e hija se abrazaran al zorrito gigante, lo malo es que hasta un niño de kinder dibuja mejor que yo. Besos.

**Paulikun:** Veamos cuántas teorías descartaste o agregaste poreste capítulo, ya que estás REALMENTE INTRIGADA. Un abrazo y un besito.

**Sakare:** Aquí ya hay un poquito de ruhana, pero Haruko no se quedará así como así. Cuídate mucho.


	10. Amigo

**Parte X: Amigo**

Hitomi rebozaba alegría a todo el mundo¡Rukawa-sama!., eso pensaba. No podía creer que iba a ir a la casa de su novio en compañía de su padre, más encima, gracias a su suegro; sin duda a éste le estaría eternamente agradecida. Como era una ocasión especial, se puso zapatos de tacón, una falda tableada corta negra y una polera con tirantes blanca, haciendo resaltar aún más su roja cabellera, amarrándose está con una cola de caballo.

Hanamichi casi se cayó de espaldas cuando vio a su hija. También se veía muy bonita, pero desde los ocho años que no la veía con falda (a excepción del uniforme de la escuela) porque no le gustaba esa prenda. El siempre le regalaba faldas para que se viera más femenina, aunque no se las pusiera, tal vez algún día sí lo hiciera.

- ¿No crees que esa falda está muy corta? – pregunta Hanamichi como padre celoso.

- Por lo que yo me acuerdo, que tú me la regalaste¿o no te acuerdas, idiota? – le contesta su hija molesta con su pregunta.

- Controla tu lengua, chiquilla insolente – le responde enojado, suspira y dice - ¿a quién habrás salido tan boca suelta?

"…", lo miró con cara de "el silencio otorga" – mejor vámonos, en vez de perder el tiempo en tonterías – le dijo tirándolo del brazo para irse pronto.

Hitomi empezó a hablar de lo emocionada que estaba, qué cara pondría el "suegrito zorro" cuando supiera que iría con su padre, bla, bla, bla. Sakuragi hacía como que la escuchaba.

El pelirrojo sólo podía pensar en la que se estaba metiendo mientras iba manejando.

No sabía con qué cara iba a mirar a la mujer de sus sueños después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y no se refería precisamente al casi beso que había dado con ella. "¡Maldito tarado!", se refirió a sí mismo como lo había hecho toda la noche. Si no fuera por la cara de felicidad de su hija ya se había arrepentido hace rato "¡Qué estúpido!", no tenía idea que lo empujaba a ir, su excusa eran las palabras de Rukawa, que se iba reencontrar con alguien.

Hitomi se extrañó que en tres cuartos de hora, su padre no hablara palabra alguna, sobre todo alguien como él, sólo lo miraba que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Hanamichi, sin percatarlo, llegaron a la casa de los Rukawa. Este le dio la orden para que se bajara del automóvil y que, por mientras él lo estacionaba, tocara el timbre. Su hija cumplió la orden.

- Hola, suegrito lindo – decía Hitomi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A Kaede le causó gracia – hola – en el mismo tono de siempre - ¿y el grandulón? – preguntó con una voz neutra al ver que Jones no estaba con ella.

No vino

- ¿Viniste sola? – preguntó Kaede algo sorprendido mientras la chica pasaba y Rukawa cerraba la puerta.

- No cierres – le advierte la chica para que no lo haga – mi padre viene conmigo.

Al zorrito casi le fallan las piernas "¿El torpe aquí¡Está aquí!"

Se fue a esperarlo en la puerta y ahí vio que venía hacia su casa. Su vestimenta casual, unos jeans desgastados y una polera blanca, lo hacían verse bastante atractivo, no había ningún elemento externo que afectara la belleza de aquel sujeto.

Casi se lo comía con la vista, llevara lo que llevara puesto, jamás se cansaría de mirarlo.

Cuando Hanamichi vio al zorro, realmente se sintió incómodo. No en vano ese maldito zorro había sido su motivo de desvelo toda la noche.

Cuando llegó a la puerta sólo lo miró a los ojos y entró, no quería profundizar el contacto con él.

A Rukawa no le importó, ya se lo esperaba.

Sin embargo no se percató que el pelirrojo observó disimuladamente su muñeca. Aún estaba vendada, pero por lo menos ya no se veía tan hinchada como el día anterior

Cuando ambos entraron a la casa, sólo le dijo el pelirrojo – sólo vine porque Haruko me invitó – y entró definitivamente.

Mientras tanto, Hitomi se había encargado de contarle a Haruko las novedades y ésta salió a saludar feliz que el pelirrojo haya dejado el orgullo a su lado para aceptarle la invitación.

- Hanamichi, me alegro que estés aquí – lo saludaba como si hubiera demasiada confianza. Algo que no le gustó nada al zorro.

- ¡Haruko! – el pelirrojo la abraza.

- Pensé que no vendrías, pero no te preocupes, siéntate como en tu casa – le dijo –además, estamos esperando a alguien – añade.

- ¿A quién? – pregunta el pelirrojo - ¿al gori?.

- No, él piensa visitarnos en navidad – le cuenta – está demasiado ocupado en Yokohama.

Y así comenzó un diálogo entre Haruko y Hanamichi. Rukawa estaba totalmente taimado mirando la escena. El pelirrojo se notaba nervioso en cierto sentido, porque no paraba de hablar y miraba lo menos posible a la mujer, que supuestamente, era dueña de su corazón. Estuvieron recordando durante media hora los tiempos escolares y las tonterías que pasaban en el gimnasio; en tanto que el pelinegro se mantuvo como estatua, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando tocaron el timbre.

- ¿Puedes abrir, por favor? – le pide Haruko a Hanamichi, que lo miró con una mirada cómplice.

Se extrañó mucho que se lo pidieran, más que nada era la visita, "¿porqué no lo hace el zorro apestoso?", protestó en su interior. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, entendió la razón por la que él debía abrir, era una sorpresa… Ambos hombres casi se emocionaron hasta las lágrimas.

¡HANAMICHI!

¡YOHEI!

Se abrazaron los dos, el chico de cabellos oscuros sabía que su gran amigo estaba en Japón, pero por asuntos personales estaba estancado en Kyoto y no podía zafarse de ellos, por lo que sólo habían estado hablando por teléfono durante todo este tiempo.

- ¡Amigo! – Hanamichi exclamaba abrazándolo fuertemente

- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! – exclamó Yohei – pero tú no cambias, qué envidia me das – le dice mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

- Después se ponen al día con todo lo que no se han contado, ya que tengo listo el almuerzo y no quiero que se enfríe – dijo Haruko contenta con el reencuentro – ahora sólo faltan los niños.

- Los iré a buscar – dice Hanamichi – "para ver que le está haciendo ese zorro pervertido a mi hija"- pensó.

Subió las escaleras para llegar a la que creía que era la habitación del hijo del zorro. Además no podía ser otra, puesto que las puertas estaban cerradas. A medida que se acercaba, sentía jadeos de dos personas en su interior, como si anduvieran en…

- Ahhh, ahhh, sí… – era la voz de su pequeña.

Como siempre, el mono pelirrojo pensó lo peor y abrió las puertas de una patada.

- ¡Te voy a matar, desgraciado! – gritó - ¡qué le estás…

No terminó. La chica se apoyaba en sus rodillas, cansada de tanto esfuerzo físico…

- No sé como lanzas con esos zapatos – le decía su novio por los tacos de la chica antes del ataque al estilo Rambo de su suegro.

Los jadeos eran con motivo que ambos chicos lanzaban el balón hacia una canasta que Youji tenía atornillada en la pared y ambos apostaron quien anotaría más canastas. Además, Daisuke los estaba observando.

- Mi puerta – dijo Youji en forma calmada pero molesta - ¿acaso no le enseñaron a golpear las puertas?

- Es tu culpa desgraciado, por tenerla cerrada – gritó Hanamichi – además yo pensaba que…

- ¿Qué pensabas, papi? – le pregunta su hija con voz de una niña de cuatro años que hay que explicarle todo gráficamente, como una manera de vengarse, ya que estaba empezando a ver el rubor en sus mejillas.

Yo… ehhh … bueno, yo…

- ¡Miren lo que pensaba el viejo depravado, jajajajajajaja!. – gritaba el más pequeño de los Rukawa, adivinando lo que pensaba el pelirrojo.

- ¡ESPERA QUE TE ATRAPE, MOCOSO MALDITO! – gritaba Hanamichi más rojo que su cabello.

El niño se pone a correr por toda la habitación hasta que detrás del pelirrojo se encuentra una figura que está seguro que lo protegerá, quien había visto todo desde fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Papi, papi! – gritaba el niño mientras se abrazaba de su padre.

- Tranquilo – le dice a su hijo, acariciándole en la cabeza – no puedo creer que te pongas así por una niñería, jajajajajaja – Kaede le dice a Hanamichi, dándole un ataque de risa.

A todos se les descolocó la mandíbula, ni Youji lo había visto reír alguna vez de esa forma.

_Inconscientemente, el pelirrojo se derritió con aquella sonrisa, demostrándolo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios…_

* * *

Ella estaba harta de todo y de todos…

Caminaba por las calles de Kanagawa bastante de malas, un domingo a las dos y media de la tarde, transitando en un centro comercial con mucha gente alrededor y con un aire acondicionado que mataría a cualquiera.

"Es agosto pero ni que estuviéramos en el Africa", se quejaba Rika por el frío del lugar.

Como a casi todas las mujeres, le fascinaba irse de compras para dirigirse, como lo tenía planeado, a pasar la tarde en un pub que estaba cerca de aquel lugar, lo conoció hace un par de meses con unas amigas y quedó fascinada; cada vez con mayor frecuencia, lo utilizaba como su escondite.

"Ahora hasta salgo sola", pensaba en lo aburrida que estaba, recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado con sus amigas.

Recordaba también que si estaba sola era porque ya no aceptaba más sus desplantes ¿ Qué se cree, ah? Parecía más su clienta que su esposa. Tenían que verse a determinadas horas o días, según lo indicara su agenda, en su tiempo casi no había cabida para nada o nadie más ¿cuándo cambió? No era así.

Añoraba con melancolía los tiempos en que se había enamorado de aquel chico revoltoso, que no tenía nada que ver con el tipo importante que es ahora, pero nadie más que ella lo notaba ¿por qué?

Entonces, llegaba a la conclusión que era ella la culpable de todo, tal vez ha sido muy exigente con él.

Bueno, eso ya no importaba, ya no podía arrepentirse. Había salido, para no discutir más con él, "hazte cargo de los niños, si son también tus hijos" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse al que ya estaba siendo su rincón…

* * *

Aún después de almuerzo, a Yohei le dolía mucho el cuello porque Hitomi se colgó a él cuando lo vio, sin soltarlo después de mucho rato.

Le gustaban los niños, y hasta el retraído primogénito de Rukawa centraba su atención en él. Además se sentía muy nostálgico con ellos ya que no podía ver a los suyos, ya que hace un año se había divorciado en malos términos con su esposa y sus hijos los veía con poca frecuencia. Nadie de los que estaban allí le habían preguntado, no era un tema al que le gustara referirse.

Por lo tanto, al que más quería Yohei de los Rukawa, era lejos el pequeño Daisuke. No sólo porque era el menor o la falta de los suyos, sino más bien porque le recordaba a Hanamichi y a él mismo cuando eran niños y hacían travesuras por doquier.

Cuando el moreno iba a esa casa, se dedicaba tardes enteras a jugar con él, le regalaba juguetes, salían a pasear e incluso complacía al niño hasta en sus más mínimos caprichos.

A Youji le tenía aprecio, aunque jamás le llego tener el cariño que le tenía a ese pequeño.

La tarde había pasado amenamente. Yohei con el pequeño Daisuke, los tortolitos en otro lado de la sala conversando algo de ellos (a veces se besaban, cuando Hana no los viera) y Haruko conversando con el pelirrojo, bajo la atenta mirada de Kaede aunque no habló ni media palabra.

De repente, Hanamichi y Rukawa, sin saber cual fue el motivo, comenzaron a pelear con sus famosos "torpes" y "zorros apestosos", los demás los miraron divertidos, hacía mucho tiempo que peleaban sin sentido.

A Hitomi le llamó mucho la atención que se pelearan por otras cosas y no por Haruko, que se supone que es su motivo de rivalidad. Era como si les agradara hacerlo; yendo más allá, podía aventurarse a pensar que ese era su idioma propio, algo que sólo ellos podían comprender, excluyendo totalmente a los demás. Eso era lo que estaba deduciendo, cuando fue interrumpida.

- Esos dos no van a cambiar jamás – decía casi riéndose del par que se estaba peleando.

- ¿Siempre fueron así? – pregunta Hitomi, que atendió junto a su novio las palabras de Yohei.

- Desde que los conozco – le contesta.

- ¿Cómo eran, cuéntanos Yohei – le pide Youji a Yohei, dejando a la chica asombrada. El zorruno chico le cierra un ojo a la pelirroja sin ser visto para darle a entender sus intenciones. Al parecer, no sólo tener la cara de zorro era de familia, también era muy astuto.

Yohei les cuenta todo. Desde el día que se conocieron hasta el día en que Hanamichi se fue a los Estados Unidos. No les cuenta nada nuevo a lo que sabían salvo esto:

"Conociendo a Hanamichi, creo que ha estado todo este tiempo obsesionado con Haruko, nunca ha estado realmente enamorado de ella. Casi dieciocho años a la distancia, sin ninguna comunicación ni esperanzas, uno se olvida de ese amor o por lo menos, se le va apagando. Asimismo, creo que si Haruko no hubiese estado en el medio, ellos serían grandes amigos, eso fue lo que se vio incipientemente en el último año de preparatoria y se perdió, quedando peor que en el principio. Seguramente, su matrimonio le afectó mucho y es por eso que actúa así; aunque les puedo decir con certeza que es más sincero el odio que siente por Rukawa que el amor por ella".

Youji quedó más que convencido y no había que darle más sentido al asunto, esto era un trío amoroso y punto, sólo esperaba que el mono pelirrojo de su suegro se le quitara el rencor que tenía adentro para seguir con sus vidas en paz. Por lo menos, con su visita, ya podía decirse que aprobaba a regañadientes su relación.

Y se fue a la cocina porque le estaba abriendo el apetito.

Pero para la pelirroja, no se había acabado. Pocas cosas había heredado de su madre y una de ellas era su intuición, ella podía ver siempre más allá que los demás. Aquí señores, algo todavía no encajaba; y ya se había subido a este tren y no estaba dispuesta a bajarse de él.

- Tío Yohei¿tú sabes que le pasó a mi papá el último día antes de irse? – interroga.

- Al parecer, esta señorita está informada – dice el moreno divertido – ni idea, sólo que Haruko lo rechazó por Rukawa y no sé que brujería le metió para quedarse con él.

Ahhh, muchas gracias.

Con eso no habían más preguntas y la tarde continuaría sin nada importante que contar. Lo que tampoco Hitomi sabía era cómo lo había hecho su suegra, se notaba a leguas que él no la quería.

_Era chistoso… veía en Rukawa más afecto hacia su padre que a Haruko… Nooo, imposible, jejejeje._

* * *

Estaba el lugar ambientado para personas mayores de 30 años, hasta la música de Norah Jones hacía que ese ambiente fuera más armónico que los ruidosos sitios en donde se reúnen normalmente los adolescentes. Había de todo en ese ambiente, desde grandes grupos conversando y riéndose hasta gente solitaria como ella, esperando alguien que les acompaña o que pasara algo interesante.

Prendió un cigarrillo y pidió lo mismo de siempre.

Un rato después, unos ojos penetrantes observaban a aquella mujer ensimismada en sus pensamientos. La encontraba muy atractiva ¿Qué hacía una mujer como ella en un lugar como éste? Se notaba que ella era de una familia acomodada, aún así, quedó fascinado.

Para él, aquellos ojos mieles eran seductores mas no podían disimular la tristeza y la desilusión en ellos. De repente él se fijó la causa de su tristeza, lo más probable es que estaba en su mano izquierda.

- ¡Kasuo! – el hombre llamó a un chico que estaba trabajando de mesero y que efectivamente había atendido a la hermana menor de Sakuragi.

- Dígame jefe – le dijo el chico que veía que su jefe se le acercaba para conversarle al oído.

- ¿La conoces? – indicaba disimuladamente hacia la dirección de Rika.

- Sólo de vista – le responde – es la segunda vez en el mes que la veo y siempre pide lo mismo: un vodka naranja – agrega.

- Es bastante atractiva – le confidencia el hombre - ¿cómo la encuentras?

- Está muy bonita, pero es una mujer casada – le dice el chico dejando en evidencia la alianza que tiene en su mano izquierda.

- ¿Y has visto alguna vez al marido? – le pregunta el hombre.

No

- Entonces es como si no lo tuviera – le señala como si no le importara - ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

El hombre le da indicaciones al chico de lo que tiene que hacer. Rika no se da cuenta de nada, ni siquiera se da cuenta que hay un hombre atractivo merodeando por allí. No alcanza a reaccionar cuando un vodka naranja y un jugo de fresa están en su mesa.

- Disculpe, yo no pedí esto – le señala Rika.

- No se preocupe, es cortesía de la casa – le dice el mesero – le dejaron esto.

- ¿Para mí¿no será una broma? – preguntaba la ojimiel incrédula.

No se preocupe, sírvase con toda confianza, atención del dueño del local.

- Mmm, será – dijo Rika levantando sus hombros – muchas gracias.

Quedó sorprendida¿quién habrá sido? Empezó a tomarse el licor, esperando que no le afectaran los efectos secundarios. Como supiera el remitente de aquellas atenciones que ella ya había estado bebiendo, se dio cuenta que el trago estaba muy suave, no se emborracharía con eso.

En ese momento, miró que el mesero también había dejado un papel y le entró la curiosidad. Lo abre y dice:

_"Espero que con esto te sientas mejor, con una sonrisa tuya me siento más que agradecido"_

Se sonrojó, definitivamente la estaban cortejando pero le gustó la forma que la estaban conquistando, en una forma misteriosa, al fin encontró algo con qué entretenerse en su vida; ese hombre la tendría en suspenso …

Y como respuesta a ello, sonrió natural y coquetamente.

_Aquel hombre la vio y con eso se sintió más que satisfecho…_

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Les tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala. La buena es que el próximo capítulo está buenísimo y tendrán que beber harto hielo antes de leerlo; la mala es que por cuestiones de exámenes no podré actualizar este fic sino en un mes más. Así que apelo a la paciencia de mis lectores para que esperen con ansias mis actualizaciones. No pienso dejar botada la historia, ya que la tengo planeada hasta el final y uno de mis nuevos placeres es la escritura. No se les olvide dejarme un review (agradeciendo todos los que lo hayan hecho), lo que ameniza bastante mi estresante vida y contribuye a mi retorcida imaginación. **

Con respecto al fic, el zorrito está más contento que niño con juguete nuevo porque lo fue a ver su pelirrojo. Realmente creí que iba a ser obvia cuando me refería a la visita, así como me había imaginado que me querían asesinar porque no se besaron, así es la vida. ¡Qué inteligentes son Hitomi y Youji!., realmente se nota la evolución de la especie, porque sus padres hacen cada cosa, jejejeje.

Cuídense mucho y pido disculpas…

**Un abrazo y un besito**

**Paulyta.**

**

* * *

****REVIEWS**

**Shadir: **Si algún día te sale algo, gustosa te lo leo. Tal vez tengas razón, nuestro travieso pelirrojo ya haya tenido dudas, pero en ese sentido, es tan lento el pobrecito pero para eso está un zorrito para que lo "oriente". Besos.

**Belglez:** Jejeje, no tardé mucho en actualizar, pero creo que no verán la continuación en un buen tiempo, tal vez haga el cap. 11 antes pero en muy lento desarrollo. Tú entiendes que noviembre y diciembre son los meses más pesados para una. Un abrazo.

**Miguel:** Muchas gracias, siempre me llenas con tus elogios que me suben el ego. Aquí ya vez que la historia se pone buena, la hija de Hanamichi ya está sospechando algo y hay más acerca de las travesuras de pequeño niño loco de Daisuke. Creo que la parte final del capítulo viste claramente quien es mi próxima víctima, aunque la soga se la puso él por "descuidado", ahora sí que comenzó la trama secundaria. Esta vez actualicé rápido pero espero que me tengas paciencia para la próxima. Cuídate mucho.**  
**


	11. Sensaciones y confusión

**Parte XI: Sensaciones y Confusión**

Los últimos rayos del sol comenzaban a dejar de iluminar el hogar de los Rukawa, lo que significaba la hora de partir a sus hogares. O eso es lo que debería significar supuestamente, porque Yohei no tenía donde quedarse, así que Haruko y Hanamichi se ofrecieron a que se quedara en sus respectivas casas; Yohei finalmente se decidió por la primera.

- ¿Y por qué no te quedas con nosotros? – le pregunta el pelirrojo – tenemos bastantes cosas que conversar, tú me entiendes – le dijo mirando de reojo a Haruko, entendiendo perfectamente su amigo la señal.

- No te preocupes – Yohei insiste – no quiero molestarte, amigo – lo dice en tono de disculpa- ¿Daisuke, no quieres ir a jugar conmigo? – le pregunta el niño.

Daisuke asiente, retirándose a su habitación con su tío Yohei.

- ¿Y por qué no se quedan con nosotros también? – le sugiere Haruko – Hitomi se queda en el cuarto de invitados y ustedes aquí abajo, veo que tienen mucho que conversar – le sonríe divertida.

La pelirroja, sólo pensar que se quedaría, puso cara de lotería.

- ¿No hay problema, Haruko? – Hanamichi preguntaba feliz que se quedaría bajo el mismo techo que ella.

- No te preocupes – dijo Haruko - ¿cierto Kaede? – le pregunta a su marido.

- Sí – responde el moreno con neutralidad pero con el corazón casi paralizado.

- Entonces, yo también me quedo – aceptando el pelirrojo la invitación de Haruko – pero usted, se va a ir a su casa, señorita – Hanamichi se lo advierte a su hija, ya que adivinó con anterioridad de las intenciones de la muchacha.

- Pero papá… - protesta la pelirroja.

- Obedece – le ordena Hanamichi.

- ¿Cómo me voy a ir? – Hitomi le pregunta para ver si se puede zafar.

- En auto – le responde, sorprendiendo más aún a todos.

- ¡Papá, tengo quince años! – le responde molesta la pelirroja.

- No te hagas la que no sabes manejar, Brian me dijo que te enseñó – le indica su padre.

"¿Quién es 'Brian'?" – pensó Kaede curioso y, por qué no decirlo, con cierto recelo.

- Me van a detener si saben que soy menor de edad y no tengo permiso de conducir – la muchacha reprende a Hanamichi.

- ¿Y por qué no la vas a dejar tú, ya que tienes permiso, y luego te devuelves en metro? – le sugiere Kaede a Youji, tratando de disimular la cara de cartón ganador que tenía él – ya que ella no puede irse en metro a estas horas – le cierra un ojo que no fue desapercibido por Hanamichi.

Pero en vez de enojarse…

"_Wow, así se ve… se ve… no sé… ¿guapo?_

_Perdón… ¡guapo¿A quién le dices que es guapo?_

_¿Al zorro apestoso¿Le estás diciendo 'guapo'?_

_¿Cómo es eso? Detente Hanamichi… ¿Qué te pasa?_

_¡Mira cómo te has puesto, estúpido¿En qué piensas?_

_Un momento, esto no está pasando, no, no y no._

_Se supone que tú estás enamorado de Haruko._

_¡Maldición! Esto no es normal, no es normal…_

…_Todo empezó por culpa de ese maldito casi beso"_

El pelirrojo por su discusión interna, vio que su hija se fue sin que se diera cuenta. Lo cual se tiró al sillón y lanzó un suspiro lleno de rabia. Kaede salió del living a tomar un vaso de agua, le mataba saber quien es el dichoso 'Brian'. Al parecer, por el tono, era alguien de la confianza del pelirrojo.

"_¿Pero quién soy yo para preguntarle?… Nadie" _

Mientras que Haruko se quedó conversando con Hanamichi.

- Espero que tu hijo no le haga nada, si no, lo descuartizo – le advierte a Haruko.

- ¿Y es qué tú nunca saliste así con Camilla? – le pregunta Haruko con coquetería, aprovechándose de que Rukawa no estaba allí en ese momento.

- Ehhh, sí… pero… – dijo Hanamichi, sonrojado con el comentario.

- No te preocupes – le dice la castaña – Youji es todo un caballero, le hemos educado bien – agrega.

- Confiaré sólo porque tú eres su madre – le sentencia el pelirrojo finalmente, obteniendo una cara de satisfacción de ella.

- A propósito – dice Haruko de repente – como tu amigo nos interrumpió el paseo… bueno… eh… ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo esta vez?., sé que acaban de inaugurar un lindo restaurante.

- Esta vez yo invito, tómalo como una disculpa – responde el pelirrojo – ¿te parece el sábado? – le propone.

Haruko le devuelve su respuesta con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, vuelve Kaede a escuchar lo que estaban hablando. Desde que Haruko citó a Hanamichi en el parque y pasó lo que ya sabemos que pasó, el moreno ya no confía en su esposa para nada. No desconoce que no la ama, que no ha sido ni ha querido ser un buen marido y no hablemos de la cama.

Era más que obvio que tirara sus dardos hacia otro lado… _"pero por qué a él…"_

- Hanamichi, solamente tenemos una habitación de invitados – le advierte Haruko – espero que no te moleste dormir en el sillón y le pediré a Kaede que te preste un pijama para dormir.

_Está de más decir a quien quería el zorro en su cama y a quien quería en su sofá…_

* * *

Rika llegó a su casa con una sonrisa en su cara ¿quién había sido el que le dio tal mensaje? Como una babosa adolecente se lo imaginaba bello, inteligente, con estilo, detallista y seductor. Es que siempre le habían gustado los hombres así… 

Ojalá fuera moreno, porque ése es su tipo físicamente, pero ¿ella está en lugar de exigir?

- Hola, al parecer se te quitó el enojo, por lo que veo – le afirma Mitsui al verla con esa felicidad pintada en la cara de su esposa.

- Es que la pasé bien – se excusó Rika.

- Rika… perdóname por ser tan tonto – se disculpa el peliazul por la discusión de la tarde.

La ojimiel tiene cargo de conciencia por los pensamientos que le invadieron casi todo las tarde con aquel desconocido que le dejó ese papel en el pub.

Así que se entrega a lo inevitable.

Mitsui comienza a besarla desesperadamente.

- Sashi, los niños – le dice para calmar las cosas.

- Tranquila están durmiendo – responde despacito, llevándola a su habitación.

Ella lo empuja a la cama, decidiendo dominar la situación, sentándose arriba de él. La ropa comienza volar para todos lados, él juguetea con sus senos mientras ella se encarga de su entrepierna…

…Y como siempre, él fue magnífico.

Si algo no le criticaba a Hisashi Mitsui era a la hora del sexo…

"_¿Pero eso es lo que quiere?"_

¿Qué al final, después de una discusión, siempre ponga su cara de perrito faldero y "me perdones" y que le diga que no lo volverá a hacer, hagan el amor y aquí no ha pasado nada?

Y así es hasta que vuelve otra vez a las mismas. Más encima, ya sospecha que le es infiel. Está cansada de hablarle, siempre es lo mismo.

_Su matrimonio sólo es una aparente tranquilidad…_

* * *

Por fin la casa de los Rukawa estaba en paz. Recién se apagaron las luces a las dos y media de la mañana, empezando porque Hanamichi no se quedaría dormido si no sabe que su princesita está en su casa a salvo. Ella llamó a su casa, diciendo que había llegado bien. Youji se demoró en ir y en volver en dos horas, lo que hace pensar que Youji no se quedó más tiempo del que debía en su casa. Hanamichi se dio cuenta que el chico no había abusado de la confianza que había depositado, a la fuerza, en él. 

En el fondo, admitía que Haruko tenía la razón… Youji era un buen muchacho.

Y por qué no decirlo, adoraba a su hija…

Luego, Yohei bajó a conversar con Hanamichi. Conversaron holgadamente de muchas cosas, entre ellas, que había pasado con Minako, la esposa del primero, lo que en ciertas partes sólo respondió con evasivas, sólo le dijo que había cometido una bien grande. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que aún no estaba preparado para hablar sobre ese tema; así que por ahora, lo más recomendable, era no insistir.

Después de esa larga conversación, Hanamichi se dispuso a dormir. Iba a descansar tranquilo, total ya se había dado cuenta que el zorro y Haruko no iban a hacer algo aparte de dormir. Lo único que le preocupaba un poco fue ese fugaz y turbador pensamiento con Rukawa. Creía que sería sólo tontería del momento y que luego se le quitaría, más que mal, había que reconocer que era un zorrito atractivo.

"_¿Otra vez con eso, Hanamichi?"_

Dos horas después, alguien lentamente baja las escaleras en plena oscuridad, con mucho sigilo para no despertar a nadie. A pesar de la oscuridad, los rayos de luna pueden reflejar la una cabeza roja, así que tiene una clara guía para dirigirse a ella. Cuando está a su lado, se arrodilla al lado de Hanamichi.

Comienza a acariciarle el cabello, se siente muy suave; igualmente se estremece al contacto. Luego baja su mano al rostro que siempre ha amado tanto, apreciando con su tacto cada centímetro de su piel, terminando de acariciar sus labios con su dedo pulgar.

No aguanta más, sabe que es peligroso que lo bese en su propia casa pero ésta es su única oportunidad.

_"Porque él nunca me amará… _

_¿Por qué me hiciste esto¿Por qué me dejaste? _

_Sólo hay una respuesta…__porque nunca me verá". _

Sus labios los acercó a los suyos hasta toparse con ellos, la falta de luz hacía fuera más excitante ese simple roce de labios. No quería profundizar el beso porque temía que su pelirrojo se despertaba y ¡se sentía tan bien! Pequeños besos cubrían la boca del pelirrojo, seguido de unos ojos azules que lo miraban profundamente.

Y menos mal que sólo lo miraban porque se sentían unos pasos…

Rukawa se dio vuelta al darse cuenta que era el mejor amigo de su pelirrojo.

- ¡Rukawa¿a estás horas? – Yohei pregunta sorprendido - ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – habla mientras prende la luz.

- No pienso hacerle daño – le contesta el zorro con una voz indiferente pero a la vez ofendida, dándole la espalda a Mito.

- Ya sé que no eres capaz – le dice con voz conciliadora – si Hana no se hubiera enamorado de Haruko, tal vez, serían buenos amigos – añade.

"_¿Solamente 'buenos' amigos?"_

- Y además, no lo tomes a mal Rukawa – Yohei le avisa – pero si hubieses sido una chica, hubiese jurado que estabas enamorado de él.

Menos mal que todavía estaba dándole la espalda, si no, se hubiera dado cuenta el color rojo carmín de su cara y la turbación que sentía en su interior al sentirse descubierto.

- Jajajajaja – Yohei sigue hablando – y que lástima que no lo fueras, Hanamichi te hubiese correspondido.

"_¡Qué lástima!"_

- Vamonos de aquí antes que nos despierte el torpe – le dice Kaede – si se despierta, no va a dejar dormir a nadie.

- Tienes razón – le sonríe el más bajo – es como es otro que no perdona a los que los despierten.

El pelinegro sólo lo miró con una mueca de desagrado.

_Estaba a punto de ser un nuevo día…_

* * *

A las seis de la mañana, los Rukawa ya se ponían en pie. Yohei, Rukawa y Sakuragi estaban con sueño, así que decidieron dormir un poco más. La noche no les había ayudado ha recuperar sus energías, aunque se acordaron que tenían que trabajar o buscar un empleo en el caso del primero.

A las ocho, el extraño trío decidió tomar desayuno.

Los tres estaban solos.

- ¿Qué harás Yohei? – le pregunta Hanamichi a su amigo, mientras que se devoraba todo lo que veía.

- Como Kanagawa es tan pequeña, me conformaré con darle a una empresa servicios técnicos – le contesta, ya que estudió ingeniería en informática – ya no abusaré de tu hospitalidad, Rukawa, así que me iré por mientras a una pensión y de ahí, arrendaré un departamento.

¡Pobre Yohei, tenía que comenzar de cero!

- ¿Y tú Hanamichi? – le decía Mito – me dijiste anoche que habías conseguido trabajo pero no sé en qué.

- Hace una semana y media me contrataron para ser el entrenador de la Universidad de Kanagawa – contesta el pelirrojo orgulloso – puedes darme tu curriculum y hablo con el rector.

- ¡Fantástico! – exclama de emoción Yohei Mito – te lo agradecería eternamente.

Así siguieron conversando Yohei y Hanamichi hasta que terminaron el desayuno, lavaron y secaron todo. La pensión en la que quería hospedarse estaba cerca de la casa de Rukawa, a pesar de que Hanamichi había insistido para quedarse en su casa, no quiso. Estaban dispuestos a salir cuando…

- ¿Cómo vas a salir así, torpe? – le pregunta Rukawa.

- ¿Así cómo, zorro apestoso? – le responde con otra pregunta Hanamichi.

Rukawa sale a buscar algo y vuelve inmediatamente. Era una gorra y unos lentes de sol, que se los pone al pelirrojo.

- Así para que nadie te reconozca – le dice parcamente – como eres un mono pelirrojo escandaloso – le explica.

- ¡Maldito Rukawa! – protesta Hanamichi – Rukawa – le llama un rato después, mientras el moreno se iba a otro lado.

- "…" – sólo se da vuelta a mirarlo.

- Gracias…

De este modo, los tres partieron rumbo a la pensión. Pero en realidad era un condominio de pequeños departamentos, que tenían una sola habitación que tenía un pequeño baño contiguo, y el living-comedor junto a la cocina. Se veía cómodo pero nada que ver a lo que había tenido en Kyoto.

Viendo que la habitación era muy sencilla…

- Yohei, no quieres ir a mi… - le dice el pelirrojo.

- Te digo que no – le responde divertido – quiero salir adelante sólo y además tu casa queda lejos de todo.

"_¡Te dicen que no, torpe…_

_Primero Haruko, _

_después el tal 'Brian'_

_y ahora Yohei Mito_

_¿Por qué todos absorben tu atención?_

_¿Pero quién soy yo para exigir?… Nadie" _

Después de ayudarle a acomodarle las pocas cosas que llevaba, Rukawa y Sakuragi se fueron caminando. Sin querer, otra vez se quedaron a solas, Kaede no sabía que hacer, parecía una adolescente que se leyó en una revista de chicas los pasos de la conquista y se le olvidó el siguiente. Menos mal que después de permanecer un buen rato en un incómodo silencio, el pelirrojo quiso romper con él.

- Zorro¿tienes algo que hacer? – le pregunta Hanamichi.

- "…"

- Lo que pasa es que a las doce tengo que presentarme en la universidad pero no puedo ir con la misma ropa de ayer – le habla, seguido de un sonrojo – aparte que no traigo boxers puestos. Bueno, la cosa es que si quieres ver un entrenamiento universitario.

- Sí – fue una respuesta parca pero acompañada de una tenue sonrisa del moreno.

- Deberías sonreír más seguido

"_Vamos párale, ahora tírale un piropo, que este zorro maldito se haga, se haga… ahhhh"_

- Para que se te quite lo amargado – el pelirrojo lo agrega inmediatamente, para arreglarla.

- Tarado, apresúrate – le dijo algo molesto, haciéndose el que no oyó el comentario – ya son más de las diez y media, todavía tenemos que tomar el metro, y más encima, tu casa queda al otro lado de la ciudad.

- Grrr – gruño Hanamichi y tenía razón, así que optó por seguirlo.

Hanamichi era la primera vez que tomaba el metro de Kanagawa en dieciocho años, así que lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, observándolo todo. Parecía un niño pequeño, fijándose hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Rukawa lo miraba encantado, lo que más adoraba de su pelirrojo era su inocencia. De repente, recordó que estaban atrasados.

- Pareces turista, torpe – le dijo tomándolo de un brazo – vámonos antes de que te reconozcan y no salgamos antes de navidad – le advierte con un tono irónico.

- Pero si estoy con gorro y lentes – le dice casi en un tono infantil, haciéndole el quite al brazo de Rukawa.

El que los viera lo encontraba patético… parecían un niño y su papá en típica discusión entre los "no me quiero mover de aquí y vámonos".

- ¡VAMOS! – grita Rukawa desesperado – ni Daisuke me da tantos problemas – reclama por el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo, después de tanta pelea, decidió irse con Kaede. Era una de las primeras estaciones del metro y se tenían que bajar en la última, así que estaba casi vacía. Ambos asumieron que tenían tres cuartos de hora por delante, Rukawa ya se resignó que iban a llegar tarde, menos mal que los entrenamientos no son antes de las dos, pero Sakuragi debía llegar antes para revisar algunas cosas y para practicar algo para no perder condición.

A medida que avanzaba el tren, los pasajeros subían y subían, como si fuera la hora de mayor afluencia de público, dejándolos bastante apretados.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que a esa hora circulaba tanta gente, si lo hubieran sabido, se hubieran ido por otro medio de transporte. Y, sin saber cómo, el zorrito todo apretujado y apoyado en una de las paredes del metro, estaba ubicado detrás de cierto pelirrojo.

- Rukawa, ponte en otro lado, que estoy muy apretado – le dice Hanamichi con voz de "ya no puedo más".

Kaede trató de buscar otro lugar, pero no había otro, al parecer ya no caía un solo alfiler.

Lo que sí tenía claro es que cierta parte noble de su cuerpo chocaba con los muslos del pelirrojo, dejándolos en un contacto bastante… Y cada vez los apretaban más, y aún, quedaban más de la mitad de las estaciones; cuando se acordó, para su mala suerte, que su objeto de deseo no tenía puestos los boxers.

Y lo peor de todo, se sentía excitado.

Ahora sí que el moreno cayó en angustia… lo estaba disfrutando y su cuerpo no tardaría en reaccionar a ello.

Al parecer el zorro estaba adivinando, no había tardado en reaccionar, ya estaba su miembro luchando con sus blue jeans. Más encima, empujan al pelirrojo en contra de él, haciendo que quedara esa íntima parte más pegada al muslo de Sakuragi.

Eso no era lo que más temía. Aún así, igualmente estaba pasando, Hanamichi se estaba dando cuenta que algo pasaba entremedio de sus piernas, y no era precisamente la bolsa de una vieja impertinente estrellándose con todos.

Hanamichi estaba poseído, lo único que quería era propinarle un golpe que pasara a la historia, pero no podía coordinar sus movimientos, sentía que estaba fuera de órbita.

El pelirrojo comenzó a sudar y respirar más rápido de lo normal. Era obvio, no le era nada desagradable la sensación que estaba sintiendo y no se la estaba proporcionando cualquier idiota sino "el zorro maldito".

Hablando de éste, lo único que quería era que se abriera la puerta de la siguiente estación para bajarse y que el pelirrojo nunca más le viera la cara, pero existían dos razones de peso por las que no podía bajarse.

La primera era que estaba demasiado lejos de la puerta para bajarse; y la segunda, fue cuando sintió un leve gemido de Hana, que sólo Kaede pudo percibir.

Fue en ese momento cuando el zorrito perdió toda cordura, lógica y explicación. No le importó nada, se dejó llevar completamente por sus impulsos, su pelirrojo estaba gozando como él e iba a seguirle el juego; además, le era muy excitante el sexo con ropa y en la vía pública, tratar que nadie se diera cuenta lo hacía aún más emocionante.

Entonces acomodó su miembro la forma que pudo. Ya le dolía por la enorme erección que traía consigo y los jeans que no le daban tregua alguna. Su rostro se acercó lo más que pudo a la nuca de Hanmichi, quería tener constancia de que él también lo estuviera a gusto.

Pero fue para peor, lo único que provoco que esos cuerpos no sólo tuvieran un contacto, sino también un roce que no fue indiferente para ninguno de los dos. Kaede le gimió suavemente en el oído de Hana, haciendo que éste se pusiera bastante nervioso.

Ahora sí que pelirrojo se sentía terrible. Le encantaba lo que estaba sintiendo, sin embargo no podía soportar el estado de inactividad, puesto que estaban en público y él no era precisamente un desconocido para hacer cualquier cosa a vista y presencia de todos.

Nadie podía atender los ojos de Hanamichi, por los lentes que llevaba puestos, sus ojos estaban completamente más abiertos de lo normal, no podía pensar otra cosa que en el miembro que estaba metido entre sus piernas.

Su cuerpo también comenzó a reaccionar, viéndose envuelto en una situación embarazosa ¿ y si alguien los descubría? O peor, si alguien sentía que su sexo estaba erecto.

Fue entonces cuando sólo atinó a taparse esa parte con su clásica mochila y…

- Deja hacer eso…, por favor – le susurra Hanamichi muy intimidado, imperceptible para todos, menos para el zorro.

- No quiero – le contesta, susurrando seductoramente al oído.

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban acelerándose y Kaede como zorro astuto, comenzó a rozar con su mano, disimuladamente, la pierna del pelirrojo, quien se sobresaltó con aquella caricia. Su mano subió lentamente, quedándose más tiempo en sus muslos, llegando hasta las caderas e iba a tocar lo que estaba debajo de la mochila, pero el metro se empezó a vaciar y alguien los podría descubrir.

El único que respiró con alivio fue Hanamichi Sakuragi, esta situación lo había llevado al límite.

Rukawa se saca la chaqueta rápidamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de la gran locura que había acabado de cometer. Se iban desocupando los asientos y los dos se sentaron juntos sin cruzar palabra alguna, ni siquiera se miraban. Ambos se taparon sus partes íntimas y rogaban que éstas bajaran sus revoluciones.

Todavía quedaban diez minutos para llegar a su destino.

El ángel del silencio los tenía cegados, no podían pensar en nada, era demasiado íntimo lo que había pasado, las palabras estaban de más. Cuando se bajaron de la estación, estaba casi vacío, ellos se quedaron parados viendo que quedaron solos.

En ese momento, Hanamichi recién se recuperó de lo sucedido, trató de analizar lo que había pasado, pero lo animal fue más fuerte en él, y le dio una rabia, que le dio un certero golpe a Rukawa en la boca del estómago, dejando al moreno sin aire y en el suelo.

- ¡No te me acerques más, zorro degenerado, o te mato! – le grita el pelirrojo, yéndose inmediatamente del lugar, dejando solo a Kaede.

Rukawa se sentía pésimo.

Otra vez el muy idiota se había dejado llevar por sus pasiones, era obvio que no era tiempo aún y por una calentura, se había arruinado todo. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa:

_"Lo perdí, él nunca será para mí. _

_¿Cómo lo perdiste, Kaede, si nunca lo has tenido? _

_Tengo que olvidarme de él, _

_no resisto a que me desprecie más._

_Lo borraré de mi mente, _

_aunque tenga que alejarme para siempre". _

Mientras tanto, Hanamichi tenía que caminar muchas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa, no había pasado media hora desde que había sentido todas esas sensaciones en el metro ¡Por poco, el zorro le corre mano! Pero esa no era lo que más rabia le daba.

Lo que le daba más rabia era… que ésa fue la experiencia más excitante que había tenido en su vida.

No quería admitirlo… Sentir ese Kaede osado, sin miedo a nada le producían sensaciones que nadie más había provocado en él…

Pero, más que mal, sólo le caía un pensamiento, sin que nadie se diera cuenta que en sus ojos habían lágrimas:

"_¿Por qué me pasa esto con él? _

_¿Por qué a él nunca puedo resistir?_

_El no se da cuenta, hace lo que quiere conmigo._

_No sabe el maldito cuánto lo odio, _

_tiene todo lo que yo quiero y no le basta._

_No sé que tiene que me afecta tanto._

_¿Por qué no me deja en paz¿Qué es esto?_

_¿Envidia¿Odio¿Obsesión¿Locura?_

_O en realidad ¿hay algo más aquí?"_

Estaban tan mal los dos, que tuvieron que ausentarse de sus respectivos entrenamientos…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos semanas después…

En el departamento de Yohei había una discusión algo intensa, Yohei se juntó con los del ejército para que éstos se reunieran con Hanamichi, ya que ellos no lo habían visto ni se habían comunicado. Sin embargo…

- ¡NO!., Yohei yo no quiero volver a verlo – decía Noma con violencia – Hanamichi ha cambiado.

- Eso no es cierto, yo he estado hablando con él y sigue siendo el mismo de siempre – Yohei lo defiende

- Yo tampoco quiero verlo Yohei – le dice el ex rubio – no es amigo el que no te visita en casi veinte años.

- No fueron veinte – le replica – además debió haber tenido una buena razón para hacerlo.

- A sí, entonces, dime Mito – le dice Noma con ironía – ¿fue la carencia económica por la que no pudo visitarnos?

- Además, yo no le perdono lo que nos hizo – protesta Ookus – lo único que lamento es no ver a Hitomi, que es un encanto – se lamenta, pero sigue disgustado.

- Chicos, ya cálmense – los calma Yohei – ustedes saben como es Hanamichi. El no conoce la maldad, no tiene malas intenciones en su corazón. Mientras nosotros nos reíamos de sus rechazos y lo felicitábamos de sus derrotas, él siempre fue nuestro amigo incondicional – argumenta.

- Pero eso no es comparable a … - dice Noma sin que Mito lo dejara terminar.

- Sé perfectamente a lo que vas – le dice – pero Hana no ha cambiado, lo más probable es que algo le pasó y no nos quiere contar, debió haber sido algo terrible.

- Y según tú¿qué crees que le haya pasado a nuestro pelirrojo estrella? – le pregunta Ookus con sarcasmo.

"_No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que Haruko Rukawa tiene mucho que ver en esto"._

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, como ven, he vuelto con todo a esta historia…**

Primero, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron un review y me desearon suerte en mis estudios, en realidad muchos besos. Gracias a Dios me ha ido bien hasta el momento y con muchos ánimos de seguir adelante. Además la pena y amenazas que recibí por la ausencia de este fic, me hicieron continuarlo lo más pronto y de la mejor forma posible, jajajajajajaja.

Se preguntarán que hago aquí… Soy una maldita floja y desvelada que en vez de estudiar se tira al ocio. Nadie sabe en la universidad como tengo buen promedio casi sin estudio, creo que kami-sama me adora demasiado y no sé por qué… Un misterio. Además si no publico hoy, no lo hubiera hecho hasta el martes. Así que les pido perdón por la paciencia que se tuvieron que armar, así que no lo haré más, pediré disculpas sólo si me atraso, en el cap siguiente…

Pedí tiempo porque me gusta hacer esta historia pero hay que reconocer que cada vez es más difícil recrearla por la cantidad de personajes que abarca y quiero exponerla lo más fluido que pueda; pero en fin, estoy demasiado viciada con el yaoi.

Ahora vamos lo que les importa: la historia propiamente tal. Espero que les haya gustado esta escenita que expuse en el metro (¿quién dijo que andar en metro era aburrido, jajajaja), les advertí que iba a subir los grados, aunque al final al zorrito le dio cargo de conciencia y Hana quedó más enredado que trenza de Rapuncel, jajajajajajaja.

Por este capítulo, no expuse a los chicos porque era más bien un capítulo casi dedicado a ellos dos (la mayoría debe estarme diciendo ¡ya era hora!), por eso también he reflejado sus pensamientos.

Y por último quiero dedicarle el beso de Kae a Luciana (inuyashaluchi) que hace rato quería uno, aunque fuera robado, un abrazo y un besito para ti.

Bueno, ahora sí los dejo hasta el siguiente capítulo…

Besos a todos…

Paulyta.

**

* * *

****REVIEWS**

**Shadir:** Sólo te diré una sola cosa… ¿decías?

**Miguel:** Amigo, con gusto leeré la historia es sólo que me avise el nombre de la historia y bajo que seudónimo lo publicarás. Ahora hablando de la historia, lo chicos no aparecen mucho pero sí lo harán más en el próximo capítulo y veremos si se reafirman las sospechas de la pelirroja o no; pero tienes toda la razón, desde un principio sospecha que su papá está ocultando algo y cada vez está más cerca. Lo que sí vemos con claridad es la soltura de Haruko, al principio no la pensé hacer tan (tú me entiendes) pero así se me fue dando el fic y ya sé en que va terminar. Y bueno, no sólo se está confundiendo Hanamichi, sino toda la familia Sakuragi, veamos que le ocurrirá a Rika y a Mitsui… Besos.

**Marion Mayfair:** Don't worry, a ti te perdono todo. Bueno defino este fic una historia atípica con los elementos típicos. Espero que de ahora en adelante la sigas, besos y nos hablamos por msn.

**Darling Kitty:** ¡Oh my god, qué review más largo! Se me cayeron las lágrimas de sólo leerlo. Bueno, tu observación es correcta pero no pienso hacer sólo una pareja yaoi, sólo que la otra prácticamente saldrá al final de la historia. Sólo puedo decirte dos cosas tienes razón en cuanto lo que guarda Hana y veamos si sale cierto lo que dices sobre Rika… Cuídate mucho.

**AGUILA FANEL:** Obvio, creo que alguien con tanto orgullo no aguantaría un pelirrojo a medias, pero a veces la pasión lo debilita y se ven los resultados como se ven arriba, jejejejeje… Un abrazo y un besito.


	12. Indiferencia y… ¿una amenaza?

**Parte XII: Indiferencia y… ¿una amenaza?**

Si las cosas en el departamento de Yohei estaban fogosas, en la casa del talentoso no lo estaban más fáciles, menos mal que no estaba Hanamichi, si no, la cosa se hubiera puesto peor. Hitomi estaba protestando, mientras toda la servidumbre de la casa le estaba oyendo.

- ¡Me cae pésimo¡Me revienta! – gritaba la chica paseándose para todos lados.

- ¿Quién? – le preguntaba Jones, quien después de la visita a la casa de Rukawa, lo relevó de esa embarazosa misión, sin embargo, había aprendido conocer mejor a la muchacha.

- Es que si no fuera la madre de Youji – le habló sin prestarle atención – le daría una patada que mi zapato se lo tendrían que sacar con cesárea – reclama.

- Pero¿no es ella su suegra? – le pregunta María, la empleada latina que ya pasó hace rato los cuarenta.

- Sí – contesta Hitomi con desgano – pero eso no significa que ella sea el santo de mi devoción – añade.

- Pero hace dos semanas, no decía lo mismo señorita – le hablaba el mayordomo.

- Charlie, hazme el favor de no decirme señorita, que me apesta – le reclama la pelirroja – y sí es cierto, antes me caía muy bien hasta que anda detrás de los huesos de mi padre como un perro sabueso – le contesta la pregunta.

- Tú padre también tiene derecho a ser feliz – le indica el negro.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Frankie – le responde – sin embargo, ella es una mujer casada¡qué guarde la compostura al menos! – le reclamaba Hitomi.

Lo que no sabía la pelirroja era que Haruko y Hanamichi han salido algunas veces. Han estado en plan de amigos solamente, no volviéndose a repetir lo que ocurrió hace algún tiempo atrás. Ambos han platicado de lo que han sido sus vidas, sus sueños y sus penas. Tenían mucho más en común de lo que pensaban pero…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunta Yukime, quien se había agregado recién a la conversación.

- Le coquetea cada vez que puede – le dice enfadada - ¿es que acaso mi padre no se da cuenta que mi suegro se pone celoso? – pregunta la pelirroja – es que incluso ha hecho que él se ponga más cariñoso.

Y eso era verdad. Desde lo del metro, Kaede ha intentado alejarse de Hanamichi, ha puesto más atención a su esposa en todo los sentidos de la palabra, ya estaba empezando a parecerse a un esposo perfecto. Realmente quería darle la oportunidad que nunca le había dado su matrimonio.

Pero Haruko no se confiaba… sabía que lo de su marido le daba a ratos…

Aunque Kaede Rukawa no podía dejar de lado uno de sus mayores defectos… los celos.

Y Hitomi ha creído inocentemente que han sido dirigidos hacia Haruko.

¿Habría alguien que a pesar de todo sospechara que es un cierto pelirrojo lo que ha provocado eso?

Lo más probable es que no…

- ¿Dónde está Hanamichi? – pregunta Jones ya harto de la charla.

- Está hablando por teléfono – le responde la chica.

- Mejor me voy – habla el negro – esta es la típica rivalidad de la suegra y la nuera – dijo esto burlescamente y se va.

- Ja, ja, ja, bastante gracioso – dice Hitomi con sus manos a la cintura – mira quien habla, el que mejor se lleva con la madre de Natasha.

El negro se tropezó al oír tal información y se cayó al piso, provocando la risa de todos en el lugar…

* * *

Hanamichi está hablando por teléfono con su hermana, al parecer la conversación es aburrida hasta…

- Haber, haber, un minuto – le dice el pelirrojo – el dueño de un bar te envía notitas.

- Ajá.

- Y te invita cosas – se sorprende - ¿Y cuántas te ha envíado? – le pregunta.

- Contada la de ayer, tres – le afirma la ojimiel.

- Hermanita, te estás metiendo en algo que no debes – le advierte su hermano mayor – recuerda que eres una mujer casada y con hijos.

- Sí sé – le cuenta Rika – pero no puedo evitar ir a ese lugar.

Hanamichi desconocía los problemas de su casa, pero no era tan tonto para darse cuenta de que habían dificultades en ese matrimonio.

- Mira es tu problema, pero no vayas más a ese lugar – le aconseja – y si tienes problemas con Mitchi, habla con él, no tires a la basura los años de matrimonio que tienes.

- Vaya, me sorprendes hermanito, veo que al fin has madurado completamente – le felicita Rika.

- Es que hay que saberse enfrentar a la vida, además, yo también tengo un problema.

- Haber, cuenta, cuenta – habló ella con un tono curioso.

- Resulta que me encontré hace poco con una compañera desagradable de la preparatoria – le comienza a contar la historia, pero es más que sabido que realmente no es un ella sino un "él".

Entonces¿por qué mintió? Le daba cosa decirle que era un hombre, temía su respuesta pero necesitaba urgentemente que alguien lo oyera.

- Ya¿y?

- Bueno es que me estaba empezando a llevar bien con ella.

- Yyyyyyyy…

- ¡Es que la muy casi me hace el amor en el metro! – casi le grita alterado – se me insinuó, me corrió mano la muy degenerada – le dice esto más calmado.

- Ahhhh – chillaba emocionada - ¿y tú que hiciste? Apuesto que hiciste el tremendo escándalo.

- No – le responde secamente – no hice nada, recuerda que soy alguien público – se justifica el pelirrojo.

- Si, tú, y yo soy Madonna – opina muy sarcásticamente su hermana menor – te conozco y sé que si te pasara eso, la fama te importa un carajo.

- Bueno, ya es hora de que este talentoso se cuide la reputación.

- Menos mal que maduraste, tonto – Rika lo reta – si te hubieran pillado haciendo tal cosa, hasta te hubieran detenido por actos inmorales en la vía pública y ahí sí que tu fama se hubiera ido al subsuelo.

- Ehh… ¿y?

- Es que lo que te quiero decir es que sé hombre una vez en tu vida y ¡RECONOCE QUE TE GUSTO!

- ¡QUE? – grita a todo volumen.

Esa era la verdadera razón por la que no quería decirle que era un hombre, inconscientemente esa respuesta le era posible.

- Eso, que la tipa te gusta – le contesta su hermana – y al parecer, mucho - añade.

- ¡Mentira! – le vuelve a gritar.

- Cuando se te quite la estupidez y pase algo entre ustedes, me la presentas – le dice resignada, ese terco jamás iba a reconocer lo que era tan obvio.

- Es que… es… casada – le confidencia el pelirrojo.

- Ahhh, y ¿con qué moral me aconsejas si tú haces lo mismo? – la ojimiel le pregunta molesta y divertida a la vez.

- Es que es distinto – se disculpa Hanamichi – ella me provoca.

- Tú te dejas, que es peor – le replica su hermana – no tienes justificación, mínimo esa tipa te atrae bastante.

- Claro como quieres serle infiel a tu marido, miras a todos que lo son – le dice el pelirrojo enojado.

- Entonces¿qué estabas haciendo con ella? – le pregunta - ¿jugando a las canicas?

- Grrrrr – gruñe Hanamichi, siendo oído por Rika por el otro lado del teléfono.

- Además que me envíen notitas, no significa que sea infiel – se defiende ella ahora – pero tú casi tuviste sexo y no la evitaste.

- "…"

- ¿No pensaste en su esposo? – le pregunta la ojimiel.

- "…" – no respondió, mentir no era una de sus virtudes; y no, jamás pensó en Haruko.

¡Menudo enredo! Y eso que es Haruko a quien ama…

- Le dije sus verdades cuando nos bajamos – le cuenta Hanamichi.

- Jajajajajaja, así cualquiera, jajajaja – le pareció muy gracioso el comentario de su hermano – ¿por qué no se lo dices al marido de ella? Total, sólo tiene culpa ella y tú estás arrepentido del todo.

- Estás insoportable, pequeña – a pesar de estar irritado, le dice con cariño – así que mejor hablamos otro día.

- Algún día de éstos, me presentas a la pervertida, jejeje – se lo dice a modo de despedida.

- Adiós, te corto antes que me enoje contigo.

- Jaja, tú nunca cambias, adiós, jajajaja – le cuelga Rika finalmente.

Hanamichi corta el teléfono, casi destrozándolo, como si el pobre tuviera la culpa _¿Qué a él le gustara el zorro?_ Por favor, eso es inconcebible, es estúpido, es irracional, es…

- Hanamichi… - le habla Jones pero no puede terminar.

- ¡Qué! – grita furibundo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, amigo? – le pregunta asustado el negro, dándose cuenta el pelirrojo.

- Perdóname, Paul - se disculpa, después de reaccionar por su mala actitud – acabo de comprobar que mi suegro tenía toda la razón – añade.

- ¿Por qué?

- Primero, no te metas nunca en un matrimonio, al final siempre terminan bien y tú eres el malo de la película; y segundo, nunca le pidas consejo a una mujer, ellas siempre te dirán lo que no quieres oír.

El negro le dio un ataque de risa; a Hanamichi, no le causó para nada gracia…

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días y ya era domingo otra vez, y como se ha hecho costumbre, Hitomi y Hanamichi se han dirigido otra vez a la casa de los Rukawa. El primer domingo después del suceso del metro, para el pelirrojo fue un alivio de que Kaede no le dirigiera la palabra para nada, era como si Hanamichi Sakuragi no existiera. Sin embargo para el segundo domingo, el pelirrojo ya extrañaba el clásico "torpe" o "tarado", o que por último se luciera delante de él ante Haruko… pero nada.

Ese era el tercer domingo…

Hitomi, Kaede, Hanamichi y Youji decidieron ir juntos a la cancha que quedaba cerca de la casa de los Rukawa . Los dos últimos se pusieron a jugar para despejarse un rato, el moreno quedó bastante sorprendido con las jugadas del pelirrojo y sus enseñanzas. Ya para esas alturas, pasó lo que siempre pasaba con Hanamichi, le comenzó a tomar mucho cariño por el chiquillo. Mientras que Hitomi y Ru, se quedaron sentados en un lado de la cancha observando a los otros dos.

- Hey, zorro, tú hijo juega bastante bien – le gritaba Hanamichi al aludido para romper el silencio.

- "…" – Rukawa no habló, sólo lo miraba con esos ojos tan inquisidores que tiene la mayoría de las veces.

- Alégrate por lo menos, si es tu hijo – le dice Hanamichi alegre.

_"Cínico",_ piensa con toda la rabia del mundo, es como que 'aquí no ha pasado nada'. En ese momento, el zorro se para y comienza a caminar. Hanamichi no entiende lo que está pasando y lo persigue, quedando los más jóvenes solos y sorprendidos.

- Hey¿A dónde vas? – le pregunta Hanamichi con cara de pocos amigos, agarrándolo del brazo cuando lo alcanza.

- No me pasa nada, suéltame – le habla Rukawa molesto, logrando zafarse del pelirrojo.

- Estás molesto– afirma – ¿no debería ser yo el que debería estar enojado? – le pregunta por segunda vez.

- ¿Y lo estás? – le pregunta el pelinegro, disimulando su ansiedad.

_"¿Y lo estás?",_ esa frase le retumbó durante algunos segundos en su cabeza . Hanamichi se quedó callado, no supo que responder, porque en realidad no lo estaba pero su orgullo no le haría dar pie a decírselo. Fue en entonces cuando el pelirrojo optó por huir casi corriendo, dejando a todos los del lugar desconcertados, sobre todo los chicos, que no habían oído nada de su pláctica.

_"¿Y a éste qué le pasa?",_ se pregunta Rukawa, rascándose la cabeza.

- Youji¿es mi idea o nos dieron un pasaje al mundo al revés? – le pregunta la pelirroja entre sorprendida y divertida – se supone que mi papá está enojado con el tuyo.

- Con estos idiotas, no hay que suponer nada – le dijo – un día de éstos vamos a ver a tu padre y a Kaede cantando ranchera y borrachos.

La pelirroja reía a todo lo que daba, _"o que uno de estos días nos digan que son pareja… ¿otra vez con eso, Hitomi?",_ pensó.

Esa idea sí le había causado risa…

* * *

¿Enojado¿Qué me gusta¿Pero qué me está pasando, eran las preguntas frecuentes de un confundido Hanamichi Sakuragi, que ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto buscar respuestas.

Lo único que quería era no volverlo a ver jamás; odiaba su destino, no debió nunca haber vuelto a esa porquería de país si estaba tan tranquilo donde estaba. ¡Oh, Dios! Si eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, sólo fue un error y huyó¿es que acaso ahora haría lo mismo?

Fue a buscar sus cosas, que estaban en la casa del zorro y le llamó mucho la atención que en su casa estaba con la puerta abierta. Llamó a Haruko y nadie respondió. Luego de pasar el antejardín, y ver la puerta entreabierta, oyó unas voces que claramente se oía una fuerte discusión.

Ambas voces le parecían conocidas, pero se aseguró, entrando muy despacio. Las voces claramente provenían de la cocina, en las que estaban discutiendo Haruko y… ¿Yohei?

- Estoy seguro que claramente te estás aprovechando de Hanamichi – le grita muy furioso a la mujer – no sé que le hiciste pero estoy seguro que tú eres la culpable que él no haya vuelto en tantos años y piensas hacerle daño de nuevo.

- Yo no tengo que ver en eso. En todo caso, ése es problema mío, no tuyo – le responde Haruko molesta – lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe.

- Eso perfectamente sabes que no es cierto, Hanamichi es mi amigo, apuesto que ya saliste con él.

- A ver, pareces mi marido, a él le deberían molestar esas cosas, pero no le interesan, así que no tienes que meterte.

- No seré tu marido, Haruko 'Rukawa' – le recalca el moreno la última palabra – pero está en mis manos romper esa imagen de ángel que tienes – se lo dice con tono amenazante – tú sabes perfectamente por qué.

Hanamichi vio una mueca de angustia en la castaña, ella temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- No te atrevas – le decía ella con el miedo pintado en su cara.

- Debería – Yohei le habla firme – pero si te alejas de Hanamichi y mantenemos las condiciones anteriores, no habrá problema – le advierte, pero eso es más que claro, una amenaza.

Hanamichi en ese preciso instante, decidió intervenir.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – habla el pelirrojo, mirando a ambos muy penetrantemente.

- Nada – trató de fingir Haruko, bastante más asustada que antes, ya creía que se iba a desmayar.

Hana vio las reacciones de la mujer, era mejor dejarla en paz, después podía hablar con ella más tranquila.

- Vámonos, Yohei – le ordena a su amigo – dile a Youji que deje temprano a Hitomi a mi casa – se dirige a Haruko, que apenas puede ponerle atención.

Los dos hombres salen de la casa, sin mirarse siquiera. Se fueron así hasta que llegaron a la casa de Yohei y éste invitó a pasar a Hanamichi, quien aceptó entrar enseguida.

- A ti, al parecer, se te olvidó como tratar a las mujeres –el pelirrojo le dijo furioso.

- Si a ella le puedes considerar una mujer – le responde el moreno.

Hanamichi le agarra la polera y lo atrae hacia sí – la próxima vez que hables así de Haruko te parto la cara – lo suelta.

- Es que ella ha cambiado o no sabíamos quien era, pero Haruko no es quien dice ser – se defiende el moreno.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – lo interroga inquisitivamente.

- No puedo decírtelo, aparte no soy el único que guarda 'secretos' – le responde – ¿o me dirás por qué no volviste a Japón en dieciocho años? – pregunta.

- Estás desviando el tema – le dice Hanamichi descolocado.

- No – le contesta Yohei firme – es que no estás en posición para pedirme que cuente cosas, cuando tú las guardas bajo siete llaves. Los chicos tienen razón, ya no eres amigo nuestro y la fama te ha cambiado – le grita lo último.

- ¡No es cierto! – le grita Hanamichi con sinceridad.

- Sí lo es¡ni siquiera te apareciste por estos lugares cuando falleció Takamiya! – le grita Yohei con más fuerza – eso no te lo perdonaremos nunca – le dice más tranquilo pero igualmente molesto.

La habitación se inundó de un incómodo silencio, luego se oyeron unos sollozos.

- Yo lloré mucho – le dice el pelirrojo con los ojos húmedos, él tampoco se lo había perdonado.

- No lo notamos.

- Yohei, he sido un cobarde, no podía enfrentar lo que pasó ni mucho menos a ellos – fue ahí cuando el pelirrojo rompió en llanto.

A Mito le extrañó mucho el rumbo que había agarrado la conversación, pero por sobre todo, la palabra "ellos", es decir, no sólo estaba Haruko implicada sino alguien más.

- ¿Rukawa? – le salió al moreno casi inconsciente - ¿Qué te hizo Rukawa? – le preguntó preocupado.

Hanamichi tardó en responder, pero al final lo hizo.

_Por ahora sólo puedo decirte que lo que me hizo no fue nada comparable con lo que yo le hice a él…_

* * *

**La verdad… no me siento muy conforme con el capítulo, no sé algo le encuentro que no me convence del todo, pero tal vez soy muy autocrítica, así que se los dejo en sus manos. El próximo, le prometo que estará mejor, y les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado un review… **

Cuídense mucho y besos…

Paulyta.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Inuyashaluchi:** Hola amiga, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mucho el besito robado. Verdad que no es aburrido viajar en tren, puedes hacer esto o la historia que me mostraste el otro día, jejejejejeje (risa de pervertida). Besos y nos hablamos por msn.

**Elena:** Es verdad, al parecer por Chilito también están subiendo las altas temperaturas y con eso, esta historia también ¿será por tanto estudio sumado al calor, que funde mis neuronas? Bueno, ahora estás viendo que a veces al zorrito le dan sus ataques de personalidad y sí estarán juntos antes del 2035.

**Darling Kitty:** Jejejejeje, es verdad que escenita se mandaron esos dos, y es verdad, Hana lo disfrutó pero tiene demasiado orgullo para admitirlo. Veamos si el final de Haruko te gusta, besos.

**Paulikun:** Al parecer, no he terminado mis exámenes pero tendré algo más de tiempo para actualizar esta historia. En cuanto a la escenita, advertí el capítulo anterior que leyeran bajo advertencia de beber agua con hielo mientras lo leyeran, jajajaja. La actitud de Haruko es bastante reprochable pero hasta entendible, su marido no la quiere y tiene que buscar el afecto por otros lugares. No descartes las teorías por conversaciones porque ellos al igual que ustedes están especulando ¿y quién sabe? Por último, me voy a sonrojar¿maestra yo, me falta mucho para ello. Un abrazo y un besito.

**Miguel:** Wow¡qué review! Vamos analizando. Empecemos por el Kaede, que quedó bastante adolorido con el golpe, es verdad, le dolió mucho más el corazón que el cuerpo, pero se ha precipitado; no te preocupes las cosas van mejorando de a poco, aunque no lo aparenten; y tienes mucho razón al decir que él también está utilizando a Haruko como ella a Hanamichi, en este cap pudiste ver como se ha estado profundizando eso. Este anda en el periodo de negación, ya que no quiere asumir que ya se está enredando en las redes de un zorrito de ojos azules, tal vez por eso le pegó porque no está dispuesto a reconocer que algo siente por él. Y Yohei¿sabes, siento que él siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido para todo y tiene una personalidad muy tierna, pero por lo visto, en este capítulo, no lo es tanto. Bueno, por este cap, he dejado en paz a Mitsui pero no ha Rika, con ellos les espera la sorpresa del siglo. Por último fue un gustazo haberte conocido por msn, espero que sigamos comunicándonos.

**Nian:** Como te gusta tanto el RuHana, esta escena creo que te dejó alucinada¿eh? Que bueno que lo hayas encontrado bien escrito, me ha costado más que ocho en escribirlo. Muchas gracias por explicarme el día RuHana, yo pensaba que era por otra cuestión, jajajaja, es que a veces me complico demasiado, jejejejeje. Besos…

**Marion Mayfair:** Creo que entre todos volvemos a llenar el tren para que estos dos terminen lo que empezaron, jajajajajaja. Bueno, lo de la infidelidad, uuhhhhh lo trataré bastante más adelante, los cap que vienen serán casi exclusivamente Hana y Kae. Ahora sabes perfectamente la razón por la cual el Sakuragi Gundam no quiere ver a su antiguo líder¿te parece lógico?… Lo otro es saber si podrán perdonarlo, Sakuragi va a tener una buena excusa para eso. Besos.


	13. Martirio

**Parte XIII: Martirio**

El departamento estaba inundado de incertidumbre. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, uno buscaba respuestas en el otro, el ambiente estaba muy tenso. Hanamichi se secó las lágrimas y Yohei ya no podía más con su paciencia.

- Estoy esperando – le dice Yohei – nada por ahora, me dirás todo y punto.

- Yohei.

- Estoy esperando – le habló más fuerte y firmemente.

- Está bien… ehh… - comenzó el pelirrojo con su relato.

- Todo comenzó cuando mi suegro habló con el médico tratante de Rukawa, ya que quería contratarlo a él y quería saber sobre su lesión, recuerda que su caída fue bien fea. El doctor le dijo que había que operarlo y que le haría los exámenes de rigor, pero lo más probable era que no pudiera jugar más. Así que James fue hablar con mi mamá para que le diera la autorización para dejarme ir a los Estados Unidos…

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – le pregunta el moreno.

- Espérate – le contesta Hanamichi molesto con su relato.

- Acuérdate que también todo fue rápido, a la semana y media y ya tenía todo listo para irme, pero no quería hacerlo sino antes declararme a Haruko. Entonces le conté todo, tanto lo que le pasaba a Rukawa como a mí. Casi se puso de gritar de felicidad cuando le dije que me iba a Estados Unidos pero no supe como reaccionó con lo de Rukawa, ya que no hizo comentario y estábamos hablando por teléfono. Al final le dije que el sábado nos juntaríamos en el parque número diez.

- Yo sabía que ella estaba metida en todo esto – le interrumpió Yohei – pero por lo que me acuerdo, te fuiste un día domingo.

- Así es – le afirma Hanamichi – todo pasó antes de irme.

**Flashback **

_Hace dieciocho años atrás… _

Hanamichi quedó de juntarse a mediodía con Haruko Akagi, estaba muy nervioso porque iba a declarársele y como había sido su único amor durante la preparatoria, ya se había desacostumbrado a los rechazos que había tenido continuamente durante la secundaria. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si éste era otro. Aunque daba para pensar que no sería así, puesto que la cercanía de los chicos había aumentado por el transcurso del tiempo.

A lo lejos, vio la silueta de su amada, que estaba vestida con un vestido azul con tirantes y con su pelo tomada con una cola de caballo. La chica estaba muy bien vestida porque iba a despedir, al que era, su mejor amigo.

- ¡Sakuragi! – le gritaba desde la distancia, empezando a correr hacia su lado.

Hanamichi sólo la saludó con la mano, contento de que ella lo haya ido a ver.

- Podemos ir a tomar un helado – le sugirió la chica.

- Cla… claro – le dijo con un tono muy nervioso.

Empezaron a caminar, Haruko hablaba hasta por los codos sin darse cuenta que Sakuragi estaba muy ansioso. El pelirrojo comenzaba a ver cuales eran las palabras correctas para demostrarle lo que sentía hacia la chica, sabía que en este sentido, no era el mejor para estas cosas.

Ambos comieron el helado y se devolvieron al parque, donde Hanamichi tenía la intención de declararse a Haruko. Se sentaron en una banca, cerca de una fuente a conversar.

- Hanamichi – empezó a hablar la muchacha – no puedo creer que hayas llegado tan lejos, mañana te vas a los Estados Unidos – le dijo muy alegremente.

- Así es, eso es lo que pasa con los talentosos, jajajajajaja – el muchacho le contesta engreídamente – ¡qué se preparen los norteamericanos, que no podrán conmigo!

- Así es como se habla – la chica lo alentaba - te felicito - añadió.

- Muchas gracias, Haruko – le dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado.

- Prométeme que no perderemos el contacto.

- Nunca – le contestó decididamente el muchacho – pero de eso no quiero hablarte.

- ¿Ah no?

- No – dijo bajito – lo que pasa es que te cité porque no podía irme sin decirte algo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella algo intrigada.

- Loooo… que… lo… queee pasa esssss – decía el pelirrojo casi tartamudeando.

- "…".

- Loooo… lo… lo que… lo que…

- Hanamichi, dime de una vez – dijo la muchacha impaciente.

- Es que… - Hanamichi seguía sin encontrar las palabras exactas.

- Sakuragi – Haruko ya estaba harta de que le diera tantas vueltas al asunto – dime ya.

- Es que … ¡YO TE AMO! – Hana le expresó sus sentimientos de una vez, sorprendiendo mucho a la muchacha.

- Yo… yo – empezó a balbucear la castaña – no me había dado cuenta.

Hanamichi comenzaba a vislumbrar que iba a ser rechazado nuevamente, ya se sabía por libro como las chicas rechazaban en una declaración.

- Lo siento, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti – le dijo con lástima.

- "…" – Hanamichi sentía una punzada en su corazón y ganas de llorar, lo único bueno que pensaba en ese momento, es que al día siguiente se iba y que dejaría todo atrás.

- Tú sabes lo que siento – le dijo ella apesadumbrada – y quien es el dueño de mi corazón – se sonroja.

- ¿No me digas que todavía te gusta Rukawa? – le preguntó en un tono entre molesto y nervioso.

- Sí – ella le responde sinceramente y emocionada.

- Él no… digo… él no te puede gustar – Hanamichi comienza hablar alterado.

- ¿Por qué no? – ella es la que se empezó a molestar con el comentario.

- No puedo decírtelo – le dijo enojado – pero no te puedes fijar en él, él nunca te corresponderá.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó enojada – discúlpame, que yo no pueda corresponder tus sentimientos, Sakuragi, pero eso no significa que te ensañes con el pobre de Rukawa.

- ¡Rukawa! – le dijo enojado – es un pobre desgraciado, es un fracasado, no merece tu amor – agregó.

- Es que tú siempre quisiste ser como él - le dijo ella casi gritándole.

- ¡JAMAS! – grita – ¡Jamás sería como ese zorro maldito!

- Él juega mejor que tú, es más guapo y hasta tiene más calificaciones que tú – ella le dijo – siempre le has tenido envidia.

- No es cierto – le dijo el pelirrojo – nunca le tendré envidia a él, y ahora mucho menos; él no te querrá como yo te quiero a ti – le dijo con un tono más conciliador.

_- ¡Pero el que yo amo es Kaede Rukawa, y es él el que se iría si no hubiese sido por su lesión! _– le grita Haruko con toda su rabia porque insultaban de esa forma a su amor.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

- Fue en ese momento cuando la rabia me cegó y salí huyendo de ahí, esa fue la última vez que la vi antes de irme de Japón – le dice el pelirrojo finalmente.

- Es una desgraciada, me imaginaba que algo así había pasado – protesta Yohei – pero tú también te exasperaste mucho, no podías obligarla a que te correspondiera.

- Tenía mis motivos – se defiende el pelirrojo – pero eso no termina ahí

- Ah no.

**_Flashback_ **

_Hace casi diez años atrás… _

Estaban en los funerales de Camilla, era el único que se había quedado hasta el final mientras comenzaban a retirarse el resto de los que concurrieron a darle el último adiós a la señora Sakuragi. Era un día muy frío, aún así, fue bastante gente.

Hanamichi se quedó solo mirando el ataúd que ya estaba debajo de la tierra, estaba vestido con un pantalón y una camisa negra, acompañado con un abrigo del mismo color. No había expresión en su rostro, sólo miraba. No tenía idea que estaba siendo observado por alguien, quien precisamente quería hablar con él. Quería hablar con él, aunque no estaba segura que fuera el mejor momento y lugar pero no desconocía que no habría otro momento de hacerlo.

Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

- Sakuragi – le dijo Haruko, en voz baja, aunque audible.

Él la vio y la miró a la cara, sorpresivamente, la abrazó.

- Gracias por venir – le dijo el pelirrojo – en verdad no esperaba que vinieras.

- Es lo mínimo que se puede hacer por un amigo – le dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo – lo siento mucho – refiriéndose a Camilla.

- Gracias – dijo él terminando con el abrazo, pero aún la tenía de las manos - ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó.

- Bien, no ha pasado nada relevante en mi vida – le contestó.

- ¿Cómo está tu hijo¿o es una niña? – le preguntó melancólico.

- Es un niño, Youji, tiene siete años – le respondió – ¿y tu hija¿sabe lo de su madre?.

- No aún no – le dijo – pero se lo diré ahora cuando vaya al hospital – respondió haciéndole ver la difícil tarea que le esperaba.

- Sakuragi.

- Dime.

- Sé que no es el mejor momento – le dijo la castaña – pero no sé cuando será la próxima vez que nos veamos y quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que ocurrió ese día en el parque, fui muy grosera – le habló con la cabeza bajada.

- No te preocupes – le levanta de la cara, tomándola de la barbilla – ésas son cosas que pasan en la juventud – sólo espero que ese zorro te haya feliz o se las verá conmigo.

**_Fin del flashback_**

- Y eso – dice el pelirrojo al terminar su relato – después de eso, hablamos otras trivialidades hasta la salida del cementerio y allí nos despedimos – agrega.

- Me asalta una duda, Hanamichi¿qué pasó con Rukawa? – pregunta el peliverde – porque casi no lo has mencionado y conociéndote, después de esa pelea con Haruko, lo más seguro es que lo hayas ido a buscar para darle, por lo menos, un tremendo sermón¿o me equivoco? – afirma lo dicho – además, todavía no encuentro un motivo suficiente para que no vinieras a Japón.

Hanamichi se afligió cuando Yohei le dice que prosiguiera, el pelirrojo no lo desea, no quiere siquiera recordar lo que pasó después, ni mucho menos contarle a su mejor amigo ¿Qué pensaría de él, lo más probable es que tampoco sabría que pensar, eso definitivamente traspasaba la imaginación de cualquier persona en su sano juicio.

Hanamichi miró a su amigo, tomó la decisión que siempre había tomado…

- Lo siento mucho, no quiero seguir – le dijo a Yohei y trató de irse, sin embargo, el moreno lo tomó del brazo para que siguiera – ¡no quiero recordar! – exclamó, pudiendo soltarse e irse, dándole un portazo a la puerta.

… huir.

Salió de la casa casi llorando, teniendo los ojos húmedos. Era un martirio recordar esa parte de su vida, gran parte de ella creyó en una cosa, siendo que estaba descubriendo otras que iban en contra de eso. Lo del metro sólo lo había confundido más y todo se ha revuelto. Sí es cierto, había visto algunas veces a Haruko pero cada vez su ansiedad era menor y que cada vez le coqueteaba menos; ni tampoco podía dejar de lado lo que había pasado con Rukawa, las sensaciones que había sentido, las noches enteras en que últimamente había recordado lo que había ocurrido y la frialdad con que lo trataba en este momento…

Pero en ese instante, sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

"_¿Qué demonios me pasa?"_

* * *

_Al día siguiente… Un lunes cualquiera… _

No sabía que hacer, a ella le costaba mucho entender las decisiones egoístas de su marido. Si ella no lo entendía ¿Cómo lo podría hacer un niño de ocho años? Menos mal que Sanae es muy pequeña y no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor pero su hijo Kenji, sí se da cuenta que su padre no está en casa casi nunca.

Rika está dibujando, o mejor dicho, está trabajando en sus diseños. Hace tiempo las cosas no le han resultado bien y mucho menos después de que su Hisashi le dijera que le ofrecieron a que hiciera una cátedra de postgrado en la Universidad de Kanagawa, lo que obviamente, significaba que iba a pasar menos tiempo en casa.

Por otro lado, ya le había le había llegado su cuarta nota de aquel misterioso personaje, dueño del pub "Green Star", al que cada vez iba con más frecuencia. Aunque la última nota, la estaba dejando más entusiasmada que las otras veces:

_"Espero que te sientas mejor, aunque últimamente te he visto triste. Pronto nos veremos las caras, así que cuídate mucho"._

No puede creerlo, él sabe mejor de sus estados de ánimo que su marido.

¡Lástima!

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que su hijo la estaba llamando.

- Mami, mami – le llamaba un niño de cabellos negro azulados y de ojos grisáceos – te he estado llamando hace rato y no contestas - protesta.

- Es que estaba distraída, perdóname, cielo – se disculpó Rika - ¿qué quieres? – le pregunta.

- Es que papá todavía no ha llegado y él me dijo que me iba a ayudar con la tarea de geografía – le dijo el niño peliazul.

Ese día iban a comenzar las clases y no iba a terminar antes de las nueve. Creo que por esa vez y algunas otras más, su padre iba a ausentarse.

- Creo que por hoy, yo te ayudaré, papá se va a tardar y no creo que regrese temprano – le dijo la ojimiel, disculpándose por él - ¿Vamos? – le pregunta, mientras le acaricia el cabello.

- De acuerdo… - un momento después - …Mami.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedes decirle a papá que no salga tanto? – le dijo Kenji triste.

A Rika, se le encogió el corazón de pena.

- Está bien, se lo diré – le responde Rika.

¿Podrá hacerle entender a un terco que no está haciendo bien las cosas?

Es difícil saberlo… Sólo sabía que no faltaba mucho para tocar fondo, o al menos, eso creía…

* * *

_Dos días después…_

Kaede Rukawa, para variar, se había quedado enredado en las sábanas más de lo que debía por la culpa de la intensa noche anterior con funestos resultados, no olvidaría el que había sido su amor durante veinte años de la noche a la mañana; pero al menos, no podíamos decir que no lo había intentado. Así que cuando ocurría eso, se quedaba entrenando cuando anochecía, después del entrenamiento de Shohoku. No hacía un entrenamiento exagerado por su lesión, pero sí lo suficiente para mantenerse todos los días en forma.

De repente, se sintió observado. Bueno, eso a veces era normal, no faltaba la mujer que lo observaba practicar para después invitarlo a una cita en cualquier lugar de la ciudad, lo que sólo lograba del ex jugador un más que escueto _"Sal de mi camino y déjame en paz". _

Por eso mismo, sólo continuó con su entrenamiento sin distraerse por aquella visita. Cuando terminó, la luces de los postes de luz comenzaban a encenderse. Rukawa se estaba preparando para enfrentar a la de turno, cuando… ¡Sorpresa! Aquélla, o mejor dicho aquél no se iba a sacar de encima con 'sal de aquí y lárgate de mi vista'.

Además, no lo quería, porque era el mismo Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Estaba con gorro y lentes, aún así, igualmente lo pudo reconocer.

"_¿Qué está haciendo allí?",_ era la única pregunta que se podía hacer.

El pelirrojo se acerca a Kaede.

- Hola – Hanamichi lo saluda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta sin devolverle el saludo.

- Es que tu hijo me dijo que venías aquí a entrenar por las mañanas – se explicó – vine en la mañana, pero no estabas, así que decidí venir en la tarde para ver si estabas.

- Ah¿y a qué vienes? – el pelinegro le pregunta en un tono parco.

- Eh… - saca algo de su mochila negra – vengo a devolverte esto – eran los lentes y el gorro que el zorro le prestó el día que fueron al metro y se las pasó.

- No sé para qué te tomas tantas molestias – le dice Rukawa – si te las pasé hace casi un mes.

- Es que siempre se me olvidaba, jejejeje – se disculpa el pelirrojo.

Kaede, en ese instante, se da cuenta que hay un calor ajeno en sus manos. Las de Hanamichi, al pasarle las cosas, no se habían soltado en lo absoluto. Le dio una descarga eléctrica y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, quería mantenerse así con él, pero su voluntad es más fuerte…

- Oye¿podrías soltarme, torpe? – le dijo el moreno algo molesto, mirando primero los ojos color chocolate del pelirrojo para después bajar la mirada

Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Hanamichi lo soltó, algo sonrojado.

- Lo siento mucho – le dijo avergonzado.

- ¿Viniste sólo por eso o vas a seguir molestándome? – le pregunta el pelinegro fríamente.

- No – le contesta – es que a Hitomi y a mí se nos ocurrió la idea de que el sábado podrían ir todos para que conocieran nuestra casa, nos gustaría bastante que vinieran a visitarnos.

- No podemos – le responde en forma cortante – iremos a Yokohama por el fin de semana a visitar a mi cuñado y a su familia.

- Ahhh, no lo sabía – le dice algo desilusionado – entonces mándale saludos al gori de mi parte.

- "…"

- Creo que se hace tarde – dice el pelirrojo al mirar su reloj – entonces nos vemos, adiós zorro – le dice Hanamichi mientras se despide de él.

Obviamente Kaede, quien no entendía ni creía lo que acababa de pasar, no se despidió. Estaba asombrado por el hecho de que el mismo mono pelirrojo lo había invitado a su casa en ¿forma amistosa? Era lógico que no iría, estaba en plan de alejarse de ese hombre, tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza como diera lugar…

* * *

_Y el mismo sábado…_

Aunque se estaba terminando el verano, todavía hacía un calor infernal y, como no iban a haber visitas, Hanamichi no podía andar más casual, con una polera sin mangas azul y un bañador negro.

- Estoy aburrídisima y muerta de calor – le decía Hitomi a su padre – es una verdadera lástima que no puedan venir.

- Ya vendrán en otra ocasión, – la consuela Hanamichi – y además para entretenerse, no es necesario tener novio, hija – le dijo con una mueca de risa en la cara.

- Grrr – gruñó la pelirroja por el comentario.

En ese mismo instante, suena el timbre. Se acerca el mayordomo a abrir la puerta, pero el pelirrojo no se lo permite.

- Yo abriré – le dice el pelirrojo, haciendo que se retirara y a medida que se acerca a la puerta, eleva la voz para que su hija lo escuche – Y tengo que decirte, que aunque pudieran, ese zorro desgraciado no vendría aunque le pagarán – gritó.

Y abre la puerta, viendo dos hombres, muy parecidos entre sí. El mayor de los dos solamente le dijo.

_¿Es que acaso hablas siempre así de tus invitados?…_

* * *

**¡Holas! Bueno, otra de mis actualizaciones flash, si no lo hacía ahora, lo iba a hacer el miércoles. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que me ha costado un millón en hacerlo. Más que nada, por la declaración de Hanamichi, quería que la reacción de ambos fuera la más realista posible. Aunque Haruko la odio con toda mi alma, quise darle un toque más humano, no quiero que un personaje sea un malo con una mente casi de sicópata y que los demás sean unos ángeles; sino todo lo contrario, que los personajes sean personas que también puedan cometer errores. **

**En cuanto al fic, supongo que saben quien es la visita de Hanamichi… Así que el próximo capítulo estará más que interesante ¿Seguirá el zorro con esa frialdad hacia su pelirrojo? Si les digo que el próximo capítulo es "Impulsos", tendrán una pista, jejejeje.**

**Besos y cuídense mucho…**

**Paulyta.**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Elena: **Con razón eres tan simpática, si de allá mismo somos… Mirch, compatriotas¿eh? Tienes razón, si hasta este capítulo habrá tanta pensadera, que necesitarán una aspirina, jajajajajaja; desde el próximo veremos más "acción". De a poco se aclararán estas cosas, pero definitivamente, escribiendo esto, odio más a Haruko que nunca.

**Paulikun:** Cuando leí tu review, te imaginé con una libretita con cada una de las teorías que tienes sobre esta historia, jajajaja ¿Cuál sería la número 4? Me entró curiosidad. Y Haruko tiene más sorpresas de lo que te imaginas y Hana ya está empezando a encauzar por el camino correcto. Y en cuanto a Mitchy ¡ES MIO! Y todavía lo haré sufrir más, nuestra querida Rika será tentada, uy uy uy de que forma, no sé si me gustaría estar en su lugar o no… Besos.

**Darling Kitty: **Sólo se ve que está arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo pero no está claro que fue. Rika es una persona bastante comunicativa y simpática, y le dijo a Hanamichi lo que el no quiere reconocer. Una escena fogosa, veamos qué te parece la del próximo capítulo. Un abrazo..

**Marion Mayfair:** Sí eso era. No sé si explique de qué se murió Takamiya, eso es un detalle, eso dependerá el avance de la historia, sé de lo que se tratará el fic en grandes rasgos pero no en detalle. Jejeje, la conversación de Rika y Hana es de lo más entretenida, el pelirrojo necesita una opinión externa del asunto… y se la dieron. Que no le haya gustado, ese es otro cuento. Nos vemos en msn.

**Miguel: **Miguelín precioso (espero que no te moleste que te diga así), hay que decirte en primer lugar que en este fic, nadie es o será un ángel, ni los chicos se salvarán de esto, sólo adelanto que Youji se mandará un carril del porte de un buque. Además hay que decir que al final del cap, Hanamichi dice que Ru también le hizo algo a él, te prometo que el fic de a poco adquirirá sentido, Hana tampoco es un descarado que odia porque sí. Y sí, a Mitchy y a Rika les esperan muchas sorpresas, te desmayarás al ver lo que les tengo preparado, mejor dicho, a quien, jejejejejeje… En cuanto al fic, ya lo terminé de leer (¡me encantó!) y te lo comentaré cuando nos encontremos (no creo que sea este fin de semana porque tengo examen final el lunes) e igual tengo problemas con el vídeo porque no tengo el programa con que lo pueda ver, así que ahí vemos… Muchos besos y nos vemos por msn.

**Nian:** ¿Cómo estás, guapa? Bueno los secretos serán revelados en el curso del fic y no todo de una vez. Y por supuesto que no dejaré nunca de actualizar, puesto que me ha gustado mucho escribir. Besos y cuídate mucho.


	14. Impulsos

**Parte XIV: Impulsos**

- Zo… zo… zorro – balbuceaba Hanamichi al ver que, para variar, había metido la pata.

Eran precisamente Kaede Rukawa y su hijo Youji quienes estaban parados en la puerta, cosa que le causó mucha extrañeza debido que el moreno le había dicho que iba a pasar todo el fin de semana en Yokohama.

Extrañamente, por ello, Hanamichi estaba feliz de la llegada de los visitantes, aunque no lo demostrase. Pero no era el único, detrás de él, salió una chica desesperada por abrazar uno de los zorros y literalmente se le abalanzó encima. Los padres de ambos chicos sólo los observaban con algo de risa, aunque Rukawa casi no la demostraba; por el hecho de que Hanamichi andaba vestido de esa forma tan casual, le estaba ocasionando muchos problemas al zorro para mantener la vista fija en otro lado.

Después de 'lanzarse' a su novio, se perdieron como que nada, ya que Hitomi quería que su zorrito conociera su casa, ya que las otras veces no había tenido mucha oportunidad de conocer bien la casa.

- Adolescentes – suspiró Hanamichi, viendo que la cara de Rukawa seguía tan impasible como siempre - ¿quieres algo? – le pregunta un poco después.

- No gracias – fue una parca respuesta zorruna.

Al pelirrojo siempre ha odiado que lo moleste pero ahora que no le dice nada, le molesta aún más. No le gusta ver a ese zorro más apagado de lo acostumbrado.

- ¿Y al final por qué venieon el zorro junior y tú? En realidad no los esperábamos – le dijo Hanamichi - ¿Y Haruko? – preguntó.

_"Para variar, preguntando por Haruko",_ bufó Kaede para sí.

- No nos gusta mucho ir, sobre todo a papá – le aclara Youji, saliendo de la nada con Hitomi colgándose de él – no se lleva bien con mi tío y a mí, tampoco me caen muy bien que digamos.

- ¿Quién se lleva bien con él, jajajajajajaja – eran las burlas del pelirrojo hacia Akagi – no sé quien fue la desafortunada que se casó con él, wuajajajajaja.

Kaede sólo suspiró e hizo como que no oyó lo último que dijo el pelirrojo – además, venir aquí… peor es nada – dijo el pelinegro, haciendo sentir mal a Hananichi.

- Mejor nos vamos, no quiero ser la primera muerta – dijo la pelirroja al ver la situación actual – Además tengo algo que mostrarte – agregó, guiñándole un ojo a su novio, sabiendo que con eso bastaría para obedecerla.

- Sólo espero que no se maten – les dijo Youji a su padre y a su suegro antes de irse.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, había un irritante silencio, Hanamichi estaba molesto con el comentario de Kaede.

_"¿Por qué no se fue a otro lugar si no quería venir el zorro apestoso?",_ pensaba el pelirrojo.

- Si ya viniste – habló de mala gana – por lo menos ven a conocer la casa¿no?

- Será.

Ahí pasaron a conocer las habitaciones, la cocina, los sirvientes (a Kaede le llamó mucho la atención que lo trataran como su familia). Lo chistoso fue cuando le presentó a Jones, los dos hicieron como que no se conocían, si no, al pobre Hana le daba un ataque ahí mismo y despediría en el acto al negro por traicionarlo.

Fue así hasta que llegaron a un salón. Rukawa nunca había tenido mucho dinero en su vida, así que miró con asombro toda la casa, si había que reconocerle al torpe es que tenía buen gusto y a pesar del dinero que tenía, conservaba la misma sencillez que poseía en la preparatoria.

_"Basta, Kaede, olvídate de él",_ pensaba al imaginarse de las cualidades del pelirrojo.

De repente, ve un retrato. Era el de una mujer muy bonita de no más de veinticinco años, pelirroja, ojos verdes y con aspecto de ser buena persona; no era muy difícil de saber quien era exactamente, aún así, igualmente preguntó.

- ¿Tu mujer?

Hanamichi le pide tácitamente el retrato, lo que Rukawa hace enseguida.

- Así es – le contesta con cierta melancolía – si tú la hubieras conocido – añadió.

- Era muy linda – le decía Rukawa. No podía sentir celos, por lo que sabía de Camilla, ella había sido una excelente persona, su pelirrojo había quedado en buenas manos y lo hizo feliz mientras estuvo viva. Pero eso sí, no dejaba de envidiarla, ella había sido la dueña de las caricias y besos de Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo dejó el retrato en su lugar, la miraba con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Kaede quería sacarlo de ese estado, así que trató de observar algo que le llamara la atención. Al fin encontró algo que lo dejó atónito.

- ¿Libros? – dijo el pelinegro, avanzando hasta donde se encontraban - ¿tú tienes libros? – pregunta bastante sorprendido.

- ¿Y qué tiene? – se dio vuelta el pelirrojo – hay autores muy buenos, García Márquez y Kentaro Matsumoto.

- ¡Tú y los libros! Es que no pegan ni juntan – dijo el zorro aguantándose de la risa.

- ¿Crees que soy tonto? – le pregunta Hanamichi algo molesto.

- Torpe.

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE RUKAWAAAAA? – gritó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Aparte de tonto, eres sordo?

- Tú eres un zorro maldito y odioso.

- Pero no un pelirrojo comete fouls – le dice – en la NBA tenías un promedio de tres fouls por partido.

- Eso fue el primer año, idiota – se dio cuenta de algo y le preguntó algo divertido - ¿es qué me veías por televisión?

- ¡Ja! Yo no veo pobres diablos – le dice Kaede con burla – sólo soy fanático del basketball.

Se miraban con rabia, ya se veía que otra vez iban a los puños. Los ojos sólo reflejaban los del otro y Hanamichi empezó con una sonrisa, luego Kaede con una carcajada reprimida, después una de ambos con más soltura.

Al final, estaban muertos de la risa, no podían parar de reír.

No habían cambiado en nada, al parecer ellos tenían más carácter de adolescentes que sus propios hijos.

_Sin embargo, Hanamichi se sentía algo distinto…_

* * *

Youji estaba solo en la terraza, a las orillas de la piscina, ya que le dijo Hitomi que la esperara un rato. Miraba para todos lados, se sentía cohibido entre tanto lujo. Se sentó en una silla de playa que estaba a la sombra. Eso era lo que odiaba de ser tan blanco, que al sol se quemaba como jaiba.

- ¿Me demoré mucho? – le dice la muchacha, captando la atención del moreno.

- No… no… te… te … - Youji tartamudeaba, fijando la vista en la pelirroja (mejor dicho, en el cuerpo de ella).

Hitomi tenía puesto un bikini negro, haciendo resaltar su esbelta figura. Su metro setenta y ocho eran justificados por sus largas y bellas piernas, su estrecha cintura, su busto firme y su bronceada piel lo tenían loco; no podía creer que ella era sólo para él. Y eso también era un problema, específicamente a su entrepierna, tenía que pensar y rápido, se moría de la vergüenza si ella se daba cuenta.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunta Hitomi, aproximándose al pobre chico.

- Nada, sólo que hace calor – le confiesa Youji, que en ese momento se le ocurre algo para enfriar sus hormonas.

Se saca la polera, las zapatillas y los calcetines, dejándose los pantalones, y se mete a la piscina lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Loco! – exclama Hitomi, sorprendida y entretenida por la repentino actuar de su novio.

Se mete ella a la piscina y él comienza a tirar agua para 'ganar tiempo' para que se desincentive su 'amigo'. Al final entre tantos juegos, abrazos y besos en el agua, pasó desapercibido; ahora estaba al sol para que se secaran sus jeans (aunque no daban señal que lo harían muy pronto). Aún así, estaba feliz, lo tenía todo y no le podía pedir más a la vida.

"¿QUÉ DIJISTE RUKAWAAAA?"

Bueno casi… siempre hay cosas que mejorar…

* * *

Haruko estaba en la casa de su hermano en una tremenda reunión familiar y ella se sentó a conversar con él, ya que hacía un par de meses en que no se veían, no hablaron nada importante salvo…

- ¿Y tu marido? – le pregunta el gorila a Haruko.

- Se quedó con Youji en Kanagawa – le contesta la castaña.

- Yo no sé cómo sigues con ese insociable – le dice Takenori a su hermana – te mereces algo mejor, me arrepiento haberle dicho que se casara contigo.

- No digas eso – Haruko lo defiende – tú sabes que Kaede es buen padre y… - se cortó

- ¿Buen marido? – adelantándose a ella.

- Sí – responde casi en un balbuceo después de un rato de silencio.

Lo tiene claro, su marido se ha portado mejor que nunca en todo sentido, incluso le regaló flores, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo le iba a durar. Quizás ya tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba, pero no quería admitirlo…

Trataba de enamorarse de ella por sus hijos, aunque nunca lo ha logrado.

- Claro, no es infiel – dice en un tono casi burlesco – ese tonto a excepción de sus hijos no ama a nadie más que el mismo.

Ahí sí que no pudo rebatirle, recordó vergonzosamente en ese minuto que incluso había llegado a contratar a un detective para ver si le encontraba una amante; se sorprendió mucho cuando después de seis meses, éste le entregó resultados negativos.

Era eso o que… Kaede siempre ha estado enamorado…

_¿Pero de quién?_

* * *

La risa de los dos hombres inundó el salón, se habían reído por un buen rato. Kaede miraba los ojos del pelirrojo, los cuales reflejaron lo que no lo habían hecho en el parque, cuando se resintió la muñeca, ahora mostraban una cierto ¿deseo? El zorro no podía creer lo que observaba.

Hasta ahí llegó Rukawa, ya no había caso fingir ser el marido ideal, cuando nunca podría amar a la que ha estado haciendo su mujer durante todo este tiempo. Se sentía distinto, y aunque había sufrido mucho, otra vez obedecería a los impulsos de su corazón.

- Parecemos niños – decía Hanamichi sonriendo.

- Sí – le decía un Rukawa con la cara sonriente. A Hana le encanta verlo así, parecía que su rostro fuera más bello y más iluminado que siempre.

_"¿Por qué no sonríe más?"_

- Zorro¿no crees que ya estamos grandes para pelearnos por estupideces? – le pregunta un rato después el pelirrojo, riéndose de ellos mismos.

- Sí – lo miró seductoramente – pero creo que para otras cosas aún no lo estamos – agregó, acercándose peligrosamente a Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo no reaccionaba – ehhh..., Rukawa – es lo único que atina a decir, totalmente intimidado, sólo faltaba un paso para…

Fue en ese instante cuando el pelinegro, con sus dos manos, toma la cabeza de Hanamichi y posa sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo. Allí ambos se quedaron quietos. Sakuragi, al estar consciente de que lo estaban besando, puso sus manos en el pecho de Kaede para hacer oposición. El moreno aprieta sus labios con la comisura de los de su pelirrojo, quien seguía forcejeando, pero cada vez era menor la oposición, transformándose en caricia, que pasaban por los pectorales de Rukawa.

Éste no pudo evitar un gemido por lo que estaba pasando en su pecho, soltando un poco al pelirrojo, para posar en sus labios otra vez. Esto lo hace lentamente y sin introducir su lengua, por miedo a que Sakuragi lo rechace, sin embargo esto no ocurre, hasta que finalmente el pelinegro lo suelta finalmente por la falta de aire.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, sin emitir palabra alguna por algún rato, hasta que Kaede rompe con el silencio, la suerte estaba echada.

- Lo siento – dice – no va a volver a ocurrir – agrega con una mirada triste.

Tiene la intención de retirarse del salón, cuando un fuerte brazo no se lo permite. Rukawa gira la cabeza y con el otro brazo de ese fornido ser, agarra la cabeza del pelinegro para atraerlo directamente a su boca. Ahí no hay preámbulos, ambos desde el primer instante introducen su lengua en la boca del otro casi violentamente para probar un sabor extraño, pero ansiado. En un principio, Kaede se sorprende pero inmediatamente le sigue el ritmo al pelirrojo para no dejarse dominar.

En ese mismo momento, el otro brazo del pelirrojo se fue directamente a la cintura de Rukawa. Igualmente, seguían besándose y cuando se les extinguió el aire, Hanamichi comienza a besarle las mejillas, yéndose luego a cuello.

- Dime – le decía el pelirrojo entrecortándose entre cada uno de sus besos – dime por qué.

- Ahhh – decía el zorro en forma de suspiro por la excitación que estaban sintiendo, arqueando su cuello hacia atrás.

- Dime – lo besaba en el cuello con pasión – dime por qué no me puedo resistir a ti – le dice, volviendo a instalarse en su boca.

Kaede se dejó llevar completamente, y sus brazos, que habían estado inactivas hasta ese momento, se aferraron al cuerpo del torpe, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. En ese momento, sus cuerpos se juntaron y sus miembros se rozaron furiosamente, haciendo que reaccionaran y gimieran ante tal suceso.

No podían dejar la boca del otro, como si hubieran esperado mucho tiempo por esto, beso tras beso, intercalado por jadeos de auténtico deseo. Exploraban sus cuerpos entre sí, las manos de Rukawa ya se estaban perdiendo por debajo de la polera del pelirrojo, acariciando su bronceada piel; mientras que éste ya estaba bajando sus manos a los muslos de Kaede, y…

No podían parar de besarse, pensaba que no los iba a frenar nada... pero en ese momento…

_"¡PAPÁ?"…_

* * *

**¡Holap! Corto, preciso y conciso me salió este capítulo pero no menos intenso, ése sí que es beso, me estoy quemando por el fuego que salió de la pantalla; el próximo creo que será larguísimo. Este beso se lo dedico a todos los que han dejado reviews y los que han leído anónimamente la historia, que de seguro, han tenido la gran paciencia de esperar este momento. De aquí en adelante, las cosas se nos ponen un poquito más calentitas, jejejejeje (y pensar que este fic empezó tan inocente, jajajajaja). **

Estoy con los exámenes más arriba del cuello, así que casi no he estado en internet, así que piedad con mi persona, sobre todo aquellos amigos con los que he conocido en el msn, en que no creo que estén un día de semana a las cuatro de la mañana despiertos, jejejeje. No se preocupen, sigo con vida, aunque el martes casi me matan. Así que el cap lo publico porque hoy recién tengo un poquito de tiempo.

Por esta vez, no dejaré comentarios del capítulo, salvo dos cosas. Primero, Kentaro Matsumoto lo inventé yo, ya que no conozco autores japoneses y García Márquez es un autor que me fascina. Y segundo, la forma abrupta en que terminó el capítulo… Hagan sus apuestas… ¿Hitomi, Youji o ambos?… o tal vez… Bueno, ése y otro misterio sí se van a aclarar en el próximo episodio.

Besos a todos y hasta la próxima…

Paulyta.

**

* * *

****REVIEWS**

**Shadir:** Tranquila todo tiene su tiempo y su lugar, ya empezamos a complicar más las cosas. Y el zorro, ahora también le están brillando otras cositas, jejejejejeje. Besos.

**Miguel:** Mira, precioso, Hanamichi no maduraría ni en mil años, además si Ru se enamorara de él, creo que es por eso. Tienes razón, el zorro es algo villanesco¿no te has dado cuenta qué hace cada vez que tiene una desilusión con Hana? No es muy sano que digamos. Nadie se salva, Yohei tampoco ha sido tan pulcro al amenazar de esa forma a Haruko por el "secretillo" de ésta. En cuanto a que retuerzo la historia, no te esperas quien entra a escena en el próximo episodio, ahí se va a complicar más aún la cosa; no te puedo adelantar nada más. Y la otra pareja yaoi no aparecerá sino casi al final, pero ¡qué parejita! Un abrazo y un besito para ti.

**Darling Kitty:** ¡Qué lástima! Soy mala, jejejejeje (risa maquiavélica), al parecer tienes toda la razón del mundo, ya ves que al zorrito le funcionó la indiferencia, aunque en lo personal, siempre lo ha aparentado, jejejeje. El próximo cap, te darás cuenta quien es de las notitas, veamos si es el que tú apuestas. Un abrazo.

**Khira:** Me emociona saber que alguien tan genial como tú se interese por saber lo que pasó y es cierto, si uno se pone a pensar, tal vez no sea tan difícil saber lo que realmente pasó ¿por qué no me lo puedes preguntar? Si quieres, te agrego al msn y hablamos, si tú quieres. Besitos y cuídate mucho.


	15. Sin salida

**Parte XV: Sin salida**

Kaede y Hanamichi, al sentir el grito, se separaron inmediatamente, mirando de modo angustioso hacia la entrada. Ellos estaban realmente asustados y sus corazones latían angustiados al verse descubiertos.

Y observaron quien era.

- Ahhhhh – suspiraron aliviados cuando se percataron de que no había nadie observándolos.

Aún así, trataron de ocultar la excitación que habían en los sexos de ambos. Mientras Rukawa da la espalda, Hanamichi toma el primer retrato que pilla y se tapa su parte noble, todavía delatadora.

- ¡PAPÁAAAA! – era la voz de Hitomi que llegaba donde estaban ellos - Que bueno que te encuentro – ya no gritaba cuando lo vio – me alegro que no se estén matando.

- Mmmm – se quejó el pelirrojo, pero lo hacía en un tono muy nervioso.

Los dos estaban muy inquietos por la presencia de la chica.

- Bueno, no importa – habló finalmente su hija - ¿papá, puedes prestarle un pantalón a Youji? – le preguntó.

- Saca cualquiera de los que están en mi habitación – le decía casi como querer despacharla.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunta Hitomi a Hanamichi al darse cuenta que había algo raro.

- No, nada – trató de ser lo más natural posible.

- Pap…

- Nada – le dice el pelirrojo firmemente, mirándola en forma fija a los ojos.

- Está bien – trató de calmar a su padre y se da la vuelta – ya veo que quieren tener un 'segundo round' y no quiero verme involucrada – dijo, dejando definitivamente el lugar.

Pasó un rato en silencio, del puro susto sus hormonas y sus cuerpos ya se habían tranquilizado, ambos se miraron y…

- ¡Uffffff! – suspiraron al mismo tiempo por el alivio.

- ¡Estuvo cerca! – exclamó el pelirrojo.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dice apresurado Rukawa.

- Tienes razón - le contesta tímidamente.

- Dile a Youji que no vuelva tarde – le pide el pelinegro.

Hanamichi sólo asiente al ver que Kaede se está acercando nuevamente a él.

En ese momento Rukawa toma de la barbilla al pelirrojo, besándolo otra vez. Aunque en esta ocasión, el beso no fue apasionado, sino, uno más tierno, más maduro; su acompañante nunca se opuso. Kaede, al terminar el beso, se da media vuelta para irse pero Hanamichi lo alcanza con su voz.

- Rukawa – le dice, dándose vuelta el aludido – Bueno…, es que… – hablaba muy lento para ser él – mañana Ryota y yo hemos organizado algo para juntarnos aquí, va a venir Mitsuito, y ehhh… quiero saber si te apuntas tú también – le decía nervioso.

- Tal vez – confesó.

- Te esperamos – dijo el pelirrojo, utilizando de adrede el plural.

- Adiós – se despide el pelinegro – no te preocupes, ya sé donde está la salida.

- Adiós – se despide Hanamichi casi en un susurro.

Rukawa se va a la salida. Cuando ya está en la calle, mira a todos lados, para ver si había alguien. Al ver que no lo veía nadie, apretó el puño y sólo dijo una cosa _¡Síiiiiii!_ Tenía la cara sonriente y, por ese día, nadie se la quitaría. Siente que vuelve a tener quince años, tenía esperanzas.

Mientras tanto, Hanamichi se quedó sólo en ese lugar, recién se dio cuenta que tenía las mejillas ardiendo después de lo que pasó con el zorro. Le daba vergüenza el sólo pensar que por poco su hija lo había visto 'en plena acción' y además con un hombre. Él sería el torpe más grande del planeta, pero siempre se había cuidado en ese sentido con su hija, después de su esposa tuvo una que otra relación con algunas mujeres; y ahora que se besa con un hombre, lo hace con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

No sabe lo que le pasa, pero no puede negar que le atrae el zorrito.

De repente mira un retrato, era el de Camilla, lo toma con una mano y la mira.

- Tú no has visto nada – le dice Hanamichi, indicándole con la otra mano y pone luego, el retrato boca abajo.

En ese momento, recuerda lo que le dijo antes de morir.

_"Tienes que rehacer tu vida"_

¿Es qué acaso, dentro de rehacer su vida, está Kaede Rukawa?

_Eso aún no lo sabía, y por el momento, no quería averiguarlo…_

* * *

Hitomi se dirige lentamente a la habitación de su padre, no pensaba en nada, no quería pensar…

Cuando llega a la enorme habitación, cierra la puerta con llave, quiería estar sola…

Incluso se ha olvidado que Youji la está esperando.

Se sienta apoyándose en la puerta, y ya tiene los ojos cristalinos.

No puede creerlo… lo ha visto todo…

_Su padre y su suegro se han besado…_

Su cabeza retumbaba el recuerdo una y otra vez…

_**Flashback**_

Todavía se estaba riendo de la locura que acababa de hacer su novio de meterse con jeans a la piscina y que de seguro ahora debería estar lamentándolo, ya que se le empezó a notar la rojez en su cara, producto del sol.

"_Tarado",_ lo pensaba sonriendo mientras entraba a la casa, se preguntaba la razón por la cual su novio había actuado tan efusivamente.

Se le había ocurrido que su padre le prestara un pantalón, total, sólo era un poco más bajo que él. Como toda chica de su edad, esperaba que fueran cortos, para ver las perfectas piernas que tenía su Youji.

Buscaba a Hanamichi, preguntó en la cocina por él y María le dijo que estaba en el salón con el señor Rukawa. Ella fue casi corriendo, cuando llegó…

Kaede besaba a Hana, era un beso simple, algo reprimido. Y el pelirrojo parecía que le correspondía.

Hitomi quedó atónita…

No podía creerlo.

"_No, imposible, esto es una pesadilla",_ al ver a su propio padre y su suegro besándose.

Salió inmediatamente del salón, distanciándose hacia un pasillo, algo aturdida, pero sólo con una pregunta…

¿Qué hacer?

Y tenía que pensar rápido.

Lo que más le gustaría es hacer un tremendo escándalo y que su padre le diera una explicación después que le dijera hasta el cansancio que se la tenía jurada a Kaede Rukawa. Aunque si lo hacía, tal vez llamaba la atención de todos y de Youji…

A todo esto… ¿cómo hubiera reaccionado Youji si fuera él quien los hubiese visto?

La angustia recorrió su cuerpo por completo, nunca se había preparado para enfrentarse a la situación que su padre era bisexual…

¿O tal vez era homosexual y siempre lo disimuló?

¿Y el papá de Youji¿Qué pasaba con él?

"_¿Y mi mamá?"_ En un fugaz pensamiento la vio ¿Ella sabría lo de su padre? Menos mal que ella no estaba con ellos, hubiera sufrido mucho…

"_¿Qué hago?",_ preguntaba histérica, jugueteando con sus manos.

En ese momento, se le ocurrió una idea… Podía salir del paso, por un tiempo, pero salía. Ya tendría tiempo para ordenar el maremoto de pensamientos que invadían su mente.

- ¿PAPÁ! – trató de gritar con tranquilidad, como si estuviera buscándolo, teniendo la perfecta conciencia que eso desharía inmediatamente el beso. Pero no le resultó, estaba eufórica.

Luego, se dirigió hacia ellos. Se demoró un poco, caminando lo más lento posible, para darles tiempo.

Y allí los encontró, actuando como si nunca hubiera pasado nada…

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Hitomi estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Una cosa es autiproclamarse como "no homofóbica y tolerante", que uno de los mejores amigos de su padre fuera gay y le diera todo su apoyo y afecto. Y otra cosa es que su padre se besuqueara con otro hombre… Y no con cualquiera… sino Kaede Rukawa.

Sabía que a la larga lo apoyaría… Total, la felicidad hay que encontrarla, ya es difícil hacerlo en estos tiempos para también acondicionarla.

Pero sí le preocupaba que el hombre que fuera casado y, no cualquier pobre diablo¡era su suegro!

Sólo con ese pensamiento, le dio pavor.

Eso significaba una cosa… era el final de su relación.

Obviamente que esto no debió haberse dado de la nada, era algo que no fue de un día para otro ¿Cómo no se lo planteó seriamente antes? Si siempre decía tonterías de ellos, vinculándolos como pareja.

¿Y sí… el secreto más guardado de Hanamichi Sakuragi tenía relación con Kaede y no con Haruko?

Sí eso era… con razón no quería que acercara a Youji, sentía que se encauzaba correctamente hacia lo que había ocurrido.

Ahora¿con qué cara miraría a su suegra? Lo único que le gustaba de lo que estaba pasando es que su suegra anda perdiendo el tiempo coqueteándole a su papá, ya que alguien "se había adelantado" ¡Qué irónico! Era su propio marido. Se puso a reír con ese pensamiento.

"Por todos los cielos¿qué debo hacer?" 

En estos casos, siempre la chica extrañaba a su mamá, ella siempre sabía que hacer.

Repentinamente, se acordó que Youji la estaba esperando. Corrió a sacar el primer jeans que vio y fue a la piscina en donde se encontraba, algo rojo y con mala cara.

- ¿Tuviste que lavarlo y plancharlo? – le dijo molesto.

- Lo siento, perdón – se disculpa ella, con algo de melancolía en el rostro, lo que no pasó desapercibida para el chico.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunta preocupado y ella no se resiste a las lágrimas.

- Abrázame – sólo lo susurra llorando, tirándose a los brazos de su chico.

_Su relación con él era sólo una bomba de tiempo…_

* * *

Esa noche ni Hitomi ni Hanamichi ni Kaede pudieron dormir; sintiendo cada uno cosas distintas: miedo, incertidumbre y ansiedad. Fue larga para ellos, pero de lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que el futuro iba a ser muy distinto a la realidad.

Cerca del mediodía, llegaron anticipadamente Haruko y Daisuke a su casa, para sorpresa de Rukawa.

Oups… eso era algo que el pelinegro no había pensado… qué haría con ella.

- Kaede, Youji – estaba contenta regresar, abraza a su hijo y besa a su esposo, no obteniendo respuesta de éste, lo que causó extrañeza a la mujer.

- ¡Papá, papá! – le chillaba el niño – el tío gorila se atragantó, casi lo llevamos al hospital, jajajajaja.

- No te rías – le dice Haruko enojada, tirándole la oreja – estoy segura que lo hiciste de adrede, tú sabes que a tu tío no le gusta la pimienta y se la pasaste, haciéndola pasar por sal.

- Veamos, veamos – dijo el morocho molesto – tenemos que castigar a este niño – mirando a Daisuke - ¿qué te parece si salimos más rato? – le propone al niño, obteniendo una gran risa de Daisuke. Su madre, sólo gruñía.

Al rato después, en la habitación, Haruko y Rukawa se encontraban discutiendo acerca de su hijo.

- Siempre has consentido a los niños – le hablaba molesta – menos mal que Youji es tranquilo, pero este niño vive pensando en hacer travesuras – añade.

- Déjalo, ya va a crecer – le replica el moreno.

- Siempre dices lo mismo – le responde Haruko – mejor cambiemos de tema… te eché de menos – le decía mientras le tomaba la cintura de él – tenemos algo de tiempo antes de almuerzo – le propone mientras lo besa.

- Ahora no – le dice fríamente deshaciendo el abrazo – tengo un compromiso – se excusa.

Hacía un mes que no era tan frío con ella, incluso podía decirse que estaban cercanos a la luna de miel que nunca tuvieron.

Pero así es Kaede…su amor como viene, se va.

La castaña no entiende el porqué, sólo sabe que su veranito de San Juan acaba de terminar.

_Sin embargo, Haruko siempre tenía un as bajo de la manga y, esta vez, tenía nombre y apellido… _

* * *

Eran las tres y Hanamichi estaba nervioso, invitó al zorro, pero después de lo ocurrido durante el día de ayer, dudaba que él se apareciera por esos lugares. Su ansiedad fue notada por su hija, quien creyó conveniente que lo mejor, por el momento, que debía observar de cerca de esos dos. Hacía rato que habían llegado Mitsui y Ryota que reían de lo lindo.

- ¿Cuándo te casarás otra vez, jajajajajaja – preguntó el peliazul a Ryota – con lo que me costó divorciarlos, jajajajaja.

Hanamichi también se reía pero estaba algo ausente.

Es que la historia de su amigo era bastante especial. Como era de esperarse, se casó con el amor platónico de la preparatoria, Ayako. Sin embargo, al poco andar, empezaron los problemas, la pareja no se llevaba como lo habían pensado y, a pesar de haber tenido tres niñas (entre ellas, un par de gemelas de nueve años), igualmente las desavenencias continuaron. Hacía dos años que se habían dicorciado, pero he aquí la cuestión, que resulta que se hicieron los mejores amigos del mundo, "tan buenos amigos", que actualmente Ayako tenía seis meses de embarazo.

- Ja, ja, ja, no me parece nada gracioso – dijo Miyagi.

- No importa, total yo soy el que gano dinero, jajajajaja – reía Mitsui.

- Y a próposito¿cómo está Rika? – pregunta Ryota – espero que no me maldiga todavía por haberlos ligado a los dos.

- Con los problemas de una pareja normal pero nada más – responde satisfecho el ex 14 de Shohoku.

"_Sí claro, te están poniendo los cuernos, creo que en estos tiempos debe ser normal ¿verdad?", _pensaba Hanamichi irónicamente por su cuñado.

Sin darse cuenta, alguien se sienta a su lado. Sólo lo hace cuando alguien conocido suelta un escueto 'hola'. El pelirrojo se tensó totalmente cuando vio quien era.

…Rukawa.

Ni la reflexión de toda la noche fue suficiente para prepararlo, todo su cuerpo estaba inquietado por la presencia de él. Apenas pudo articular el 'hola' para no quedar como mal anfitrión.

Kaede no estaba mejor, el rato de la ilusión había pasado y ya estaba pasando al de las dudas.

"… _¿Y si sólo fue algo que pasó?_

_¿Y si el torpe sólo se dejó llevar?"_

* * *

En otro lugar, Hitomi estaba muy contenta con las niñas y con su prima Sanae, quien era el centro de atención de todos; mientras que Kenji estaba algo aburrido, ya se estaba quedando dormido.

- Oye, despierta – le decía un niño de cabellos castaños.

- Ahhhh hola, menos mal que llegaste, con tantas niñas iba a vomitar – le decía el chiquillo peliazul.

- Vamos, tengo una idea – le decía el recién llegado.

Al mismo tiempo, en el lugar de las chicas, Hitomi siente unas manos en la cintura, que hace que la chica se sobresalte. Las niñas miraban al autor de ese abrazo y suspiraban.

- Me encantaría tener un novio así cuando sea grande, ahhhhhhhhh – decía una de las gemelas.

- Yo también, ahhhh – decía la hermana menor de las gemelas.

- Debemos dejarlos solos – decía la tercera niña, llevándose a las otras dos.

- ¡Youji! – era la reacción de la pelirroja, abrazando a su novio y con su, obvio, posterior beso.

- Uyyyyyyyyyyyy – eran lo que decían dos chicos, tirando besitos, haciendo que Hitomi y Youji dejaran de besarse.

- Vayan a estorbar a otro lado, par de enanos – les dice la pelirroja bien enojada.

- Se nota que nunca… con Hitomi – le dice Kenji a Youji, poniéndose los dos aludidos más rojos que tomates – con razón, mi primita anda de mal genio.

- Es que mi hermano es tan tonto, que no sabe ni lo que es 'eso', jajajajajaja – reía Daisuke de buena gana.

Youji los miró con tan mala cara, que el par de niños salió corriendo.

- No sabía que este par se conocía – decía Hitomi casi con desconcierto.

- No sabes lo capaces que pueden ser – le decía el moreno.

Hablando de lo mismo…

- Menos mal que no están en el mismo grado, no tienes idea de lo que pueden hacer – le decía Mitsui al pelirrojo, que estaba cohibido desde la llegada del zorro – el otro día se les olvidó hacer la tarea y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que encender la alarma de emergencia; los suspendieron una semana. Por eso mismo, veo bastante seguido a Rukawa – agrega de mala gana.

- Menos mal que Hanamichi y yo sólo tenemos niñas, jajajajaja¿verdad? – decía Ryota hablandole al pelirrojo - ¿Hanamichi?… - preguntó al ver que no tenía respuesta.

- "…" – no respondía, estaba absorto pensando en cómo comportarse con el zorro después de lo que había pasado.

- ¿HANAMICHI? – gritó Miyagi al no oír respuesta alguna, asustando al pelirrojo.

- Ehhh, sí.

- ¿Estás escuchándome? – le pregunta.

- Ahhh, sí – le mintió el pelirrojo.

- Mentiroso, no me estabas poniendo atención – hablaba el más bajo algo divertido.

- A lo mejor, te estás enamorando y no quieres contarnos¿eh, Sakuragi pícaro – bromeaba Mitsui.

- No, no – todo sonrojado Hanamichi negaba.

- Vamos, si nosotros somos tus amigos – le pegaba con el codo Ryota.

No tenía idea si mentirles para que quedaran felices y no hicieran más comentarios, porque ni loco decía que lo tenía así un hombre y, para más encima, que era Rukawa. Menos mal que ahí venía Hitomi, el pelirrojo la usó como salida.

- ¿Y tú no saludas a tu suegro? – le dice a su hija, sin saber el sacrificio que la estaba obligando hacer.

No quería saludarlo, no quería hablarle, la estima que alguna vez sintió por ese hombre se apagó. Era el papá de Youji, el mismo que al día de conocerla lo primero que le dijo fue _"__¿Tu papá te mandó, verdad?"._ Seguramente algo le había hecho, su papá era tan inocente para no darse cuenta que debe andar en otra de las suyas para dañarlo. Esa fue su última conclusión.

No lo odiaba. Pero tenía el mismo recelo que le provocaba su suegra.

- Buenas tardes, señor Rukawa – le dijo con una frialdad que estremeció al mismo Kaede.

A todos le extrañó la forma de saludar de Hitomi, sus ojos demostraban total frialdad, con un brillo de rabia. Nadie sabía que le pasaba a la chica que siempre es tan expresiva, para Kaede fue un golpe bajo, se estaba encariñando mucho de la hija del torpe.

De repente una idea se cruzó por la cabeza.

_"Y si Hitomi…"_

_Con sólo ese pensamiento, su corazón se aceleró de la angustia…_

* * *

Menos mal que Rukawa iba a ser el último en irse. Tenía que hablar con él y decirle que lo que sucedió el día anterior fue un error, algo que nunca debió haber ocurrido; que en conclusión no había pasado nada. Decirle que a pesar de todo, Haruko ocupaba sus pensamientos; aunque no se había cuestionado todavía por qué cada vez le pasaba con menos frecuencia. Aprovechó de que los chicos se hacían arrumacos y que Dai le hacía la vida imposible a Charlie para dirigirse al pelinegro. Se lo llevó arrastrando al mismo salón.

- Zorro… – empezó Hanamichi algo nervioso – quería hablar… sobre lo de ayer… yo… - cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

- Lo de ayer no fue nada¿verdad? – le respondió Kaede, que presentía con desilusión que era eso lo que quería hablar – eso mismo iba a decirte.

Al pelirrojo no le gustó lo que le dijo Kaede. Aunque fuera eso lo mejor, la decisión más sensata, la que había tomado, le dolía.

Le producía rabia.

- Así que no fue nada – habló Hanamichi molesto.

- No – fue la respuesta de Rukawa.

- ¿Ah, no, ya vas a ver…

Con eso, el discurso del pelirrojo sobre su equivocación, se diluyó. Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera responderle, la boca de Hanamichi estaba sobre la de Rukawa, luchando para meter la lengua dentro de su boca. El beso fue violento, los brazos de Kaede rodeaban la cintura de Hanamichi y éste, para profundizar el beso, se aferraba a la cara de su… ¿de su…, ya ni sabía quien era, no le importaba.

Total, besaba mucho mejor que cualquiera. Por primera vez envidiaba a Haruko.

Cuando el beso terminó, el pelirrojo habló.

- ¿Qué te pareció eso? – le preguntó Hanamichi, presumiendo.

- Torpe – le contesta Rukawa enojado – a ti nunca te ha importado lo que sienten las otras personas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Cómo, qué quiero decir? Tú siempre has sabido lo que siento por ti – le reclama.

Con esto Rukawa se fue con los chicos, sin dirigirle la palabra al pelirrojo, salvo fuera para despedirse.

Sin embargo, Hanamichi quedó estático, sabía lo que significaban sus palabras perfectamente. Su confusión era más notable que antes.

_Ahora se hallaba sin salida… ¿Haruko o Rukawa?…_

* * *

No puede creerlo, más que insólito, es inaudito que otra vez sea desplazada; primero por el trabajo y ahora "por sus amigotes"; definitivamente era un machista en regla ¿Qué¿Acaso le tiene que tiene que agradecer al cielo porque el 'caballero' la dejó trabajar¿O tal vez agradecer que tenía un hermano para hacer ver a Hisashi Mitsui estrellitas de un solo golpe?

Esas eran las dudas de Rika que ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas, estar en último lugar para la persona que amas no es muy agradable que digamos, más si tienen algo en común. Ya sabía desde la preparatoria que era 'amigo de sus amigos', pero ha desplazado unas horas del trabajo, llevándose a los niños con él, dejándola sola con la excusa _"es una reunión de hombres", _que es además, en la casa de su hermano mayor.

¿Qué no es suficiente motivo para llorar de la rabia?

"_¿Qué habré hecho mal?",_ era la pregunta que por enésima vez se había hecho a sí misma.

De repente, alguien se acerca a ella, la estaba mirando hace algún rato, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a llorar.

- Discúlpeme¿se siente bien? – le pregunta una voz que ella desconoce totalmente.

- Nada – le dijo cortante y apáticamente, sin mirarle la cara.

- Perdóneme, no debí molestarla – responde el extraño, sintiéndose incómodo y dispuesto a retirarse.

Rika se ha dado cuenta que ha sido muy descortés con él, más encima no tenía la culpa de nada y no tenía porqué desquitarse con él. Lo mira a los ojos, y se da cuenta que sin duda era el tipo que le gustaban, era moreno y alto, más o menos de su edad.

- Lo siento, fui descortés – le dice la ojimiel avergonzada – para disculparme, siéntese, yo invito – la atracción fue inmediata.

El hombre se sentó. Su cabello era negro como la noche, algo largo y desordenado, medía más o menos uno noventa y cinco; su piel estaba levemente bronceada (se notaba que su imagen se la cuidaba), sus ojos no se notaba claramente de qué color eran, pero se podían distinguir que eran hermosos. Vestía pantalones negros y una camisa de manga larga azul eléctrico, abierto unos cuantos botones, lo suficientes para notar que tenía un excelente cuerpo.

- No te preocupes, como siempre, la casa siempre paga – le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta – Touya, sírvame un Martini en las rocas y a ella – le dice a un mesero que está cerca de él – ¿qué quieres? – se dirige a Rika.

- Una primavera sin alcohol – habla tímidamente y sonrojada.

Con eso, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que él era el tipo que le mandaba las notitas y que, al parecer, era conquistador por naturaleza.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunta el tipo serio mientras le traen su pedido.

- Rika

- Rika ¿cuánto? – le pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona, mirándola muy fijamente.

- Es mejor no decir mis apellidos – le dice con un deje de tristeza – el de soltera me trae muchos problemas, ya que mi hermano es famoso, y aunque todo Japón cree que es un héroe, el muy idiota es algo inmaduro y no ha querido rehacer su vida.

- Ahora que me lo dices, me resultas familiar, pero no logro saber a quien te pareces – habla divertido, levantándole la cara con la barbilla, la mira y la suelta – ¿y tu apellido de casada? – pregunta curioso.

- No sé si ya lo estoy – le dice casi normal – mi marido "supuestamente ama el trabajo" – mueve los dedos haciendo las comillas - ¿me entiendes?

- Ahhhh … entiendo ¿entonces, sólo Rika?

- Ajá – asiente alegremente – y¿cuál es el tuyo?

El extraño finalmente se presenta.

_Me llamo Sendoh… pero puedes llamarme Akira… _

* * *

**¡Holas! Les digo que el próximo episodio ya estaré en vacaciones ¡al fin! Ya no soporto más, es fin de año y lo único que quiero es dormir… Me falta sólo un examen, así ya estoy más tranquila. Con respecto a mis otros fics, no los actualizado por el tiempo ¿y por qué éste? Por la sencilla razón que es lejos el fic más largo (15 caps y un par de besos, no dice que esto tiene para poco rato). Sé que ya están impacientes, pero por favor, quiero pedirles un poquito de paciencia, que ya empezaré a compensarla en el próximo capítulo. Quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo que me han dado con mis exámenes y la gran cantidad de reviews, se los agradezco en el alma. Ahhh, por si acaso… no bebo (aunque no lo parezca, jajajajajaja).**

**Y con respecto al fic, acaba de abrirse una lista para las o los que quieran consolar a Michi, sólo tienen que comunicarse conmigo… porque hay que tener harta mala suerte para que el tipo más hentai de toda Kanagawa ande tras los huesos de tu mujer; aunque hay que decir que él también se lo buscó. Muchos contestaron correctamente que Hitomi era la que los había visto pero el escándalo que se esperaba, nunca pasó; debe ser terrible estar en su lugar y sobre todo pensar que su relación con Youji tiene los minutos contados. Y para variar, Hana y Kae, están en otro mundo ¿qué pasará con ellos?**

**Cuídense mucho y besos para todos…**

**Paulyta.**

**PD: Definitivamente no sé que $& haría sí tuviera hijos como Kenji y Daisuke, me muero 0.o… **

**

* * *

****REVIEWS**

**Shadir:** Lo dejé en la mejor parte, no cabe duda, pero veamos si en el próximo capítulo me dirás lo mismo, jejejeje.

**Shingryu Inazuma:** Debe dar lata dejar reviews en trece episodios, es algo comprensible, ni yo lo haría. Tienes razón, cuando un tipo es lindo, lo que menos importa es el nombre o comprenderlo… No puedo creer que se están sumando a leer mi humilde fic, sólo espero que te siga gustando… Muchos besos.

**Miguel:** Mi pobre Miguelín, creo que tu cerebro ya se rompió, ahora que alguien se sumó al enredo (como si la cosa ya no estuviera complicada), porque tener de rival a Sendoh debe ser cosa seria. El tensai ya es un hombre pero con los que más quiere siempre será un niño y si no fuera así, no creo que Ru se enamoraría de él ¿no crees? Ahora, según Hana y Kae, se han salvado, pero creo que no saben que les espera, ahora Hitomi está cerca de toda la verdad y no la van a detener.

**Darling Kitty:** A quien no le alegra que ese par estén juntitos, jejejejeje… Creo que estaba tan reprimidos que por eso salió un beso "de película" y tan pervertida que me saliste niña, quiere sexo ya, jajajajajajaja. Y pensaste bien, Hitomi era la que los vio; no sé si You-chan será el último en enterarse pero creo que se enterará de la peor forma. Y ya ves, acertaste… era el puercoespín.

**Elian:** ¿Por qué me dices eso? No ves que lo único que quiero es salir de vacaciones (así actualizo más rápido). Al parecer estás contenta que esos dos se besaron, espérate lo que viene en el próximo capítulo, eso sí te gustará…

**Marion Mayfair:** Después de la aclaración que te hice por msn, te digo que no me imagino a Rukawa muerto de la risa, creo que primero sería el Apocalipsis antes de que éste se riera. Y yo soy la torcida mayor, jejejeje pero la vida es así, además son muy do'ahos por besarse en medio de todo.

**Rukawa Maria:** Ya viste las reacciones, todavía Hitomi está en estado de shock (es que quien no si ves a tu papi besándose con otro, debe ser bien fuerte), aunque lo sospechara. Como dice el dicho "del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho". Un abrazo y un besito.

**Khira:** Tienes toda la razón del mundo, pero en caso de un review que trate de adivinar, aunque acierte o no, le dejo igual la duda; porque es harto fastidioso. Fue un honor haberte conocido por msn y nos seguimos hablando. Besos.

**belglez: **Eso es lo más terrible que le puede pasar a un lector… que te dejen en lo mejor. Bueno, lo único bueno es que no me demoro mucho; esto parece serie de televisión, porque por 'coincidencia' actualizo una vez por semana, jajajajajajaja. Besitos.

**Nian:** Ahora ves que ha pasado, no quedó la grande (como tu fic) pero el próximo capítulo, ay ni te digo. Gracias por tus deseos, un beso.


	16. Heridas que no cierran

**Parte XVI: Heridas que no cierran**

Era de noche, y a pesar que se habían visto en el día, se encontraron nuevamente por casualidad.

Los típicos torpes y los zorros apestosos inundaron el lugar… Quien los escuchara, diría que se odiaban, pero nadie notaba que tenían un dejo amistoso.

Incluso podía decirse que era más que eso… era un lenguaje de amantes, algo salvaje aunque no dejaba de serlo.

No se sabe quien empezó, si fue el pelirrojo o el moreno.

Comenzaron a besarse, no les importaba en lo absoluto los demás; que rabien de envidia si querían. Las miradas estaban fijas en ellos, y en vez de parar, se besaban más apasionadamente, hurgueteando con sus manos la piel que estaba debajo de sus ropas.

Les dijeron que mantuvieran la compostura o que se retiraran del lugar. Decidieron lo segundo, no tenían ganas de reprimirse sino dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Esa noche era de ellos. Ya inventarían una excusa cuando llegaran a sus casas, ya no eran unos niños.

En plena calle se andaban toqueteando, parecían felices. Estaban cerca de la casa del pelirrojo, que coincidentemente, estaba cerca del mar. No encontraron mejor lugar que la playa para hacer lo que hace tanto tiempo habían querido… amarse.

Si había algo que le gustaba al hombre de los cabellos de fuego eran los muslos de su compañero, y los agarraba sin pudor alguno. El moreno gemía mientras le chupaba el cuello, dejándole pequeñas marcas.

Ambos estaban conscientes que sus miembros estaban reaccionando a los estímulos que se daban mutuamente, cayendo en un abismo de placer. El hombre de la mirada zorruna empuja al pelirrojo a la arena, tirándose encima de él para tocar con sus labios la piel dorada de su amante, quien jadeaba intensamente.

El moreno, desesperado, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa del pelirrojo. Ni siquiera había terminado cuando ya le estaba mordiendo las tetillas sin piedad. Los gemidos del pelirrojo no se inhibían, aunque alguien merodeara por aquel lugar. Aburriéndose del papel inactivo que le estaba tocando, dejó que una de sus manos se perdiera en la entrepierna del pelinegro, quien dejó su labor para escapar un fuerte gemido.

De repente, el moreno le saca los pantalones en forma lenta, liberando sensualmente la hombría del pelirrojo, que urgentemente deseaba salir. El pelinegro, sin pereza y olvidándose un poco del dolor propio, instaló su boca en el miembro del pelirrojo quien ya no podía caber dentro de su éxtasis, no sin antes lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, donde se detuvo un poco para hacer círculos con la lengua.

Luego, el moreno succionaba cada vez con más fuerza, el pelirrojo ya no aguantaba, ya sentía que se corría; sin embargo, el primero sólo paraba para hacer que su compañero disfrutara más. Este sólo le hundía la cabeza, gimiendo su nombre y algunas obscenidades de manera poco discreta, pudiéndose escuchar a lo lejos.

No pudo más, estallando en la boca del moreno, quien tragó todo el amargo líquido, para luego besar al pelirrojo…

…A lo lejos se oía una voz, conocida para ambos, era una voz femenina…

_Todo, en un instante, se volvió negro… _

* * *

- ¡PAPÁ! – gritaba Hitomi golpeando la puerta - ¡Déjame dormir y para de gritar como marmota aplastada! 

Hanamichi abre asustado los ojos con tantos gritos. La pelirroja, sin pedir permiso, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su padre, viéndolo totalmente desorientado.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios soñabas que gritabas tanta estupidez junta? – le reclamaba.

- Ehh – miraba para todos lados, totalmente perdido – yo estaba… _"yo estaba… es… estaba con Ru… Ru…ka…wa", _pensó urgido.

- No puedo creer que me despiertes a las ocho de la mañana, espero que me pueda volver a quedar dormida – reclamaba, dando un portazo.

Hanamichi tenía los ojos entreabiertos para acordarse qué había soñado con el zorro. Cuando se acordó de la playa, de las caricias, de los gemidos, que se había corrido…

_"Oh, oh"_

Levantó las sábanas y… sólo pensó…

"_¡MALDITO ZORRO! ME HE CORRIDO POR SU CULPA"_

Estaba angustiado, le daba mucha vergüenza. Hacía bastante tiempo que no le pasaba mientras dormía, siempre lo hacía a través de su 'mano amiga', pensando en la hermosa Haruko u otra mujer que fuera de su agrado. Era la primera vez que se corría soñando con un hombre.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a vestirse, maldiciendo al tipo que no ha visto en casi una semana. Hizo un montón entre el cubrecamas, las sábanas y sus boxers, que era la única prenda que usaba para dormir.

Bajó sigilosamente por las escaleras para que nadie lo viera, dirigiéndose al cuarto de lavado. Por fortuna, todos dormían en la casa, nadie se levantaría un sábado a las ocho, pero sabía que María se levantaría en un rato más. Así que se metió todo a la lavadora.

Pero… ehhh… Hanamichi Sakuragi no sabía usar una lavadora.

Era un talentoso, inmediatamente aprendería como usarla en un dos por tres. En realidad, apretó todo a la suerte y la lavadora comenzó a funcionar como lo hace siempre la latina.

Dos horas después, en el desayuno…

Estaban todos sentados, menos María, que fue a hacer no sé qué. A los pocos minutos, estaba en frente de ellos.

- Hanamichi – hablaba la mujer – necesito hablar contigo.

- María, tú sabes como odio que me molesten mientras como – le responde mal.

- ¡Entonces no te metas en mi trabajo! – le contesta molesta – casi me echas a perder la lavadora.

El pelirrojo traga saliva.

- Si tienes 'problemas', aprende usar la lavadora – le dice la latina muy enojada y Hanamichi se sonroja – mínimo debes saber que la ropa blanca se lava aparte de la de color.

María le tiró una prenda. Yukime, que estaba sirviendo, se le cayó todo lo que tenía en las manos; Charlie, se atoró con la comida; la silla de Jones amenazaba con caerse de la risa que tenía; y Hitomi, golpeaba la mesa, casi llorando por las carcajadas.

Hanamichi sentía arder su cara.

- No sabía que tenías esos fetichismos – le decía el negro - ¿con eso seduces a tus conquistas?

- Papá, definitivamente eres un idiota, jajajajajajajajaja – se burlaba la pelirroja.

Hanamichi se acordó que sus boxers eran blancos y su cubrecamas era… rojo. Sus boxers ahora eran… ahora eran… de… de… color… rosa. El peilrrojo sólo quería que lo tragara la tierra.

_Hitomi pensaba "esto es lo que yo llamo el efecto zorruno"_

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, una mujer yacía en su cama mientras su esposo seguía durmiendo. Sabía desde antes de su matrimonio que se casaría con un tipo frío, quien no mostraría emociones pero tenía la ilusión, que con el tiempo, ella cambiaría su forma de ser. Casi dieciocho años después, sigue siendo el mismo ser frío de cuando lo conoció. No hay que ser tonta para no darse cuenta que él nunca la quiso, y es más, ya tiene la firme sospecha que el corazón de Kaede estaba ocupado desde ese entonces. Hacía poco tiempo que lo había reconocido, sin embargo siempre lo ha sabido y se ha engañado todo este tiempo. 

Por otra parte, siempre se ha planteado desde su regreso qué hubiera pasado si ese día no lo hubiera rechazado. Ahora con más años encima y con más madurez, se ha dado cuenta que él es atractivo y que siempre ha tenido nobles sentimientos. Definitivamente la que se casó con él tuvo mucha suerte… ¡Y pensar que puso ser ella! Ahora estaría con un marido afectuoso, con una familia numerosa (como siempre quiso) y, aunque no fuera algo que le importase tanto, hasta viviría cómodamente.

_No como esa vida de porquería en la que tiene que mendigarle cariño a alguien …_

* * *

Aunque no abrirían antes de las cinco, ya a mediodía, el dueño del pub "green lights" con algunos empleados, tenían que arreglar unos asuntos con las facturas y la administración del local. De repente, alguien toca la puerta con cierta desesperación. 

- No puedo creer que sea otro borracho desesperado por beber – bufó Sendoh.

A pesar que nadie abría, seguía tocando con insistencia.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunta uno de los empleados.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo – señala el ex de Ryonan, quien se dirige a la puerta – disculpe, pero no estamos atendiendo¿podría dejarnos trabajar, por favor?

- Akira, soy yo – se oye una voz muy acongojada.

- ¿Rika?

Sendoh abre inmediatamente, lo que no sabía es que una mujer se lanzaría a sus brazos llorando. A lo único que atinó hacer fue abrazarla. Rika estaba demasiado conmocionada para darle algún tipo de explicación, así que Akira esperó que se calmara, seguramente debió haberle pasado algo grave para que estuviera de esa forma. La instaló en una mesa y allí se sentaron hasta que se calmara, pero ella siempre estaba aferrada de él.

- Lo siento, pero no tenía adonde ir – dijo la ojimiel al fin.

- No te preocupes – le contesta Sendoh – pero¿podrías decirme qué te pasó, que traes esa cara? – pregunta preocupado.

- Lo que pasó fue…

**_Flashback_**

Rika estaba caminando para dirigirse a su tienda. Siempre lo hacía una vez a la semana para ver como iban las cosas, ella sólo se encargaba del diseño. Ya había contratado a alguien para que se encargara de la administración y era quien debía rendirle cuenta.

Generalmente iba los viernes, sin embargo, tuvo la sensación de ir el sábado.

Caminaba tranquilamente mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas, cuando de pronto, una figura muy familiar, se refleja por el vidrio.

Era Hisashi… su Hisashi…

Pero eso no era todo… iba acompañado de una mujer, tomada a su brazo, que por cierto era muy bonita, de cabellos castaño claro y de ojos pardos. Pero lo que le llamaba más la atención es que esta mujer estaba muy maquillada.

Los vio en plena calle, él le toma la cara y le dice dulcemente algo antes de entrar a un restaurante. La suelta y entran como que nada.

Rika se acerca un poco más y entra para ver que pasaba… _"masoquista",_ se reprende.

Sabe lo que viene…

Y ahí los ve… Él le toma la mano a ella y le sonríe, su mirada es muy dulce…

Como toda mujer despechada, lo primero que pregunta es qué le encontró.

Luego se da cuenta como anda maquillada y sólo parece una cualquiera, eso debe ser… ella es una fácil…

_"Así que éste es tu trabajo de horas extras"_

Ahora se pregunta si debe verlos besarse para convencerse, no quiere moverse de ahí ¿Para qué? Sólo aumentaría el dolor¿o acaso todavía tenía la esperanza de que él le era un marido fiel?

No… las noches afuera, abandonarla ante cualquier panorama, ocupar más la cama sólo para dormir y ahora con una mujer en una situación comprometedora.

No… no se engañaría más…

- Disculpe señora¿necesita una mesa? – le preguntó un mesero, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No gracias

Y antes de corroborar lo que quería, no aguantó más y se fue corriendo a donde le llevaran los pies…

**_Fin del flashback_**

- Y eso fue todo… – le termina de contar Rika, secándose las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

- Maldito desgraciado – decía el ex puercoespín – ¿pero tú no los viste besándose? – pregunta.

- No, no pude… pero era tan obvio…

- Ven – Sendoh la abraza al ver que la ojimiel se iba poner a llorar otra vez – sé que es díficil, yo también pasé por eso.

- ¿Tú? – se separó de él extrañada, era demasiado encantador para que le hicieran tal desplante.

- Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no te preocupes – le dijo – Touya, ven acá un segundo – llamó a uno de sus empleados – ¿qué quieres que te sirva? – se dirige nuevamente a Rika.

- Lo más fuerte que tengas.

- Tráele un jugo de frutas o una coca-cola – le corrige Akira.

- ¿Por qué preguntas que quiero y después cambias la orden? – pregunta ella molesta.

- Rika, escúchame – la miró directamente a los ojos – he visto diariamente mujeres y a hombres ahogarse por esto en alcohol hasta que no se acuerdan de su nombre, haciendo esto todos los días, volviéndose adictos – le cuenta lo que ha sido parte de su vida – no quiero que caigas en esto – le ruega.

- Y… ¿por qué me dices esto? – pregunta tímidamente.

- Porque tú me importas…

En ese instante, un incómodo silencio inundaba el lugar. Sin querer, Akira Sendoh, hablaba de más… No era el mejor momento para decir eso, sin embargo, Rika lo tomó bien. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que le sirvieran un jugo de naranja, lo que ella se tomó en silencio.

- Sé que no es el mejor momento para preguntarte esto – dijo Akira, rompiendo el silencio – pero… ¿qué piensas hacer?

_Esa era una muy buena pregunta… Rika no tiene idea de qué va a hacer…_

* * *

Después de la bochornosa escena de la mañana, Hitomi y Hanamichi Sakuragi se dirigían, como ya era costumbre, la casa de los Rukawa. El pelirrojo se pregunta con mayor frecuencia cuál es la razón por la cual no siente la ansiedad de antes cuando iba a ver a Haruko…

"_¿Será por qué ya te resignaste?_

_¿Será que ya sabes que _

_será más de lo de siempre, _

_que ella siempre amará a Rukawa?_

_¿O tal vez yo…?"_

Y si fuera así… ¿Qué harías¿Qué eliges?

¿Tu orgullo o tu redención?

Esa y otras tantas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Sakuragi

¿Qué le diría al volver a verlo?

Entraron ambos a la casa, recibiendo la bienvenida de aquella familia. Lo primero que observó es que no se encontraba el zorro por ninguna parte. Haruko le comentó que salió muy temprano en la mañana y que siempre Kaede tenía la costumbre de salir a algún lugar y nadie sabía donde ni a qué horas iba a volver. Hanamichi pensó que no debía preocuparse, total era su vida.

La tarde se fue sin mayores contratiempos, y para variar, Haruko y Hanamichi quedaron de verse el lunes, ya que éste último lo tenía libre. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo aceptó sólo ¿por compromiso?…

¿Qué le encontraba?

Buscaba algo para aferrarse en ese amor platónicamente estúpido que tenía desde la juventud…

¿Y qué encontró?

Nada… vacío…

"_¿Es bella? Sí, pero qué importa, eso se va con los años…_

_¿Es dulce? A ti no te van las cursilerías…_

_¿Es hacendosa? Para eso contratas a una empleada…_

_¿Es buena en la cama? Eso no lo sabes y no sólo de eso es el amor…_

_¿Es simpática? Tienes montón de amigos…_

_¿Entonces qué pasa contigo, Hanamichi?"_

Las horas comenzaron a correr y Rukawa no aparecía. Ya eran más de las diez y todos estaban más que preocupados por el moreno, nunca se había desaparecido tanto tiempo; Hanamichi no era la excepción. Ni siquiera el frío Youji podía ocultarlo.

- El muy imbécil ni siquiera avisa donde va, voy a salir a buscarlo – dijo el pelirrojo.

Antes de que Haruko hiciera alguna protesta, Sakuragi ya había dado un portazo para buscar a Rukawa. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. No alcanzó a caminar un par de cuadras cuando lo vio pasar por el lado sin mirarlo, como si no existiera. Hanamichi se enfureció que tuviera esa reacción después de haberse preocupado tanto por él; fue entonces cuando lo pescó de la camisa y lo azotó por la pared.

- ¡Oye, maldito estúpido, estuviste desaparecido todo el día, no dices donde vas, ni dices a qué hora llegas – comienza a gritarle al pelinegro - ¿no te das cuenta que nos tienes a todos preocupados? Y ahora haces como que no me has visto nunca.

- No te vi – fue su escueta respuesta

- Claro, un tipo pelirrojo de casi dos metros es tan fácil de no ver – le dijo Hanamichi en un tono irónico.

- Y¿quién eres tú?

- Ehh…

- ¿Quién eres tú para preocuparte por mí?

- Yo… yo… – la pregunta lo pilló de sorpresa.

- Nadie¿verdad, suéltame – lo dijo antes de lograr zafarse definitivamente del pelirrojo – eres un maldito desgraciado.

- ¿A quién le dices maldito desgraciado? – pregunta Hanamichi.

- A ti – le dijo con firmeza Rukawa – eres un imbécil que se quiere sólo a sí mismo, incapaz de amar.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Ah¿no? – lo desafía Kaede – estas veinte años obsesionado con una mujer que nunca te va a mirar, no volviste ni siquiera a ver a tus amigos, apenas tienes contacto con tus familiares. Ni a tu hija la quieres, se enamora y le pones un guardaespaldas ¿eso es amor? Esa palabra te queda demasiado grande – lo último se lo dijo en un tono despreciativo.

- Voy a… - no termina su frase porque iba a darle un puñetazo al pelinegro, pero éste pudo detenerlo a tiempo.

- No he terminado, falta el platillo fuerte – le señala – en serio, creí que habías cambiado, pero no, eres el mismo tarado sin cerebro de siempre… haber… ¿cómo era que me decías? – se puso a recordar - ¡ah sí, me acordé!… soy tu 'zorrito afeminado' – se lo dijo con un tono lleno de sarcasmo.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos…

**_Flashback_**

- Vaya, vaya miran a quien me encuentro, a la 'mariquita' llorando – dice el pelirrojo al ver a un chico llorando en la esquina de una cancha - ¡bah! No me extraña, si es sólo un zorrito afeminado.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Hanamichi no se movía sabía perfectamente que ese era él, esas eran sus palabras. Su mente deambulaba y las expresiones de 'demasiado tarde', 'maldita juventud' e 'inmadurez' se hicieron presentes.

Rukawa se encargó de sacarlo de esa impavidez. Ahora era él quien le agarra la camisa a Sakuragi.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – le decía al borde de la desesperación.

- "…" – Hanamichi no podía hablar.

- ¿Crees que yo soy tu juguete? – comienza a gritarle – ¡contesta, mal nacido!

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna, le propinó un puño en la boca del estómago, que casi deja sin aire al pelirrojo. El pelirrojo se repone, tirándose encima de Rukawa, para golpearlo en la cara, logrando con facilidad. Golpes iban y venían, como lo hacían en sus antiguos tiempos de preparatoria.

- No te hagas el santo, Rukawa – le saca en cara al pelinegro – tú te burlaste de mí y usaste a Haruko, ella no tenía nada que ver en esto – le decía mientras le daba un golpe en la cara.

- ¡Claro qué tiene que ver! – le contesta dándole un empujón, para luego golpearlo certeramente en la barbilla, haciéndolo caer al suelo – por ella¡te ensañaste conmigo, cobarde! – se tiró encima de él.

_Eso significaba una cosa… dieciocho años de heridas se volvieron a abrir…_

- ¡No sabes cuánto te odio! – le gritaba Rukawa con ira.

Los golpes, patadas y empujones iban de uno al otro y viceversa, no paraban. La rabia de Kaede Rukawa al fin había explotado, no podía reprimirse más; no quería repetir otra vez… su historia…

De repente, Daisuke, Youji y Hitomi los estaban viendo, eso fue lo único que los hizo parar, dándose cuenta de la gran cantidad de moretones que tenían. Comparado a la pelea anterior, ésa era una pelea de infantes; ahora, sólo querían hacerse daño.

La más conmocionada era Hitomi, no porque era mujer, sino porque…

_"Alguien puede decirme qué está pasando aquí… cada vez entiendo menos"…_

* * *

**¡Holas! Estoy muy muy contenta. ¡No tendré clases hasta marzo! Eso es maravilloso. Actualizaré con más frecuencia. Bueno no tanta, aparte tengo otros fics bastante atrasaditos. Espero que antes que termine el año, actualice por lo menos dos capítulos más y justo para año nuevo publicar otro (las razones son obvias, jejeje). Bueno, gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews, que me fascinan y espero que les siga gustando la historia.**

**Hablando de ella, parecía que la sangre iba a salir por la pantalla, y justo cuando se empezaban a entender, estoy segura que piensan igual que Hitomi, cada vez entienden menos, pero todo tiene su tiempo y su lugar y todavía no lo es en este fic. Bueno, en cuanto a la primera parte, pobre Hana (suspiro), no sería él si no le pasaran este tipo de cosas, jajajajaja. Pero a la que definitivamente le tocó fuerte fue a Rika, ahora sí que Sendoh tiene camino libre ¿o no?**

**Cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo capítulo…**

**Paulyta. **

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Shadir:** Sé que te desagradaba, aunque desconozco el motivo. Por mí, me cae bien mientras no se acerque a mis niños; no los pondré entremedio de ellos, si no, esto parecería una teleserie barata. ¿Y cuál de todos los pares necesitan ayuda sicológica, porque todos tienen su lado loco, jejejeje.

**Darling Kitty:** Bueno, parecen que Michi no sabe ni donde esta parado, Rika está que le pone los cuernos con semejante ejemplar. Los niños, jajajajajajaja, bueno siendo hijos de ellos, no se debería esperar mucho (aunque Dai habla más que su papá). Lo que pasó, con el pobre kitsune, es que Hitomi cree que el zorrito algo que no es, eso ya se aclarará. Y el as, ya lo verás…

**Nian:** Gracias por tu elogio, hice referencia a tu fic como quedó la grande (Hana se enteró que Ru que lo engañaba), lo comparé diciendo que Hitomi no hizo tremendo escándalo como se esperaba ¿Tienes msn? Así podríamos conversar todo lo que tú quieras ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones! (estoy cantando a lo tensai).

**buffy-es:** No es que no lo odie pero Hana tiene tantos problemas que no tiene tiempo para preocuparse de los de su hermana. Veamos si Michi la engaña… Por ahora, Rika tiene una 'tentación' bastante tremenda.

**belglez:** Vaya no creí que esto estaba tan bueno, muchas gracias por tu apoyo… Un abrazo.

**Inuyashaluchi:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Y por tus deseos, sí necesito urgentemente vacaciones. Por las fotos, tú sabes, nos arreglamos en msn.

**Shingryu Inazuma:** Está bien que a uno se le complique la vida, pero ponte en sus zapatos ¿qué harías si tienes novio y pillas a tu papá y al de él besándose? No creo que sea muy agradable. Y Sendoh, ya verás cuando comience a actuar, jejejejejeje.

**Miguel: **No creo que Hitomi llegue para tanto, ahora ya ves que la percepción que tenía el zorrito era equivocada, el cap. anterior recordé que su primer encuentro no fue el mejor y además Hanamichi con su rencor hacia Rukawa, no contribuía a tener una imagen muy buena de él; después de todo, siempre tendemos a defender a nuestros padres, aunque tal vez no tengan la razon. Ya verás cual es el problema de Hana con Ru. Es verdad, ahora Rika sufre mucho y Sendoh la está consolando, que por lo visto, no es un mal tipo. Y tienes razón, esto es como una olla de presión, que cuando explote, quizás nadie quede vivo.

**ja:** Hay varios que no se esperaban que fuera Sendoh quien andaba detrás de Rika, veamos si Michi lo evita, aunque méritos no está haciendo mucho que digamos.

**Marion Mayfair:** Yo me muero si me pasara algo por el estilo, por muy bien que te caiga tu suegrito, eso es muy fuerte ¿Su nueva mamá-papá? Eso pregúntaselo a Youji, 'gentilmente' te lo va a contestar. Y el pobre Michi, ya le tocará lo que se merece, no creo que sólo la risa se la van a sacar.


	17. Miedos ocultos

**Parte XVII: Miedos ocultos**

- ¿Kaede, qué te pasó! – preguntaba Haruko algo aterrada por la cara que llevaba su marido – te asaltaron por andar a estas horas – le reprende, aunque sigue igual de preocupada.

- "…"

- Sakuragi y él se agarraron a golpes, mamá – Youji respondió en su lugar

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntaba sorprendida, pensaba que las cosas ya se habían normalizado y que éstos ya eran amigos

Pero no.

Esa no era la naturaleza de Kaede Rukawa y Hanamichi Sakuragi.

- Acuéstalo en la cama – le ordena a su hijo, haciendo éste lo que le pide a Haruko enseguida.

- Papá, papá – le hablaba Daisuke – cuando tenga más edad ¿me ensañarás a pelear? Quiero ganarle a Kenji – movía sus puños moviéndolos en son de pelea.

Rukawa sólo le sonreía al niño mientras Haruko le curaba las heridas.

¡Qué paradoja! Tener tanta gente a su alrededor y sentirte absolutamente solo.

Y lo peor de todo es que no tienes amigos.

Lo más cercano a eso era Hanamichi, pero lo humilló de la peor forma… Y pensar que creyó que había cambiado en algo.

Y eso lo vio en el último beso que le dio…

_**Flashback**_

Hanamichi lo había agarrado para verlo en aquel salón donde se habían besado por primera vez. Notó que no traía muy buena cara, se notaba a leguas que estaba totalmente arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

- Zorro… – lo notó bastante nervioso – quería hablar… sobre lo de ayer… yo… - vio que cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

- Lo de ayer no fue nada ¿verdad? – le respondió, no iba a permitir que lo rechazara y oír que le dijera que esto no había significado nada para él – eso mismo iba a decirte.

Vio en la cara del pelirrojo que no le había gustado nada lo que le había dicho. Sintió que esa era la decisión más sensata, a pesar de todo, le dolía.

Vio la rabia que había en su rostro.

- Así que no fue nada – le habló Hanamichi molesto.

- No – fue su respuesta.

- ¿Ah, no, ya vas a ver…

Antes de pudiera responderle algo, Hanamichi lo estaba besando, luchando para meter la lengua dentro de su boca. El beso fue violento, a pesar que lo deseaba, había algo que lo incomodaba. Sentía que pelirrojo estaba a gusto con el beso, pero no estaba cómodo del todo. Por ello, fue él quien cortó con el beso.

Cuando el beso terminó, el pelirrojo habló.

- ¿Qué te pareció eso? – le preguntó Hanamichi, presumiendo.

- Torpe – fue ahí cuando la rabia se le subió a la cabeza.– a ti nunca te ha importado lo que sienten las otras personas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Cómo, qué quiero decir? Tú siempre has sabido lo que siento por ti – le reclama.

Eso le había dolido, se sentía horrible, usado por su orgullo…

_**Fin del flashback**_

Porque eso era, nada había cambiado…

Primero, él.

Segundo, él.

Tercero, él.

Y así sucesivamente… sólo existía él mismo en su mundo. Ya en los tiempos de escuela había mostrado ese estúpido ego del que se jactaba con su risa ridícula cada vez que podía. Por lo menos, ya no hablaba autoproclamándose "genio", pero seguía siendo el mismo vanidoso, que prefiere hacer cualquier cosa antes de quedar mal, y quedar de insignificante ante otra persona.

Por eso…

Sólo por eso lo besó… por orgullo… y fue lo mismo que hace dieciocho años atrás…

La única diferencia es que, al parecer, era más tarado que antes, le dio la posibilidad que se arrepintiera y 'aquí no había pasado nada', quedando todos igual de amigos que antes. Pero no. El muy idiota tenía que demostrar que él significa algo para los demás, para cualquier persona, no importando si ese alguien es él, el zorro apestoso.

Por eso tampoco había salido en todo el día, porque no quería encontrárselo en su casa. Había un lugar donde podía relajarse y cada vez que se sentía mal, acudía a él. Y fue allí donde pasó todo el día pensando en qué haría en su vida.

Si ustedes creen que Kaede estuvo esperando a Hanamichi los casi dieciocho años como novio en el altar, se equivocan. En la universidad anduvo con un par de chicos en la más estricta reserva, porque sabían que él era casado y con un hijo; no tuvo relaciones serias, pero reconocía que hacer el amor con ellos eran los lindos y locos momentos de su juventud.

Además por esa misma época, se anunciaba el matrimonio del famoso basketbolista Hanamichi Sakuragi y decidió que lo mejor era enterrar su pasado, como si éste no hubiera nunca existido.

Pero se caerían de espaldas si decimos cual fue la relación más seria de Kaede durante todo este tiempo, aunque no lo crean, fue el mismo detective que había contratado Haruko para ver si tenía un amante. No podían creer lo parecidas que fueron sus historias, a él también lo habían rechazado cruelmente y se había casado para ocultar su verdadera condición sexual. Como la atracción fue mutua, iniciaron una relación que duró más o menos un año, pasaron bellos momentos; se hicieron más que amantes, amigos y a pesar que se sentían muy juntos, se hacían compañía, lo terminaron por una razón…

… Sus hijos…

Por el lado de Kaede, Youji ya no era un niño. Ya contaba con catorce años y con una marcada tendencia sexual homofóbica. Aún recuerda el día en que se lo dejó en claro.

_**Flashback**_

Estaban en un parque jugando un uno a uno, cuando vieron pasar a una pareja, dos hombres que se miraban con un cariño que no correspondía a uno de amigos.

Youji ni siquiera podía concentrase en el juego, miraba a los tipos con cara de asco.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunta a su hijo.

- ¿No tienen vergüenza? – pregunta su hijo, enfocando con una mirada a la pareja que estaba a punto de besarse.

- Déjalos, es su vida – trata de tranquilizarlo.

Youji se dio vuelta, no podía verlos más, el grado de repulsión en él era extremo.

- ¡Malditos homosexuales, deberían podrirse todos en el infierno!

A Kaede fue como que pasara un camión por arriba de él, no sabría qué pasaría si algún día Youji se enterara que también era uno de los tantos gays de los que creía su hijo debería podrirse. Le dio una cachetada que nunca se le había dado a alguien, no quería que su hijo discriminara a los homosexuales como una vez lo rechazaron a él.

- ¡Ay, me dolió¿por qué hiciste eso? – pregunta Youji, sobándose la mejilla roja.

- Para que aprendas a respetar a los demás – estaba furioso.

¿Por qué él le tenían que pasar estas cosas?…

_**Fin del flashback**_

A veces ese recuerdo le venía a la mente y cada vez que le ocurría, lo evocaba con angustia.

¿Qué le diría?

_"Sabes hijo, soy homosexual y si me casé con tu madre fue porque la embaracé por despecho porque el chico que amaba me trató horrible. Y ese niño eres tú"._

Pudo resistir que Hanamichi se fuera a los Estados Unidos, pero jamás sobreviviría el desprecio de Youji…

Nunca… él está sobre todo.

Muchas veces se sintió aliviado, conforme pasaba el tiempo, ya veía que el amor no estaba hecho para él; eso significaba que Youji ni Dai nunca se enterarían de la verdad.

Y eso sería así siempre…

Hasta el día su hijo le anunció que tenía una novia… su primera novia…

Recién se dio cuenta que su hijo se había hecho un hombre y que algún día él se apartaría de su lado, ésa era la ley de la vida. Más tarde, pero igualmente, el mismo camino emprenderá Daisuke.

¿Y después…?

¿Qué pasaría con él?

¿Se quedaría solo?

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas al día siguiente cuando vio que la novia de su hijo no era nada más ni nada menos que Hitomi Sakuragi, la hija de Hanamichi. El destino lo había puesto otra vez en su camino…

¿Sería una coincidencia?

Pero eso debía significar algo. Esa niña abrió todos los recuerdos vividos con él, inclusive los de aquel día… Removió los sentimientos que alguna vez creyó haber olvidado… Pero se equivocó, Hanamichi siempre estuvo allí… Y cuando lo volvió a ver, se enamoró de nuevo.

¿A pesar de todo?

Sí, aparte de que lo seguía deseando como antes, el pelirrojo no había cambiado mucho,

Amaba la fuerza que existía en ese hombre, amaba su forma de ser tan extrovertida, amaba aunque no sabía cómo Hanamichi podía vivir con esa pasión todos los días sin estar agotado, la forma de sobreponerse; era sin duda su Hana, su torpe.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo le dejó en claro que jamás lo iba a corresponder…

Por un momento, creyó que tendría que preparar a su hijo para lo peor.

_Eso era lo único bueno, Youji no se enteraría nunca de su verdad…_

* * *

Rika había llegado a su dormitorio muy tarde, no quería ver al mal nacido de su marido despierto, si no, sería capaz de cortarle su hombría ahí mismo. Ahora estaba segura que la estaba engañando ¡y más encima, el idiota tenía mal gusto! Fue entonces cuando dio gracias al cielo que tenía un amigo a su lado, como Akira.

Aunque lo que le había dicho la última vez, le inquietaba…

_"Porque tú me importas…"_

Hacía tiempo que nadie le había dicho con tanta vehemencia que le importaba a alguien ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que Hisashi no le hablaba así?

Su rostro se volvió a ensombrecer.

- ¿Amor, te pasa algo? – le pregunta Mitsui, que llegó de improviso – me tenías preocupado¿dónde estuviste todo el día?.

_"Nada amor, salvo que fui a hablar con un amigo porque tú andabas con otra y no sabía cómo partirte la cara"_

No sabe si matarlo o ponerse a llorar como loca para sacarle en cara lo que ha hecho. Pero es hombre, y a menos que tenga las pruebas en sus narices, no lo reconocería y volverían a lo de siempre: una excusa, una sonrisa, un beso, hacer el amor y todo solucionado…

Ya no más…

Ya no estaría con él…

- No me sentía bien, necesitaba un paseo – responde fríamente.

- Ven acá - la tomó de la cintura para acostarla en la cama. Eran claras cuales eran sus intenciones.

"Ah claro, ahora después que se ha revolcado con otra, quiere tener sexo conmigo" 

- Lo siento, estoy cansada – le suelta el abrazo, se da vuelta y apaga la luz.

_¿Qué le pasaba a Rika?…_

* * *

- ¡Hanamichi! – gritaba María mientras veía al pelirrojo mal herido acompañado de Hitomi, quien lo acuesta en su cama – ¡Yukime, trae alcohol, vendas y curitas. 

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vayas solo a la casa de Rukawa? – lo reta el guardaespaldas – eso te pasa por desobedecer mis consejos.

- No creo que lo hubieras evitado, fue el mismo Rukawa quien le dio esa paliza – explicó Hitomi.

- ¿El autista o tu novio? – bromeó Jones.

- ¿A quién le dices autista? – habló normalmente Hanamichi pero con una mirada de furia.

- Perdón, pero no sabía que te afectaba tanto – dijo el negro algo asombrado por la reacción del pelirrojo.

- Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos solo – pidió la pelirroja al ver que María estaba terminando de curar a su padre.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones. Hitomi pidió que todos se retiraran por otra razón, vio que Hanamichi tenía los ojos húmedos, sabía lo poco que le gustaba a su padre lo vieran tan débil.

Ella era la última en retirarse, sin embargo…

- Hitomi…

- Sí, papá.

- ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me quede dormido? – le ruega.

Hitomi va hasta la cama de su padre, se sienta en ella y pone la cabeza de Hanamichi en su regazo, acariciándole el cabello. La chica, de repente, se puso a reír.

- ¿Y a ti qué pasa? – pregunta Hanamichi divertido.

- Es que, cuando yo era una niña, esto era al revés, tú eras el que me consolaba cuando yo tenía pesadillas, jajajajaja.

- Ay… muchacha.

Hitomi le seguía acariciando el pelo. Le alegraba que su padre se sintiera mucho mejor y en esos momentos, le nació decir algo…

- Papi…

- Ehh..

- Te quiero mucho…

- Yo también, cariño.

_"Me gustaría saber qué es lo que tanto te angustia, papá… Me gustaría poder ayudarte"…_

* * *

El tiempo pasa inexorablemente, y sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a lunes… Casi se le olvidaba que hoy tenía una cita con Haruko. Como todo un caballero, Hanamichi fue a buscarla a su casa, ese día lo tenía libre y necesitaba relajarse; aunque la castaña le dijo que deberían juntarse en otro lugar. Se baja del auto y toca el timbre de la casa para ver si todavía está la castaña en la casa.

- ¡Hanamichi! – exclamó al ver al pelirrojo fuera de su casa – no que…

- Preferí venirte a buscar acá, es lo que corresponde¿o no? – se explica con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón – sonríe – ay , que tonta, pasa, pasa – al ver que estaban parados como idiotas en la puerta.

Hanamichi entra para ver como era la casa de Rukawa en un día normal, que no era muy distinta a lo que él había visto salvo por algunos desordenes que se producen por la vida cotidiana. Haruko le dijo que la esperara porque faltaba que se arreglara y por mientras, le sirvió un vaso de coca-cola.

Haruko mientras se arreglaba pensaba de que cómo había sido tan estúpida por haberse dejado llevar por envoltorios bonitos que no llevan a ninguna parte, cuando tenía un tremendo partido baboso por ella. Y no es por dinero, si no que, Hanamichi es un hombre de grandiosos sentimientos que sí la apreciaría como mujer, es atento, le importan sus cosas, es hablador y es tierno. Es verdad, es impulsivo y a veces tiene mal carácter, pero no es nada que no se puede solucionar una buena mujer…tal vez, como ella…

Se arregla como nunca pensando cómo sería estar con él… Tierno y apasionado a la vez, como es su manera de ser, no como la forma casi salvaje que tiene Kaede a la hora del sexo.

"_Probar… sólo una vez"…_

Ésa era la palabra clave… probar cómo es ese pelirrojo que la ha estado tentando últimamente, quiere saber lo que se siente en sus brazos.

Aunque…

Aunque Hanamichi jamás se prestaría a algo como eso, se nota a todas luces que es un hombre de bien y que no andaría de 'amante' por la vida. Pero él se ha dado cuenta perfectamente que no ha sido feliz con Kaede y que si es casada es sólo por el papel y la infidelidad, en este caso, no sería amoral.

Haruko baja las escaleras, asombrando al pelirrojo, que quedó anonadado por la belleza de la mujer, quien le devuelve con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ha logrado que el pelirrojo se fijara en ella.

- Te… te… te ves… muy bien – musitó Hanamichi.

- Gracias.

Ambos se sientan en el sillón, parecen dos chiquillos adolescentes quieren que sea el otro quien tome la palabra primero. Hanamichi se toma el último sorbo de bebida algo nervioso, nunca había sentido tanta cercanía con ella y la mira con cierto deseo.

Haruko se aprovecha de una gota de bebida que quedó al azar para acariciar su rostro, que siente suave, es agradable su piel. Hanamichi se deja llevar, como siempre, dejaría que todo fluyera; al fin estaría la mujer que siempre soñó. Así que la tomó de la cintura para atraerla hacia sí. Cuando ella terminó con la caricia, el pelirrojo toma la barbilla de la mujer y la acerca hasta que roza sus labios con los suyos.

Fue un pequeño beso y muy suave, como si tuvieran el temor de estar haciendo algo malo. Luego de esto, Haruko decide dominar la situación y empieza besarlo, acostándolo en el sillón y tirándose encima de él. Ella comienza a besarle frenéticamente el cuello, mientras él sigue con sus manos con su cintura. Vuelven a besarse nuevamente con mucha pasión y ella se saca la blusa, revelando su sostén que es de color negro.

Al verla así, el pelirrojo comienza a responder, haciendo que Haruko fuera la que estuviera ahora debajo de él. Ella le saca la polera que tenía puesta, dejando ver su bien cuidado físico. La castaña no pasó desapercibido este detalle y recorrió ese torso con sus manos, dejando escapar un gemido por parte de Hanamichi, quien se agacha para besarla otra vez, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos agarra unos de sus senos.

En ese instante, hay una voz muy conocida que habla dentro de la conciencia de Hanamichi.

_"No sabes cuanto te odio"_

Esto lo hace detener un instante, pero cree que lo mejor no hacer caso en esas tonterías ni mucho menos, en un momento como éste. Retoma su labor y besa sus hombros, bajando hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos. Ahí escuchas otra voz, que también recuerda.

"_Si supieras tus sueños, te darás cuenta a quien realmente amas"…_

No quiere hacerle caso a esas voces, así que no se detiene, pero hay una tercera voz.

_"Creo que si fuera una mujer, terminarías con él, siempre andas pendiente de lo que hace"_

Empezaba a no disfrutar lo que le estaba pasando, porque esas no eran alucinaciones suyas, sabía que eso eran recuerdos de alguna parte de su vida. Con la mano que tenía libre, acariciaba la pierna de Haruko de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a sus muslos.

"¡_Tú ocultas algo! Si voy para Japón, me enteraré de algo que no quieres que se sepa ¿verdad?"_

Ambos jadeaban por la excitación que les estaba ocasionando, Haruko comienza a desabrochar el pantalón de Hanamichi, mientras que éste acaricia sus senos por encima del sostén.

_"No te vayas, por favor"_

Hanamichi se detiene, ese recuerdo siempre lo afectaba demasiado.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta preocupada.

- No nada.

Vuelve a besarla para tratar de calmarla, pero él se sentía inquieto consigo mismo.

_"No te vayas, por favor"_

Otra vez en su cabeza¿no se supone que al hacer el amor, uno pierde los sentidos? Al parece Hanamichi había recuperado hasta la memoria; ni los gemidos de Haruko acallan las voces de su interior.

_"No sabes cuanto te odio"_

"_Si supieras tus sueños, te darás cuenta a quien realmente amas"…_

_"Creo que si fuera una mujer, terminarías con él, siempre andas pendiente de lo que hace"_

"¡_Tú ocultas algo! Si voy para Japón, me enteraré de algo que no quieres que se sepa ¿verdad?"_

_"No te vayas, por favor"_

Haruko arquea su espalda para que el pelirrojo pudiera desabrochar su sostén. Sakuragi entiende lo que ella quiere y sus manos viajan hacia el broche. Pero su mente está funcionando fuera de control, algo en la conciencia le dice que está mal y todo lo oye con más rapidez de la que debería.

_"No sabes cuanto te odio" _

_"Si supieras tus sueños, te darás cuenta a quien realmente amas"…_

_"Creo que si fuera una mujer, terminarías con él, siempre andas pendiente de lo que hace" _

_"¡Tú ocultas algo! Si voy para Japón, me enteraré de algo que no quieres que se sepa ¿verdad?"_

_"No te vayas, por favor" "No sabes cuanto te odio" _

_"Si supieras tus sueños, te darás cuenta a quien realmente amas"…_

_"Creo que si fuera una mujer, terminarías con él, siempre andas pendiente de lo que hace" _

_"¡Tú ocultas algo! Si voy para Japón, me enteraré de algo que no quieres que se sepa ¿verdad?"_

_"No te vayas, por favor" _

_"No te vayas, por favor" _

_"No te vayas, por favor" _

_"No te vayas, por favor" _

_"NO TE VAYAS"_

Hanamichi no podía más. No podía estar con ella, más bien, no quería; nunca había sentido tanta inseguridad en su vida hasta ese momento, por lo tanto, se soltó de ella como un resorte.

- Ha… ha… namichi – casi tartamudeando, sorprendida por su conducta.

- Lo siento, perdóname, me dejé llevar, todo es mi culpa – se excusaba.

- Pero Hanamichi, tú…

- Lo siento, pero yo no le puedo hacer esto a Rukawa.

- ¡Anteayer casi se matan a golpes y ahora me dices que lo respetas! – exclamaba enojada.

- Aunque sea así, Rukawa es tu esposo y debes respetarlo – le habla mientras se está terminando de vestir.

- "…"

- Perdóname, Haruko, por favor… yo no puedo.

La mira con un sincero dolor y sale hacia la calle. Está tratando de analizar todo lo que le acaba de pasar, mas no puede, esto lo supera ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

E incluso tiene una pregunta más importante que formularse ¿qué va a hacer ahora?

Por ahora sólo pasa una cosa por su mente…

_Hanamichi, eres un maldito imbécil…_

* * *

Hanamichi estaba hecho un remolino antes de llegar a su casa. No puede pensar en nada más y, lejos de lo que creyó que iba a ser la experiencia de su vida, fue horrible…

Casi había hecho el amor con Haruko, y fue él quien la rechazó…

Siempre lo había querido…

¿Entonces, por qué¿Por respeto a Rukawa?

Porque no le quedaba duda alguna, lo hacía por él, aunque no le quedaba claro el sentimiento que tenía para justificar lo que acababa de pasar. Las voces que sintió en su conciencia eran todas distintas, todos eran los recuerdos de su vida que creyó haber lanzado al olvido.

Pero ahora estaban más presentes que nunca…

_"No te vayas"…_

Manejaba frenéticamente, eso siempre lo hacía cuando estaba alterado, que el viento le cubriera la cara lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor, a olvidarse de todo.

Sin embargo, esta vez no estaba funcionando…

Su vida pasó en un segundo…

¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Había dejado que esto llegara demasiado lejos, decirse a sí mismo dejar que el tiempo pasare, fue una pésima elección. Era hora que tomara una decisión, pero eso era ya. Y sabe que no lo conseguiría estando cerca de todo…

Necesitaba irse, necesitaba estar solo…

Y como siempre, confiaría en otro de sus impulsos.

- Charlie, prepárame el auto con provisiones – ordenó apenas entró a la casa.

- ¿Va a salir, señor?

- Sí – le responde – María, Yukime, tráiganme las maletas – lo grita cuando ya está dentro de su habitación.

- ¿Papá, qué pasa? – pregunta Hitomi al oír los gritos de su padre – ¿cómo es eso de que te vas?

_"Tengo que afrontar mis miedos"…_

- Necesito irme por unos días – le explica – no sé cuando volveré ni donde estaré, pero necesito alejarme de todo esto.

- ¿De todo esto? – pregunta su hija.

- Cariño, algún día te contaré todo – toma a Hitomi por los hombros y la abraza – sólo espero que me aceptes.

- Papá, yo…

- No te preocupes, prometo llamarte todos los días – la suelta para meter la ropa casi al azar a la maleta.

Cincuenta minutos después, lo tiene todo listo para irse, todos estaban esperándolo en la puerta para despedirse del pelirrojo.

- Paul, desde ahora tú te quedas a cargo Hitomi; y tú Charlie, de la casa. María, por favor, no dejes que esta niña se aproveche de la situación y sólo coma dulces y chocolates. Yukime, tú tampoco te aproveches tanto, de salir con ese muchacho que te vi el otro día ¿entendido?

- Sí – respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Y a usted, señorita… – hablándole firmemente a Hitomi – te extrañaré mucho – esto lo dijo más suave, dándole luego, un beso en la frente.

- Yo también, regresa pronto…

- Lo haré en cuanto pueda… cuídense mucho.

Los miró a todos antes de irse, a su familia; sabía que los extrañaría mucho pero, por ahora, no podía estar cerca de ellos.

Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, siempre ha sido su defecto el de dejarse llevar por los vaivenes de la vida. Con eso recuerda que hubiera sido un gamberro de quinta, si no hubiera sido porque se metió por Haruko al club de basketball; no sabría qué hubiera hecho de él después de la preparatoria si no hubiera aparecido James Edwards a otorgarle la oferta de su vida; ni tampoco qué hubiera hecho después de su retiro si Hitomi no hubiera insistido tanto a venir a Japón…

Ya era el momento que él mismo tomara los rieles de su vida… Pero no sólo la vida que desea llevar, si no también, con la persona con quien se quiere quedar. Ahora parte con rumbo desconocido, no sabe lo que le espera…

_Pero no volverá sin antes tener una respuesta…_

* * *

Mientras tanto, todos los de la casa estaban todavía sin reacción alguna; nadie sabía lo que le había pasado para que hiciera semejante locura, para llegar e irse.

- ¿Alguien entendió algo? – preguntó Yukime de repente - ¿Qué le pasó a Hanamichi?

- No – contesta el negro – pero tú sabes que él siempre es así, le da por algo y lo hace.

Todos asintieron con él, menos alguien.

- No creo – todos la miraron - ¿no vieron la cara de preocupación de mi papá?

- Bueno, sí pero… - dijo la latina antes que tocaran el timbre.

- Charlie, voy yo, ya tienes suficientes problemas con mantener esta casa – dijo Hitomi, quien iba a contestar el citófono.

- Diga.

- ¿Se encontrará el señor Hanamichi Sakuragi? – era la voz de un chico desconocido.

- No, pero hablas con su hija¿para qué lo quieres?…

- Es que le traigo una invitación.

- Es que él se encuentra de viaje en estos momentos.

- No importa, también hay una invitación para usted.

- ¿Para mí también?

_Hitomi no tenía idea que detrás de ese sobre, sucederían cosas que cambiarían las vidas de todos para siempre…_

* * *

**Espérenme un momentito, que voy a vomitar y vuelvo… ya volví…**

**¡Feliz navidad a todos! Espero que pasen las fiestas con sus seres queridos, que se la celebren todas, que reciban muchos regalos (aunque no es lo más importante, pero hay que reconocer que igual nos gusta recibir), y muchos besos y abrazos a todos. Mi regalo es que actualizaré dos veces más en la semana.**

**Vamos a lo importante, al fic. Primero, pedir disculpas por el mal momento que les hecho pasar ¿se entiende? Lo único bueno es que Hana paró a tiempo y decidió hace un viaje para poner en orden sus sentimientos. Espero que haya quedado más claro las razones de Kaede para sentir rabia por nuestro torpe pelirrojo y bueno… hagan sus pronósticos desde ya ¿Qué va a pasar el día que Youji se entere que su papá es gay? Y Rika, bueno parece que poco a poco, está acogiendo a Akira en su corazón ¿Qué pasará con ellos? **

**Por último, quiero decir que este capítulo es dedicado a mi amigo Miguel, es mi regalo de navidad para ti. Me diste una genial idea y espero que sea de tu gusto. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo…**

**Paulyta.**

**PD: Estoy más feliz que voy a llorar, no puedo creer que tenga más de 100 reviews. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, espero que no los defraude a medio camino**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Elena: **Al parecer, te cae mal porque lo encuentras cínico al puercoespín, jajajajaja. Y me sigo riendo porque estos dos tienen un pasado bastante turbulento,misterio digno de un libro de detectives. En cuanto a Sendoh, tienes toda la razón, hay mucho debajo de la alfombra y espara los dos lados.

**buffy-es:** Se nota un poquito que te gusta Sendoh, jajajajaja, es verdad, con ese encanto caigo antes que me diga 'hola'. No salió en este capítulo, pero sí tendrá un rol más importante en los siguientes... Hasta pronto.

**Marion Mayfair:** Si no le pasaran estas cosas tan patéticas, sería otra persona, no sería lo mismo. ¿Y qué te pareció Michi en este cap? Yo que Rika lo hubiera matado, pero con esos consuelos hasta yo me controlo; dejámelos a mí, que ya le va a llegar su 'cuarto de hora'. Oye, con ese complejo de sangre¿dónde estaban tus papis a la hora de acosenjarte para ver TV? (en el mismo lado que mi mami, porque fue ídem conmigo). Además, los dos son tremendamente infantiles, que no hayan mejor método para demostrarse amor que pelearse, jajajajaja.

**inuyashaluchi:** Primero¿dónde estás que hace días que no te encuentro? Bueno, creo que cambié algunos detalles pero el curso de la historia seguirá igual. Espero que te siga gustando igual. Y todavía me falta mucho para ser una capa, se hace lo que se puede. Yo también te quiero mucho, amiga.

**Darling Kitty:** Yo creo que el pobre Hana acaba de pasar la vergüenza de su vida, jajajaja, ahora creo que para su cumpleaños, le regalarán una dotación extra de boxers. Bueno, lo de Rika ya se esperaba, veamos si le basta esebombón para consolarse(sigo diciendo que es la mujer más afortunada del planeta. Ahora espero que entiendas la reacción deRu, que cualquiera se poneasí si sejuegan con uno. Lo prometido es deuda, actualicé antes de fin de año.

**Sakare:** Me alegra que te fascine el fic, aquí tienes el cap siguiente, con explicación incluida; en todo caso, lo hombres estos son 'muy especiales'.

**nicole:** Gracias por tu crítica. Sabes también creo que debería controlarme un poco con eso de los flashbash, y con eso de las cosas irrelevantes, creo que algunas tomarán su importancia en su momento. En todo caso, me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia y trataré de corregir eso en los siguientes caps.


	18. Vergüenza

**Parte XVIII: Vergüenza**

En la terraza de la preparatoria Shohoku en la hora del descanso, hay dos jóvenes sentados, que se encuentran abrazados. Se nota que ambos son novios y que, en este momento, están conversando.

- ¡Qué¿Cómo es eso que tu papá se fue y no sabes dónde está? – pregunta Youji sorprendido.

- Sí, mi papá se fue ayer en la tarde y no me dijo ni para donde se fue ni cuando volvería – le explica Hitomi.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Qué sé yo, salió como siempre, volvió hecho un loco y se fue.

- ¿Qué le pasó? 

- Ni idea – levantó sus hombros y negó con la cabeza.

_"Aunque estoy casi segura que la razón se llama Kaede Rukawa"_

- Discúlpame, pero tu papá está bastante loco para tomar sus cosas e irse a cualquier lugar.

- No te preocupes, es el pensamiento común de mi casa – habla con voz seria – aunque sigo muy preocupada por él.

- Es el gran Hanamichi Sakuragi, estoy seguro que sale bien de ésta – le dijo con convicción.

Hitomi no puede creer que su novio, a pesar de conocer el carácter alocado de su padre, lo siga apoyando. Se nota que el muchacho lo sigue admirando y no sólo por sus habilidades basketbolisticas. Al parecer, el muchacho también ha empezado a estimar a aquel hombre, que es un poco inmaduro a su gusto pero que es una persona muy preocupada y gentil.

- Hablando de él – cambia de tema Youji – ¿va a ir a…?

- Quién sabe, si le dio por dárselas de excursionista y como no tengo idea donde anda, le aviso hoy para ver si quiere ir, lo dudo… en fin – le responde a la pelirroja - ¿a tu papá también lo invitaron?

- Sí, y a mí también.

- ¿Vas a ir? – le pregunta Hitomi ilusionada.

- Sólo si mi novia va, me aburren esos compromisos.

- Tonto, tú sabes que tengo que ir – le pega con el puño suave en el hombro – tengo que ir en representación de mi papá.

Volvieron a acariciarse y a besarse, como los chiquillos adolescentes que son. Está contenta, sin embargo, no haya mejor momento para preguntarle a Youji lo que tiene atorado en la garganta. No sabe cómo reaccionaría si le dijera que encontró a Kaede y a Hanamichi besándose. Sabe que no lo tomaría muy bien, como ella, pero por lo menos debe saber algo sobre qué piensa acerca del tema.

- You…

- Dime…

- Es que no sé si contártelo – se hace la indecisa.

- Ya empezaste, así que termínalo – _"mujeres"._

- Es que este tema siempre ustedes lo toman distinto.

- Es que…

- ¿Vas a contar o no? – ya harto de la típica indecisión femenina.

- Bueno, está bien, te cuento… es que el otro día vi algo que me chocó mucho – empezó su relato Hitomi – resulta que vi a dos. hombres bastante cariñosos y que se besaban apasionadamente – tan mentira no era, pero no les dijo quienes eran exactamente.

- Mal nacidos, creen que a todo el mundo le agrada ese tipo de espectáculos – lo dijo muy enojado.

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de ellos? – viendo que reaccionó peor de lo que esperaba.

- Son unos enfermos que deberían estar en el psiquiátrico.

- Youji…

- Creo que ni siquiera merecen vivir…

- No digas eso, ellos son personas…

- Pero están enfermos, si fuera normal, no te hubiera chocado verlos – tocan el timbre anunciando el descanso – mejor vámonos antes que estos malditos me arruinen el día.

Hitomi sólo podía pensar una cosa…

_"Esto es la crónica de una tragedia anunciada"…_

* * *

Ya habían pasado diez días desde la partida del pelirrojo, y mientras está con un paradero desconocido, su hermana menor tiene demasiados problemas para preocuparse de él, total ya es grande y (se supone) que ya sabe lo que hace.

En estos momentos, tiene en sus manos el celular de su marido, que de por casualidad lo dejó en casa, y por su cara, no deben tratarse de buenas noticias, puesto que acaba de leer un mensaje de texto.

_Juntémonos mañana donde tú quieras para arreglar ese asunto pendiente. Ya no aguanto más, me voy a divorciar de mi marido… Cuídate mucho, ángel… Makoto._

- Maldito mmm… - murmura ésta y otras palabras menos agradables para el padre de sus hijos.

No sabe hasta donde va a llegar con su descaro, tal vez llegue con la amante para que la atienda y sean amigas; esto lo piensa con ironía. No sólo le duele el corazón, sino también el orgullo. No puede obligarlo a mantenerlo con ella, pero si la dejan, debe ser por algo mejor, no por cualquier cosa. De puro recordar la zorra con la que andaba, le daban ganas de castrarlo.

Es ahí cuando se acuerda del consejo de Akira…

_"No te rebajes a su nivel y no le armes escándalos, cuando sea el momento oportuno le hablas y le pides el divorcio, sé dulce pero mortal…"_

No puede creer el poder que tiene ese hombre para tranquilizarla, se nota que es de ésos que siempre logran lo que se propone. Es de ésos que nunca pierden la calma y es bastante optimista en la vida. También se ha dado cuenta las cosas que tienen en común. Ambos son acuarianos, nacidos bajo el mismo mes (febrero), les gustaba comer cosas cítricas, los ambientes campestres y así podemos seguir mencionando.

Se sentía muy bien con él.

¿Pero le gustaba?

En primer lugar, no había que ser inteligente para saber que él un hombre bastante atractivo, con un magnetismo único y esa sonrisa que podía encantar a cualquiera. No era difícil que alguien se enamorara de él.

Es atractivo¿no?

¿Pero de ahí a gustarle?

No… eso no puede ser, su marido será todo lo que quiera, pero no iba a caer en el mismo juego que él, eso sería indigno por su parte.

Pero tiene bastante claro que Akira sí está interesado en ella.

_Y cada vez le cuesta más convencerse que esto no puede ser… _

* * *

Era su undécimo día desde que decidió partir, y hace más de tres que no puede dormir. Nadie sabe que ahora más que nunca está atormentado con esa voz que lo persigue cada vez que quiere conciliar el sueño.

_"No te vayas"…_

Sabe que ha cometido un error muy grave pero no sabe cómo repararlo. Esa máscara de odio la ha usado para no verse débil ante los demás, que no se vea la vergüenza que tiene en su alma; se ha dado cuenta, muy a su pesar, que ha sido un monstruo y que no se considera digno del amor de nadie…

Ha llorado como nunca, recordando las súplicas de Kaede, que no se fuera a los Estados Unidos y las burlas que hacía él al respecto. Recordó que gozaba mientras lo estaba haciendo, al fin Rukawa pagaría por todas las cosas que le dijo durante la preparatoria.

Pero eso no se comparaba… Sabía perfectamente que el zorro estaba enamorado de él…

Y, en ese tiempo, eso era lo que más rabia le daba.

Saber que 'su Haruko' anduviera detrás de un homosexual que apenas le dirigía la palabra, un 'marica' que andaba loco, por nada más y nada menos que él mismo, no le fue nada agradable.

¿Pero vengarse de él de esa forma?

No… lo que pensaba no era para justificarse, eso no tiene perdón…

¿Cómo miraría a la cara si alguna vez su hija se enterara? Lo más probable es que lo odiaría…

Y, por otro lado¿qué es lo que haría con Haruko? Porque haberla dejado plantado de esa forma, fue algo muy feo de su parte. Pero no se sentía capaz de continuar, aunque la deseaba.

¿En realidad? Es entonces cuando otra pregunta viene a su cabeza ¿Entonces por qué cuando el zorro apestoso se le acerca, puede hacer y deshacer en él?

¿Es eso el amor?

No… no puede amar un hombre.

Ni mucho menos al zorro, quien jamás le perdonaría lo que le hizo; sería una carga amar cuando ya es demasiado tarde para los dos.

¿O aún no lo es?

- Ahhhh… - suspira, otra vez ha quedado en la encrucijada.

Siempre se da vuelta en lo mismo ¿no es él el hombre que puede con todo, el que en su juventud se autoproclamaba "el talentoso Sakuragi?

¿Qué le pasa ahora?

Las lágrimas vuelven a caer otra vez en su rostro, no puede hallar una respuesta. Cree que lo mejor es dar un paseo por la playa, eso siempre le hace bien a cualquiera; además el lugar le acompaña, es un pequeño pueblo donde la gente es humilde pero le ha dado la mejor de las acogidas. Nadie lo ha reconocido, al parecer el trabajo es más importante por estos lugares, donde se sale muy temprano a pescar y donde regresan a sus casas al atardecer.

Deben ser un poco más de las cinco y media de la mañana y se sienta en arena para ver si su alma puede tener paz, ésa que ha estado buscando y que aún no encuentra.

Mientras tanto, un hombre de aproximadamente sesenta años lo observa. Es el cuarto día consecutivo que ve a aquel hombre con la mirada perdida en el mar y con la tristeza pintada en el rostro. Cree que lo mejor es acercársele, uno nunca sabe en que puede ayudar.

- Hola – lo saluda el pescador.

- Hola.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

- Claro, este lugar es de todos – le responde con una tenue sonrisa, haciendo que el hombre se sentara a su lado.

- Quisiera hacerte una pregunta – con un tono bastante paternal – si es que no te molesta.

- Dígame.

- No quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero ¿puedo saber qué es lo que te abruma? – le pregunta el hombre – te he visto desde algunos días con una cara de funeral…

- Preferiría no saberlo, me odiaría…

- Deja eso que lo decida yo, tal vez este viejo de mar te podría aconsejar.

- No lo creo – le responde algo acongojado.

- Soy un desconocido, tal vez vea las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

- ¿Tiene tiempo? – le pregunta Hanamichi, al ver lo larga de su historia.

- Claro… parece que es una mujer la que te tiene así.

- No… - agachó la cabeza, por miedo a que el hombre lo rechazara – es por un hombre.

En vez de que el hombre se fuera, puso más interés en aquel pelirrojo, cuya mirada volvió a perderse en el horizonte.

- ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? – le sonrió.

Hanamichi no podía creer la reacción del hombre, al parecer estaba siendo muy comprensivo con él… Demasiado… Tenía miedo que al terminar, el hombre lo odiara por eso.

- Bueno, lo que pasó es que al entrar a la preparatoria, yo me enamoré de una chica y ella estaba enamorada de… bla bla bla.

Tuvo que pasar casi una hora y media para que terminar su relato, recordar todo lo había pasado le había hecho un poco mejor: sus años de preparatoria, su vida en Norteamérica, su regreso a Japón y todas sus confusiones con respecto a ese hombre de mirada zorruna.

- Y yo pensaba que Soujiro era cruel, de verdad te pasaste muchacho – le dice el anciano una vez terminado su relato – pero creo que tu problema es más fácil de lo que crees.

- ¿Quéeeee? – Hanamichi no puede creer que su problema podría ser tan fácil _"¿Qué piensa este estúpido? Yo he estado así por mucho tiempo y me dice que esto es fácil"_

- Mira – empezó – en la vida siempre hay dos caminos que tomar, uno fácil y uno difícil; siempre queremos tomar el fácil pero no siempre es lo mejor para nosotros…

- No entiendo…

- Quizás quieres estar con Haruko porque ella es el camino fácil, te es atractiva y nadie te criticaría de tu decisión, salvo de que esté casada y al par de meses, todos olvidarían el incidente y ya. En cambio, Kaede es el difícil, este mundo aún no los tiene considerados para esta sociedad y vivirían muchas dificultades, pero es el que realmente te hace feliz, si me dices que no te puedes resistir a él, por algo será¿no crees?

- Pero…

- En palabras más simples, te da vergüenza amar a un hombre…

- No eso no es cierto – se defiende el pelirrojo – tenemos hijos los dos y eso es muy complicado.

- ¿Y cuándo no los tenían? – le pregunta el pescador curioso – ¿Me puedes explicar qué fue lo que pasó?

- Eh… – Hanamichi comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

- Creo que tú eres de ésos que le gusta que la gente los admire sin importar a quien se lleve por delante y aparte eres un cobarde, no quieres pedir perdón porque te da miedo que Kaede no te perdone – dijo algo molesto – ¿pero qué esperas, muchacho¿qué te diera un premio?

- ¿Qué sabe usted? – pregunta Hanamichi molesto – ni sé por qué le conté todo esto.

- ¿Sabes quién es Soujiro? – preguntó de repente.

- No – sorprendido por la repentina pregunta.

- Te cuento con la condición que vuelvas a contarme que pasó contigo, con Haruko y con Kaede.

- De acuerdo, pero cuente luego…

- Esta es la una de las historias de amor más conocida de la caleta – comenzó su relato – Ryo…

- ¿Ryo? – pregunta Hanamichi muy extrañado, ese era el nombre de otro chico.

- Sí, esta es una historia de chicos – le aclaró el hombre – Ryo era el muchacho más guapo de estos alrededores, todas las mujeres se arrastraban a él y tenía una amabilidad única, siempre era amistoso con todo el mundo; todas las madres querían ligarlo con sus hijas pero él no miraba a ninguna de esa forma. Un día, extrañamente, lo echaron de su casa, sus padres nunca aclararon el motivo, cosa que extrañó aquí en la caleta.

- ¿Y Soujiro?

- Era de los típicos revoltosos que son el alma de la fiesta, era muy alegre pero de un fuerte carácter y que tampoco le llamaban mucho la atención de las chicas. A Ryo no le iba ni le venía, creía que era de esos niños perfectos que los admira todo el mundo y nada más. En algunas ocasiones, se saludaban y sólo llegaban a eso, hasta que un día Ryo pidió alojamiento a la madre de Soujiro.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – Hanamichi estaba cada vez más enganchado.

- Que la madre de Soujiro lo admitió, y a él, no le gustó mucho la idea porque invadían su privacidad pero con el encanto de Ryo, lo superó rápido, haciéndose muy buenos amigos, iban juntos para todos lados, eran inseparables, compartían todos los secretos que tenían y muchas de las chicas le pedían a Soujiro que le hiciera de 'celestino'.

- ¿Y? – el pelirrojo estaba expectante, vuelve a preguntar.

- Ay chiquillo, que eres impaciente – le regaño el hombre – Lo que pasó fue que un día, Ryo le dio una carta a Soujiro, en la cual decía que siempre había estado enamorado de él y que lo habían echado de su casa porque a él le gustaban los hombres.

- ¿Qué hizo Soujiro?

- Le dio tanta rabia que le mostró la carta a toda la caleta, diciendo que el Ryo perfecto no era más que un maldito afeminado.

A Hanamichi le dio pena, la palabra 'afeminado', le recordaba mucho a él mismo cuando se lo dijo a Rukawa, por primera vez sintió el real alcance que tenían esas palabras. Su semblante cambió al de tristeza.

- Y Ryo todos lo miraban con desprecio y nadie le hablaba, no le quedó más remedio que dormir en la playa, pasando frío y hambre. Mientras que Soujiro se había arrepintido de lo que había dicho. Poco a poco extrañaba la compañía de Ryo, su sonrisa, su simple compañía… se sentía muy bien con él y lo perdió por los prejuicios de los demás… ufff, el pobre muchacho se dio cuenta que siempre estuvo enamorado…

- Por lo menos fue más rápido que yo – se ríe en forma irónica.

- Ni tanto muchacho, pasó un año y medio antes que Soujiro se diera cuenta que estaba enamorado…

- Yo todavía no sé, y ya son dieciocho años… - se lamentó Hanamichi - ¿Al final, qué pasó con Ryo y Soujiro?

- Primero, creo que estás seguro, sólo que tienes el orgullo del porte de una ballena para admitirlo – le reprendió – y en cuanto a Soujiro, decidió pedirle disculpas, pero le dijeron que Ryo había salido sólo al mar. Entonces decidió esperar a que regresara, sin embargo los días pasaban y nunca volvió…

Hanamichi quedó helado… ¿Ryo había muerto justo cuando Soujiro había aceptado sus sentimientos? Eso no era justo, él siempre estuvo enamorado de Soujiro, eso no era justo…

Y si…

¿Encuentra que Kaede ya no le quiera o, que ya no puede decir lo que siente¿Pero qué es lo que siente?

¿Por qué los demás lo encuentran tan obvio y él no?

¿Es que el hombre tiene razón al decir que necesita la admiración de los demás¿Es que a ese grado llega su inmadurez?

Maldición… ya no puede evitar de llamarle Kaede…

Primero no puede dejar de molestarlo, luego lo conoce mejor y le agrada, después no se puede resistir ni a sus caricias y a sus besos; para que al final revuelva toda su preestablecida vida.

Suspiró en son de resignación…

Ya no puede negarse más… ya ha luchado demasiado y reconoce que ha perdido…

No puede hacerlo, esto es superior a él…

_Se ha enamorado de Kaede Rukawa…_

Se quedó sumergido en sus propios pensamientos acerca que al fin había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia cierta persona…

¿Qué está haciendo ahí parado?

- Muchacho¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó al ver que estaba distraerme.

- Tengo que irme, muchas gracias, no sabe lo que ha hecho por mí… - y se fue antes que pudiera decir algo.

- ¡Muchacho, no te he contado el final!

- Soujiro¿ese pelirrojo no es el famoso basketbolista? – se le acerca un hombre de la misma edad.

- ¿Cuál?

- Siempre tan despistado… ¿y qué hacía por estos lugares?

- Tenía dudas sobre si estaba enamorado de un tal Kaede y parece que las resolvió.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Enamorado de un hombre – rió sorprendido el otro hombre – no me digas que le contaste…

- Sí – le sonríe Soujiro ampliamente – ¿no me digas que ahora te da vergüenza?

- No…

- Tú sabes que te amo… Ryo.

- Yo también – ambos se besan tiernamente - ¿y qué crees qué les espera?

_Ahora todo esta en manos de Kaede, sólo espero que se reconcilien… _

* * *

Hanamichi apenas llegó a la cabaña, empacó todo para volver, al fin tenía consigo una respuesta; un desconocido se la dio, no sabe cómo pagárselo. Mientras empaca, piensa qué es lo que siente por Haruko, no tiene una respuesta pero, de lo que está seguro es que salió hace mucho de su corazón, por algo no quiso hacer el amor con ella.

… o quizás, sólo quería tomar el camino fácil.

Bueno, después resolverá los sentimientos con Haruko y lo primero, es lo primero… hablar con el zorro. Eso es lo primero que debió haber hecho apenas lo vio por primera vez, pero como es tan orgulloso y estúpido, no lo hizo.

No es momento de recriminarse, si ya no lo hizo…

Maneja con ansiedad, sólo quiere volver a verlo… aunque no tiene muchas esperanzas, no cree que pueda perdonarlo fácilmente…

Claro, si es que lo perdona…

Llega a su casa ya de noche, cree que ya no es buena hora para reunirse con Rukawa, así que lo dejará para el día siguiente. Además debe estar con su familia primero, quien lo debe estar esperando.

- ¡Hola familia! – grita Hanamichi a todo pulmón al entrar.

Todos los reciben corriendo para abrazarlo, no creyó que lo extrañarían tanto. La que más lo abrazaba era María, quien casi lloraba por el regreso del pelirrojo. Pero había algo extraño y preocupante, Hitomi no estaba por ninguna parte, por más que la buscaba con la mirada, no estaba.

- ¿Y Hitomi? – hizo la pregunta de rigor.

- Eso es lo que te quiso decir toda la semana y tú ni le pusiste atención – le contesta el negro _"éste nunca va a cambiar"._

- ¿Qué?

- Toma Hanamichi – María le pasa un sobre…

"_Tenemos el agrado de invitar al Señor Hanamichi Sakuragi a una fiesta que se celebrará en el Kanagawa Empire Hotel el día 26 de septiembre a las 21 horas, con motivo del homenaje que será a su honor. Se le agradecerá su presencia en traje de la gala"._

- Pero esto es para hoy – dijo Hanamichi después de leer la invitación.

- Hitomi también la invitaron y tendrá que disculparte – le aclaró Jones.

- ¿Y por qué no fuiste con ella, Paul? – le preguntó enojado el pelirrojo, por su descuido.

- Por la simple razón que también van tu hermana y tu cuñado, tu amigo al que todavía no entiendo por qué le llamas puercoespín y la familia del novio de tu hija, quien la pasó a buscar quince minutos antes que tú llegaras – le explica.

- El señor Rukawa se veía tan guapo – agrega Yukime sonrojada y con suspiro de tonta.

- ¿Ru…Rukawa también va? – pregunta Hanamichi curioso.

- Sí – respondió Yukime, todavía en su nube.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunta Hanamichi de repente.

- Un cuarto para las nueve – responde Charlie.

- María, prepárame mi frac y el de Jones, en tres cuartos de horas partiremos.

- Pero si acabas de llegar, se nota que estás cansado – le replica María.

- No importa, con un baño me repongo – y corrió a subir las escaleras para bañarse.

Vaya, vaya, el destino estaba jugando a su favor, sin querer, vería a Rukawa esa misma noche ¿cómo se vería? Se rió con ese pensamiento, le recordaban sus tiempos de adolescente. Se sentía mucho mejor consigo mismo, ya no se sentía reprimido por aquel sentimiento que no lograba identificar. Se abrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa muy nervioso, algo ilusionado por lo que podía pasar. Además vería a su hija, que también la había extrañado mucho.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – habló cuando bajaba de la escalera.

- Te ves muy guapo – le decía muy alegre María, Hanamichi sólo sonríe.

- Vamos, Jones… esta noche va a ser muy larga…

- Sí – lo sigue el aludido.

_"Sólo espero que Kaede quiera escucharme"…_

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Lo prometido es deuda, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, en algún momento pensé hacerlo un one shot de otra historia, pero 'creo' que no quedó tan mal¿eh? Bueno, quiero desearles a todos un feliz día de los santos inocentes (cuidado con las bromas).**

**Ahora lo importante, el fic, al fin Hanamichi reconoció que ama a Kaede, esperemos que ahora éste quiera escucharlo. El próximo capítulo no adelanto nada salvo que Sendoh se llevará la sorpresa del año… ¿Y qué pasará Hitomi ahora que sabe que Youji es homofóbico? Prometo que actualizaré para año nuevo (para el cumpleaños de nuestro zorrito)…**

**Un abrazo y un besito para todos…**

**Paulyta.**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Elena:** Bueno sólo esperemos que ahora con este remezón entienda quien ama verdaderamente... Y la que armará Youji ni te cuento, sólo espero que entienda, aunque adelanto que no será nada fácil... Besos.

**hipolita:** Me siento muy honrada que una persona que no le guste el yaoi le agrade mi historia, bueno espero que la sigas leyendo... Un abrazo y un besito

**Darling Kitty:** Creo que Hana quiere más que respetarlo,es irrespetaral zorro, jajajajajaja, ahora que está claro de dudas. De hecho quedará la grande con Youji, no sabes cuanto. Y la pobre Rika esta confundida por la culpa deun estupendo puercoespín, esperemos que no le dé un infarto cuando sepa quien es... Besos...

**Marion Mayfair: **Se nota que eres venezolana, ese dicho de la novia es típico, jejejeje.Lo de los flashbacks ehh... es que solito no puede aterrizar, jajajaja. Por lo menos ya sabes el nombre de esa mujer,y veamos qué pasara con el guapo de Sendoh. Lainvitación no fue nada del otro mundosalvo los invitados... Nos vemos...

**inuyashaluchi:** Se nota el amor que le tienes a Haruko, ay mujer...Tienestoda la razón,él es el único queno ve algo tan obvio, bueno, es Hanamichi... Besos amiga.

**Nian:** No me respondiste al final si teníasmsn. Feliz navidad para ti también y los tuyos, y me alegro mucho que te guste tanto mi fics... Cuídate mucho.


	19. Tú

**¿Saben? creo que esto ya parece una serie del cable, se actualiza una vez por semana y con especial de larga duración incluido. Fue pura casualidad que este capítulo, justo para el cumpleaños de nuestro kitsune bonito, me saliera más largo que los demás.**

**Y bueno... más palabrería y estupideces mías al final...**

* * *

**Parte XIX: Tú **

Hanamichi llegó cerca de las nueve y media de la noche pero no pudo entrar antes porque la gran cantidad de periodistas que se agolparon en la puerta era enorme y, como siempre, debía decir algo a la prensa. Ya se estaba comenzando a desacostumbrar al acoso de los periodistas, pero últimamente su vida ha sido demasiado tranquila en ese aspecto, sobre todo, las casi dos últimas semanas. Jones, parece que también piensa que ha perdido práctica, le está costando hacer paso entre la gente para pasar junto a su protegido.

Los que estaban adentro, no creían que fuera Hanamichi Sakuragi el que estaba a las entradas del hotel. Lo más probable para ellos es que se tratara de Nobunaga Kyota, quien había hecho noticia, puesto que no hace mucho había contraído segundas nupcias con una famosa modelo doce años menor que él.

En la recepción, la gente le dijo que la fiesta se estaba realizando en el último piso. Hanamichi y el negro subieron por el ascensor, haciéndole eterno para el primero. Se hacía las clásicas preguntas para no ilusionar más a su ahora corazón enamorado ¿Y qué pasaba si él se arrepintió a última hora y no ha venido?

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió. Jones le dijo que andaría cerca por cualquier cosa, rodeando el lugar, la protección de Hanamichi no era tan necesaria como para atosigarlo. El pelirrojo comenzó a buscar al zorro con la mirada, sin embargo encontró sólo gente conocida, tanto de la liga profesional como conocidos de sus tiempos de preparatoria. Veinte minutos después de falsa amabilidad, estaba aliviado de no tener que usar su puño contra el "suplente" (Fujima), porque ya lo tenía harto de tanta palabrería; nada en contra de él, pero tenía una urgencia.

De repente… lo vio…

En ese momento estaban Youji y Hitomi conversando con él, Haruko no estaba con ellos… Pero eso no importa, no puede dejar de contemplar a Kaede, encuentra que le sienta muy bien el frac que tiene puesto.

En eso, alguien lo interrumpe…

- Hola¿acaso ahora que eres famoso, no me saludas, Hanamichi?

- A-Ayako…

- ¿Cómo estás? – ella sonríe ampliamente.

- Muy bien – sonríe sinceramente – te ves muy bien.

- Gracias, pero no lo creo con esta tremenda panza – recordándole que tenía casi siete meses de embarazo.

- Aún sí, te ves linda. Mejor no sigo hablando porque Ryota se va enojar conmigo, jajajaja – ambos se ríen por eso.

- Oye¿qué estabas viendo? – cambiándole el tema – ah, ya veo – se dio cuenta que era la dirección en la que estaban los chicos – ¿supiste que todos casi se caen de espaldas al saber que Hitomi y Youji son novios?

- Justamente estaba mirando lo bien que se ven juntos¿no crees?.

- Por tu mirada, más bien diría que estabas viendo a la persona que amas… - lo dijo con una risita maliciosa.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – reaccionó nervioso al sentirse descubierto.

- Nada – fingía inocencia.

- Aya… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque le rodearon unos brazos que le rodeaban. Ayako aprovechó de huir si no, no la dejaría tranquila hasta que le explicara lo que había dicho recién.

- ¡Papá! – Hitomi exclamó emocionada al abrazar a Hanamichi - ¡te eché tanto de menos!

- Yo también, cariño – le dijo el pelirrojo en un tono bastante paternal, mirando de reojo a Kaede, quien también lo está observando desde lejos con la misma mirada de siempre.

Al soltar el abrazo, Hanamichi contempla lo bella a su hija, aunque para su gusto, es demasiado provocativo para una 'niña'. Su vestido negro sin tirantes, bastante ajustado y terminado con un corte desordenado hacían resaltar su roja cabellera, que estaba amarrada.

- Apuesto que Yukime te acompaño de compras – dijo celoso.

- Papá, ni que me vistiera como monja…

- No, pero al zorro junior se le van los ojos, parece que le gustaría verte más sin el vestido y tú, no lo haces nada de mal, falta poco para que se te caiga la baba… Yo no quiero tan pronto nietos zorrunos correteando por mi casa.

- Exageras, papá – protesta sonrojada Hitomi.

- Mejor, me voy a saludar… - _"adolescentes, no aprenderán nunca"_

Saluda a Youji, Hanamichi no quiere reconocer que es chico se ha ganado su cariño y conversan ciertas trivialidades. Kaede sólo los observa. Eso duró hasta que Hitomi se lo llevó alguna parte, extrañándoles que no hubieran protestas por parte de Hanamichi, quien no pensaba en perder la oportunidad de hablar con el zorro.

- Ho-hola Rukawa – saludó nervioso.

- Hola.

- Yo… yo… quie-quiero…decir…

- ¿Puedes hablar coherentemente? Es que molesta – lo dijo con su mismo tono de siempre

Buscaba otro tema de conversación con él, pero Hanamichi era un desastre para inventar temas y no iba a comenzar ahora para aprender a hacerlo.

- Ru-Rukawa… quiero… hablar contigo… de algo – se sentía patético por hablar así.

- Vaya manera en que pierdo el tiempo – con su voz neutra y miraba para cualquier lado menos donde se encontraba Hanamichi.

- Sólo serán unos minutos…

Menos mal para Rukawa que alguien los interrumpió.

- ¡Hanamichi! – al parecer alguien lo estaba llamando.

- Ya voy – le responde a quien lo llamaba – medianoche en la terraza… te espero, allí no podrán interrumpirnos… - _"ahora que me acuerdo tengo otro asunto que solucionar antes"._

Al pelinegro no creía la nueva actitud del pelirrojo, aunque debía decir que su rostro había cambiado, ya no reflejaban la angustia que tenían sus ojos últimamente. Y por muy enojado que estuviese, ese pelirrojo con frac se veía sumamente exquisito, no podía negarlo…

_Aún así, todavía dudaba que quisiera juntarse con él…_

* * *

Hitomi estaba conversando y como decía nuestro pelirrojo, a Youji ya se le estaban yendo los ojos para mirar a la chica, después de todo era un joven de diecisiete años. Todo bien hasta que llegó… 

- Princesita…

- ¿Nos conocemos? – pregunta Hitomi.

- ¿Cómo no te acuerdas de mí? – le preguntó con una sonrisa muy coqueta, cosa que no le gustó nada a Youji.

- ¡Hola puercoespín, cuánto tiempo din verte! – exclamó la pelirroja después de un rato, colgándose del cuello de Akira.

- Tres años más o menos… - le responde Sendoh – pero te has puesto preciosa, pelirroja – le toma la mano para que haga un giro.

- Gracias – responde sonrojada

"Pero si puede ser su padre, grrrr" 

- ¿Cuántos años tienes ¿Catorce ¿Tal vez quince?

- Dieciséis, Akira, dieciséis – le corrige – recuerda que estoy de cumpleaños el trece de agosto.

-Ahhh ¿y este joven? – le preguntó Akira mirando al chico, notando su tremendo parecido con cierta persona –aunque creo saber quien es…

- Youji Rukawa – se presentó de una forma bastante fría – su novio…

- Akira Sendoh, amigo del padre de Hitomi – se presenta – Ahh, es tu novio… ¿tú novio!

- Sí – responde Hitomi.

- ¿Tu padre sigue vivo? – pregunta más que sorprendido - ¿y cómo es eso que este chico todavía está en una pieza?

- Mejor ni te lo explico, que me acuerdo y me da una rabia…

- Bueno chicos me voy, no hay nada peor que molestar a una pareja, y además tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer – aclaró, mirando hacia otro lado – es un gusto conocerte, Youji – el chico sólo asintió.

_"Miren a quien me encuentro por estos lados"…_

* * *

Hanamichi pensaba que debía solucionar otro asunto. Al final, en el camino, decidió solucionarlo por la paz y darse cuenta que Haruko era sólo una buena amiga, que desgraciadamente la ha usado como escudo para esconder los sentimientos que tenía sobre Kaede. No puede negar que le sigue siendo atractiva, en todo caso, no es suficiente para decir que eso era amor. 

Reconoce que fue feo hacer un desplante de esa naturaleza, por último debió haberle dicho un motivo más fehaciente. Hace rato le ha estando faltando el respeto entre agarrones y besos con su marido, por lo menos, debe decirle parte de la verdad.

No las veía hace tanto tiempo hablar juntas, recuerda que son amigas hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez el matrimonio y los hijos las han distanciado un poco, pero se siguen llevando tan bien como antes.

- Hola chicas – saluda muy alegremente.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, estúpido animal¿No ves lo preocupados que estabamos por ti? – le regaña, calmándose más tarde – ahora, abrázame hermanito – lo abraza.

- Así recibes a tu hermano mayor – finge tristeza.

- Sabes que tengo toda la razón, idiota – deshace el abrazo.

- Hola Haruko – saluda cortésmente – ella es así – mira a Rika, que aún no se le había quitado el enojo del todo.

- Hola…

- Rika ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento, por favor? – le pide Sakuragi.

La ojimiel los mira y sólo asiente yéndose a otro lugar… Es ahí cuando se acuerda de una conversación que tuvo hace algún tiempo con él: _"Es que… es… casada"._

_"¿En qué problema te estás metiendo, Hanamichi Sakuragi?… Ahora que lo pienso, tú tampoco deberías hablar mucho",_ se regaña a sí misma.

Volviendo a Hanamichi y Haruko…

- Hola Sakuragi…

- Hola, necesitaba hablar contigo… acerca de la última vez que nos vimos…

- No, olvídalo – dijo Haruko avergonzada – fue algo que pasó.

- No… es que tengo que decir algo… yo te había dicho que te amaba… y después dejarte en una situación como ésa, no es muy consecuente de mi parte…

- ¿Amaba?

- Sí, Haruko… yo no pude estar contigo porque me enamoré de otra persona…

- Me lo imaginaba desde hace tiempo – dijo triste – debe ser muy afortunada.

- No lo creo – cambia su mirada a tristeza – pero tú, debes encontrar un hombre que te quiera, tu matrimonio con el zorro no va para ninguna parte – se pregunta así mismo si lo dice con sinceridad o para su felicidad.

Quizás son ambas…

- "…"

- Los niños lo entenderán, Youji ya está grande y Dai es bastante despierto.

- Pero…

- Piénsalo… cuídate mucho Haruko… - y se va, dejándola sola.

Va caminando, y ve a dos personas que están conversando muy familiarmente, lo que le llama mucho la atención.

"_¿Estos dos se conocen?"…_

* * *

Rika estaba muy concentrada pensando cómo Haruko y su hermano se habían ligado, sabe que Rukawa no es el esposo más amoroso del mundo pero no sería muy agradable que Haruko tuviera de amante al tipo que más odiaba en el mundo. Estaba tan distraída, que se estrelló con alguien sin querer. 

- Lo siento, disculpe.

- Miren a quien me vengo a encontrar por aquí… y yo que pensaba que estos lugares no eran muy entretenidos, pero con gente tan bella, uno no se aburre…

- ¡Akira! – Rika estaba más que sorprendida y sonrojada – ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?

- Lo mismo digo…

- Me invitaron y tengo unos amigos que acompañar¿y tú?

- Vine con mi esposo – le explicó Rika, no gustándole mucho al ex puercoespín.

- Ah – no disimuló mucho su disgusto, aparte de hacerle trizas la mandíbula, no quería hacerle nada al tipejo ese, menos mal que no está con ella – apuesto que también viniste a conocer a Hanamichi Sakuragi – bromeó para alivianar el ambiente.

- Seguro – habló irónicamente _"vieras cómo lo conozco"._

Ahora, que la veía bien, recordó que sí se parecía a alguien… A la misma Hitomi, ahora que las había visto a las dos; su cabello y ojos eran distintos, pero sus rasgos eran demasiado parecidos.

"_Es mejor no decir mis apellidos, el de soltera me trae muchos problemas, ya que mi hermano es famoso, y aunque todo Japón cree que es un héroe, el muy idiota es algo inmaduro y no ha querido rehacer su vida" _

No… imposible… pero todo calzaba…

- Hola Sendoh – saludaba Hanamichi, abrazando su hermana muy cariñosamente.

_"Un momento, Sakuragi no es el esposo de Rika, no se ha vuelto a casar que yo sepa"_

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunta el pelirrojo, mirándolos inquisitivamente

- No – Rika respondió apurada y nerviosa – el caballero estaba hablando amablemente conmigo, porque tú me dejaste sola – le recalca lo último.

- Perdóname, preciosa – le da un beso en la mejilla, un gesto bastante occidental, pero el pelirrojo se hallaba habituado a eso.

Sin embargo, a Akira no le produjo gracia…

- Bueno, puercoespín, como no la conoces – le habló el pelirrojo – te presento a una de mis mujeres… mi hermana Rika.

Le cayó como agua fría, ella era la hermana de Hanamichi Sakuragi… sabía perfectamente que significaba, como también, sabía exactamente quien era el esposo de ella. Hasta su típica sonrisa se le fue al instante…

_Pero eso no era lo peor…_

- Mucho gusto – fingiendo que no se conocen – Rika Mitsui…

- Akira Sendoh – apenas podía modular.

- Ella es la que quería presentarte en Chicago y tú no pudiste porque estabas… - le decía el pelirrojo.

- Ocupado – le responde Akira, algo alterado. No pudo conocerla, pero Sakuragi le informó quien era su cuñado.

- Sí… eso mismo – lo mira Hanamichi con risa – hermanita, éste es … - dirigiéndose.

- Un amigo de Hanamichi – lo interrumpe por segunda vez, más alterado que la anterior.

"_¿A éste qué le pasa?",_ se preguntaba Hanamichi.

- Mejor los dejo hablando, el mono salvaje me está llamando, me quiere presentar a su mujer – se excusa – la suerte del feo, un guapo lo desea – agrega y se va, no si antes ver que ya eran las once y media.

_"Se nota que no se conocen",_ pensó sarcásticamente. 

- Sigue tan modesto como siempre – Sendoh refiriéndose al pelirrojo revoltoso.

- Vaya¡qué pequeño es el mundo! – murmuró la ojimiel por decir algo - ¿y me podrías decir de dónde conoces a Hanamichi?

_"Cómo si no tuviera suficientes problemas, ahora lo único que falta que el imbécil de Sakuragi abra la boca"…_

* * *

Hitomi y Youji estaban pasándola bien, a pesar que eran los más jóvenes de la fiesta. Lo único que no le gustaba a la pelirroja es que más de una vieja verde le mandaba una mirada libidinosa a su novio, es que estaba tan… tan… Ese pantalones y chaqueta negra con una camisa blanca, lo hacían verse elegante y a la vez, muy a la moda. Pero ella era celosa igual que su padre y qué se le iba a hacer. 

De repente alguien se les acerca… Saben quien es puesto que es uno de los periodistas más destacados de todo Japón.

- Hola chicos, mi nombre es Kei Kasahara, mucho gusto – hace una reverencia.

Hitomi hace una reverencia pero Youji no.

- Youji, amor…

- Permiso, tengo que ir al baño – se disculpa y se va.

Hitomi le da la entrevista, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, había hecho muchas más en Norteamérica y al llegar a Japón. Eso sí, no le dejaba de preocupar la actitud de su novio. Finalmente, el periodista se retira, agradeciéndole a la chica su cordialidad. El primero sintió que era una pena que el muchacho no haya estado, le dio la impresión que no le gustara que los demás supieran sobre su vida privada.

Pero el problema era otro…

Hitomi recuerda que aparte de ser uno de los mejores periodistas era conocido por estar ligado sentimentalmente a un famoso cantante durante cuatro años.

_"¿Por qué no me enamoré de uno de mis compañeros de mi salón, de otra preparatoria, de un chico universitario, un norteamericano que viene de intercambio o de mi profesor de historia, que siempre me anda mirando? No… tenía que ser de Youji Rukawa…"_

Fue a buscarlo y gracias a las indicaciones de Frankie, a quien se topó por allí, pudo encontrar al chico, mirando a cualquier parte. No dudó en encararlo.

- ¿Puedes decirme qué te pasó? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¿No viste cómo me miraba ese tipo? – le respondió con otra pregunta.

- Uhh – hizo una mueca, dando a entender que no tenía idea.

- Me estaba desnudando con la mirada…

- Igual que muchas viejas verdes de por aquí – le dice ya enojada.

- Pero eso es natural… - le replica Youji.

Ella respira antes de contestar, no era el mejor lugar para andar discutiendo, su novio era igual que su padre y el de ella, tercos como mulas, cuando se les mete algo por la cabeza, no hay como sacársela.

- You…

- No quiero saber que le das otra entrevista que le das a alguno de esos tipos raros…

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso…

- Mira, Youji Rukawa, no soy tu esposa para que me andes mandando, y aunque lo fuera, no tienes derecho para decirme qué es lo que tengo y lo que no tengo hacer…

- "…" – la miró atónito, nunca la había visto así.

- ¿Sabes? Algún día te vas a arrepentir y tendrás que tragarte todas y cada una de tus palabras… Ruega que no llegue ese día. Y mejor me voy, ya me tienes harta – lo dejó solo con la palabra en la boca.

_A lo mejor este era sólo el preámbulo…_

* * *

Rika y Sendoh hablaron un buen rato de Hanamichi, ella notó que lo conocía muy bien. También era basketbolista, cosa que sí sabía; le dijo que no siguió jugando porque no tenía tanta suerte como Sakuragi ni era tan obsesionado como Rukawa. Estudió ciencias económicas y años después, se fue a probar suerte a los Estados Unidos, donde abrió una discoteca y ganó mucho dinero. 

Sin embargo, volvió sólo hace cinco años producto de una depresión. En Estados Unidos fue donde hizo amistad con Hanamichi, sólo perdiendo de a poco el contacto cuando regresó al Japón, abriendo el bar que tenía. Se sentía más cómodo con algo más pequeño y menos bullicioso, sus tiempo de apogeo como bohemio había pasado.

Luego, uno de sus de sus ex compañeros de preparatoria lo interrumpió para irse con él, así que decidió irse adonde estaba Haruko y Ayako, después de todo, era la única gente que conocía. Conversaron las tres un rato de los viejos tiempos, de las tonterías de sus maridos, de sus hijos. Ayako decidió ir al baño, dejando a Rika y Haruko a solas. Rika no se quedaría con la curiosidad.

_¿Se puede saber que se traen tú y mi hermano?…_

* * *

Estaba charlando con uno de sus ex compañeros del Ryonan, pero sin dejar de seguir mirando de reojo a la mujer que no hace mucho la había cautivado, no sabe que tenía que podía tenerlo tan pendiente de ella, de sus cosas y esa mirada color miel, que le encantaba cuando mantenía su atención a ella… Peligroso juego estaba jugando Akira, tal vez saldría mal de todo esto, pero al final, es mejor arrepentirse de algo que se ha hecho que de algo que nunca se hizo. Eso era lo que siempre le había dicho su padre, y hasta ahora, le había resultado. 

¿Pero por qué ahora el sentido de esa frase le salía tan distinto? Sabía que sus sentimientos, si alguna vez resultaran correspondidos, podría provocar daño en algunas personas, quienes obviamente, eran las más inocentes en todo esto. Aunque, por otro lado, Rika estaba sufriendo mucho por la culpa de un miserable que no ha sabido apreciarla, y eso, tampoco era justo.

- Sendoh¿se puede saber en qué demonios estás pensando?

- Ehhh, nada Kosh… – le dijo, regresando al mundo real – sólo estoy algo cansado..

- ¿Cansado tú? – pregunta divertido - ¿no será que te estás poniendo viejo?

Ambos rieron con ese comentario, hasta que se les acercó un tercero…

- ¡Hola, tanto tiempo sin verlos…

Ninguno de los dos había reconocido quien era el dueño de aquella voz, aunque les sonaba conocida. No fue hasta que se dio vuelta para comprobar que era la última persona a quien quería ver en toda la noche…

Hisashi Mitsui…

- Hola – dijo Sendoh con un tono y mirada tan fría que Rukawa sentiría envidia, los otros dos se extrañaron mucho que saludara sin aquella sonrisa que era su sello.

¿Y cómo quería que sonriera si lo único que quería era recriminarle hasta el cansancio que daría todo lo tiene por estar en su lugar, de cómo pudo cambiar a una mujer como Rika por una cualquiera, de dónde realmente pasa las noches mientras ella lo espera?

- Vaya, espero que no te estés juntando mucho con Rukawa – lo dijo Mitsui con humor.

"_Sería mucho mejor que juntarme contigo",_ pensó Akira.

Se saludaron de un apretón de manos, pero Akira se la dio tan fuerte, que notó una leve mueca de dolor por parte del otro hombre. Esta vez sonrió, pero de una forma algo cínica.

Conversaron lo justo y lo necesario, porque Sendoh no se lo permitía. Koshino quien lo estaba acompañando, sabía que el ambiente se podía cortar con una navaja de lo tenso que estaba. Se dio cuenta que su amigo algo tenía en contra de su ex rival, y que no tenía nada que ver con el basketball.

- ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que te pasó? – pregunta Koshino, muy asombrado por el comportamiento de su compañero.

- Que agradezca ese maldito que no haya un balcón cerca – lo dijo con rabia – o que no estuviéramos en una fiesta, porque ahí sí que le enseñaría como tratar a una mujer…

Koshino adivinó inmediatamente por donde iba la cosa. Conocía perfectamente el pasado de su amigo, y a pesar de ser tan guapo y encantador, en asuntos del corazón, siempre ponía el ojo donde no debía, y al parecer, ésta no sería la excepción.

_Sin embargo, Akira Sendoh ya estaba urdiendo un plan en su mente…_

* * *

Rukawa estaba protestando en la terraza porque el tarado ya se había demorado más de cinco minutos ¿no dijo que a medianoche se juntarían? Lo único que hace ese tonto es hacerle perder el tiempo, prefiere volver a la fiesta, no le dará el gusto a Hanamichi de dejarlo plantado. Justo cuando tiene serias intenciones de irse, el pelirrojo aparece. 

- Perdón, pero es difícil desaparecer con tanta gente – se disculpa.

- Habla rápido, prefiero volver a la fiesta que estar contigo – lo dijo muy fríamente.

El pelirrojo se siente mal por lo que le había dicho, no era lo que quería, pero se lo esperaba. En ese momento, reinaba un silencio muy incómodo entre ellos. De repente, comienza desde abajo, a escucharse el piano de una canción pasada de moda pero acorde con la ocasión. Hanamichi se ríe sin querer, era la canción que había pedido hace un rato por capricho suyo, no para Kaede…

_It's all right with me_ (Todo está bien conmigo)

_as long as you_ (mientras tú)

_are by my side_ (estés a mi lado)

- Ka… Rukawa – el pelirrojo se corrige a sí mismo – creo que tenemos que hablar…

- Ya lo dijiste – le recuerda - ¿de qué?

- Bueno… ehhh… de… de.. nosotros – hablaba Hanamichi, se sentía como si otra vez tuviera quince años.

_Talk or just say nothing_ (Habla o no digas nada)

_I don't mind your looks never lie _(No me importa tu mirada nunca miente)

_I was always on the run_ (Siempre estaba apurado)

_finding out what I was looking for_ (averiguando lo que estaba buscando)

- Eso para mí está cerrado.

- Pero…

- No hay nada más que hablar – sentencia - ¿Para esto me molestaste? – pregunta con enfado.

- Sólo quiero que me escuches.

- Me aburrí.

_And I was always insecure_ (Y yo siempre estaba inseguro)

_just until I found_ (sólo hasta que encontré)

Todo el valor que se había infundado, se estaba perdiendo. Sabía que lo que le estaba pasando era una posibilidad, sin embargo le estaba costando mucho resignarse.

- Rukawa…

- No sé por qué decidí venir – comentó apáticamente

_Words often don't come easy_ (Las palabras a menudo no vienen fáciles)

_I never learned_ (Nunca aprendí)

_to show you the inside of me_ (mostrarte el interior de mí)

_I know my baby_ (Lo sabes mi amor)

Otro silencio incómodo en ellos, sí que le estaba haciendo difícil para decir lo que quería… Pero le estaba costando y su corazón acelerado no le estaba colaborando mucho.

- Por algo será – con esa típica sonrisa nerviosa – Tú…

_You were always patient_ (Siempre fuiste paciente)

_dragging out what I try to hide_ (sacando lo que yo intento esconder)

- Mejor hubiéramos hablado de tu viaje – lo dijo, haciendo como que no le había oído.

Quería cambiar el tema. Grave error.

_I was always on the run_ (Siempre estaba apurado)

_finding out what I was looking for_ (averiguando lo que estaba buscando)

_and I was always insecure_ (y yo siempre estaba inseguro)

_until I found_ (sólo hasta que encontré)

- De eso… también de eso quería hablarte - ¿podía calmarse un poco, si ya no era un chiquillo – lo hice para encontrarme a mí mismo.

- Ahh, espero que no te hayas perdido más – le dice con burla - ¿y te encontraste?

Pensaba que callaría a Hanamichi de esa forma… Otro grave error.

- No, encontré algo más importante… – se decide tomarlo de la cintura y atraerlo hacia él - … te encontré a ti.

Y acerca los labios de Kaede hasta encontrarse con los suyos…

_You, you were always on my mind _(Tú, siempre estuviste en mi mente)

_you, you're the one I've been living for _(Tú, eres por el que yo he vivido)

_you, you're my everlasting fire _(Tú, eres mi fuego eterno)

_you're my always shining star _(Eres siempre mi estrella brillante)

Fue el beso más furioso que había dado en su vida, se arriesgó, haciendo gala de su impetuoso carácter, lo que no le dio posibilidad alguna al moreno de rechazarlo, puesto que ni siquiera podía responderle totalmente. Cuando el aire se le acabó, lo miró, sus ojos azules estaban totalmente abiertos de la sorpresa.

_The night's always a good friend _(La noche siempre es una buena amiga)

_a glass of wine, and the lights are low _(un vaso de vino, y las luces son bajas)

_you lying beside me, me full of love _(quedándote a mi lado, lleno de amor)

_and filled with hope... _(y lleno de esperanza)

- Yo no pido que me perdones, sólo quiero que me escuches – le insiste Hanamichi

- No.

- Entonces insistiré, tú me conoces – le dice con un deje de inocencia – después de que me escuches, no te molesto nunca más, te lo prometo ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien – acepta a regañadientes.

- ¿Dónde y cuándo? – recobra la esperanza.

- Mañana a las tres en el mismo lugar donde nos vimos por última vez – le propone.

- ¡Qué ¿Todavía lo tienes? – pregunta sorprendido.

- Sí ¿y qué ¿o acaso te molesta enfrentarte a tu pasado?

- No – responde algo herido – voy a estar allí.

_You, you were always on my mind _(Tú, siempre estuviste en mi mente)

_you, you're the one I've been living for _(Tú, eres por el que yo he vivido)

_you, you're my everlasting fire _(Tú, eres mi fuego eterno)

_you're my always shining star _(Eres siempre mi estrella brillante)

- Si eso era todo, me largo – dice Rukawa para irse definitivamente.

- No – lo toma del brazo para luego tomarlo de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí, haciendo que sus frentes quedaran pegadas entre sí – también para decirte lo estúpido de reconocer tarde… que me enamoré de ti… - lo suelta y es ahora quien es el que se va – debo irme, si no, sospecharán de nosotros.

Rukawa quedó con la mirada perdida, ni siquiera le había oído lo que había dicho al final.

"_¿Qué el torpe estaba enamorado de él!"_

* * *

Hitomi estaba enrabiada por la actitud de su novio, cómo pudo hacer semejante desaire de no darle la entrevista a un periodista sólo por su condición sexual. _"Ni que la homosexualidad fuera una enfermedad contagiosa"_

Estaba en un rincón, no le gustaba que la viera la gente tan ofuscada, más encima comenzarían los rumores y la habladurías. Menos mal que no ve a su padre si no, se enfadaría con el 'zorro junior', justo cuando ya lo estaba queriendo. No se da cuenta que alguien la está observando hace algún rato y se nota preocupado por la actitud de la muchacha.

- Hitomi…

- "…" – no le contesta, está demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- Hitomi…

- Ahh… - la chica se sobresalta – ah, eres tú.

- Sí, muchachita – dice Mitsui con una sonrisa - ¿has visto a Rika de casualidad?

- No – le contestó, casi no podía disimular su tristeza.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Peleas entre novios.

- No te preocupes, mañana se van a reconciliar y asunto arreglado – le trató de subir el ánimo – así son los novios, siempre se pelean por pequeñeces.

- Ojalá fuera una estupidez…

- Todos los chiquillos a tu edad dicen lo mismo.

- Sí, claro – lo dijo con ironía – si estuvieras en mis zapatos, me entenderías.

- ¿Y por qué no confías en mí? – le propone el peliazul.

Hitomi no sabía si contarle o no, no parecía el prototipo homofóbico de Youji y, por lo que le había dicho Hanamichi, era una persona de fiar. Sumado a que necesitaba descargar lo que tenía atorado desde algún tiempo, cargándolo sola. Lo único que temía es que se lo contara a su tía Rika, porque ahí sí que se armaría tremendo lío. La chica estaba dudando demasiado.

- Sí es por Rika, no le contaré nada, te lo prometo – Mitsui le adivinó el pensamiento.

Suspiró antes de hablar.

- Lo que pasa es que mi novio tiene repulsión a los gays…

- ¿Y? – le pregunta – muchos hombres las tienen.

- Claro, pero ellos no tienen que enterarse que el padre de su novia se besa con otro hombre… - lo soltó de una, Mitsui hace como que nada, lo que le sorprende aún más.

- Rukawa y Sakuragi son unos idiotas – le dice al rato Mitsui, Hitomi queda con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué… qué… dijiste? – preguntó casi tartamudeando - ¿cómo sabes que es Rukawa?

_Tremenda novedad, yo los vi besarse antes que Hanamichi se fuera a los Estados Unidos…_

* * *

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! Espero que este año sea mejor que el 2005 y que cumplan todas sus metas y deseos. Para mí, salvo excepciones, cualquier año será mejor que éste. Fue un año difícil y agradezco el día que encontré un espacio como éste, en donde pude salir un poco de mis frustraciones. Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido mis historias. **

**Ahora, alejemos la tristeza y hablemos de lo más importante… el fic. Por poco no se arma una pelea a puño limpio entre un ex pandillero y un puercoespín ¿Cómo creen que terminará todo esto? Youji y Hitomi ya están teniendo dificultades, nadie sabe si esa relación llegará a buen puerto; y vaya bomba que le tiró Michi, Hitomi ya lo sospechaba, pero esa era la confirmación de todo. Y, por último, hablemos de nuestra parejita favorita, Hana al fin le dijo a Kaede que lo ama, aunque el zorrito no quiere creerle mucho, veamos si el pelirrojo podrá revertir esta situación.**

**Es la primera vez que le pongo una canción que pongo en un fic. Es algo antigua, se llama "You" de Ten Sharp, que la escogí por dos motivos. Primero, porque no quería una de adolescentes para unos tipos que ya no lo son tanto y segundo, porque 'creo' que es la que mejor expresa su historia. Espero que comenten si es así o no.** **Y lo otro, si la traducción no es cinto por ciento buena, al menos dice más o menos lo que quiere decir la canción, así que por favor, perdonen mi ignorancia... **

**Un abrazo y un besito para todos…**

**Hasta la próxima…**

**Paulyta.**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Elena: **Empecemos diciendo que el delicioso pelirrojo es algo lento para entender algunas cosas. Y has visto que el muchacho ya no es tan encantador como parecía serlo.

**inuyahaluchi:** Hola amigaza, me alegro que te haya gustado la mini historia, tu 'querida y amada' Haruko no se va a morir porque tiene varias cosas que hacer por el fic, recuerda que uno de los protagonistas.

**Katze Kon:** Bueno, amiga Xavi, espero que te siga gustando ahora que Hana se la está jugando.

**Khira:** Estaba empezando a leer el review y me ya veía con pena como te imaginabas la escena. Pero cuando dijiste que te encantaba, me caí de la silla, al más puro estilo anime style. No te preocupes, habrá un flashback bien detallado de ese momento, y ya ves, el perdón no le esta saliendo fácil al monopelirrojo... Espero que actualices tú también, ya que, como siempre, espero impacientementetus actualizaciones.

**HIPOLITA:**Y sigo honrada que alguien como tú, lesiga gustando la historia... Espero que la continues leyendo.

**Darling Kitty:** Al fin se da cuenta y ya era hora, si no, lo apaliábamos entre todos hasta que entendiera, la historia de los viejitos le sirvió (si tan torpe no era, decía yo).Ya viste el primer round Mitsui v/s Sendoh, veamos si hay un segundo, y Rika ¿se podrá resistir? Y lo prometido es deuda, actualicé en año nuevo...

**Marion Marfair:** Ok, pero me saltaron dudas... ¿Su medio plátano? No era su media naranja ¿Su agua de baño? Me da para pensar mal ¿Su jabón de baño? No entendí... La cosa es que Hitomi ya se está empezando a hartar de eso, así que veamos si odias al muchachito por una buena temporada. En cuanto a la historia, hay veces que justo cuando necesitas una ayuda,la encuentras donde menos te puedes imaginar. Y Sendoh, sí se sorprende, no tiene risa de plástico, jajajajajaja.

**Nian:** Soy mala, siempre lo dejo en lo mejor, así dan ganas de más, espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo.Ya te agregue al msn, yo también soy bastante noctámbula para mis cosas, elúnico problema es que en Chile está más adelantado que México, en fin, ya veremos cómo nos comunicamos.


	20. Pase lo que pase

**Parte XX: Pase lo que pase **

Kaede no sabe cómo volvió a la fiesta, puesto que tenía su cabeza en otra parte, no podía explicarse el cambio prácticamente radical que había tenido Hanamichi hace sólo algunos instantes atrás. El pelinegro lo había tratado pésimo, sin embargo…

_"Lo estúpido de reconocer tarde… que me enamoré de ti…" _

Esa voz la escuchaba dentro de su mente como un disco rallado.

¿Sabe ese torpe qué demonios es el amor?

Claro que sí, el amor a su persona, ése es único tipo de amor que ha conocido. Ahora no sabe qué es lo que pretende, no le cree ni lo más mínimo lo que dice, es la primera vez que Sakuragi es quien toma la iniciativa en este asunto.

Siente curiosidad… no se aguanta las ganas de saber que es lo que le diría al día siguiente…

Aunque no se hace ninguna expectativa de esa conversación, ya entendió hace mucho que ese maldito pelirrojo no maduraría jamás. Sabía que al final se terminarían peleando y se enojarían hasta quien sabe cuando.

Así es siempre…

Esa ha sido su historia…

- ¿Kaede?

- "…"

- ¿Kae?

- "…"

- ¡PAPÁ!

- Ahhh – Rukawa mira para todos lados sorprendido y ve a Youji enfrente de él.

- He estado llamándote hace rato – le reprende - ¿en qué estabas pensando?

- En nada importante…

- No te creo, pero da igual, sé que no me contarás – le dice Youji resignado – Papá ¿no has visto a Hitomi?

- Se suponía que estaba contigo.

- "…" – ahora es su hijo quien calla, mirando al suelo.

- Apuesto que te peleaste con ella – lo conocía demasiado bien.

- Sí… – respondió algo avergonzado el chico.

- Ya me contarás después – dijo Rukawa – vamos a buscar a tu mamá…

_Para suerte de Youji o la desgracia de Kaede, jamás llegarían a tener esa conversación… _

* * *

- ¿Tu hermano y yo? – pregunta sorprendida Haruko con la pregunta de Rika – no sé a lo que te refieres – mientras tomó un sorbo de champagne, con el que casi se atraganta.

- No te me hagas – le enfrentó la ojimiel – sé perfectamente que se traen ustedes dos, Hanamichi algo me contó.

- ¿Sakuragi? – preguntó algo afligida – no te entiendo qué puede haberte contado.

- Lo pícara que eres – Haruko enrojeció al instante – me contó lo del metro – le afirma Rika.

- ¿Metro? – pregunta ya algo más tranquila - ¿qué metro?

- Que hace algunos meses te tiraste encima de él en el metro, pero no me había dicho que eras tú.

- No soy yo – la castaña niega totalmente ese hecho.

- Jajajajajaja – Rika se ríe algo sarcástica – vamos, si no les diré nada a Hana ni a tu marido.

- ¡La mujer que se refiere Sakuragi no soy yo! – le aclara la situación la castaña – y la vida de tu hermano no debería importarte, ya está bastante grandecito – le dice molesta.

- Entonces no eras tú – Rika está avergonzada, puesto que ha metido las patas a fondo.

- No, eso era lo que me acaba de decir tu hermano, es que se acaba de enamorar…

- ¡Maldito Hanamichi Sakuragi! – exclama molesta – siempre soy la última en enterarme de sus cosas.

- Pero si es su vida…

- Lo siento mucho, Haruko – se explica Rika – pero desde que Hana volvió, me hice la ilusión que estuvieran juntos, se ven tan lindos como pareja.

- No importa, sólo que creo que siempre te has preocupado demasiado por él, además recuerda que aún estoy casada con Kaede…

- Créeme que últimamente soy muy buena diagnosticando cuando un matrimonio no va para ninguna parte – dijo la ojimiel para sorpresa de Haruko.

Ayako las observaba desde hace algún rato, andaban algo molestas… necesitaban que alguien alivianara el ambiente.

_Muchachas¿me perdí de algo?… _

* * *

Hitomi quedó en una pieza con lo que le acababa de decir Mitsui, obviamente ya lo había sospechado desde el día que los vio besarse pero esa ya era la confirmación de todo. Al final, la persona que menos pensaba, era quien le había dado la pista que necesitaba. 

- No debí haber hablado – Mitsui se había arrepentido, no debió haberle dicho algo tan fuerte a la chica.

- Sí debiste – dijo alterada - ¿ellos tenían una relación¿lo sabían ustedes¿o lo que hubo fue sólo una aventura? – el peliazul se agobió con tantas preguntas.

- Yo no sé nada más, sólo sé lo que yo te acabo de decir – dijo bastante preocupado por la reacción de Hitomi.

- No te creo.

- Es la verdad – algo harto de la insistencia.

- ¡Mientes! – la pelirroja ya está subiendo de tono.

- Shhhhh – Mitsui la callaba – se van a dar cuenta todos de la discusión.

- No me importa – en el mismo tono, dándose vuelta más de alguien.

- ¿Ni siquiera a tu novio? – trató de persuadirla, lográndolo con cierta facilidad – te juro que no sé nada más – le habló sinceramente.

- Habla lo que sabes.

- Lo consigues todo, eres igual que tu padre – lo dijo con una sonrisa resignado – sólo los vi besarse una vez, el día antes que Hanamichi se fuera, estaban discutiendo, no oí de qué.

- Bingo, ese día me sale hasta en la sopa – dijo Hitomi – ¿Pero cómo andaban discutiendo y luego besándose?

- No sé, eso fue lo que vimos…

- ¿Vimos, me suena a mucha gente – dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa - ¿quién estaba contigo?

- Es un decir – _"Maldita mocosa". _

- No es un decir y tú lo sabes…

- Es tu imaginación…

- Que no ¿crees porque soy una niña podrás engañarme? – pregunta enojada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Recuerda que esta niña te guarda más de un secreto, si tú hablas, yo callo…– dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de victoria.

- Ya te di veinte mil yens para que cerraras la boca – dijo Mitsui asustado por la perspicacia de la chica.

- Tú sabes que no es mucho dinero para mí – dijo con interés – y digamos que éste sería un favor que complete el paquete ¿de acuerdo? – sonríe, haciéndole un guiño.

_"Si supieran Rukawa y Hanamichi que alguien quiere remover el pasado, no andarían besuqueándose tan tranquilos por la vida"… _

* * *

Rika se quiso ir de las chicas lo antes posible, después de la vergüenza que acaba de pasar… 

_"Eso te pasa por metida, tienes que preocuparte sólo de tu vida, para eso tienes tantos problemas, Rika" _

En eso, pasó por el lado de alguien tenía una risa reprimida, se había dado cuenta que ella misma era la causa de su risa, fuera quien fuera, la iba a pagar, se sentía más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – su voz cambió a un tono más amistoso al ver de quien se trataba

- Esa cara que traes, estás más roja que un tomate con vergüenza.

- Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso – dijo ella con ironía – ¿es que acaso me voy a topar contigo toda la fiesta? – dijo con un falso enojo.

- A mí no me desagrada en lo absoluto – dijo Sendoh con una sonrisa muy coqueta.

- Estás loco… – dice Rika con una risilla nerviosa – hey¿a dónde me llevas? – preguntó después que Akira la toma del brazo, llevándosela a una parte

- Quiero que conozcas un lugar…

- ¿Un lugar?… ¿y que va a pasar con…?

- ¿Con tu marido? – bromea Akira – para variar, debe estar integrando el trío de idiotas, con Miyagi y Hanamichi.

- Pero…

- Si es cerca de aquí…

- Pero…

- Vamos…

Al final pudo convencerla, saliendo sigilosamente por la puerta trasera del hotel, caminando un par de cuadras, llegando a un lugar bastante conocido.

- Yo conozco este lugar… esto es…

- Sí, es donde yo estudié – dijo un orgulloso Sendoh.

- Vaya, linda preparatoria, igualita a la de Shohoku… – se burlaba, ya que Ryonan era una escuela privada – un momento, yo nunca te vi y eso que vine bastante a este lugar – añade.

- Lo que pasa es que después de terminar la preparatoria, me mudé a Tokyo…

- ¿Jugabas basketball en Ryonan? – acordándose de lo que habían conversado alguna vez.

- Así es… tu hermano me decía puercoespín…

- ¿Así que tú eras el chico que mi hermano le deseaba hasta la muerte y se acordaba de toda su parentela cada vez que tenía un partido con Ryonan?

- Supongo…

Ese comentario a los dos les produjo mucha risa…

- Y ahora son buenos amigos, las cosas de la vida – dijo Rika – entonces tú debes conocer a…

- No – lo negó rotundamente, _"que Hanamichi no le haya dicho nada más". _

- No te dije quien era – se extrañó.

- Es que yo no vivía en Chicago, sino en L.A. – se explicó – a lo mejor sólo los conozco de vista.

- Ya veo.

- Pero yo no te traje a hablar de eso…

- ¿Ah, no? – _"es obvio, Rika, para qué preguntas" _

Ya no tiene quince años para no darse cuenta que ese hombre está a punto de declarársele, la pregunta es que si ella acepta, pero eso no estaría bien…

Sabe que está en dos caminos todavía, ser fiel o el capricho de no estar sola, reconoce que no ha actuado en una dirección fija y eso puede herir a más de alguien. En todo caso, la opción que elija va herir a alguien, a Akira o, por último, el orgullo de macho de Hisashi por haber sido dejado por otro hombre.

¿Estaba preparada ¿Realmente quería estar con él?

- Rika – se acerca a ella – tú me gustas mucho… – lo dijo sin titubeos.

_Ella no responde, no sabe que decir… lo único que ve es que él se acerca hasta besarla… _

* * *

Haruko y Ayako estaban conversando de lo aburrida que se estaba poniendo la fiesta, ya era casi la una y ambas estaban cansadas, sobre todo Ayako quien estaba sentada, quejándose que ya no daba más. Sin embargo, no tenía idea que eso se le quitaría muy pronto. 

- Hola – dijo alguien que se aproximó a ellas.

- ¡Hitomi! – Ayako abraza a la muchacha, quien estaba muy feliz de verla – no he tenido oportunidad de saludarte, mírate, estás hecha toda una señorita.

- Gracias – sonríe la pelirroja – perdón, hola suegrita – dirigiéndose a Haruko.

- Hola – sonrió la castaña – te ves muy bonita, con razón Youji anda muy desaparecido.

- Muchas gracias – Hitomi se sonroja, no era apropiado decirle que se había peleado con su hijo – Ayako, necesito hablar contigo… – dijo la pelirroja sin preámbulos, cambiando su semblante de uno sonriente a uno muy serio.

- Hitomi¿no ves el estado de Ayako? – Haruko le llamó la atención a la chica – puedes hacerlo otro día.

- No te molestaría si no fuera algo importante – el tono de voz de la pequeña Sakuragi se transformó a uno de ruego.

- De acuerdo – Ayako ve en la chica que lo que quiere hablar con ella es realmente de importancia.

- ¿Podemos ir a otra parte? – pregunta la pelirroja, la cara de Ayako ya es de preocupación.

- Si es por mí, puedo irme… – dijo Haruko.

- No, el tema que quiero hablar con Ayako es algo 'delicado' – dice Hitomi tímidamente pero con determinación.

- Me estás asustando – dijo Ayako.

- No, te preocupes – la tranquiliza la pelirroja – lo siento, suegrita – le dijo la chica a Haruko.

- No hay cuidado – le dice Haruko, mientras ve que Hitomi se llevaba a Ayako, _"¿qué estará tramando esta chiquilla?" _

Ayako caminaba con Hitomi a la terraza. En el trayecto, la mujer de cabellos rizados podía notar los nervios de la chica, quien estaba jugueteando con sus manos y se encontraba con la mirada algo perdida. Le causó más extrañeza cuando le pidió que sentara. Al parecer esto iba para largo.

- Aya, tú sabes que… - no era fácil empezar con el tema.

- ¿Qué pasa Hitomi, deberías ir al grano…

- Eh… yo… ehhh… es-que…

- ¡Dime chiquilla, por favor! – Ayako ya estaba molesta.

- ¿Qué sabes de la relación entre Rukawa y de mi papá? – lo dijo muy nerviosa.

- Ah, era eso… – con cara de '¿para esto es tanto alboroto?'

- No es lo crees, me refiero a su relación como… como… pareja… – cuando dijo esto la pelirroja, los ojos de Ayako se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Qué!

- Ayako, no me lo ocultes, yo los vi – le afirma – y sé que tú también los viste, cuéntame, por favor.

- "…" – su asombro no la dejaba hablar.

- Los vi besándose hace poco.

- Esos dos no tienen remedio – suspiró – sabía que apenas Hanamichi regresara, no aguantarían tanta atracción.

- ¿Atracción? – pregunta la pelirroja extrañada – si sólo se la pasan peleando¿no me digas que es esa su forma de decirse que se quieren?

- Sí te digo, es ésa su forma de quererse, son bastante especiales – dijo la mujer de rizos – un momento¿quién te dijo que yo sabía de esos dos?

- Ehh… – no deja ni de terminar de hablar.

- Ah, ya sé – dijo Ayako disgustada – ¡lo mato, lo mato, juro que lo mato, mañana mismo tu tía Rika se queda viuda.

- Lo siento, fui yo la que insistí que… - la interrumpió la mujer.

- ¡Es que Mitsui y yo juramos que nunca revelaríamos algo de ese día!

- Ni que les hubiera cambiado la vida el dichoso día…

- Quien sabe… no me queda otra alternativa que contarte, resulta que…

**_Flashback_**

Mitsui y Ayako fueron a comprar las cosas para lo que sería la fiesta de despedida de Hanamichi, que era algo que se haría en su casa. Supuestamente, Ayako iría con Miyagi, quien era su novio en ese entonces, pero le había prometido a su 'amigo del alma' que iba a ser lo posible para convencer a la hermana menor de Sakuragi para que tuvieran una cita.

- Óyeme, eres un asalta cunas, es cuatro años menor que tú – le dice una chica de cabello rizado – ella recién está en primero de preparatoria.

- Pero me gusta – decía un chico de cabello negro azulado sonrojado, que se rasca la cabeza.

- Ella a ti no – le decía aburrida que el lanzador de triples fuera de lo único que ha hablado todo el camino – además, si su hermano se entera, eres hombre muerto.

- Ehhh… – observa algo que hay en la cuadra siguiente – hablando de él¿no es ése Sakuragi? – obviamente no hay otro pelirrojo que mida más de un 1,90 en Kanagawa.

- Sí – le confirma Ayako – ¿y el que le acompaña es…?

- ¿Ru-ka-wa…?

El moreno, quien estaba vendado y con el brazo derecho inmovilizado, se encontraba discutiendo con un pelirrojo. Estaban gritando, aunque ellos no podían escuchar bien lo que estaban diciendo, pero la gente que pasaba por su lado, los miraba. De repente, Sakuragi empuja a Rukawa a un callejón, asustando a Ayako y a Mitsui, quienes creyeron que se irían a los golpes, y más ahora, que el pelinegro estaba en una notoria desventaja. Los dos se fueron corriendo para evitar la pelea entre los eternos rivales..

Sin embargo…

Lo que realmente lo que vieron, los dejaron atónitos…

Kaede besaba a Hanamichi en forma voraz, tomando con su brazo libre la roja nuca, observaron que hubo cierta oposición, pero que no demoró mucho en responder a ese beso, sólo se dejaba llevar.

Mitsui y Ayako los dejaron solos, no podían salir de la conmoción que sintieron al ver la tan impactante imagen

- ¿Viste eso? – pregunta ella asombrada.

- "…" – él no podía hablar después de haber visto eso, es más fuerte para un hombre ver a dos de sus pares besándose.

- Mitsui…

- Ru-ru-ka-ka-wa y-y Sa-sa-saku-ra-ra-gi… – por fin el pobre balbuceó algo.

- Mitsui…

- Se-se-se… esta-estaban…

- ¡Mitsui! –grita Ayako.

- ¿Los-los vis-te? – pregunta desesperadamente, al mismo tiempo que la chica con una mano se sujeta la cabeza, _"idiota". _

- Ya, eso no importa – dijo la muchacha de rizos.

- Como que no importa, si… – Mitsui estaba neurótico.

- Que no – le recalcó Ayako – lo importante es que esto nunca¿me oíste, NUNCA debe salir de nuestras bocas lo que acabamos de ver¿entendido?

- Cla-claro – dijo todavía un poco nervioso.

El resto del camino no cruzaron palabra alguna…

_**Fin del flashback**_

- Eso fue todo lo que vimos – dijo Ayako, finalizando su relato.

- Ya veo – dijo la pelirroja – entonces fue sólo un beso.

- Qué sé yo, no supe qué pasó después – le contesta – lo único que puedo agregar es cuando Hanamichi llegó a la fiesta, tenía una cara entre de funeral y de furia, estuvo callado casi todo el rato; pero por sobre todo, estaba algo ido y…

- Y…

- Lo otro que me pareció raro es que los únicos que no fueron a esa fiesta fueron Rukawa y Haruko…

- Creo que no me quedaría otra que preguntarle a mi papá, pero lo negaría aunque lo torturaran antes de decir algo.

- A todo esto ¿por qué quieres saber sobre el pasado de tu padre?

- Porque creo que se está metido en tremendo lío, y yo me estoy metiendo con él sin saber… – y le cuenta su problema, Hitomi sabe que ella es como la mamá de todos.

- Creo que el apellido Sakuragi es sinónimo de 'problemas'¿verdad? – se ríe Ayako – aunque déjame decirte que creo que olvidaste a alguien.

- ¿Qué olvidé a alguien?

- Rukawa… Kaede Rukawa.

- No seas ilusa – hablo la pelirroja con risa – ése no le habla ni a su esposa y me va a contar a mí de lo que pasó, jajajajajaja.

- Te propongo algo, te llevo a tu casa, a tu padre le diremos que te sientes mal porque tienes esos 'problemas de mujeres'…

- ¿De mujeres?

- Es lo que siempre se tragan los hombres – bromea Ayako – y te diré después qué hacer con Rukawa.

- ¿Estás segura?

_Créeme, si haces lo que yo te digo, Rukawa abrirá más rápido la boca que en lo que se demora para quedarse dormido… _

* * *

Sendoh está besando a Rika dulcemente, ella se encuentra muy tensa, no se sentía bien besando a un hombre que no es su esposo, deshaciendo rápidamente con el beso. Allí estaban sus respuestas, aún no estaba preparada, aún no deseaba estar con él 

- ¿Qué estás haciendo! – Rika gritó, soltándose inmediatamente de él.

- Pensé que tú querías – dijo un Sendoh muy sorprendido.

- Yo no… – la ojimiel está conmocionada – lo siento…

- Lo siento yo, fui un estúpido…

- No te preocupes.

- No debí hacerlo.

- Escúchame Akira – le habló seriamente – eres una persona encantadora y de buenos sentimientos, y cualquier mujer andaría detrás de ti…

- Pero…

- Yo en este momento estoy demasiado confundida, a mí también me gustas pero quiero saber si me gustas tú o si quiero llenar el vacío que Hisashi me ha dejado…

- Ya veo – el hombre lo dice tristemente, ha sido rechazado… otra vez.

- Además soy una mujer casada, y no porque mi marido sea infiel, tengo el derecho de hacerlo, entiéndeme.

- Sí, tienes toda la razón, perdóname.

- Yo no puedo corresponderte – Rika le acaricia la mejilla y se va.

_"Siempre me voy a enamorar de quien de mí no se enamora" _

Rika se va bastante confundida, era obvio que Akira la llevaba para confesarle sus sentimientos ¿es tonta o qué? O tal vez, en el fondo quiere eso. Ni tiene idea que le pasa, ahora lo único que quiere es volver a casa, darse un buen baño y 'tratar' de conciliar el sueño.

A veces piensa en los hijos y no se divorcia por ellos, pero ya notan su ausencia, sobre todo Kenji, quien siempre pregunta por su papá. Ya se le han acabado las excusas, ellos no pueden pasar lo mismo que está pasando ella.

Por otro lado, hay un hombre que está dispuesto a estar con ella, y no le dijo nada para no ilusionarlo, pero sabe que le pasan cosas con él…

_Al parecer, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar… _

* * *

No pudo dormir pensando toda la noche en su estrategia, no estaba segura que ahora sabría qué fue lo que pasó hace dieciocho años. Era más fácil que su padre hablara antes que su suegro, quien tiene una apática forma de ser, no era muy posible que se abriera a un tema como éste. Siguiendo con los consejos de Ayako, esto lo tenía que hacer aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana. Dudaba mucho que su papá estuviera de pie, puesto que había llegado a las cinco. 

Desde su habitación, llama al móvil de Kaede, sólo esperaba que él lo respondiera.

En ese momento, estaba Rukawa solo, preparándose el desayuno, no pudiendo dormir pensando que iba a ser la primera vez que Sakuragi y él hablarían de lo que pasó. Sentía que era algo que ya no tenía sentido, aunque el 'estoy enamorado de ti', todavía daba vueltas a su cabeza, eso no encajaba en lo que creía acerca del pelirrojo.

El sonido de su celular le recordó que tenía dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño y vio con sorpresa que era el número de la casa de Hanamichi. Lo contesta inmediatamente.

- Sakuragi, te dije a las tres que íbamos a hablar¿o crees que me iba a tragar inmediatamente todas las cursilerías que dijiste anoche? – protestó molesto el pelinegro.

- Suegro, soy yo, Hitomi…

Kaede abrió los ojos del terror, no debió haber dicho eso.

- Ho…la, yo-yo – no podía coordinar las palabras.

- No trate de fingir, lo sé… todo.

- ¿Todo? – su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- De que usted y mi padre son… amantes… – le dijo con tremenda seguridad – y no lo niegue, que yo los vi.

- "…" – no puede reaccionar, para Kaede, el tiempo se le había detenido.

- Quiero que nos juntemos en el parque cerca de su casa en una hora, a menos que quiera hablarlo en la comodidad de su casa – propuso la pelirroja de una forma que no pudiera rechazarla.

- No, no, allí estaré – habló Rukawa, se le notaba muy inquieto.

- De acuerdo…

Al colgar, Rukawa estaba angustiado, la hija del torpe los había descubierto. Esa era la causa de la frialdad de la chica, se lo había imaginado, pero creyó que era algo que se pasaría con el tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el día que se besaron en el salón, ella también estaba muy nerviosa ¿Cómo no lo notó antes?

Claro… no lo notó por la calentura de ese momento…

Se cambió de ropa en un segundo y dejó una nota diciendo que no lo esperaran, ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Estaba más lento de lo habitual, y eso era obvio, si hasta la conversación de la noche anterior se le olvidó.

¿Qué le diría a la hija de Hanamichi?

Necesitaba urgente una excusa… y una muy buena…

Pero, a todas luces, se veía que ella era mucho más astuta que su padre

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda" _

Y más encima, le habló creyendo que era su padre, aunque¿quién se imaginaría que una niña de dieciséis años llamaría un sábado a la diez de la mañana, después de una fiesta? Salió hecho un manojo de nervios, en el camino se le ocurriría algo.

Sin embargo, no se le ocurrió nada…

Llegó al parque y ella le estaba esperándolo, al lado de unos columpios, no había nadie a sus alrededores. Rukawa, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en ese momento, no sabía qué era lo que quería Hitomi, si total no era su vida.

Es cierto, no había pensado en eso… no tiene por qué decirle nada…

- Hola – dice la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo con mala cara.

- Ya le dije que quiero de usted – sin ningún titubeo – quiero saber qué tiene con mi padre.

- Eso no te importa – le dijo parcamente.

- ¡Claro qué sí me importa! – gritó la pelirroja – por la culpa de ese maldito secreto no me pude ver con Youji libremente no sé cuánto tiempo y si él hubiera sido quien los vio besándose, hubiera terminado conmigo injustamente…

Lo que Hitomi no tenía en mente es que Kaede no quería hablar por otro motivo, que tenía directa relación con ella. Su padre le hizo mucho daño y no quería que ella supiera, no sabría qué reacción tendría. No quería ser la causa de que la chica tuviera algún problema con Hanamichi.

- Suegrito – habló con más calma – a mí no me importaría que mi padre rehiciera su vida con un hombre, si es feliz, yo lo apoyo – se sinceró – en lo personal, usted me cae bastante bien a pesar que habla menos que un mudo.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó bastante sorprendido, ya que la chica había sido bastante distante hace algún tiempo.

- Sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido de lo mejor últimamente, no me ha sido fácil asumir que mi papá le guste un hombre, pero cuando se fue, me di cuenta que tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ser feliz con quien se le plazca – le sonríe – sé que usted está casado, pero me he dado cuenta que nunca ha amado a su esposa, sino que a mi papá¿verdad?.

- Tú no entenderías esas cosas – Rukawa no podía evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario.

- Claro que sí, los dos tienen mi apoyo – lo afirma – ésa es otra razón que quiero saber, quiero saber quien es la persona quien estará a su lado.

- No digas tonterías, él jamás me amaría… – se sentó en un columpio

- No creo que fuera así, si no, no le hubiera dicho todas esas 'cursilerías' – se rió Hitomi, haciendo sonrojar a su suegro por segunda vez.

- Idioteces suyas… – lo dijo en un tono seco.

- Ehh…

- ¿Realmente quieres saber? – no le quedaba de otra.

Ella tenía razón y aunque era Hanamichi el indicado para contarle todo esto, sabía que el pelirrojo jamás lo haría; por algo ella lo había buscado a él.

- Sí…

- ¿Pase lo que pase?

- Pase lo que pase – dijo ella más determinada que nunca.

_Bien, entonces siéntate, te contaré la historia de amor más triste que hayas oído jamás… _

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Me hubiera gustado actualizar ayer como regalo de día de reyes, pero mi mami me tiene de esclava… perdón, le tengo que ayudar a los quehaceres de la casa y no tengo mucho tiempo, a pesar que estoy en vacaciones. Espero que les guste este capítulo, un poco apuradita pero cumpliendo. Les deseo lo mejor de las suertes para todos aquellos que terminan sus vacaciones, ánimo y fuerza para lo que viene. **

**Con el capítulo¿qué pasaría si invento algo y Ru no habla?… no es broma, ahora sí que no hay más, se va a saber todo. Mi otra pregunta es si les gusta esta parte desconocida de la personalidad de Hitomi, que definitivamente es mucho más astuta que su padre (nota: es mujer, jajajajaja). Y Rika, se ha metido en el tremendo enredo¿cómo irá a salir de él? **

**Cuídense mucho y besitos. **

**Hasta la próxima… **

**Paulyta.**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Katze Kon:** El arreglo vendrá después, y lo otro, lo veo muy difícil… ya se me ocurrirá algo para recompensarte.

**Paulikun:** Sé lo que es no tener tiempo, así que te entiendo, sólo espero que te haya ido bien. Por lo primero, es que debía poner 'competencia real' a Mitsui y él era el más apropiado (Ru está con el corazón a otro lado, jejejeje). Y lo otro, creo que tu libretilla al estilo Hikoichi corrobore desde el próximo capítulolo que pasó.

**Elena:** Es que no se va creer todo después de lo que ha pasado, pero creo que debe aprender a controlarse… uno nunca sabe y Youji, ya le tocará su parte. Mitsui quise ponerlo en el fic como una persona que sabe más de lo que aparenta, ya lo verás más adelante. Y tu querido Sendoh, le salió el tiro por la culata, jajajaja.

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Muchas gracias entonces, yo tampoco recuerdo pero… en fin. Esta vez, no ha sido la excepción de dejarlo en la mejor parte, hay que dejar con ganas de más, jejeje. Sendoh no sólo ha mostrado desprecio sino que ha actuado pero no le ha salido como ha querido.

**hipolita:** Muchas gracias, espero que me hayas comprendido que no he actualizado tan pronto y ojalá que te guste.

**Rukawa Maria:** Felicidades para ti también, espero que te haya gustado la canción y este capítulo (¿cómo es que 20 estaban bajando la misma, jajajajajaja).

**Nian:** Espero que no me mates con este cap o que te dé algo, no me hago responsable, jajajaja. Rukawa no ha salido mucho en los capítulos anteriores pero creo que saldrá mucho en los próximos. Y no habrá una linda conversación con Hana sino va a tener que dar más de una explicación. Ya viste como Michi se enteró sobre nuestra parejita estrella.

**Marion Mayfair:** Youji es muy joven (e inmaduro) para saber que todo se paga en esta vida y va a sufrir, te lo aseguro. Y no te caigas, por favor… Se nota que me conoces, no serán felices (pero primero los llevaré al cielo¿se entiende, jajajaja). Rika, al parecer, no cree que tiene mucha suerte. Y nada de amenazas, ya he actualizado y espero que te guste.

**Darling Kitty:** Creo que ahora está más interesante, dime tú… El zorro no se la va a dar en bandeja de plata por su declaración, ni que tuviera orgullo. Voy a pensar lo del lemon, jijijiji. Mujer, qué eres sádica pero ya había pensado en eso, creo que eso no sería tan malo, jajajaja y a la pobre Rika, ya ni puede dormir (yo tampoco podría). Ya verás la carita del zorrito junior cuando se entere que su adorado papi es gay.


	21. El principio de mi historia

**Parte XXI: El principio de mi historia **

_"Fue sólo un estúpido beso"… _

_"Fue sólo un estúpido beso"… _

_"Fue sólo un estúpido beso"… _

_"Fue sólo un estúpido beso"… _

Eso es lo que pensaba Rika a cada rato, pero aún así, no podía dejarle la conciencia en paz; nunca siquiera había pensado en otro hombre que no fuera su marido y ahora Akira Sendoh estaba poniendo patas arriba de su vida, confundiéndola cada vez más. Más que nunca, necesita un consejo, sabe que no es la persona más adecuada pero es la única que conoce a los tres involucrados. Se dirigió temprano a su casa, sabía el sermón que le iba a llegar pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.

_Además él es quien conocía mejor a Akira que ella… después de eso, tomaría una decisión…_

* * *

Hitomi se sentó en otro columpio, observó que Rukawa estaba mirando hacia el sueño con sus ojos llenos de melancolía, como si fuera la primera vez que iba a contar algo íntimo; demasiado íntimo, tal vez. Mientras tanto, él piensa de cómo conoció a Hanamichi, y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a hablar… 

- ¿Sabes? Yo, cuando tenía menos años que tú, hice todo lo que un muchacho de tu edad hace… soñar… trazar el futuro que tiene por delante. Siempre supe que no era un chico común y corriente, jamás me interesé por las chicas y mi primer amor, fue un típico maestro de inglés, creo que tenía como doce o trece años.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso? – preguntó sorprendida Hitomi – eso no tiene nada que ver con mi padre.

- Es para que entiendas mi posición – le explicó Kaede y continuó con lo que iba a decirle – me atraían los chicos, y al contrario de muchos, me fue fácil asumir mi condición… total… como soñaba con ser jugador de la NBA, no tendría una mujer ni hijos que me distraerían en mis metas; además veía tan lejano el amor, que ni siquiera un chico me detendría… yo vivía, soñaba y respiraba basketball.

- Hasta que conociste a mi papá… – dedujo la pelirroja.

- No exactamente, no fue amor a primera vista… o por lo menos, no lo reconocí inmediatamente – la corrige – el día que conocí a tu padre, fue en una terraza y no fue de lo más romántico…

- ¡Qué coincidencia! – exclamó con emoción - ¡Youji y yo también! – Rukawa sólo esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Alguna vez te dijo como nos conocimos?

- Como le dije antes, yo nunca supe de tu existencia antes de llegar a Japón y mi papá, no ha hablado mucho del tema que digamos.

- Ya veo – sólo levantó una ceja – lo que pasó, por lo que he sabido, Sakuragi andaba detrás de Haruko y ella le comentó que ella le gustaba yo. Al parecer, tenía un duelo con unos tipos y yo les di su merecido… cuando entró, inmediatamente, me llamó la atención, tenía algo que no podía fijar la vista en otra parte… Pero, en resumidas cuentas, el muy bruto me golpeó porque no fui amable con una estúpida chiquilla…

- ¿Uhhh…?

- Así llamé a Haruko hasta que supe que estaba embarazada… – agregó – la cosa es que desde ese día, tu padre y yo nos transformamos en los peores enemigos, él no podía verme ni en pintura…

Así le cuenta la competencia que tuvo con Akagi, su ingreso al equipo, las torpezas que cometía en los partidos, que a veces hasta él quedaba maravillado con sus jugadas. Pero todo giraba en torno a una cosa, Kaede le contaba a Hitomi que en esa época, no había nada que lo hacía gozar más que en el mundo que molestar a Hanamichi, era algo que no podía evitar, era más fuerte que él. Sólo quería molestarlo a través de insultos pero, siempre lo terminaba ayudando sin que se diera cuenta, no entendía por qué lo hacía, siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hacía y no hacía.

Le ocultó eso sí a la chica, por razones obvias, el deseo y la excitación que sentía cuando lo veía desnudo en las duchas, que se restregaba la cabeza cada vez que sentía esas ganas de tocarlo, lamerlo, besarlo y estar dentro de él; tomando la medida de evitar verlo mientras se ducharan. También recuerda que estaba horrorizado las veces que se había masturbado pensando en Sakuragi o la humedad de sus sábanas por sueños lujuriosos con su compañero de equipo…

Y eso era algo que lo atormentaba, por eso le molestaba… estorbaba en su meta de llegar a la NBA.

- ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de él, entonces? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

- Mejor dicho, cuando me di cuenta – le corrige Rukawa – es algo largo de explicar, creo que debes saber la lesión a la espalda en un partido contra Sannoh.

- Le afecta hasta el día de hoy, ésa fue una de las razones de su retiro – le aclaró la chica.

- Ahh, ok… Esa misma lesión lo llevo al hospital, con el equipo pasamos el susto de nuestras vidas porque incluso los médicos dijeron que se podía quedar paralítico de por vida – Hitomi abrió los ojos de terror, su papá nunca le había dicho que su lesión era tan grave – y a mí, me llevaron inmediatamente a un campamento de la selección juvenil japonesa, así que no supe nada más del torpe.

- ¿Y qué pasó con tus sentimientos?

- Te mentiría si te dijera que no me afectó, ya que cuando se lesionó, sentí una angustia como pocas veces había sentido en mi vida. Ahí empecé a cuestionarme con bastaste horror si me gustaba ese chico, en el campamento siempre estaba concentrado si estaba bien, qué le había pasado, si era muy grave lo que tenía… al mismo tiempo que me debatía por qué estaba tan pendiente de ese 'tonto bueno para nada'. Mi desempeño en la selección no fue el que esperaba y volví a Kanagawa, bastante decepcionado de mí mismo, todo por culpa del maldito mono pelirrojo que no me dejaba en paz…

- Pero mi papá no tenía la culpa de que te pasarán esas cosas… – lo dijo con un tono de risa.

- Es verdad, pero para mí, era sólo una molestia… apenas puse un pie en Kanagawa, corrí a la playa hacia la clínica donde estaba el torpe, Hanamichi fue lo primero que vi, haciéndole ver que era seleccionado, sólo me respondió con cuanto insulto se le vino por la cabeza…

- No era para menos, con lo tierno que eras – le reprime la pelirroja en broma.

- Lo último que quería era reconocer que me había enamorado de él – le dijo – incluso saqué la conclusión que me preocupaba demasiado por él porque sentía lástima, debió haber sido terrible… o sólo quise creerlo… Un par de semanas después, pude ver que haber pensado eso fue un error… Un día, el profesor Anzai, me pidió que fuera a verlo. En realidad, era lo último que quería hacer; en todo caso, fui, el entrenador era la única persona a quien no le podía decir no. Así que de mala gana fui al hospital, sin embargo, no lo encontré en su habitación. Una enfermera me dijo que estaba en rehabilitación, me dirigí a ese lugar y… – no quiso seguir hablando, quiso sólo recordar.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Hitomi, al ver que Kaede no hablaba.

- La verdad es que… cuando fui a la sala de rehabilitación, lejos de lo que esperaba, me impactó muchísimo lo que veía… podía ver el dolor que había en él en sus ojos, sabía lo que estaba sufriendo… pero no se quejaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, pedía que fueran más intensos los ejercicios… me sentí horrible, no podía verlo sufrir… en ese momento, prefería estar en su lugar que verlo así… como no me vio, salí corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, no resistía verlo…

- ¿Fue ahí cuando te diste cuenta que te habías enamorado de él?

- Casi – respondió mirando hacia el frente – me fui caminando por la playa hacia mi casa, preguntándome cuál era la razón que tomaba tan en cuenta a esa estúpido pelirrojo, que no hacía más que odiarme e insultarme todo el tiempo por la culpa de una chiquilla melosa…

- Era obvio no…

_Sí, era más que obvio… ahí llegué a la conclusión de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hanamichi Sakuragi…_

* * *

Bajo de su auto cansada, no había dormido mucho que digamos, apostaba que su hermano mayor estuviera todavía durmiendo pero se encontró que estaba más despierto e hiperkinético que de costumbre. 

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó sorprendido al ver a su hermana – ¿qué estás haciendo aquí¿no ves que es temprano?

- Es mediodía, zopenco – lo retó – creo que ya es una hora prudente para despertarte...

- Ahh sí, no te preocupes, no he dormido casi nada, pero me duele todo – se quejó, tomando su cabeza con una de sus manos – además que estuve hasta las tantas bebiendo y recordando viejos tiempos con Sendoh.

- Hombres…

- Hablando de él…

- ¿Ehhh? – ya veía para donde quería ir Hanamichi.

- ¿De dónde demonios conoces al puercoespín? – dijo con una risa en la cara – porque como actriz, eres buena diseñadora...

- Ehhh... – se puso nerviosa – bueno... yo... ehhh... ¿te acuerdas del tipo de las notas? – a medida que hablaba, lo decía en un tono más bajito.

- Sí... - contestó el pelirrojo - ...¿no me digas que...? - preguntó luego de un rato, atando cabos.

- Ehhh sí...

- ¡SENDOH ES TU AMANTE! – pegando un grito, casi muriéndose de la impresión.

Ella sólo lo miró con cara de desconcierto, lo rechazó la noche anterior porque no quería eso ni para él ni para ella.

- ¿Cómo le hiciste eso a Michi? – se lamentaba el pelirrojo por su amigo, la ojimiel vio que había un malentendido en todo esto.

- No... yo... no...

- Si él es tan bueno contigo – seguía alegando – bla, bla, bla – ya no le prestaba atención.

_"Si él es tan bueno, estoy confundida porque soy idiota", _pensaba Rika mientras transmitía Hanamichi como posesionado.

- Hanamichi… yo… no…

- Y siempre ha sido buen padre – seguía sin tomarla en cuenta.

- ¡NO SOY SU AMANTE! - le gritó, haciendo que su hermano recién le prestaraatención.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó, cada vez entendía menos.

Rika le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que vio que un tipo que le mandaba notitas hasta que lo que había pasado en la noche anterior lo del beso. Le omitió la parte de que Hisashi era infiel, conociendo a Hanamichi, lo mínimo que podría hacerle era quemarlo vivo.

- Ya veo¿estás arriesgando tu matrimonio de doce años por un galán de cuarta? – bromeaba, era obvio que desconociendo esa 'pequeña información' de su hermana menor, que ésta tuviera un amante, le parecía una completa barbaridad.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le dijo algo molesta – yo te cuento mis cosas porque sé que lo conoces y...

- Por eso mismo... porque lo conozco – especifica – es un buen hombre, pero sé quien es ese loco...

- ¿Y quién es? – pregunta con interés.

- No sé si te habrá dicho que estudió economía a Tokyo y luego, se fue a los Estados Unidos a probar suerte.

- Sí, lo sabía.

- La cosa es que hizo una cadena de discotecas con gran éxito y la vida le sonreía hasta que conoció a una chica, que era ocho años menor que él. En esa época, ella tenía dieciocho y él, veintiséis – Rika mantenía los ojos bien abiertos – la cosa es que por esa época nos encontramos, hasta ese entonces éramos sólo unos conocidos, y nos hicimos bien amigos, luego le presenté a Brian¿supongo que te acuerdas de él?

- Cómo olvidarlo, si tú eres cuerdo al lado suyo – bufó la ojimiel.

- Jajajajajaja – se reía por el comentario de su hermana – bueno, fueron para mí un gran apoyo, porque recién había enviudado y siempre los tres estuvimos juntos para lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Un par de años después, la chica que andaba con Sen, así lo llamaban todos en Estados Unidos, menos yo – le aclaró – rompió con él porque le puso los cuernos con un tipo que tenía "más clase", no sólo quería un tipo con dinero, sino a uno que haya nacido en cuna de oro…

- ¡Qué tipa! – dijo Rika con disgusto.

"_Sé que es difícil, yo también pasé por eso",_ recordó las palabras de Akira, ya entendía cual era la razón de sus palabras.

- Y nosotros dos, no estabamos mejor – refiriéndose a Brian y él mismo – Brian, por una contratación, quedó fuera del equipo titular; y yo, tenía unos problemas terribles con Hitomi, fue la peor época en la que nos llevamos, me hacía problemas por todo.

- ¿Y qué tienen que ver ustedes con Akira?

- Como los tres éramos amigos y andábamos mal…

- Y…

- Para salirnos de nuestras depresiones, empezamos a salir de parranda cada vez que podíamos, dejaba a Hitomi con sus abuelos… ¡Qué tiempos fueron aquellos! Aunque era el más recatado de los tres.

- Estoy que te creo – ironizó Rika.

- Es que yo era el único padre de familia y siempre estaba pendiente de mi hija – decía algo molesto – además recatado tampoco era; cuando íbamos, no probaba drogas, a diferencia de esos dos, pero si no quedé alcohólico, fue de milagro. Aparte, amanecí más de una vez con una mujer que ni conocía…

- ¿Pero cómo…? – estaba más que sorprendida.

- Tú, como ibas dos o tres veces al año, no veías esa situación, aparte no era que no fuéramos de fiesta todos los fin de semana – la interrumpió – y yo ni pensaba contártelo, porque ya sabía que me ibas a decir…

- ¡Qué no te iba a decir, mejor dicho! – trató de respirar antes que su hermano la sacara de quicio – además, si yo te iba a ver era porque tú no te molestabas en visitarnos ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo, pensé que estabas ocupado, pero noooooo… el señorito andaba de juerga con sus amigotes…

- No es eso…

- ¿Entonces qué? –lo miró muy seria.

- Si quieres que te cuente la verdadera razón, déjame terminar lo de Sen – la calmó – ésa es otra historia.

- Ay, no – se lamentó - ¿En qué otro lío te has metido, Hanamichi Sakuragi?

_Ufff, mejor dejemos eso para el final, es una historia muy larga…_

* * *

Haruko se preguntaba otra vez qué había pasado con Kaede, sólo dejó una nota, en la que decía que no iba a llegar temprano. Siempre ha encontrado que es un ser extraño, y aunque en un principio lo encontró fascinante, ahora le causaba más de un dolor de cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, últimamente ha querido estar más solitario y silencioso de lo que comúnmente es. 

De repente, suena el timbre, sabe quien es, lo está esperando; hace algún tiempo ya no es el santo de su devoción, pero siempre ha sido de gran ayuda para la familia.

- ¡Hola Yohei¡hola Daisuke, mi amor! – dijo alegre Haruko – ¡qué bueno que hayas llegado! – se lo dirigió a su hijo menor, quien la abrazaba amorosamente.

- Mamá, mira con mi tío Yohei arrendamos películas, compramos un montón de golosinas y luego terminamos jugando en el computador hasta tarde – le contaba todo emocionado - ¿cuándo tienen que salir de fiesta otra vez? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que corría a su habitación.

- Muchas gracias por cuidármelo – lo decía en un tono amable pero frío – aunque creo que cada vez que está contigo, lo malcrías demasiado – le reclama.

- Es que extraño a mis hijos – mira fijamente al suelo – y además, no pierdo la esperanza que…

- No digas estupideces – le dice Haruko – por tu culpa, me acuerdo que Sakuragi se llevó una impresión equivocada de nosotros.

- ¿Equivocada? – dijo el peliverde – que yo me acuerdo eres tú la que tiembla como una hoja cada vez que trato de mencionar el tema.

- ¡Es que no hay ningún tema! – exclamó casi desesperada – tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, y lo demás, es problema tuyo.

- ¿Cómo que es problema mío? – él comenzó a enojarse – cada vez que quiero preguntarte…

- Disculpen que los interrumpa en su discusión – los dos miran quien está detrás de ellos y ven a Youji, quien bosteza en pijama frente a los dos – pero alguien puede decirme qué hay para desayunar – lo dijo con voz soñolienta, rascándose los ojos, entrando a la cocina para comenzar a buscar en el refrigerador.

- Youji, mira la hora que es – lo reta su madre – hace rato que es mediodía, más rato almorzarás.

- ¿Y papá? – pregunta el chico para defenderse – apuesto que todavía sigue durmiendo.

- No – la castaña se enoja más – tu padre salió quién sabe donde ni mucho menos cuándo volverá, así que te bañas y te vistes – con eso, Youji le quedaba claro que debía irse y aunque se veía enojada, Haruko encontró afortunada la intromisión de su hijo.

- De ésta te salvaste, pero no dudes que voy a retomar el tema – dijo Yohei, quien se va de la casa.

_Ahora, Haruko Rukawa sentía que se había metido en un problema serio…_

* * *

- Sígueme contando, qué pasó con Akira – preguntó Rika con curiosidad. 

- Lo peor para él fue cuando la muy dichosa se casó y salió en portada de todas las revistas de farándula con el susodicho, ya que pertenecía a una de las altas cúpulas de Microsoft, ahí Sendoh casi se nos murió de la pena, realmente la amaba…

- Qué pena…

- Es verdad, no lo pudo resistir y se devolvió a Japón, dejando a alguien administrando su cadena de discotecas, poco a poco, se alejó de nosotros aunque nunca perdimos el contacto y nos visitaba a veces… En tanto, a Brian y a mí, no nos pareció lo mismo sin Sen y volvimos a nuestras vidas habituales…

- ¿Me vas a decir que Akira era el revoltoso y ustedes eran unos santos? – preguntaba con cierta molestia.

- ¡Cómo lo defiendes! – sonrío.

- Es que conozco a los dos perfectamente, a Brian y a ti…

- Para tu tranquilidad, no es eso – se lo dijo con cierta ironía – sólo que los tres éramos muy unidos, pero no nos dijo donde estaba, a lo mejor no quería que supiéramos que lo estaba pasando mal. El puercoespín, no importa como se sienta, rara vez deja de mostrar esa sonrisa que tiene siempre, no le gusta que los demás se depriman por su culpa.

- Ahora debe estar muy mal por lo que pasó anoche…

- Mira, mi pequeña Rika – le dice el pelirrojo – te pido como favor que si quieres una aventura, no utilices a Akira, ha sufrido mucho por culpa de las mujeres.

- Es que ni sé lo que siento por él – Rika suspira – me atrae, me encanta, me confunde…

- ¿Y Michi? – pregunta Hanamichi con mucha seriedad.

- Si me preguntas, cada vez le veo menos sentido a mi matrimonio – le dice con sinceridad – las cosas no han ido muy bien y ya no es lo mismo que antes.

- ¿No será que quieres ocultarme algo?

- Ahhh…

- Eso, que hay algo que no me hayas contado…

- No Hana, no hay nada extraño – dijo con seguridad, tenía más habilidad para mentir que su hermano mayor.

- Más le vale a Mitsui – dijo el pelirrojo, dándole la razón a su hermana – entonces ya estás advertida, te pido por favor que no juegues con los sentimientos de Sendoh y que pienses muy bien lo que quieres; no por la culpa de un capricho, arruines tu familia…

- A veces me sorprendes, Hanamichi – le dice alegre – eres bueno dando consejos.

- Soy de la típicas personas que son buenas para aconsejar, pero que su vida es una mierda… – su semblante se ensombreció.

- ¿Qué cosas dices? – lo dice con extrañeza – cualquiera diría que tu vida ha sido un fracaso.

- Si supieras…

- ¿Si supiera qué?

_¿Le confesaría la verdad a su hermana¿Tendría el valor de hacerlo?…_

* * *

Hitomi se sentía más que extraña, no era de todos los días oír que un hombre ame a tu padre. Está de más decir que existían chicos tanto en Japón como en Estados Unidos que andaban detrás de su padre, después de todo, es un hombre atractivo. Pero de ahí escuchar que alguien está enamorado de él, ésas ya eran palabras mayores, sobre todo si quien las dice, es su propio suegro. 

- Lejos de ser una feliz niña ruborizada – continuó con su relato – descubrí con tristeza de quien me había enamorado – tenía una mirada perdida, con mucha amargura en ella – yo era la persona quien más odiaba, así que imposible que siquiera me ganara su simpatía.

- ¡Qué pena!… enamorarte y no tener esperanza – comentó apenada la pelirroja – yo en tu lugar, hubiera hecho algo.

- No sé si realmente hice algo… en primer lugar, hice lo que el profesor Anzai me pidió, visitar a Sakuragi… el tipo se puso hacer un escándalo que me tuve que ir para que el resto de los pacientes estuvieran en paz… entonces decidí no darme por vencido, nunca lo había hecho y ésa, no iba a ser la primera vez… Volví al hospital al día siguiente y le dije que volvería hasta que me aceptara, por lo menos, había dejado de gritar pero no me habló en toda la visita, era como si no estuviera ahí… la tercera vez que fui, recién me dirigió la palabra, no fue la tremenda conversación, pero al menos no hubo ni peleas ni insultos… A veces he llegado incluso a entenderlo, esos tiempos fueron muy difíciles para él, lo único que quería era tomar un balón y le recordaba con mi presencia que no podía hacerlo…

- Eso es verdad, siempre papá me decía que odia los hospitales, a pesar de que tienes visitas, me dice que se siente una soledad inmensa… dice que es una sensación de limitación y pequeñez, que te hace sentir que no eres nada…

- Eso explica mejor su comportamiento – Kaede la miró con una leve sonrisa en el rostro – este estúpido obstinado – refiriéndose a él mismo - lo visitó casi todos los días, al principio no le cayó de lo más bien, pero al final, terminó acostumbrándose a mi presencia y empecé a conocer de su vida, que por cierto, es un poco triste… Llegó el día que saldría del hospital y llegaría a la preparatoria – tomó aire antes de hacer la pregunta – ¿me podrás creer que lo primero que hizo es saludar con cara de idiota a Haruko, siendo que ésta no lo fue a ver porque se desmaya en los hospitales? – dijo con cierto tono de celos – y a mí, apenas me saludó.

- Yo lo golpearía por ser un estúpido malagradecido – dijo Hitomi con rabia, que comenzaba a pensar que Rukawa era más de lo que su padre merecía.

- Durante mucho tiempo, la cosa fue igual, ya no nos peleábamos pero no éramos grandes amigos, trataba de acercarme él, sin embargo, siempre tuvo la espinita, que yo era el gran amor de Haruko.

- ¡Mi papá es un imbécil, tú no tenías la culpa de nada – protestó la pelirroja – es que yo no sé que le viste al patán de mi padre – le dijo enojada, Kaede la miró sonriente, hacía tiempo que no le daba risa algo.

- En el fondo es un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto – le dice Rukawa – tiene una fuerza de vivir que te contagia y le da un sentido a tu vida, también una sonrisa muy bella, y es algo inocente e inmaduro, por eso comete tanto errores – su voz se vuelve más dura – pero eso no significa que justifico lo que hizo.

- ¿Qué hizo mi papá? –preguntó Hitomi alarmada, _"a todo esto, éste sí que está enamorado"._

Kaede recién se percató que no debe decirle todo su pasado, la desilusión que se llevaría de Hanamichi sería enorme, no quiere ponerla en su contra.

- Ya llegaré a esa parte – dijo el pelinegro tratando de hacer tiempo – a finales de segundo año, tuve la gran oportunidad de acercarme a él. Le pedí encarecidamente y después de mucho ruego a Miyagi de que nombrara a Hanamichi de capitán, con la excusa que yo era un insociable y sería el subcapitán. Pensaba que si era de otra manera, me odiaría.

- Mi tía Rika me dijo que cuando ella llegó a la preparatoria, ustedes eran como amigos, tratabas a mi papá distinto como tratabas a los demás.

- Eso es verdad hasta cierto punto, porque amigos no éramos… mis sentimientos cada vez me costaba más ocultarlos, así que con el pretexto que había que hacer algo en el equipo, hablaba con Hanamichi, creo que ahí fue cuando podría decirse que hasta le caía bien al tipo… bueno, tampoco nos quedaba otra… Bueno eso fue hasta que cometí un brutal error…

- ¿Un brutal error?

- Sí… para variar, todo empezó por una pelea… dos semanas antes de nuestro último campeonato nacional…

**_Flashback_**

- ¡Maldito zorro estúpido! – gritaba un pelirrojo al borde de la histeria - ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso delante de los chicos de primer año?

- "…" – Rukawa hizo como que no le escuchaba.

- Zorro idiota, dime por qué me desautorizaste…

- Porque no era la mejor forma de preparación física, no todos tenemos la misma resistencia que tú.

- Ahora van a creer que tú eres el que manda en el equipo – seguía enfadado, mientras que Kaede, sólo se iba a las duchas.

- No me interesa – ya estaba harto de ese reto sin sentido – esto no es un regimiento, torpe.

- ¡Pero aquí soy yo el que manda!

- Sí, claro – suspira el pelinegro.

Es allí cuando Sakuragi no resiste más y se abalanza a Rukawa, golpeándolo certeramente en la cara. Este último no se queda atrás y le devuelve el golpe. Así comenzaron una serie de golpes, siendo cada vez más intensos, aunque sólo uno quiso atacar; el otro, simplemente se estaba defendiendo.

De repente, por un descuido por parte del pelirrojo, Kaede logra arrinconar a Hanamichi en una pared. El moreno inmovilizó las manos de Sakuragi, quien estaba bastante impotente al ver que en ese momento su rival tenía más fuerza. Sin embargo, al poco andar, Rukawa comenzó a temblar, no por el miedo de la pelea, sino porque nunca ha estado tan cerca del rostro del pelirrojo. Además, había que admitir que esa forma de dominación lo estaba excitando mucho.

En eso, surge la tentación… _"¿y si lo beso?"_

¿Cuántos días y noches ha deseado hacerlo¿Qué va a perder si nunca lo ha tenido?

Pero aún seguía teniendo miedo… temía al rechazo, era un dolor que quería ahorrarse, aunque sus labios, rojos y carnosos, le pedían con urgencia ser besados…

- ¿Qué te pasa zorro estúpido? – preguntó Hanamichi con rabia, al ver que temblaba – suéltame, imbécil.

Pero Rukawa no le escuchaba. Tener sus cuerpos casi pegados, le había quitado al zorro toda lógica y razón y, sin más, se abalanzó a él hasta que sus labios quedaran completamente pegados. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, incrédulo a lo que estaba pasando, no podía responder ante la extraña acción de su adversario. Estaba tan sorprendido que dejó pasar, sin oposición la lengua de Kaede pasearse por su boca hasta que la falta de aire le dijera basta.

Cuando el pelinegro se separó de Hanamichi, recién recobró la conciencia de lo había hecho, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal. Sólo pudo decir un "lo siento" e irse del lugar lo más rápido posible, dejando a un descolocado Hanamichi en el gimnasio.

Corrió a su casa, no pudo dejar de sentir felicidad¡por primera vez había dado un beso y ése había sido para tu torpe! Aún temía las reacciones que tendría el pelirrojo al día siguiente, pero por esa noche, se permitiría disfrutar. Parecía un bobo ahí sentado, apoyándose en la puerta de su habitación, tocándose los labios con uno de sus dedos a cada rato.

Aunque… todos sabrían de su condición sexual… mejor, así las chicas lo dejan en paz…

Lo único que le interesaba era…¿Qué pensaría Hanamichi al respecto?

_**Fin del flashback**_

"_Y yo que pensaba que era tímido, como es tan callado",_ pensó Hitomi al escuchar eso - ¿lo gritó a los cuatro vientos al día siguiente?

- Eso pensé – le contestó – pero a la mañana siguiente, no hubo nada que me dijera que el torpe había dicho algo, al contrario, ni siquiera fue a clases o al entrenamiento. Así fueron como dos o tres días, hasta que por fin apareció…

- ¿Te dejó hospitalizado? – preguntó la pelirroja que, conociendo a su padre, mínimo se debía haber llevado una paliza por eso.

- No, para nada – dijo con un tono que la pequeña Sakuragi no logró descifrar – en vez de darme una tremenda golpiza y gritarme hasta del mal que me iba a morir, no me dijo absolutamente nada – hablaba aún sorprendido, porque él también creía en esa época que haría eso – se alejó hasta el punto que no me hablaba, y lo que se refería al basketball, me lo decía mandándome recados con cualquier persona… no me hablaba, no me dirigía la palabra, no se acercaba a mí…

- Al final, fue para peor…

- En realidad sí, hasta incluso me había arrepentido de lo que había hecho… por las noches lloraba, mi único consuelo era que pronto me iría a los Estados Unidos y me olvidaría para siempre de mi vida en Japón y, sobretodo, a Hanamichi Sakuragi…

- Por lo que me contó mi tía Rika…

- Ya me imagino que es lo que te contó… lo de mi lesión¿verdad? – no la dejó terminar de hablar.

- Ajá.

- Eso no es lo peor…

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó sorprendida, _"¿qué puede ser peor?". _

- Maldito día sea ése…

Rukawa concluyó que era demasiado para una chica como ella, y cree que basta con eso, ella ya sabía demasiado. Si seguía, diría algo que no sabe cómo reaccionaría, pero sabe que es una digna hija de Sakuragi, iba a persistir hasta el fin. Tiene que encontrar algo pronto para no seguir.

- ¿Qué? – habló Hitomi, viendo que Kaede no hablaba una palabra.

- No mejor me voy… – se para y tiene intención de irse, pero Hitomi lo toma del brazo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le pregunta enojada – no he estado averiguando por meses para que me dejes a medias, no es justo.

- ¡No es asunto tuyo! – gritó harto – esto pareciera que para ti es sólo una diversión averiguar el pasado de tu padre.

- Si no fuera asunto nuestro – incluyendo a Youji en lo que quería decir - ¿por qué se besan a escondidas, aparte que claro, mi padre es tu amante… ¿se van a mantener así para siempre? – su tono ya era sarcástico – además si fuera divertido, fíjate que jugaría a otra cosa… o a haber… ¿qué crees que se siente ver a tu padre que se bese con tu suegro en tu propia casa?. ¿Ah?

_¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA ENTONCES?… ¿QUÉ MI PRIMERA VEZ FUE CON TU PADRE?…_

* * *

**¡Holas! Perdón por la tardanza, juro que no fue para darle más emoción a esto sino las miles de cosas que he tenido que hacer, estoy tan muerta que mi musa se queda dormida antes que yo. Si antes era una estudiante torturada, ahora soy una esclava de medio tiempo, aparte que me he sentido un poquito deprimida, de ésas que tú no sabes por qué te pasan… Espero que me comprendan y que no era mi intención demorarme justo en lo más emocionante, mis más sentidas disculpas; además agradeciendo sus reviews, que me suben el ánimo… Ahora esto es sólo para la gente de Chile ¿alguien sabe si en este 'cartucho país' se va a estrenar "Brokeback Mountain"? Para los que no saben, trata de dos vaqueros gays que se enfrentan a una serie de complicaciones y no sé mucho más, salvo que ha arrasado en los globos de oro. Si alguien sabe, que me diga amablemente cuando se estrenaría.**

**Ahora lo más importante el fic… no quise poner todo, ya que me estaba quedando un poquitín largo, sé que en algunas partes la narración flojea, debido a que son hechos más que conocidos ¿ya más o menos saben por donde va la cosa entre Ru y Hana? Lo otro, el pasado de Sendoh es mucho más ligado al pelirrojo de lo que se pensaba¿quién será Brian? A todo esto, ya lo había mencionado antes, jajajaja. Les aseguro que aparecerá pronto y ya pueden ver la clase de calaña es, jejejeje. Y la última pregunta ¿Hanamichi será capaz de decirle la verdad a su hermana Rika? Y ésta ¿qué decisión va a tomar con respecto a Mitsui y Sendoh? **

**Espero no demorarme mucho en el próximo capítulo… Un abrazo y un besito…**

**Paulyta.**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**AGUILA FANEL: **Si lo que viste no te gustó, lo del próximo te gustará menos, Hana hizo una grande esta vez y no se sabe si el zorrito le perdonará. El hijo ya tomará protagonismo (espero que no lo odien más que Haruko por lo que hará), me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y espero continuarla pronto.

**Elena:** Lo de Sendoh, fue una broma, como siempre dices que lo odias, jejeje, lo siento… Es cierto, las mujeres casi siempre somos más perceptivas que los hombres, ellos son un poquito más básicos, jajajaja. Ya verás que pasará con Rika en los próximos episodios, hablará con él y no te digo en que forma, tiene un extraño defecto y sabrás cual es.

**Marion Mayfair: **Por muy patán desgraciado que sea tu marido, no puedes pagarle con la misma moneda, eso sería indigno; además si ves desde el punto de vista de Rika, ella no sabe muy bien lo que siente, por lo tanto, no quiere herir a Akira. Espero que no te hayas muerto con tanta incertidumbre (porque no te he visto en msn). Ya vas a ver en el próximo capítulo sus razones para abrir la boca, que no son pocas. Y Hitomi es única, definitivamente ha superado a su padre, jajajajaja.

**hipolita: **Perdón que no haya actualizado pronto, espero que la próxima vez sí lo haga.

**Nian:** Si soy mala y además no pueden matarme, si no, no termina la historia, jajajajajaja. Creo que no ha sido pronto el día que se sepa lo que pasó, pero el próximo capítulo se sabrá TODO.

**Darling Kitty:** Qué envidia¿verdad, pero creo que la suspicacia de Hitomi no ha sido de la gracia de Kaede, creo que ya no va a asimilar el apellido Sakuragi con torpeza, jajajaja. Pobre Rika, pero creo que aún quiere a su marido y tan afortunada no se siente como quisiera sentirlo, buuu. Perdón, espero que no llegue la maldición que has prometido, lo siento.

**Hikaru Itsuko:** ¡Ella es la tensai, jajajaja. Creo que los pañuelitos te los gastarás todo en el siguiente capítulo, cuando veas lo que Hana le hizo a Ru. Y Rika, pronto tomará una decisión, y mejor no adelanto, que nos va a revelar un poco más porque ella es una Sakuragi.


	22. El pasado que te condena

**Parte XXII: El pasado que te condena**

- Haber, Hanamichi Sakuragi – dijo Rika, con una cara de asombro era decir poco – sé que eres pésimo para mentir, y ésta ha sido la más ingeniosa mentira que he oído desde que tengo uso de razón.

- Te juro que es cierto – lo dijo con tanta seriedad, que su hermana no le quedó otra que creerle, aunque eso estuviera fuera de su imaginación – ese día Rukawa me besó…

- No me cabe en la cabeza, no puede ser… ¿y Haruko?

- Qué sé yo, la cosa es que ese día me besó… cuando llegué a casa, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y boté todo lo que había a mi paso…

- Sí me acuerdo, ahora entiendo lo que te pasó – dijo Rika, al recordar el día que estaba mencionando el pelirrojo, éste había hecho un tremendo escándalo – estabas tan alterado, que mamá te dejó faltar por unos cuantos días a la preparatoria… así cualquiera…

- No, eso no era lo que realmente me alteraba… lo que me tenía mal es que ese era mi primer beso, me lo había dado un zorro apestoso… ¡y me había gustado mucho! – la ojimiel abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ante la confesión de su hermano.

- ¿Te-te gustó? – cada cosa que le decía Hanamichi era más increíble que la anterior.

- Sí… por eso, me alejé lo más que pude de ese zorro maldito…

- No entiendo…

- ¿Qué?

- Es que conociéndote – le aclaró su hermana – hubieras hecho un escándalo que la preparatoria aún se acordaría de él.

- No lo hice por vergüenza, no quería que el mundo supiera que el primer beso del 'talentoso Sakuragi' se lo había dado un homosexual asqueroso – se lo dijo con rabia mezclado con tristeza – yo quería que me lo diera una chica, a quien yo le pediría que fuera mi novia y así…

- Sé que debió haber sido fuerte que un chico te besara… pero ¿crees que es razón suficiente para no venir a Japón durante tantos años? – se lo dice molesta – además tiene hijos, aparte… – Hanamichi la interrumpió.

- Youji Rukawa fue concebido por mi culpa – se lo dijo en forma muy determinada.

- ¡Qué! – Rika, quien había estado de pie hasta ese momento, se sentó en un sillón. Cada vez entendía menos.

- Ya entenderás todo – le dijo para calmarla – quise alejarme de él lo más posible, me sentía humillado, lo odiaba pero no quería que se me acercara… y lo peor… lo peor de todo era que no podía dejar de pensar en Rukawa.

- ¿Te gustaba? – lo preguntó, aunque todavía no estaba recuperada del shock.

- No lo sé, si me preguntas, no sabría exactamente qué decirte – con un tono algo dubitativo – la cosa es que para mi mala suerte, el torneo comenzó un mes y algo antes de lo que debería porque ni me acuerdo lo que estaban organizando… llegue al extremo de no pasarle el balón…

- ¿No crees que estabas exagerando? – dijo Rika un poco disgustada – era sólo un pobre chico gay.

- Entiéndeme, me sentía fatal, como si yo mereciera lo peor del mundo; como las chicas me odiaban, sólo podía ser la atención para un chico – cuando dijo esto, el pelirrojo se entristeció, y la ojimiel se compadeció de él – pero esa no fue la razón por la que no quise volver a Japón.

- ¿Ah no?

- No… lo peor fue cuando se lesionó – Hanamichi trató de especificar – me acuerdo que por un rebote, un jugador se cayó encima de él, recayendo todo el peso del jugador y del mismo Rukawa en su muñeca… me acuerdo que Rukawa casi se desmayó por el dolor, cayendo en mis brazos…

- Cuéntame algo que yo no sepa – protestó Rika – yo estaba allí cuando pasó todo eso.

- Ya lo sé – respondió el pelirrojo – lo que tú no sabes es que mis peores miedos se hicieron realidad cuando él estaba en mis brazos, hacía que mi corazón latiera con fuerza y sentir una sensación que en mi vida había vivido antes… – miró de reojo la reacción de su hermana, quien no tenía una expresión definida, no podía asumir que Hanamichi fuera… quién sabe… ¿bisexual? – al irme al hospital, me sentí en la obligación de abandonar esos sentimientos como diera lugar y a costa de lo que sea.

- ¡Qué radical! – al fin la ojimiel pudo exclamar algo – me dices que querías olvidarte de él ¿verdad? – le preguntó con un toco inquisitivo, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del pelirrojo – pero yo me acuerdo que fuiste a verlo todos los días al hospital ¿cierto?

- Es verdad… yo fui todos los días, excusándome a mí mismo que era mi obligación como capitán del equipo… sin embargo, le preguntaba a su médico hasta el más mínimo detalle… Eso sí, él nunca se enteró de mis visitas…

Se acordó, en ese instante, que el último día que estuvo, entró a la habitación… y allí estaba él, para variar durmiendo. Avanzó hacia Rukawa dudoso hasta que se sentó en su cama; cuanto más se prohibía hacerlo, más ganas le producía acariciar su rostro. Sin darse cuenta, finalmente lo hizo. Pero cuando se percató de lo que estaba habiendo, salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

- El último día fue cuando me encontré con alguien… – prosiguió Sakuragi.

_**Flashback**_

Hanamichi había salido del hospital algo alterado, estaba descubriendo nuevos sentimientos que provocaba en su rival, que no le agradaba en lo absoluto… sonrojos, pensamientos sobre Rukawa (sobretodo aquel beso), preocupaciones y angustias eran cada vez más recurrentes en él…

NO, NO, NO Y NO… ÉL SÓLO TIENE OJOS PARA HARUKO AKAGI Y NO EN UN ZORRO AFEMINADO… HANAMICHI SAKURAGI ES TODO UN HOMBRE…

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que se había tropezado con alguien.

- Lo siento – el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia.

- No te preocupes… ¿tú eres Hanamichi Sakuragi, verdad, pues eres justamente a quien ando buscando – habló un hombre occidental con un perfecto japonés que estaba pasado de los cuarenta años, algo más bajo que Hanamichi, rubio de ojos verdes y con una expresión totalmente seria – me presento, mi nombre es James Edwards, buscador y representante de talentos en la NBA.

- ¿La NBA?… ¿no será la FBI? – preguntó inocentemente Hanamichi.

- Sí, la National Basketball Association – dijo el rubio extrañado de la ignorancia del muchacho – es una liga de basketball estadounidense, la más importante y famosa del mundo ¿es que acaso no lo sabías?

- Claro que sí, jajajajajaja – mintió para no quedar mal - ¿y que se le ofrece, señor?

- Vine desde Norteamérica, he estado siguiendo a un muchacho excepcional… es tu compañero de equipo, Kaede Rukawa…

"_Maldito zorro estúpido, hasta en el extranjero lo conocen",_ el pelirrojo lo pensó a modo de protesta.

- Sin embargo – continuó James – te he visto jugar y me parece que también eres muy bueno… ¿hace cuánto tiempo que juegas al basketball?

- Dos años y medio, señor…

- ¡Qué! – estaba boquiabierto, nadie podía jugar así en tan poco tiempo - ¿estás hablando en serio?

- ¿Y para qué iba a mentirle? – preguntó el pelirrojo algo molesto.

Ahora James entendía algo al muchacho, era algo torpe, pero como todo brillante en bruto, habría que pulirlo…

- ¿Podemos ir a tomar un café? – invitó el rubio.

Fue en el casino del hospital cuando le hizo la proposición de irse a Estados Unidos, con riegos y beneficios que ello llevaría, que podría ser muy famoso… pero debía irse pronto, una semana y media más…

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntaba Hanamichi, quien no podía creer la oferta del hombre.

- Hubiéramos hablado antes si te hubiera conocido, ya había hablado de esto con Rukawa… pero…

- Pero…

- Estoy en este lugar porque acabo de hablar con el médico tratante de Rukawa – explicó el rubio ante la expectación de Hanamichi – dice que las operaciones resultaron exitosas, reconstruyeron su articulación, sin embargo… el doctor me comentó que lo más probable es que nunca más pueda jugar basketball a nivel competitivo… y yo pensaba que podía haberme llevado a los dos… es una verdadera lástima…

Sakuragi, trató de asimilar todo lo que le decía Edwards, pero el que más se resistía era su corazón… por un lado, la preocupación y la angustia al saber que para Rukawa, todos sus sueños se habían ido por la borda; y por otro, la felicidad que por fin había superado al zorro apestoso en algo y justo en lo que más ama, Haruko estaría orgullosa de él y sería su novia…

Esa sería su mayor venganza…

_**Fin del flashback**_

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… – dijo Rika asustada de lo que le estaba conversando su hermano – debiste haber sido cruel.

_No…eso no se comparaba nada cuando ejecuté ese plan…_

* * *

Caminaba a paso lento por las calles de Kanagawa, y no importaba, ya que no estaba tan caluroso como antes… eso sólo significaba que pronto llegaría el otoño y el cielo nublado estaba dando la razón… Y eso iba muy bien con él, estaba triste, otra vez había sido rechazado… por eso se burla de sí mismo… ni siquiera había sido rechazado, puesto que no pudo hablar… pero ella sabía, sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo y no le daba una oportunidad…

Todo esto pasó por seguir el estúpido código de los amigos, porque cuando se había decidido a hablar, ya era demasiado tarde…

Era justamente la chica que hizo olvidar de los cincuenta rechazos a su mejor amigo…

Él podía ver que Hanamichi estaba feliz al fin, pero nació algo en él cuando tuvo que conversar con ella por primera vez, para ayudar a su amigo pelirrojo ¡Qué vueltas tiene la vida! Se negó muchas veces a ese sentimiento, su 'mejor amigo' ya la había visto primero…

Y la mujer del amigo, tenían que ser hombres para ellos, ése era el código del ejército.

Así que se resignó a amarla en secreto y solamente acercarse como su amigo, además que ella tenía un amor que jamás sería correspondido… era el consuelo del tonto, pero algo es algo…

El día que le dijo Hanamichi que emprendería su destino en Estados Unidos, no pudo sentirse más feliz, era su amigo y tendría un futuro por delante, sin embargo, tendría el camino libre con ella.

Sólo con ella…

Además supo que finalmente, Sakuragi había sido rechazado, así que su paciencia al fin daría frutos. Sabía que si ellos fueran novios, como era de esperarse, Hanamichi al principio se enojaría y que al final estaría feliz que ella había encontrado un chico tan bueno como su amigo.

Sí… así iba a ser…

Sin embargo…

No podía creer que ella se le había acercado y que necesitaba hablar urgentemente a solas con él… desde que se fue Hanamichi, había estado muy rara, pero no creyó que hablaría con él… ése fue su primer 'tal vez' de tantos, pero no le duró mucho, sus palabras titubeadas y su llanto desconsolado, no presagiaban nada bueno…

_"Creo que estoy embarazada… perdóname, Yohei… no tenía en quien más confiar…"_

¿Embarazada?… ¿de quién?

Si era de Hanamichi, juraba que le rompería la cara y que lo traería aunque fuera desde Norteamérica a patadas para que asumiera sus responsabilidades. Pero cuando le dijo que el padre no era nada más y nada menos que Kaede Rukawa, se quería morir…

Eso era imposible…

Se planteó entonces la posibilidad de asumir él mismo esa responsabilidad¿sería capaz de ser padre del hijo de otro hombre? Antes de responderse, el estúpido de Rukawa quiso asumir como padre, ante la sorpresa de todos.

Ya no podía luchar más, ella estaba siendo correspondida y sería feliz… Y él, se iría a Kyoto donde sus abuelos para olvidarla.

Ahora, dieciocho años después… ella vivía un matrimonio infeliz, en donde su marido ni la mira, y más encima, coqueteándole de la forma más baja a su rechazado mejor amigo…

¿Qué tienen ellos que no tenga él?

Suspira en medio de la calle, sacando su billetera del bolsillo trasero. Está viendo una fotografía, en donde está su ex esposa Minako y sus tres hijos, Sakura, Touya y Miyuki… ninguno de esos tres chicos tiene la menor idea de cuánto los añora…

_Pero lo que más le duele es que Haruko nunca estará allí…_

* * *

Hitomi estaba temblando y sus ojos expresaban la sorpresa misma, más abiertos no podían estar… ¿qué su padre le hizo el amor a Rukawa¿qué hijo espera algo así de sus progenitores? Aparte, no entendía nada, si ellos no se hablaban¿cómo habían terminado juntos? Sin duda la relación entre su padre y Kaede Rukawa era la más complicada que haya visto jamás…

Mientras tanto, Kaede se había relajado, lo había dicho todo y ya no importaba, sólo seguiría hasta que terminara. Además ya no aguantaba lo que tenía atorado hace tanto tiempo en la garganta. Si la hija del torpe quería saber todo, lo iba a saber. Él también necesitaba desahogarse y ella le estaba dando la posibilidad de hacerlo.

- ¿Me estás mintiendo ver-verdad? – reaccionó después de un largo e incómodo silencio.

- Me gustaría, pero no… – el moreno bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo, buscando una respuesta que no tenía.

_"Si estaba enamorado de mi padre… ¿por qué le da tanta tristeza recordar que estuvieron juntos?"_

- Cuando me fui al hospital por mi lesión, me sometieron a tres operaciones para reconstruir mi muñeca y estuve una semana hospitalizado… era un tropiezo para irme en Estados Unidos, pero apenas me recuperara, me iría con el señor Edwards, que si no me equivoco, era tu abuelo – la chica asintió con la cabeza – así que estaba con ánimos para la rehabilitación, durante todo ese tiempo, jamás vi a Hanamichi… bueno, ya me lo esperaba… aunque, una semana y media después de exámenes y ejercicios, me llamó el doctor y allí empezó el día más terrible de mi vida…

_**Flashback**_

- Kaede, quiero que te sientes y te relajes – el doctor tenía una gesto extraño en la cara, algo que no pasó desapercibido en el zorruno muchacho – tenemos que hablar sobre tu lesión, es muy importante.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- La operación resultó todo un éxito y tu muñeca está respondiendo a todos los tratamientos, así que en algunos meses estarás bien y podrás recuperar el movimiento normal de la articulación, si sigues al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones que te he dicho – le dijo normalmente, pero tomó un poco de aire, e hizo un silencio, lo siguiente sería difícil.

- ¿Cuándo podré irme de Japón, doctor? – preguntó Rukawa con ansiedad.

- Me temo que nunca… – no lo pudo mirar al chico a los ojos, el pelinegro no entendía que era lo que quería decir el médico – mira, Kaede – no iba a ser nada fácil explicarle un chico que no podía cumplir sus sueños – podrás recuperar el movimiento de tu articulación para llevar una vida totalmente normal e incluso podrás en algún tiempo jugar basketball… pero…

- Pero… – el muchacho comenzaba a exasperarse.

_- Pero tú nunca más podrás jugar basketball a nivel competitivo, lo siento… _

Para Kaede, esto no estaba pasando, esto era una pesadilla, no podía estar sucediéndole esto… Esto era su vida, su sueño, sus anhelos y, por qué no decirlo, su vía de escape. Desde muy pequeño, les señalaba a sus padres que él estaría allí… en donde sólo se veía la pantalla de televisión, que transmitía un partido de la NBA… eran entre los Lakers y los Celtics…

Kaede Rukawa NO tenía otro futuro…

- ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTA DICIENDO? – gritaba el moreno desesperado por primera vez en su vida, golpeando con su puño sano la mesa y poniéndose de pie - ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

- Tranquilízate, Kaede, tu muñeca prácticamente se hizo trizas – le explicó el doctor lo más suave posible.

- ¿CÓMO QUIERE QUE ME TRANQUILICE? – Rukawa prácticamente había perdido el control - ¡NO PODRÉ JUGAR MÁS! – sus ojos ya se estaban humedeciendo.

- Sí podrás… pero…

- ¡Nada! – increpó el pelinegro - ¿usted no sabe que me están esperando?

- Habló Edwads conmigo… sabe los resultados de los exámenes y me dijo que ya encontró a otro jugador…

"_Ya encontró a otro jugador…"_

"_Ya encontró a otro jugador…"_

"_Ya encontró a otro jugador…"_

_"Ya encontró a otro jugador…"_

Esa frase retumbó varias veces en la cabeza de Kaede…

- Mira, nosotros – trató de decirle algo el médico, pero el chico se lo impidió.

- ¡YA CÁLLESE! – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo del hospital, trataron de alcanzarlo, mas no pudieron.

Rukawa se fue corriendo, tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron, sólo quería ir a un lugar. Sólo aquél le daría el poco consuelo que podría darse, porque su orgullo e infortunio hacían que no se sacara de la cabeza que había otro estúpido que gozaría del privilegio del que él ya no podría acceder. Cuando llegó, estaba vacía… tantas veces que practicó en ese lugar, tantas veces entrenó bajo las órdenes del profesor Anzai… y sobre todo… las tantas veces que estuvo, jugó, peleó y se besó… con él.

Cerró la puerta, y se apoyó en la pared de la cancha… por ahora, sólo podía hacer una cosa y la hizo…

Llorar…

Lloró con todas sus fuerzas, por una vez no ocultó sus emociones, haciendo que sus lágrimas corrieran sin control por su rostro. Gemidos de rabia e impotencia no pudo reprimir, todos sus esfuerzos durante tanto tiempo habían sido en vano. No sabe cuanto tiempo lloró hasta que se abrió la puerta del gimnasio, fue ahí quien vio a la primera o, quizás, a última persona quien quería ver en ese momento. Tenía un rostro de furia en el rostro, marcado en la cara y miraba con odio al zorruno muchacho, a quien se le acercó Sakuragi.

- Vaya, vaya miran a quien me encuentro, a la 'mariquita' llorando – dice el pelirrojo al ver a Rukawa en la esquina de la cancha - ¡bah! No me extraña, si es sólo un zorrito afeminado.

- Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, lárgate Sakuragi – esto era lo único que le faltaba.

Pero no, Hanamichi lo agarró de la ropa y lo arrinconó en la pared, lo miraba con rabia. El pelirrojo no podía creer que Haruko había escogido a un homosexual encubierto y, ahora, fracasado en vez de él; eso y que Rukawa lo confundiera, le hacía hervir la sangre.

- ¿Sabías que me acaban de rechazar por tu culpa? – dijo furioso – pero ahora que lo pienso¿qué diría Haruko y tus demás admiradoras, que aparte de ser fracasado, eres un maldito maricón? – se lo dijo en un tono que mezclaba ira y burla.

- Que eres un tarado y déjame en paz – se logró zafar, para salir del gimnasio, no lo quería oír más.

- ¿Qué dijiste zorro estúpido? – gritó Sakuragi – ah no… quizás te quedaría mejor que te dijera zorrita – le dijo ya estando en la calle.

- Claro… como te encantan los besos que te da 'esta zorrita'…

- Ahora sí te golpeo, desgraciado – dijo Hanamichi, sacado de sus casillas.

- Mmm… sí apenas te la puedes con un 'zorrito afeminado', ya te veo si te pelearás con un hombre de verdad… además… ehhh… ¿cómo se llama aquél que golpea a otro con desventaja? – con eso pudo anular las intenciones del pelirrojo de golpearlo… o eso creía, porque le dio un golpe en la cara, aún así, se pudo mantener de pie.

- Prefiero pasar por cobarde, que por gay – dijo enojado – fíjate en uno de tu especie, porque yo ni en esta vida ni la próxima me iría a fijar en ti – le dio un empujón.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan pendiente de mí? – le pregunta molesto – lárgate de mi vida y déjame en paz, ya me viste humillado, eres mejor que yo, ganaste… ¿qué más quieres?

Hanamichi fue en ese momento que lo empujó a un callejón, furioso con Rukawa.

- ¡A MI NO ME INTERESAS! – gritó el pelirrojo.

Rukawa ya empieza a sospechar que él no le es indiferente a Hanamichi, es que como tanto la fijación con él, pareciere que a lo mejor está confundido…

¿Significa que esto podría ser una oportunidad para él?

Se acercó a Hanamichi, acariciándole el rostro… el pelirrojo no sabía que hacer, como si estuviera congelado, preguntándose a sí mismo por qué no podía decirle que 'no' a ese chico de mirada zorruna, su mente lo hacía sentir repugnante; pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que Rukawa siguiera.

Sin darse cuenta, Rukawa lo besó. Esta vez, el beso fue más apasionado que el anterior, y Hanamichi sí opuso resistencia pero cada vez era menor, cediendo a sus instintos que actuaran por él.

Hanamichi sólo suplicaba que alguien le explicara qué es lo que le pasaba con él…

Porque podía ser cualquiera cosa menos eso…

¿Por qué justamente ahora que quería comenzar una nueva vida?

_**Fin del flashback**_

- Ustedes sí que son extraños para tratarse… – suspira Hitomi, quien no sabía si reírse o enojarse.

_Si hubiera sabido como terminaría todo… no me hubiera atrevido nunca a besarlo…_

* * *

Si lo estuvieran viendo Sakuragi y Miyagi, seguramente estarían muertos de la risa, definitivamente, cuidar niños no es lo es lo suyo. Toda su ropa está manchada de comida, no tiene idea como Rika puede darle comida a su hija, porque Sanae disfruta tirándosela a él. 

Hablando de Rika… ¿dónde se habrá metido? Porque últimamente, ella ha estado un poco rara…

- Papá, teléfono – dijo Kenji – es la tía Ayako y me dijo que era urgente.

- ¿Ayako? – pregunta Mitsui – que raro¿qué querrá?

De repente, su mente hizo cortocircuito, se acuerda cual es el tema más probable que Ayako quisiera hablar con él y eso no le da muy buena espina.

_"La que me espera…"_

- Aló – dijo Mitsui cuando contestó, sin muchas ganas, el teléfono.

- ¡ANOCHE CASI DOY A LUZ POR TU CULPA! – gritó enfurecida, haciendo que el peliazul alejara su oído del auricular.

- Ehh… eso de enojarte no le hace bien a tu bebé…

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre haberle dicho lo de Sakuragi y Rukawa a Hitomi? – no le prestó la más mínima atención.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada, idiota! – seguía alegando, pero más tranquila – tú me juraste que nunca le íbamos a decir a nadie sobre eso.

- ¿No viste el tremendo problema que tiene esa niña? – se defiende Mitsui – imagínate qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido el hijo de Rukawa quien los hubiera visto… lo sabría hasta la prensa amarillista…

- Aún así, no debiste haber dicho nada.

- Si se lo dije, fue por dos cosas, una es porque ya lo sospechaba, Rika me contó que hace tiempo, ella le anduvo haciendo preguntas sobre el pasado Rukawa y Sakuragi… Y la otra, es que yo le debo un favor a esa niña y me lo cobró…

- ¿Qué clase de favor? – la voz de Ayako era capciosa.

- No seas mal pensada… – Mitsui se molestó.

- Yo no pienso nada… ¿o te están cubriendo las espaldas, Mitsui?

- Estás loca – tenía una idea donde quería llegar la mujer de los rizos – yo nunca engañaría a Rika ni mucho menos su sobrina me encubriría…

- Quién sabe, yo no me meto… en todo caso, es lógico que jamás me dirías si engañas o no a tu esposa… eso es cosa tuya, pero no metas a Hitomi en tus asuntos…

"_Pero sí fue ella quien se metió…",_ gruñó el peliazul, pero no lo dijo.

- Me desviaste del tema – habló Ayako molesta – lo que importa es que ahora la misma Hitomi está encarando a Rukawa.

- ¿Y tú crees que lo haga hablar? – se oye una risilla por el teléfono – con suerte le habla a su familia.

- No subestimes a la chica… heredó la inteligencia de la madre y la persistencia de su padre… cuídate de ella, quizás Rukawa se debe estar arrepintiendo de haberla aceptado como nuera y tú después lo harás, quién sabe por qué…

- Lo tendré en cuenta…

- Sólo espero que no estés ocultando nada malo… dale mis saludos a Rika y a los niños de mi parte, adiós…

- Adiós… – antes de terminar de hablar cortó Ayako.

Pensándolo bien, nunca supo cómo se había metido en ese enredo, cuando ya no podía salir de él se dio cuenta en qué lío se estaba metiendo. Ni él sabía bien lo que estaba realmente pasando, incluso sabía que su sobrina política estaba más al tanto del asunto, porque estaba claro, ellas dos le estaban ocultando algo¿pero qué?

_Sea lo que sea… Ayako tiene razón… esa niña es más inteligente de lo que aparenta…_

* * *

El silencio inundaba la casa, Hanamichi y su hermana estaban conversando casi a tartamudeos, como siempre se ha referido Rika, el 'secreto más guardado de Hanamichi Sakuragi'…

- Eso es lo que yo llamo hablar tanta estupidez junta – se quejó la ojimiel – se notaba a distancia que el chico te volvía loco.

- No había nadie que me aconsejara…

- ¿Y yo estaba pintada? – eso ya era un reclamo – yo nunca te dejado de querer porque anduvieras con un chico, a lo mejor, mamá hubiese pegado un grito en el cielo pero yo sí te hubiera apoyado.

- Si lo hubiera sabido…

- Es que aunque lo hubiera sabido – Rika lo retó por segunda vez – tu orgullo y tu confesión hubieran hecho que te negaras a escuchar.

- Lo sé…

- ¿Pero qué le hiciste a Rukawa que te ha tenido tan mal? – ya no aguantó más Rika en hacer la pregunta del millón – porque no creo que hayan sido las típicas burlas adolescentes.

- Obvio que no…

_**Flashback**_

"_¿Quién?… ¿Quién te ha enseñado a besar así?"_

Esa era la pregunta de un encendido pelirrojo que sentía la lengua de su rival haciendo lo que quería en su boca. Ni cincuenta y una chicas hicieron que él se estremeciera de esa manera ¿Por qué él sí? Tal vez, si hubiera sido otro chico, la respuesta la hubiera encontrado inmediatamente.

Pero no… era él, la persona que más odiaba en el mundo…

Él…

El chico que había conquistado el corazón a Haruko…

Quien era el primero que se burlaba cuando cometía una torpeza…

El que se lucía en el basketball, haciendo que todos se maravillaran de sólo verlo…

Con el que se peleaba cada vez que se podía…

El que tenía la preparatoria revolucionada, a pesar que ellas ignoraran que a él le gustaran los hombres…

Quien le había robado su primer beso…

Kaede Rukawa…

Sus manos no obedecían a su mente que decía que debía dejar todo hasta ahí, que se fuera corriendo, con suerte, no lo volvería a ver. Pero él era un hombre de impulsos, nunca le ha hecho caso a su mente y ahora no iría a comenzar. La piel de ese zorro era como imán para sus manos, puesto que no dejaba de acariciarla; su sangre estaba totalmente caliente y fuera de control…

Entonces surgió… el _"¿Por qué no?" _Si al otro día se iría, sería su única vez con un hombre, y una vez es ninguna… Era su primera vez… mejor, así ensayaría antes de estar con una mujer, ése sería 'su estreno de verdad'; ahora no importaría mucho si se equivoca.

Sólo así se sacaría el empacho y se le acabarían los deseos que ha estado sintiendo con Rukawa desde que lo besó. Sin querer, sus manos ya estaban curioseando los pantalones del moreno, sintiendo sus suaves nalgas blanquecinas.

- Aquí no – murmuró Kaede, quien tenía la mirada iluminada, le estaba correspondiendo el pelirrojo – mi departamento queda cerca de acá.

Sabía que era su última oportunidad para rechazarlo, pero esos ojos azules lo incitaban a la lujuria…

Era cierto que el departamento de Rukawa quedaba bastante cerca, porque las ganas y los nervios de ambos podía notarlo el otro. Kaede sentía que si este era el precio de quedarse con el pelirrojo, feliz lo pagaría, tenían toda una vida por delante para amarse, sólo era una cuestión de tiempo para que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta.

Después de eso, todo fue desenfreno y pasión, sus prendas se desparramaron por doquier, las caricias por todos lados que los hacían perder la razón, los besos que les hacían vivir sólo el hoy; mañana, ya veremos…

Pero para Sakuragi era eso… sólo hoy…

Sus cuerpos se hicieron uno solo… Kaede, por esa vez, se entregó al pelirrojo. Consideró que esto de estar con hombres era nuevo para él, lo que lo asustaría si hacía el rol de pasivo. Le dolía la muñeca por someterla a esos 'ejercicios', pero no se comparaba al placer que le producía la mano de Hanamichi masturbando su hinchado miembro.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más profundas, sus gemidos sonoros e irreprimibles eran signo de la excitación que estaban sintiendo; sus caderas se movían perfectamente a un ritmo que era creciente hasta que ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al orgasmo y Kaede se durmió, no sin antes mostrarle una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Fue ahí cuando Hanamichi se le enfrió la cabeza y, un rato después, la palabra arrepentimiento la tenía impresa en la cara…

Para variar, no pensó en las consecuencias… si iba a ser un jugador famoso, no le convenía para nada que se supiera esto… Porque si alguien se entera, nadie apreciaría a un gay, obviamente que tendría problemas con sus compañeros de equipo… Y a él, no le gustaban los hombres… si hizo esto fue por calentura, porque se iba y, más que nada, por experimentar, Kaede Rukawa y él no se volverían a ver…

Pensó en ese instante, que lo mejor era irse de ese lugar, ya le dirían a Rukawa que él se fue a América, no cree que el moreno siente algo más profundo que él ¿Cómo se enamoraría de alguien con el que sólo se pelea todo el día?

¿Qué le hubiera encontrado?

Es risible el sólo pensar que ese zorro taimado estuviera enamorado de él y si fuera así, él JAMAS renunciaría a la oportunidad de su vida por Rukawa. Por favor, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Es sólo poner en la balanza dinero, fama, mujeres y una vida acomodada contra un zorro que tiene analfabetismo emocional, incapaz de amar….

En conclusión, lo que pasó fue sólo una calentura que no tendrá mayores consecuencias y nada más…

Como lo tiene decidido, se sienta a una orilla de la cama y se comienza a vestir, aunque no se da cuenta que ha despertado a su "amante", quien lo está observando con una mirada ilusionada.

- Hana, quédate conmigo – le pide el moreno, aferrándose de la cintura de Hanamichi – todavía no ha atardecido – le da un beso en su cuello.

- ¿Estás delirando? – fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, deshaciendo el abrazo de Rukawa y se puso de pie – esto es debut y despedida… no me digas que creíste que iba a ser el inicio de una relación – su voz era despectiva.

- Yo…

- Mira zorro, ya te lo dije… no me interesarías ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo – lo dijo firme – tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer que andar contigo… yo soy heterosexual, esto para mí, esto no fue nada…

A Kaede le dolió, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma por amor, y para Hanamichi, esto no había sido nada… absolutamente nada…

- ¿Entonces para qué te acostaste conmigo? – preguntó con rabia.

- Porque se me dio la gana y ya – respondió como si no le importara – y como eres rarito, pensé que te regalabas a cualquiera – en respuesta a eso, el pelinegro le dio un tremendo zurdazo, haciendo que Sakuragi se estrellara en la pared..

- ¡IMBECIL, YO ESTUVE CONTIGO PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI! – lo gritó con ira.

Hanamichi comenzó a reírse mientras se sobaba la cara, ésta sí eran ironías de la vida, las chicas huían de él y se le acaba de declarar su enemigo declarado, que es un gay escondido del clóset; pero su risa rabiosa, porque ése era precisamente por quien Haruko lo había cambiado; a lo mejor su necesidad hormonal lo obligó a estar con este maldito zorro…

No era normal que a sus diecisiete años nunca había recibido un beso… y la soledad mata lentamente…

- Lo siento mucho, Rukawa – se lo dijo con sarcasmo – pero mañana me voy a Estado Unidos con el señor rubio – unos ojos azules se abrieron como platos.

"_Habló Edwads conmigo… sabe los resultados de los exámenes y me dijo que ya encontró a otro jugador…"_

_"Entonces ese otro jugador es… es… es Hanamichi…"_

- No… no… es imposible… no… no puede ser… tú no… – Kaede no podía evitar que las lágrimas se le cayeran de los ojos y sentía que su orgullo andaba por los suelos – ¡NO TE VAYAS, POR FAVOR!.

- Sí, así es… este talentoso irá a jugar a la NBA… ¡ay, las vueltas de la vida, eso te pasa por creído, zorrito – su tono era sarcástico – ahora menos te querría, eres solamente un zorro fracasado…

- Dime que no es cierto…

- Así, nadie puede quererte… y ni siquiera el destino te ha querido ¡Mírate, no podrás cumplir tu sueño de ir la NBA!

- ¡CÁLLATE! – _"ya no más"_ – ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!

- Eso quise desde un principio, permiso… – estaba dispuesto a largarse, pero esto siempre lo quiso decir desde primero, así que se devolvió – ahh… espero que me veas por televisión – lo dijo con burla, luego se fue, dando un portazo a la puerta.

Kaede quedó desconsolado… ¿no se supone que la primera vez es maravilloso, todo es romántico y pareciera que uno está en el paraíso? Porque ahora sentía de todo menos eso, era como si se estuviera muriendo. Ahí estaba a su suerte, desnudo y enredado a las sábanas; se acostó y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, esto era demasiado…

Primero, sus sueños se fueron al bote a la basura; y ahora, Hanamichi, que lo desprecio de la peor forma posible…

_"Si esto es una pesadilla, que alguien me despierte…" _

_**Fin del flashback **_

- Ese es el peor error de mi vida – dijo el pelirrojo tapándose la cara – te juro que me arrepiento de lo he hecho…

- Tú-tú no pudiste haber hecho eso… tú no – Rika se negaba, ése no era el Hanamichi que conocía – lo que hiciste es horrible.

- No… es monstruoso… y pensar que estoy enamorado de él ahora…

- Ay, no – es lo poco que podía decirle a su hermano, no tenía idea de cómo aconsejarlo… porque a pesar de todo, haga lo que haga y ame a quien ame… son hermanos y ella siempre va a amarlo, con sus virtudes y defectos. Sólo se le ocurrió abrazarlo, las palabras eran de sobra…

- Me gustaría que el tiempo retrocediera – dijo Hanamichi, luego de un rato.

- Hanamichi… yo te creo, sé que estás arrepentido… pero te recuerdo que si no hubiera pasado eso, Hitomi no existiría… – el pelirrojo la miró, tenía un sentimiento encontrado ya que su hija era lo más querido en el mundo – ya no puedes pensar en el pasado, lo hecho, hecho está… ahora sólo debes pensar en el futuro y reparar tus errores…

- Gracias por perdonarme… – habló notablemente emocionado.

- No… yo no soy la que debo perdonarte, sé que hiciste mal pero el mal se lo hiciste a Rukawa, no a mí…

- Creo que si aplicáramos nuestros consejos a nuestras vidas, no tendríamos ni la mitad de problemas de los que ya tenemos – eso les arrancó una risa a los dos, abrazándose otra vez.

- ¿Sabes, Hanamichi?… siento que hoy te he recuperado…

_Eso le dio valor… para hablar con Kaede, su Kaede…_

* * *

- Luego, después de salir de mi casa, salí a emborracharme – dijo Rukawa ante la atónita mirada de Hitomi – nunca había bebido porque yo era 'deportista', pero como mi vida de basketbolista se había a la mierda, ya no me interesaba… había que tirarse al frasco… – recordó eso con dolor, no importaba cuantos años han pasado, ése era su sueño frustrado – sin embargo, era menor de edad y no me vendieron una botella, así que le pedí a alguien que comprara por mí y así lo hizo… me fui al parque en donde me encontré con Haruko, quien no iría a la despedida de Sakuragi porque ella se sentía muy mal por haberlo rechazado tan feo…

- Fue ahí cuando… – preguntó Hitomi, suponiendo lo que vendría.

- Sí… – lo admitió – empecé a decir ciertas babosadas mientras ella me miraba con una cara de embeleso, creo ni atención me prestaba y yo, bebía que bebía… estaba consciente que ella era la culpable de que Hanamichi se haya ensañado conmigo y eso me hacía hervir la sangre de resentimiento, cómo esa estúpida se decía que me amaba cuando nunca supo quien era yo en realidad… la odiaba… ella pagaría por Hanamichi, le haría lo mismo que él me hizo a mí… la llevé a mi departamento, la hice mía…

- ¡Dios Santo! – esto era peor de lo que pensaba, si Youji se llegara a enterar en las circunstancias en que fue concebido, no sólo repudiaría a su padre sino que sería un golpe muy duro de superar – ¡estabas ebrio!

- Sí, pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente de lo que hacía, estando sobrio hubiera actuado igual – argumentó – estaba lleno de rencor hacia ella…

- Hay dos cosas que no me cuadran… primero, si la odiabas¿por qué te casaste con ella, si perfectamente hubieran sido padres cada uno por su lado?… y por la forma en que estaba mi papá la primera vez que se vieron, yo creí que tú le habías hecho algo ¡el cínico de Hanamichi Sakuragi me va a escuchar, es un maldito cerdo! – lo último lo gritó.

- Haber, señorita, quiero que le quede claro si yo te conté esto no es para que le recrimines a tu padre, éste es un asunto entre él y yo ¿de acuerdo? – la chica asintió de mala gana, todavía tenía la espinita del pecho porque era su padre quien no estaba de acuerdo en la relación entre ella y Youji – si acepté casarme con Haruko fue por dos motivos, el primero es que yo no conocí a mi papá…

- Eso no es cierto… Youji me ha hablado mil veces de su abuelo, inclusive me dijo que se llamaba igual que él – lo contradijo la pelirroja.

- Él no es mi padre, se casó con mi madre cuando yo tenía tres años y me dio el apellido – esto sorprendió a Hitomi – yo no quería que mi hijo sintiera esa incertidumbre, aunque él me quiso, siempre me he imaginado como sería mi verdadero padre, qué es lo que está haciendo…

- ¿Cuál era el otro motivo?

- Encubrir mi homosexualidad… si se daban cuenta, me negarían hasta visitarlo porque sería mala influencia para él…

- Pienso que su madre es mala influencia para él – se le escapó a Hitomi, haciendo sonreír a los dos.

- Además, tú sabes como son los chicos de escuela, no quería que los niños le gritaran a Youji que su papá era gay, eso lo hubiera traumado…

- Pero igual es homofóbico…

- Creo saber sus razones, pero dejaré que él te las explique…

- Será…

- Y en cuanto al enojo de Sakuragi, creo que es porque sabe que yo estuve con Haruko por despecho y por vengarme de él, no le gustó que yo la incluyera en todo esto… y si me preguntas, sé que hice mal, pero ya es tarde para arrepentimientos, cambió para siempre nuestras vidas…

- Suegro¿te puedo decir algo?

- Claro…

- ¡Creo que no tienes orgullo! – Hitomi se lo dijo duramente, haciendo que Kaede abriera los ojos ante tamaña directa – has estado casi veinte años añorando un amor, que lo único que has recibido de él son migajas, te haces el indiferente, pero en tus ojos se ven que suplicas por un poco de atención… es casi patético… ¡mi padre no te merece!

- "…" – se quedó boquiabierto, nadie le había hablado así, pero era cierto.

- Aunque… - suavizó su voz – a veces la vida tiene caminos muy misteriosos… desde que te vi besándote con mi papá me he preguntado por qué me tenía que enamorar de Youji y no de otro… ¿será que ustedes dos se les dio una segunda oportunidad? Si eso fuera así, hay que pensarlo bien, porque yo nunca he oído que la vida otorgue terceras oportunidades…

- Eres muy madura para tu edad, si hubiera tenido una hija, me hubiera gustado que fuera como tú – Rukawa le dio un beso en la frente - ¿no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- No, gracias, necesito estar sola para pensar…

"_¿Seré capaz de soportar todo esto?"_

- Lo entiendo… antes de irme, Hitomi, quiero pedirte que no condenes a tu padre, sé que él te quiere mucho y ha sido bueno contigo…

- Está bien…

Se despidieron, y Kaede se fue al que todavía es su departamento, ahí se juntaría con Hanamichi. Nunca lo pudo vender, no se le ha quitado ese carácter solitario que siempre ha tenido y ése era su refugio, un lugar donde él estaría en paz, protegido de todos los problemas.

Al llegar, ve que está todo limpio, la señora a quien le encarga mantener el aseo lo ha hecho hace pocos días atrás, así que se acuesta en la cama pensando en qué le iba a decir. La cuestión ya no era perdonarlo, sino como había dicho Hitomi, darle una segunda oportunidad o no…

"_¿Y si le perdonara?… ¿o es que siempre deberé dejar mi orgullo de lado para estar con él?"_

Suena el timbre y, raramente en él, llega puntualmente, al parecer, no se le ha olvidado la dirección.

- Hola, Ka-kaede – Hanamichi estaba turbado.

- Hola, pasa y siéntate… – el pelirrojo hizo lo que dijo Rukawa y luego hizo éste lo mismo.

_¿De qué querías hablar, Sakuragi?…_

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, bueno… espero que después de esto no me demanden por cruel o algo por el estilo, jajajajaja. Ehhh… tengo malas y buenas noticias, la mala es que definitivamente ya no podré entregar un capítulo semanal; pero ahí va lo bueno, los capítulos serán un poquito más largos, ya que la trama se empezará a complicar un poquito más. Bueno, estoy de mejor ánimo, hace poco cumplí 21 años, pero sigo trabajando de nana en mi casa, uffff. **

**Quiero agradecer la enorme cantidad de reviews que he recibido, no saben lo contenta que me ponen… Pero, por esta vez, han sido tantos que los puse en mi profile. Así que si alguien quiere ver su respuesta, marca mi nick ("Paulyta") y la ven.**

**En cuanto al fic, Hanamichi definitivamente es un imbécil de marca mayor, ruego que sus fans no me asesinen, aparte que lo dejé justo cuando iban a conversar los dos, así que si me matan, no podré continuar, jajajaja… ¿se arreglarán las cosas o creen que eso sería muy pronto? No sabemos exactamente qué ha pasado con Hitomi, en el próximo capítulo esto estará más claro. Lo único que puedo adelantarles es que el próximo episodio es no apto para cardiacos, será un verdadero campo de batalla.**

**Quiero dedicarle el capítulo, como un humilde regalo de bodas a Hipolita, para que valga la pena 'descuidar sus deberes', jejejeje.**

**Cuídense mucho y besos… Hasta el próximo capítulo…**

**Paulyta.**

**PS¿Es mi idea o cada vez me he puesto más habladora?**


	23. Dar vuelta la página

**Parte XXIII: Dar vuelta la página**

No sabe aún cómo llegó a su casa, estuvo todo el camino de regreso distraída, pensando en que sus sospechas que tenía antes de irse de Norteamérica eran ciertas, su padre ocultaba algo terrible. Aunque nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que era eso¿a quién se le pasa la cabeza que su padre tuvo algo con otro hombre? Además, todavía le era algo confuso, porque todavía no había oído su parte.

Porque su papá tenía una justificación para lo que sucedió… o eso supone…

La otra cosa que la mantenía preocupada es la conversación que resultaría entre ellos dos ¿Sería Rukawa capaz de perdonarlo? No se veía muy convencido, pero aún así, todo era posible. Eso era cosa de ellos, pero si lo miraba en forma más egoísta, no quería que se juntaran.

Pero si le había dicho que le gustaría que se quedara con su padre.

¿Se contradice o simplemente es cínica?

No… antes de saber lo que había ocurrido en realidad, hasta llegó a pensar que podrían hacer una linda pareja, eran dos hombres¿por qué no? Sin embargo, si fuera por ella, que Youji nunca se enterara que pasó entre ellos ni mucho menos que él es el producto de una desastrosa noche.

Si ni ella sabe por qué ha venido al mundo.

Esa es su otra gran interrogante… ¿Hanamichi amó a su madre?

Pensar en eso, le hacía pensar en Haruko. No era su persona favorita, estamos claros, pero su esposo sea un homosexual, no debe ser algo menor. Piensa que ya es terrible que te engañen con una mujer, casi todos los hombres lo hacen por lo menos una vez en toda la vida. Pero que te engañen con un hombre… eso debía ser denigrante… Y sólo para ser de pantalla, el mismo Rukawa lo había dicho, que ocultaba su verdadera sexualidad por sus hijos…

- Vaya niña, al fin llegas – dijo María apenas llegó la pelirroja – tu padre salió de aquí preocupado por ti.

- Ah… – asintió sin mucho ánimo y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunta molesta – tienes que venir a almorzar.

- No tengo hambre…

- Pero… - la empleada no pudo decir nada más, Hitomi subió por las escaleras.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y finalmente, hizo lo que siempre quiso desde un principio… llorar hasta que se secara por dentro. Era como su padre, enfrente de los demás era una persona fuerte e incapaz de caer, aunque por dentro estuviera desarmada. Y ahora, realmente lo estaba.

Su papá… se acababa de caer de su pedestal…

Se tiene la impresión que los padres siempre son mejores que uno, y que incluso, se los culpa cuando se equivocan porque deben ser nuestro ejemplo. Con los años, vemos que tienen defectos y, a pesar de ello, casi en todos los casos, los encontramos como ejemplos a seguir. Hitomi encontraba que Hanamichi era algo bruto para sus cosas, terco y con mal carácter; sin embargo, lo consideraba una persona con un gran corazón.

Hasta hoy… el padre que ella conocía era incapaz de jugar con los sentimientos de una persona enamorada…

Aunque eso sí… no se arrepentía conocer la verdad, no podía vivir con la ilusión que su padre es algo que no es, y ahora que lo piensa mejor… Youji tampoco…

Estaba en una total contradicción, quiere que por una parte, Youji se entere de una vez por todas, no es justo que él adore a su padre por alguien quien no es, pero sabe que eso significa que si sabe que Hanamichi tiene que ver en su existencia, ella se va de su vida.

Y eso es lo que menos quiere…

"_¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?..."_

- Hitomi¿estás bien? – María toca la puerta un rato después que ella se fue a la habitación, sabía que a la chica le pasaba algo.

- Nada, Nany…

No le creía, no en vano la había criado desde que era una bebé; lo mismo que pasó con Camilla. Pero con Hitomi había pasado algo especial, ella ocupó el lugar de madre después que la niña había perdido a su mamá cuando era muy pequeña.

- Yo sé que te pasa algo – insistió la latina.

- "…"

- Hitomi… – su voz era dulce y maternal.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta, sabía que de todas formas no la engañaría y se abrazó a María, quien la estuvo consolando. Lo que no entendía era qué tenía tan afectada a la muchacha. Hitomi se sentía mejor, por lo menos había desahogado su tristeza… aunque no lo había hecho su rabia.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó María, al ver que había parado de llorar.

- Sí… – le contestó aún acongojada.

- Entonces te lavas la cara y te pones bonita… porque un joven guapo te está esperando abajo – le dijo la latina, pensando que era lo mejor…

Hitomi sabía perfectamente a quien se refería.

"_¿Cómo… cómo le voy a ver la cara?"_

Youji Rukawa era la última persona a quien quería ver…

- Ahh…Nany, casi se me olvida – lo dijo como si lo que encargara fuera importante – nada de esto a mi papá, por favor…

- No tienes porqué decírmelo – le sonrió la mujer como una forma de asentir antes de salir fuera de la habitación.

Se demoró un poco en cambiarse de ropa, como si a él le mintiera… ehhh, tan lejos no estaba, ocultar la verdad no es tan bueno que digamos, porque no pensaba decirle lo que había descubierto. Sin un acuerdo previo, se unieron los dos para descubrir el pasado de sus padres, y él sólo se conformó con la primera respuesta, la que era aparente…

Bajó las escaleras y vio también en su rostro algo de nerviosismo. Recién se acuerda en la noche anterior que se habían peleado.

¡La noche anterior!

Con tantas cosas que han pasado, siente que ha transcurrido más tiempo.

- Hola – fue escueto pero inseguro el saludo del pelinegro.

- Hola… tenemos que hablar…

_Hitomi, lo primero que quiero decirte es que…yo… yo… yo no quiero… perderte…_

* * *

Siempre se ha maldecido por tener este defecto, creer que siempre el tiempo soluciona las cosas es un gran error. Más que nada eso pasa cuando uno se guarda las cosas y explotar cuando ya no dan más, recuerda que sus padres y su hermano siempre le reclamaban lo mismo… Era de boca de todo el mundo que era una muchacha tranquila y, hasta podía decirse que un poco tímida.

Eso no era todo… ella es de esas personas que temen a los cambios bruscos… sobre todo su matrimonio… cuando la relación se vuelve costumbre, la rutina se vuelve una adicción. Aparte, la rutina, al menos, nos hace funcionar bien, no nos arriesgamos…

Pero no nos permite ver más allá…

Sin embargo, estaba tan cansada de todo… y sobretodo de él…

Por lo menos hablarían las cosas, la cosa es que… ¿qué pasaría si le dijera que sí le es infiel? No sabía si sería capaz de aguantárselo. Claro y después de verlo tan abrazadito de la tal Makoto.

- Mi ángel – rezongó Rika de mala gana y enojada mientras conducía, así le decía la "amiga" de su esposo a él.

Llegó a su departamento y lo miró por todos lados… ese lugar había sido su hogar por tantos años… Esto era una elección, dejar todo lo ha construido por doce años o quedarse con lo que tiene. Desde fuera uno piensa que a ojos cerrados que debe darse una nueva oportunidad y terminar con las continuas peleas que tiene, pero tiene miedo.

¿Miedo de qué? Quizás si tiene otro hombre, Akira u otro, termine igual o peor que con Hisashi; después de todo, entre ellos todo empezó como miel sobre hojuelas y la gente con el tiempo cambia. No es la misma que cuando uno se enamora.

Pero lo primero era lo primero, odiaba discutir delante de los niños, así que le pidió a una vecina si podía quedarse la tarde con ellos.

- ¿Se puede saber donde estaba la señorita? – preguntó el peliazul bastante molesto – esto está patas arriba.

- Así que éste es el tema de la discusión de hoy – señaló en son de pelea – te recuerdo que soy tu esposa, no tu empleada… claro, a menos que se te haya olvidado – _"¿otra vez?", _piensa Rika pero lo que ignoraba ella es que Mitsui ha visto que últimamente ella ha estado extraña, pero por sobre todo ha salido mucho sin decir a nadie a donde va a llegar ni cuando va a volver

- No empieces con estupideces, Rika… pero como andas 'tan olvidada de tus deberes'…

- Esta sí está buena, recuerda que también son tus deberes y pasas menos tiempo en la casa que yo.

- Yo tengo que trabajar…

- Ahora se llama 'trabajar' – la ojimiel estaba furiosa, no sabía que tener amantes era trabajo.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- Es obvio, no lo crees… y ya no me engañes más… sé que tienes a otra – se la lanzó casi en un grito.

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunta molesto - ¿qué yo que?

"_Lo que me faltaba… todos los hombres son iguales, ahora me lo va a negar y va hacer parecer como que yo estoy loca"_

- Que tienes a otra… ¿o estás sordo?

- Ahhhh… por eso andabas tan rara – se rió irónico – yo no tengo nada con nadie, son sólo ideas tuyas…

- ¿Así que son ideas mías?... veamos… no te dice nada de una mujer que se llama Makoto y que te dice 'mi ángel'…

- "…" – la cara de seguridad de Mitsui se borró al instante, _"pero… ¿cómo supo ella de Makoto?"_

- No me lo niegues, que yo te vi… me gusta tu trabajo… bastante placentero – ahora ella se burlaba.

- Rika yo puedo explicarte todo…

- No quiero oírte.

- Es que ella y yo no tenemos nada…

- No te creo… y aunque fuera así – la ojimiel estaba al borde de la furia – ya no confío en ti… como tampoco ya no siento lo mismo por ti…

Lo último que le dijo, le dolió al peliazul, aunque ya lo veía que esto podría pasar a razón del cambio de su comportamiento, no creyó que fuera tan pronto ni tan fuerte. Eso sí hay que tener en claro, su orgullo no le dejaba ver que él había contribuido bastante en su cambio, pero de que ella andaba extraña, lo estaba.

- Es que los vi muy abrazaditos… y ella parecía prostituta – fingía falsa inocencia - ¿qué querías que pensara?

- Rika no es lo que tú piensas… ella es sólo una amiga especial…

- ¿Especial porque te la llevas a la cama? – preguntó furiosa.

-Eso no es cierto – estaba harto que lo declarara culpable de algo que no lo era.

- Es que no entiendo… - su voz cambió a casi un ruego – cada día que pasó contigo, me siento más sola… para qué tengo esta lujosa casa y todas las comodidades si no las tengo con quien compartir… si me amaras no sería así…

- Amor, eso no…

- No me digas amor – volvió a su tono de furia – ayer en la fiesta estuviste todo el rato con tus amigotes y yo, si no fuera por las chicas, me hubiera muerto del aburrimiento – mintió por razones obvias.

- Es que…

- Ya no – lo interrumpió – estuve pensando toda la noche porque esto ya me cansó… quiero que te vayas de la casa o yo me vaya, da lo mismo… pero lo nuestro ya no tiene sentido, ya no da para más… tú andas por tu camino y yo también por el mío…

Rika tomó una decisión definitiva, ése era el momento y el lugar para sincerarse… decir TODA la verdad… pero estaba nerviosa…

_Hisashi, además… además hay… hay… otra persona en mi vida…_

* * *

Frente a frente, uno con temor a otro, le había costado muchos años asumir que alguna vez en su vida tendría que enfrentarlo. No sabía si maldecir o agradecer al destino por haberlo encontrado de la forma más insólita ¿o sólo fue una mera coincidencia? En ese momento, es lo que menos importa, lo único que podía ver eran aquellos ojos, aparentemente fríos, que lo condenaban a ser su juez; y él, en el banquillo del acusado en el momento previo de defenderse.

Y eso duele… sin contar que Hanamichi Sakuragi tenía el corazón en un hilo…

Lo primero que hizo sonreír, tal vez fue una risilla nerviosa o la esperanza de relajarse… hasta podía decirse que se sentía estúpido.

Más estúpido era lo que había hecho… en fin… quería salir de embrollo y ahora…

- Creo que ni todas las explicaciones, repararán lo sucedido – así empezó Hanamichi – pero sólo te pido que me escuches, necesito sacar lo que tengo aquí dentro – cada vez lo hacía con menos valor, a medida que el moreno no tenía expresión alguna; en fin… debo empezar¿verdad? – tomó aire antes de continuar – ehhh… no sé como empezar, pero puedo decir que, cuando era un chiquillo, pensé que yo era de un solo amor, con el cual tendría hijos y sería feliz para siempre.

- Ese es el ideal de casi todo el mundo… – fue su parca respuesta. Gracias a Hitomi había recordado todo lo que había sufrido ese día, y todo lo arrastrado que ha sido, eso lo hacía estar con bastante coraje y estaba totalmente a la defensiva. Nadie creería que el hombre de hielo tiene el pecho adolorido por aquel hombre que le ha dejado una huella imposible de borrar, el que ha sido el gran pendiente de su vida y estaba, en este minuto, hablando con él.

- Ya lo sé – trató el pelirrojo de excusarse – siempre me imaginé que la mujer de mi vida sería la que me esperara en casa con los niños, que siempre fuera dulce y alegre, y por sobre todo hermosa – no miraba al zorro a los ojos, tenía la mirada perdida recordando aquella lejana y triste adolescencia – busqué y busqué, empecé a crecer y vi que no tenía éxito con ellas, cincuenta chicas me rechazaron… ellas se parecían a mi ideal, pero constantemente tenía fantasías en la mente cómo sería esa chica…

- No me digas que la encontraste en Haruko – habló burlonamente Rukawa.

- Así es… – su respuesta tenía un tono de melancolía – cuando la vi por primera vez, pensé que era perfecta, que al fin me había enamorado, y como no se asustaba con mi personalidad, nació en mi corazón todas las esperanzas… pasaba el día imaginándome cosas con ella… Pero – fue ahí cuando su voz se endureció – para tenerla, había un problema… tú.

A Kaede le dolió… Eso era lo que significaba para ese mono pelirrojo… un problema.

- Hice todo para agradarle, incluso entré al que yo creía, estúpido equipo de basketball y ser mejor que tú… Aunque no lo creas, así comenzaste a entrar a mi mundo; no podía concebirlo con ella… pero inconcientemente… tampoco lo podía concebir sin ti – recién pudo levantar la vista, para sólo contemplar los ojos llenos de sorpresa del moreno y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente – no sé cómo, pero junto a ella, rondabas mi cabeza en todo momento…

- Eso se llama odio, tal vez celos… qué sé yo, Sakuragi – tomó la palabra – no entiendo porqué lo hiciste, eso pasó y punto, por más que me cuentes tu vida, era de ella de quien te enamoraste… quizás el motivo fue que te rechazó y te vengaste cruelmente conmigo… Creo que le estamos dando más importancia de la que tiene, no eres el primero que experimenta con un chico porque tiene mala suerte con las mujeres…

- ¡Cállate! – lo calló algo ofendido – hay cosas que no sabes y tienes que saber – el pelinegro no pudo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad – Haruko, me hacía feliz… cada vez que la veía, me daba una tranquilidad y seguridad que nunca había tenido antes.

"_Haruko, Haruko… siempre Haruko" _

- Pero… me faltaba algo… en esos días, con respecto al sexo, era algo atolondrado – le daba vergüenza esa parte de su pasado – aunque, poco a poco, ya cuando estaba casado y con una vida, dijéramos sexualmente activa, me di cuenta que mis fantasías eran demasiado cuento de hadas, jamás tuve lo que se dice 'deseo' por ella, sino muchos años después… cuando yo contaba con más experiencia…

"_Lo que faltaba… el torpe contando sus intimidades"_

- No me di cuenta, pero la primera vez que lo sentí, era algo que nunca había sentido antes… no me importaba que fuera un chico o que me haya robado mi primer beso… era que el tipo que más odiaba me había hecho sentir eso… no era una felicidad ni una tranquilidad… era un fuego que me quemaba y era algo que no me dejaba en paz ni tampoco quería que me dejara… eso era lo que más me inquietaba…

Esto pilló desprevenido a Rukawa, si era cierto lo que decía, entonces tenía razón cuando pensaba en esa época que el pelirrojo estaba confundido… Pero… ¿Cómo creerle?... Le gustaría… aunque… había un problema… o mejor dicho, varios…

- Es cierto… quería vengarme de ti porque no cumpliría mi sueño de que quedarme con la chica que yo quería, a cambio de reírme de ti hasta el cansancio porque no jugarías más y que era precisamente yo quien iba a cumplir tu sueño…

- Como sigo diciendo… en vez de reírte no encontraste nada mejor que tener sexo conmigo, sabías que yo… – el pelirrojo lo negó, era cierto que Kaede tenía razones de sobra para pensar eso – bah… eso ya no importa.

- Reconozco que luego que lo hicimos, me arrepentí – protestó en cierta forma Hanamichi – pero cuando lo íbamos a hacer no fue ni por venganza, ni por despecho, ni por experimentar… lo hice porque 'te deseaba'…

- Pudiste haberte arrepentido de otra forma – dijo Rukawa con algo de rabia en la voz.

- ¿Crees que me hubiera metido por primera vez con una persona que no me gustara siquiera un poco, si más encima eres de mi mismo sexo?... Por Dios, Kaede… ¿por quién me tomas?

- Por quien hace lo que sea para llamar la atención – el pelinegro lo dijo en la forma más fría posible, pero no podía dejar se asombrarse el hecho de que Hanamichi estaba hablando muy maduramente, pensó que otra vez sólo serían golpes y gritos… ¿Acaso…? – eres de los que es adicto a llamar la atención, del cariño de cualquiera… no me extrañaría que ese día, como te rechazó Haruko, estabas tan desesperado, que me tomaste a mí… ya que me dices que no fue venganza.

- Kaede, ponte en mi lugar un instante… para mí eras el ser más despreciable porque tenías a Haruko, ella me rechaza por tu culpa y, al mismo tiempo, sentía algo que nunca había sentido por otra persona y no podía definir que era… me sentí extraño que mi primera vez… estuviéramos… tú y yo… juntos…

"_¿También fue su primera vez?… "_

- Lo que me pasaba con Haruko es que ella me ayudaba a negar lo que me provocas – habló el pelirrojo más seguro que nunca de lo que estaba diciendo; a Rukawa no podía dejar de latirle el corazón _"¿qué es lo que te provoco, torpe?_", fue en ese instante en que Hanamichi se acerca al moreno, se agacha y le toma su mano – quizás siempre digo que no te soporto, a veces nos golpeamos y peleamos hasta decirnos las cosas más horribles… pero… pero… cuando me besas, cuando me tocas, cuando me acaricias… pierdo el horizonte… simplemente… no me puedo resistir…

El pelinegro no podía creer lo que Sakuragi le estaba diciendo. Si fuera otra época de su vida, sería el hombre más feliz del planeta. Aunque, la cuestión es ver si todavía están a tiempo o es demasiado tarde.

Aparte… confiar en Hanamichi… esto de sí y no, sí y no, es algo que lo tenia harto…

- Eso es algo físico… – trató de defenderse.

- No – le apretó con más fuerza a su mano, advirtiendo algo de temor en Rukawa, a pesar de su mirada imperturbable – me vuelvo loco cuando te miro a los ojos, siempre desafiando a todo el mundo a adivinar lo que estas pensando, menos mal que nadie conoce tu lado apasionado porque estarían todo el día pensando en cómo cambiar esa frialdad que aparentas, te extraño cuando no discutes conmigo aunque siempre me estés diciendo que estamos grandes para eso, pero por sobre todo me gusta eso de que siempre quiero ser mejor ante ti… primero fue por vanidad, luego por celos… pero al final… lo que más deseaba era llamar tu atención… Tenía miedo, sé que fui un cobarde en no reconocer que tenía todos los síntomas… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes que yo… que yo… que yo… te… quiero?... Y tal vez… siempre lo he estado y no he querido darme cuenta…

Si Hanamichi quería descolocarlo, lo había logrado, porque podía reconocer esa intensidad que tenían los ojos del pelirrojo, que hasta cierto punto, lo cohibían. Ahora estaba en sus manos decir darle una oportunidad o no, aunque debe reconocer que Sakuragi le había hecho la mejor declaración que le habían dado en su vida.

Definitivamente no se le estaba poniendo fácil…

_Pero… _

* * *

Pareciera que, cuando se juntan esos tres, esa casa es más casino que otra cosa, pero no fue comparable a la amistad que tenían cuando todos eran adolescentes; iguales a los mosqueteros, todos para uno y uno para todos. Y pensar que ahora se juntan solamente para jugar al póker, conversar un poco de lo que han sido sus vidas y reírse de cualquier cosa.

- Yo no tengo nada¡vaya suerte la mía! – dijo uno - ¿y tú, Noma?

- Un par de reinas… estoy seguro que ganaré – ya se declaraba como triunfador.

- No tan rápido – dijo el tercero, mostrando lentamente una a una las cartas – trío de ases… yo gané…

- ¡Maldita sea, otra vez! – reclamaba el ex rubio, tirando las cartas para todos lados, haciendo lo mismo el otro – tú siempre ganas, Yohei.

- Para que tú veas – hablaba el peliverde con falsa vanidad – no es que sea muy bueno… no tengo la culpa que ustedes sean malos.

- Bueno… el que tiene buena suerte en el juego, tiene mala suerte en el amor – habló el hombre que todavía usaba bigote, arrepintiéndose luego de ver la cara triste de su amigo y la cara de 'metiste la pata' de Ookus – lo siento – dijo al rato de un irritante silencio.

- No te preocupes, así es la vida…

- Espero que todavía no estés sufriendo todavía por la misma mujer – dijo el ex rubio algo cabreado, pero el silencio de su amigo lo tomó como una afirmación - pero, Yohei – continuó con una expresión 'este no tiene remedio' – esa mujer nunca te tomará en serio, está demasiado enamorada de Rukawa.

- Perdóname amigo, pero Ookus tiene razón… hasta pienso que ella te tiene como niñera – dijo Noma, esperando no haber metido la pata otra vez.

- Tienes toda la razón en cuanto a lo que parezco su niñera – corroboró Yohei – pero que ande demasiado enamorada de Rukawa, no lo creo mucho.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó el ex rubio, asombrado que Haruko ya no anduviera enamorada del chico que le revolvía las hormonas desde que era adolescente.

- Anda muy coqueta con Hanamichi…

- ¡CON HANAMICHI! – gritaron los dos a coro.

- Así es… - respondió con un deje de tristeza.

- Si me lo hubieran contado hace veinte años no me lo hubiera creído – comentó Noma.

- Es que cuando se es famoso en las tierras del tío Sam y con una cuenta corriente de varios ceros, cualquier mujer cae rendida a sus pies – agregó Ookus – oye, Yohei… hablando del innombrable… ¿qué has sabido de él?

Aunque estén furiosos, aunque digan que ha cambiado y por eso no lo quieran ver, aunque digan que no quieren saber más de él, siempre están pendientes de todos sus logros y de todas las cosas que le pasan, e incluso, podríamos decir que sienten una adoración por la hija adolescente del pelirrojo.

- No mucho… lo único interesante que me ha dicho fue cuando se le declaró a Haruko y ella lo rechazó… y me iba a decir que algo había pasado con Rukawa, pero el muy cobarde se escapó del tema y se fue de mi casa.

- Seguro que no quería decirte que Rukawa le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella – dijo el de bigote.

"_¡Rukawa enamorado de ella?", _pensó el peliverde irónicamente y con cierta rabia, _"sí, claro"._

- Creo que el despecho no lo hizo volver – dijo Ookus.

- Es un idiota – respondió Noma ante el comentario de su amigo.

Fue entonces cuando Yohei se puso a pensar… por mucho que Hanamichi quiso a Haruko, jamás tomaría esa determinación de no volver nunca más a Japón, eso sería estúpido, ahora sí que se estaba convenciendo que aquí había algo más.

_Pero eso sí… esto tenía relación con Rukawa y no con Haruko…_

* * *

Esas palabras no se las esperaba la pelirroja, la dejó bastante conmocionada, sobre todo porque no podríamos que Youji Rukawa es el chico más expresivo del mundo, eso le hacía tener esperanzas. Quizás se está ahogando en un vaso de agua y pueda que, con cierta dificultad obviamente, pueda aceptar que su padre y Kaede se amen y que entienda que el amor entre hombres es tan verdadero y normal como cualquier otro.

- ¿Qué-qué dijiste? – estaba emocionada, al fin había escuchado algo bueno en el día.

- Es… que… ehhh, bueno… – hablar no era lo suyo, menos lo que él consideraba que eran 'cursilerías' – es que… yo… ehhh…Hitomi…

- Ya, ya… está bien, entiendo lo que me quieres decir – sonrió con gracia la chica, no quería torturar más a su novio y lo besó.

- Ufff… pensé que esto iba a ser más difícil, después de lo de anoche – dijo el moreno después del beso.

- Mmm… tenemos una conversación pendiente y de ésa no te escapas – su voz sonó dura, Youji como respuesta hizo una mueca, la chica volvió a reír…

- Hablar… ¿de qué? – bufó Youji.

- Vamos a la playa… ahí estaremos más tranquilos – lo tomó de la mano de una y se lo llevó.

"_Ahora o nunca",_ eso era lo que pensaba, quería hacerle esa pregunta del millón y sabía que a él no le gustaría mucho que se la hiciera. Pero era indispensable para ver qué sería de ellos.

Caminaron abrazados, como cualquier pareja salvo que Hitomi estaba nerviosa por lo que le iba a decir. Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar.

- Dime de qué piensas hablar…

- Fuiste mal educado anoche¿sabías? – la pelirroja hablaba como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño – no sé qué demonios tienes en contra de los homosexuales, si son gente como cualquier otra…

- Y otra vez con el temita… – sonó disgustado, Hitomi esperaba esa reacción – ¿se puede saber qué obsesión tienes tú con esos mari… enfermos?

"_Ninguna, salvo que no hallo la forma de decirte que tu padre ha estado enamorado del mío por veinte años sin que termines conmigo, idiota" _

- Es que no entiendo por qué reaccionas así… sólo por curiosidad…

- ¿Sólo por curiosidad? – preguntó un poco exaltado – hace un par de semanas que andas con el temita… ni que alguien de tu familia lo fuera… – dio justo en el blanco.

- No… no es eso… – la chica se comenzó a turbar – pero yo sé que tú no eres así… ehhh, podría decir que eres un poco apático con la gente que no es de tu círculo… pero no eres alguien que discrimine a las personas… eso me extraña de ti, amor…

- No discrimino… simplemente desde pequeño me educaron diciéndome que eso era malo…

- No entiendo mucho…

- "…"

- Vamos, Youji – Hitomi, con sus dos manos tomó las de su chico – confía en mí…

- Está bien… déjame decirte que cuando era niño, nosotros vivíamos en la casa de mis abuelos maternos… como mi papá estudiaba y trabajaba y mi mamá era muy joven para cuidarme, mis abuelos se encargaron de mí, por eso supe todo esto…

- Aún no le veo relación a todo esto…

- Ya verás, es necesario que te cuente todo esto para que entiendas, un día de estos te llevaré para que los conozcas, son gente muy correcta y estricta... – la pelirroja se asustó, de sólo recordar las palabras de Hanamichi de lo terrible que era el gorila, que por cierto es el tío de Youji - siempre fueron cariñosos conmigo, pero nunca entendí a mi abuelo por qué siempre hablaba de la hombría y cosas de ese tipo, yo no entendía por qué…

- ¿Era muy machista? – preguntó Hitomi.

- Tal vez… después de todo, a mi mamá no la dejaron trabajar nunca, le decían a mi padre que una mujer de bien se debe quedar en la casa… que los hombres trabajen, las cosas de la casa son de mujeres o de mariquitas.

- Bastante anticuados tus abuelos… qué quieres que te diga – protestó Hitomi_, "¿en qué familia mi padre y yo nos venimos a meter?",_ pensó urgida.

- Yo en ese aspecto, también creo que no son lo mejor – la pelirroja suspiró aliviada, que Youji pensara eso sería lo único que faltaba – pero me hizo entender que los maricones eran una basura, como también entendí que era por mi bien cada vez que mi abuelo me retaba mucho cuando era más pequeño, cada vez que tomaba las cosas de mamá o de la abuela por curiosear…

- ¿Cómo no le dijiste nada a tus padres? – la pelirroja se alteró.

- No… tranquila… no era para tanto, y mi papá nunca supo… lo mejor era no decirle…el pobre viejo está traumado y con razón.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque cuando tenía mi edad lo violaron…

- ¡Qué! – su sorpresa la tenía impresa en la cara y su imaginación empezó a volar… lo más probable es que el tipo traspasó sus traumas con sus hijos y sus nietos, educándolos a su manera.

- ¿Ahora me entiendes?... Son todos enfermos, que merecen ir al siquiátrico.

- Eso no es verdad – Hitomi hablaba con pena y con rabia a la vez – yo conozco a homosexuales que viven normalmente

- ¿Ah, sí?… entonces dime que haya uno realmente normal… o se esconden porque saben que hacen algo malo, o lo gritan a los cuatro vientos y son la vergüenza de la familia¿tú crees porque todos desean un hijo, hermano o un familiar gay?... yo no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo…

Hitomi comenzó a sentir la angustia, definitivamente debió haber vivido un régimen muy difícil al lado de su abuelo, que estaba traumado e inculcándole todas esas ideas en la cabeza, piensa que sus retos no deben haber sido tan livianitos para haber llegado a ser tan cerrado de mente. Aunque lo que ha dicho y lo lamenta, tiene toda la razón… ¿Quién desea tener a un familiar gay?

A ella no le ha agradado en un primer momento que su padre tuviera inclinaciones homosexuales… no se quería ni imaginar a Youji si algún día supiera que su padre lo era y que él mismo fue producto de una serie de errores.

- Aparte es natural que los seres humanos tengamos hijos y bla, bla, bla – Hitomi ya no le estaba prestando atención – y que, por lo tanto…

- ¡BASTA!

- Ya, está bien – Youji se asustó por el grito de la muchacha.

- NO, NO ESTA BIEN… NADA AQUI ESTA BIEN – seguía gritando, necesitaba estallar – ME TIENEN HARTA, ENTRE TU Y MI PAPA ME VOLVERAN LOCA - sus gritos comenzaban a quebrarse y el chico estaba parado sin saber qué hacer – SI ESTAN TRAUMADOS, VAYANSE A UN SICOLOGO, A UN LOQUERO O A DONDE MAS LES CONVENGA… PERO A MI… ¡DEJENME EN PAZ! – comenzó a llorar.

Youji no entendía lo que le pasaba, al parecer ella no había tenido un buen día y tenía que ver con su padre… y más encima, discutió con él. Se sentía mal, aunque sólo expuso lo que él pensaba, piensa que la pelea que tuvo con el señor Sakuragi fue fuerte, todavía no se le había pasado lo de anoche o hasta podría ser que ella ande 'en esos días'. En conclusión, no tenía la más mínima sospecha de lo que realmente pasaba con su novia.

Sólo pudo atinar a consolarla a través de un abrazo y unas palabras.

- Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre… es una promesa – se las dijo para hacerla sentirla mejor, pero sólo logró el efecto contrario.

Porque ella pensó inmediatamente la respuesta.

"_No prometas algo que sé que no podrás cumplir"… _

* * *

Hace tiempo que no sentía esta sensación, el nerviosismo y el temor de ser rechazado se apoderaban de él; la única diferencia es que nunca había sido tanto. Ahora sí extrañaba los tiempos cuando estaba en Estados Unidos, que sólo tenía que levantar una piedra para ver que tenía diez mujeres muriéndose por él. Aunque, tenía la razón al decir que no sería Kaede si se mostrara de esa forma.

Además, las cosas se aprecian cuando realmente cuestan… Y ésta, sí que le estaba costado mucho…

Mientras tanto, el otro no estaba mejor… De acuerdo, esto lo ha estado esperando muchos años, pero todo tiene un precio.

Y eso era obvio… sus hijos…

Era obvio que sus hijos no aceptarían un hombre como su pareja, tendría que vivir escondido, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, y que él sepa, amar no está prohibido… pero no será bien visto.

Y otras cosas más…

- Sakuragi… – el pelirrojo lo miró expectante – aparte de hoy… ¿alguna vez demostraste algo de amor o estima hacia mí? – Hanamichi lo tomó por sorpresa, iba a responder, pero Kaede lo interrumpió – no me digas todavía… algo que no sea besos, acaricias o algo por el estilo…

- "…" – se quedó callado, era innegable que no ha sido muy cariñoso con el moreno… pero el miedo que sentía adentro no lo dejaba actuar libremente. Ahora se siente dispuesto…

- Por ejemplo – por decir algo – ¿Cuántas veces le has hablado a los demás bien de mí¿Cuántas veces me has ayudado? Te oído contadas con los dedos de una mano decirme gracias, ni siquiera dejaste que Hitomi anduviera con Youji por algo que ellos no tuvieron culpa de nada porque no querías que tu hija se enterara de la clase de idiota que tiene por padre, ni siquiera me fuiste ver al hospital cuando me lesioné, siendo que yo me tragué el orgullo cuando tuviste esa lesión en la espalda…

Todo ese resentimiento ya no podía retenerlo más… y eso no era todo…

- "…" – era verdad, muchas cosas no había hecho, salvo que fue todos los días al hospital, claro que Rukawa no le creería, siempre lo visitaba cuando éste dormía. Lo que más le afectaba es que no tenía ni derecho a pedir perdón, mucho menos una oportunidad., no le quedaba otra que decir esto – estoy sinceramente arrepentido de todo… Perdóname, Kaede…

- ¿Ah, sí?…entonces dime… ¿no crees que fácil de decir 'te quiero' cuando tu vida ya está hecha?... Claro, a los dieciocho años no te convenía decir eso, porque nadie te admiraría porque eras gay y en esos tiempos no era bien visto. Ahora que todo el mundo te adora, hiciste una carrera brillante y tuviste todo lo que podías tener, me buscas y me pides que estemos juntos. Estar contigo significa perderlo todo… ya sé lo que se siente, no lo quiero sentir otra vez… sólo te voy a tratar como quien eres y nada más…

- ¿Quién soy yo para ti? – preguntó con dolor, con lo dicho anteriormente, no podía esperar algo mejor.

- Mi… consuegro…

Hanamichi inmediatamente le soltó la mano. Con esto, se le quebró el corazón definitivamente, lo que más quería era decirle a Rukawa que las cosas no eran como las pensaba, sin embargo, todos y cada uno de sus argumentos era cierto.

No le quedaba otra que resignarse, aunque hubiera preferido ser su enemigo, que le diga que lo odia; ahora le estaba diciendo que era como un familiar sólo porque sus hijos eran novios, como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

Ahora entendía que era lo que sintió Kaede cuando le dijo todas esas cosas en el pasado…

- Te… amo… – le dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y eso de qué nos sirve? – preguntó el moreno con rabia – yo no pienso sacrificar el cariño de mis hijos por ti… ¿o es que tampoco te importa tu hija?... no… ya es demasiado tarde para que haya un 'nosotros'…

- Eso significa que todavía sientes algo por mí… – preguntó esperanzado.

- No… lo que yo sentía por ti se murió… cuando regresaste, creí que habías cambiado – lo dijo con pesar – pero sólo te quieres a ti mismo y sólo necesitas que te amen…

Con eso, a Hanamichi no le dieron más ganas de insistir, ya no había caso. No podía obligarlo.

Kaede Rukawa lo había rechazado… Y lo peor de todo… por su culpa.

No había más que hacer, lo único que quería hacer era irse del lugar, no es que esperara mucho de esta conversación, pero es difícil darse por vencido, sobre todo alguien como él. Pero no se quedaría así como así, sólo le diría algo más.

- Kaede – se acercó a él nuevamente – si alguna vez… quisieras, ya sabes… una nueva oportunidad entre nosotros – le acarició la mejilla – te estaré esperando – con eso se acerca a darle un beso, iba a hacer en la boca pero al final se arrepiente y únicamente se lo da en la frente – Adiós…

Rukawa no le responde nada, siente que al fin se ha sacado un peso de encima. Le da pena Sakuragi, pero no quiere estar con él, mejor dicho, no puede… Lo único bueno de todo esto es que, después de mucho tiempo, ha terminado este doloroso capítulo de su vida y puede dar vuelta la página.

En cambio, Sakuragi, cierra la puerta del departamento y se apoya contra ella, algunas lágrimas caen de su rostro, son tristeza y de rabia.

Rabia consigo mismo.

Y es lógico, todas las chicas que lo rechazaron en su adolescencia, antes de declararse, hacía lo imposible para agradarles. Ahora, que el chico lo tenía al alcance de la mano, le había hecho semejante barbaridad.

¿Por qué siempre tenía esa puta manía de complicarse la vida?

Caminó durante horas sin rumbo fijo pensando en todo lo que pasó con Kaede desde el día en que lo conoció y sólo llegaba a la misma conclusión… _"error tras error… ¿cómo fui tan tonto?". _Cuando vio que estaba oscureciendo, se fue al único lugar en que sería oído. En otros tiempos, hubiera volado donde Yohei, pero desde que se fue de Japón, la hermandad que los unía, ya casi no existe.

_¿Qué había hecho de su vida?... Todo por un error…_

* * *

Los ojos de Mitsui quedaron abiertos como platos, sabía que hace algún tiempo Rika había estado muy rara, pero de ahí a que le fuera infiel con otro tipo, lo había pillado por sorpresa. Una bastante desagradable por decir lo menos. Quiso no creerle… no, quizás esté inventando todo esto porque está celosa y quiere llamar la atención… sí, eso debe ser.

Pero ella se nota que está hablando muy enserio…

Al parecer, se estaba engañando, esa mujer ya no era suya, sino de un imbécil que quizás dónde y cuándo lo conoció…

"_Ahhh… por eso salía tanto por las tardes"_

Su desconsuelo era mayúsculo, siempre ha trabajado mucho para que sus hijos no vivieran lo mismo que él vivió, había salido del ambiente horrible de su infancia y desde el día que volvió al equipo de basketball, decidió firmemente cambiar su suerte. Cree por eso mismo está ayudando a Makoto, pero no pensó que esto era su costo.

¿Por qué no lo hablaron antes¿Por qué ella siempre espera que las cosas estén en un punto que ya no se pueden solucionar?

Tanto esfuerzo para nada…

- Era eso… – su voz era tranquila pero llena de rabia – tenías a otro…

- Yo no dij…

- ¡Cállate! – no la dejó terminar, su voz era una mezcla de rabia y dolor – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos viste? Yo no te puedo contar la razón de su problema, pero es solamente es una persona que estoy ayudando… nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos…

- ¡No te creo!

- ¿Qué importa si me crees?... tienes a otro en quien confiar¿verdad? – ahora su voz estaba cargada de celos.

- Solamente te dije hay otra persona que está entrando en mi vida…

- Yo tampoco te creo… apuesto que ya te revolcaste con él – sus celos hablaban por él, empeorando la situación, llevándose una cachetada.

Silencio absoluto en el lugar…

- ¿Por quién me tomas? – preguntó al rato con una rabia incontenible – yo no soy una cualquiera como la estúpida que tienes de 'amiga', que cuando se maquilla parece un payaso… no puedo creer que me hayas cambiado por alguien así…

- ¿Es que acaso tú me cambiaste por algo mejor? – le replicó, preguntándole con burla.

- No lo sé – él sonrió por un momento – pero… él me quiere, está pendiente de mí… me hace sentir querida…

Esa respuesta hizo sentir al peliazul muy poca cosa, cree que todo lo ha hecho bien y que no ha cometido errores. Así se siente, preguntándose una y otra vez en qué ha fallado. Esto es lo que le duele, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido en vano, iría a repetir la misma historia de sus padres…

Un matrimonio fracasado…

- Entonces… si te gusta tanto, quédate con él… yo me voy de aquí…

- ¡Qué! – exclamó asombrada.

- Ya no quiero estar aquí… Rika, me traicionaste… – estaba dolido.

- Ya no quiero contestarte más… no hay caso contigo – _"¿con qué cara me dice eso?",_ pensaba furiosa, no le creía media palabra que Makoto es sólo una amiga.

¿Qué creía? El muy desgraciado pensaba que se iba a tragar la excusa más vieja del mundo, como si fuera tonta. Que fuera valiente como ella y que le dijera la verdad, es lo mínimo después de haber compartido tantos años.

- Esto se acabó, Hisashi Mitsui – sentenció la ojimiel nuevamente.

- No es necesario que lo dijeras… te dejo aquí solamente porque eres la madre de mis hijos, porque si no, te hubiera echado como una… – se estaba conteniendo.

- ¿Cómo una qué? – le preguntó Rika, desafiándolo.

- "…"

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Ahora mismo – fue escueto – no puedo verte después de lo que me hiciste.

- Yo no he hecho nada – protestó – no he estado con nadie.

- ¿Por qué debo creerte, Rika? – dijo con rencor – no tienes derecho a pedirme que confíe en ti… me engañas y más encima me dices que yo lo hago… ¿es para expiar tus culpas?... así no te sientes tan culpable, eres patética.

- Vete al infierno… me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo – lo dijo sin pensarlo ni mucho menos sentirlo.

- Si tú lo dices – aburrido de tanto sin sentido – mejor voy a arreglar mis cosas para irme, sé perder… pero te advierto una cosa… que ese maldito no se meta en esta casa o sabrás quien soy yo – era amenazante.

_Con esto último Rika estaba convencida… su divorcio era un hecho…_

* * *

Mientras va hacia aquel lugar, hizo memoria de otra cosa.

Lo recuerda muy bien. Para variar, era en esa época que era algo común estar un poco pasado en las copas y hablaban los tres de su primera vez… y él, lo soltó sin más… si no sabía mentir sobrio, mucho menos lo haría bebido. Brian no le habló en un mes, no le habló más de un mes por el maldito doble discurso que tenía el pelirrojo; si no fuera por Sendoh, su amistad se hubiera ido por la borda también. Y aunque dijo que estuvo con un hombre y se burló de él de esa forma, nunca más tocó el tema ni reveló quien había sido.

Y ahora agradecía que una de las virtudes de Akira Sendoh fuera su mente abierta…

Ya eran casi las diez, así que ya debía estar abierto el bar y todavía no debía encontrarse con mucha gente, así que entró. Unos tragos no le vendrían mal, la ocasión lo ameritaba.

- Hanamichi, si vienes por lo de tu hermana, yo te puedo explicar – dijo urgido Akira al ver al pelirrojo entrar y no con buena cara.

- Ya tengo suficientes problemas para preocuparme por los de Rika – dijo Sakuragi melancólico – ahora necesito un amigo, no una riña…

- Está bien, entonces sentémonos – dijo Sendoh al ver que Sakuragi no se encontraba bien – Kasuo, tráeme dos whisky dobles – ordena mientras ambos se sientan - ¿Y a ti, qué te pasó?

- Me rechazaron… otra vez…

- ¿A ti? – le preguntó con cierta gracia – si me lo hubieras dicho en la preparatoria te lo hubiera creído, pero ahora… eres uno de los solteros más apetecidos¿qué clase de mujer te rechazaría?

- ¿Te acuerdas… te acuerdas… cómo fue mi primera vez? – igual le daba vergüenza hacer esa pregunta tan íntima.

- S-sí – "¿_es qué acaso Sakuragi…?", _pensaba sorprendido.

- Me lo encontré hace algún tiempo… y me terminé enamorando…

- ¿Qué-qué? – sorpresa era poco para describir la cara del ex puercoespín – no entiendo… primero… ¿cómo fue eso que te encontraste con él?

- Así es…

- ¿En la fiesta de anoche?

- No… podría decirse que la vida nos encontró a nosotros… resulta que es el padre… del novio… de mi hija…

- Ah sí, conocí anoche al novio de Hitomi… es igual a Rukawa… – se dio recién cuenta con quien se había acostado el pelirrojo - ¡Rukawa!...

- Sí… es él…

- "…" – ahora si que estaba anonadado, sólo se lo creía porque salía de la boca del mismo Hanamichi Sakuragi; aún así, hubo un silencio muy largo en el ambiente.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada, puercoespín? – preguntó Hanamichi algo desesperado.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – todavía no podía procesar lo que le había dicho, y quería que le dijera algo – es que ustedes dos… siempre se han odiado…

- Tú sabes… del amor al odio, un solo paso…

Así le contó, sin entrar en detalles todo lo que había pasado con Rukawa desde el día que llegó de América hasta el rechazo que le había dado. Ya era más de media noche y la música sonaba a todo lo que daba, así que se fueron a un salón más privado.

- Te lo digo, Hanamichi… ese tipo se aburrió de ti…

- Lo sé – le respondió de mala gana - ¿Pero crees tú…?

- ¿Si tienes posibilidades?

- Ajá…

- Lo veo difícil… – le dio pena la cara que puso Sakuragi pero no podía darle falsas esperanzas – ustedes ya no están solos en la vida… ¿o qué crees tú que Hitomi piense al respecto?

- No creo que lo tome bien – lo dijo apenado, ese tema lo había pensado, pero él es de esos que piensan que 'en el camino se arreglan las cosas'. Cree que debería empezar cambiar eso.

- Yo tampoco… más encima es el padre de su novio… si Rukawa y tú quisieran estar juntos, ellos terminarían… es lo más seguro… Creo que deberías olvidarte de él…

- "…" – no dijo nada, odiaba admitirlo, pero Sendoh tenía toda la razón.

- Además, por ese error, arruinaste tu vida, tienes que empezar de nuevo – le sonríe con sus típicas sonrisas – por irte de Japón tantos años, has perdido toda tu vida… tu propia hermana te ha dicho que te ha recuperado… ¿y tus amigos?

- Me quedan pocos… cuando tenía problemas de este tipo siempre confiaba en Yohei…

- ¿Lo ves?... todavía tienes tiempo para recuperar a tus amigos y a los demás, pero lo mejor para todos es que olvides a Rukawa… estoy de acuerdo con él que es tarde pero creo que, por lo te ha dicho, todavía siente algo por ti… pero no te sirve, amigo – eso alegró algo al pelirrojo, pero eso no cambiaba mucho las cosas, tenía que pensar en su hija – creo que un pequeño cambio, no le vendría mal a tu vida… y¿quién sabe?

_Eso es lo que haré…tal vez ya es hora que cambie un poco…_

* * *

Ha pasado el tiempo… casi cinco meses para ser exactos…y las cosas no han cambiado, o aparentemente no lo han hecho. Por lo menos, para Kaede Rukawa, las cosas han mejorado un poco. Después de hablar con Sakuragi, se sintió mucho mejor, es como si hubiera sido liberado de una gran carga sobre los hombros, siente que puede dejar todo el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo… tratar de olvidarlo. Quedaría de mentiroso decir que ya no lo ama, es fácil perdonar a alguien que se quiere pero es tan difícil volver a confiar. Y cree que nunca más va a volver a confiar en Hanamichi. Mientras no decide, ha decidido dejar su vida tal como está, no quiere arruinar lo poco que tiene por otro hombre o por esas calenturas que no conducen a ninguna parte.

A la que no le ha ido brillado la suerte es a la pelirroja, emocionalmente no ha andado muy bien. Todavía tiene ciertos rencores con su padre por lo pasado, por lo que su relación se ha enfriado mucho y otra razón, es que la cabeza de Hanamichi anda en cualquier parte, no tiene idea; a lo mejor, el resultado de esa conversación fue muy duro para él. Con Youji, todo se ve a las mil maravillas, ya se dio por vencida, que piense lo que se le dé la regalada gana, si queda la grande queda y punto.

Pero tiene un problema, no puede avanzar al siguiente nivel con su novio, entendiéndose a lo que se refiere con esto. Y no sabe por qué, ella no es de las que postula que la virginidad es hasta el matrimonio, el amor no se expresa sólo porque exista o no un anillo. Tiene suerte que Youji le ha tenido paciencia; en todo caso, anda en su propia burbuja con los trámites de una beca a los Estados Unidos para estudiar, lo extrañará pero él cuenta siempre con todo su apoyo.

Otra persona que anda con nuevos aires es Rika, pronto va a salir su divorcio con Mitsui y, aunque jura que no la ha engañado, no siente confianza en él y está aburrida que todo se arregla por las sábanas, pero sin poder solucionar el asunto, definitivamente no se puede vivir. Eso no significa que le ha dado el pase libre a Sendoh, piensa que lo mejor para ella misma es estar un tiempo sola, mientras se ordena su vida. Se han conocido mejor y ellos han visto que pueden hacer una buena pareja juntos pero todavía no es el tiempo.

Y Hisashi, si bien no puede perdonar a la que considera todavía 'su' mujer, se muere de celos por saber quien fue el estúpido que le quitó su mujer, pero eso no significaba que iba a caer tan bajo que iba a averiguar como un desesperado quien era el dichoso tipo. Si algo había conservado de sus tiempos de preparatoria era ese orgullo casi obstinado. Pero si algún día descubría quien era el maldito, se enteraría quien era Hisashi Mitsui.

Ahora el único problema que tenía Akira Sendoh era el hijo mayor de Rika, que no podía verlo en pintura, debe sospechar que él quiere algo más con ella. Espera que eso sólo sea cuestión de tiempo, debe sufrir mucho porque no asume que sus padres ya no estarán juntos y que su madre tiene todo el derecho del mundo en rehacer su vida. Ha tratado de ganarse a Kenji de todas las maneras posibles, sin embargo, el niño no le daba la más mínima oportunidad.

Quien lo había pasado peor era Hanamichi… tiene la conciencia pesada de tantas culpas, cada vez que se despierta en su cama piensa que si no fuera por él, amanecería acompañado por un zorro, del cual se había enamorado. Se siente muy solo, hasta siente que su hija se alejado de él… Siente un vacío, pero ha sobrevivido a eso y también ha tratado de salir adelante. Está tentado por insistirle, pero le prometió que nunca más se tocaría el tema y tiene que cumplirlo, no le quiere fallar a Kaede otra vez.

Ahora iba a dejarle el regalo de cumpleaños al puercoespín, algo atrasado… pero no quería comprarle un regalo cuando toda la gente estaba contenta y por todos lados con la temática alusiva a San Valentín… ¿Por qué al puercoespín se le ocurrió nacer justo ese maldito día?... Bueno… tampoco el tenía la culpa de haber nacido justamente ese día, pero en fin, es algo que le deprimía. Es invierno y se imagina que en el día de los enamorados estarían los dos en la cama, después de una larga noche de pasión, tomando algo caliente y ver cualquier estupidez que transmitiera la televisión…

Asimismo, ha tenido el proyecto de recuperar a sus amigos, así que comenzó por contarle toda la verdad a Yohei. Pensó que iba a reaccionar mal porque le iba a confesar que estaba enamorado de un hombre, por eso no se lo contó hace mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo, lo que no le gustó no fue eso, sino que estuvieran utilizando a Haruko para aparentar la heterosexualidad de Kaede y lo echó de la casa enfurecido. A los tres días apareció en la casa arrepentido y agradeciendo la confianza, lo que le pareció al pelirrojo muy raro.

- Hola – es lo primero que le dice a Sendoh apenas que entra al bar, era temprano, pero igualmente se debe trabajar.

- Hola…

Akira está extrañado por los cambios del pelirrojo… no es tan ruidoso como antes, ya no parece un quinceañero alocado; su ropa es un poco más formal, un poco más apagada. Pero su cambio más drástico fue lo que lo impresionó, la primera vez que lo vio de esa forma, se quedó en una pieza. Si algo no había cambiado es que tomaba todas las cosas con extremismo… casi no se podía reconocerlo…

_Su cabello ya no era rojo… sino, negro… _

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Creo que ahora deben estar enfadados conmigo por demorarme tanto, espero que no se repita. Bueno, febrero fue para mí un mes horrible, me pasaron diez mil cosas: me enfermé, se me perdió el capítulo cuando lo llevaba escrito casi la mitad (imagínense mi cara de sólo pensar que tendría que hacerlo de nuevo), problemas familiares y un pequeño descansito entre medio. Pero en fin, estoy de vuelta y como recompensa, un capítulo extra largo y tenso por todos lados. La respuesta de los reviews es igual que en el capítulo anterior, en el profile, para las que quieran verlo. **

**Hablando de él, creo que el pobre Hanita se nos va a morir de la pena, pero sé que chicas sobran para consolarlo; en estos casos es lo mejor, dejemos que las cosas se enfríen un poco y que Ru piense tranquilito ¿Qué les pareció el cambio de look y qué opinará el zorrito al respecto? Hitomi y Youji ya han aclarado sus diferencias pero eso no significa que han solucionado definitivamente las cosas, ya se está viendo que esto es una bomba de tiempo. Y Rika y Michi… sin comentarios, al parecer esto ya iba mal desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué pasará con ellos? Eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo…**

**Quiero dedicarles el capítulo a mis amigos Miguel y Mune, que están de cumpleaños esta semana, espero que me perdonen por mi atraso, besitos para los dos.**

**Un abrazo y un besito para todos… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**

**Paulyta.**


	24. Ventura, desventura

**Parte XXIV: Ventura, desventura…**

_Caminaba a su casa como un día cualquiera, un día cualquiera en que siempre sentía ese temor… un temor difícil de explicar, el amor se había vuelto temor. Siempre estaba en su mente si había cometido algo que pudiera ser castigado… empieza a chequear si realizó todos sus deberes matutinos…No, no había nada, podremos decir que podría tratarse de un día tranquilo._

_O eso esperaba… no sabía qué cosas podían suceder…_

_A pesar de todo, espera el grito al momento de entrar a su casa. Y para desgracia de él, estos no se hacen esperar, aunque no van dirigidos a él, _

_- ¡PARECES UNA PUTA! – era un hombre que gritaba a todo lo que daba ante un mujer atemorizada – ERES TAN FEA QUE TIENES QUE ACTUAR DE ESA FORMA PARA QUE TE MIREN – el niño se fue corriendo a su habitación, ocultándose en su habitación mientras sentía los golpes y los gritos que ese imbécil al que estaba obligado a decirle 'padre' a su mamá._

_Seguramente, él la pilló conversando con el señor Kamiya, el dueño del almacén de la esquina, un hombre muy amable. Daría lo que no tiene para que fuera él su padre en vez de ese maldito desgraciado que ve todos los días. _

_Lloraba de la impotencia al no poder ayudarla, él era tan sólo un niño…Desgraciadamente todavía no existía el basketball en su vida._

_De repente… algo lo asustó…_

_- ¡ESPERO QUE HAYA LLEGADO EL INUTIL DE TU HIJO! – gritaba el hombre al ver que ese chico debería haber llegado, sintiendo que iba a su habitación, encontrándolo totalmente atemorizado – HASTA QUE TE ENCUENTRO, MOCOSO DE MIERDA…_

_Lo toma del pelo, arrastrándolo hasta el salón, donde está empezando a suplicarle que no golpeara al hijo de los dos. Suelta al niño, dejándolo tirado en el piso, sollozando._

_- Se nota que es hijo tuyo – dijo el hombre en un tono entre de burla y enfado – actúa igual que una niña… ahora vas a ver… _

_En ese momento, el niño ve que su padre recoge la escoba, que está botada en el suelo y siente que le va a pegar con todas sus fuerzas…_

_El sabe que éste puede ser su fin…_

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grita, levantándose del lugar en donde se había acostado, respirando con gran agitación y algo traspirado.

Mira a todos lados, como si estuviera perdido y se fija que si están sus padres, pero es obvio… ya no están. Ahora sólo hay sonidos, a la distancia, de teclas, murmullos, gran movimiento de personas y los teléfonos. No puede creer que todavía, treinta años después, todavía le afectaba esa parte de su vida; hacía un par de años que no tenía esas pesadillas y que había enterrado su pasado. Pero no, está latente más que nunca en su inconsciente.

Al fin reconoció que el lugar era su oficina y respiró con cierto alivio.

Había sido sólo un mal sueño…

- ¿Qué pasó? – entró de la nada un hombre de casi de cuarenta años asustado con el grito.

- Nada, Tsubasa… sólo fue una pesadilla – respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, ni él quería dársela tampoco.

- Ah, ya veo – dijo el hombre, observando exhaustivamente a su amigo – oye… ¿no me digas que te quedaste toda la noche en la oficina otra vez?

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – respondió con otra pregunta – todavía no me acostumbro a vivir solo – bosteza con ganas, ahora más relajado, le bajó el sueño

- Te voy a traer un café y el trabajo de hoy – le sonrió a su amigo que lo miraba con cara adormilada – jajajaja, ya vuelvo.

A los cinco minutos, volvió con un café y con un carrito con un lote de libros. El otro, que recién estaba despertando, abrió los ojos de una vez al mirar todo eso, odiaba estas fechas… Todos los finales de febreros y marzos eran iguales, sólo existía la palabra 'trabajo'.

- Lo que me espera – suspiró.

- Este es el balance general… y no te quejes, que esto sólo es tu parte, los contadores están vueltos locos.

- Me imagino – todavía no se resignaba a que iba a ver eso.

- Oye… ¿no has escuchado los rumores? – Tsubasa le pregunta emocionado, cree que su amigo está al tanto, más que nada, porque era sobre él.

- No.

- ¿En qué mundo vives? – le pregunta sorprendido, golpeando la mesa – ¡te van a proponer para ser el gerente general en la próxima junta de accionistas, idiota! – el hombre comprobó que su amigo y jefe tenía los ojos como huevo frito y no era para menos.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Te imaginas… seguramente aparecerás en la portada del periódico financiero – ni siquiera prestó atención a la pregunta – ya veo los titulares… "Hisashi Mitsui en la cúpula de una de las empresas más importantes de todo Japón".

- Ya si no es para tanto – dijo el peliazul un poco sonrojado con tanta emoción del hombre – mejor ándate a trabajar.

- Antes que se arrepientan de promoverte – rió de buena gana.

- Sí, claro – Hisashi le siguió la broma – nos vemos…

Tsubasa cerró la puerta y trató de concentrarse para empezar a trabajar pero no pudo. _"¿En qué planeta estás parado?", _era lo que se pregunta, puesto que se notaba cada vez más distraído. No dejaba de lado su trabajo pero nunca se había enfocado tanto, dejando de mirar que es lo había en su alrededor. Y mucho menos con un rumor así, si ése era el trabajo que había añorado desde que entró a la compañía.

Ahí le da nostalgia, recuerda que apenas entró a trabajar, le pidió la mano a Rika…

Se siente estúpido, habían pasado los meses y todavía seguía como estúpido enamorado. Lo había traicionado y, aún así, hasta creía que en un momento cedería, suplicándole a darse una segunda oportunidad y dejando su orgullo de lado. Pero era el mismo que todavía no le dejaba ver que él también tenía gran culpa en todo esto, priorizando otros intereses.

Se la imagina que sus risas y conversaciones del diario vivir son dedicadas a otro, en los brazos de otro, con los besos de otro, haciéndola suya como él lo hizo por tantos años.

Tira su silla para atrás lleno de rabia…

¡Maldita sea!

¿No podía pensar en otra cosa?

_Lo único que quería era quitársela de la cabeza una vez por todas…_

* * *

Aunque le duela, tenía que reconocerlo, desde que se fue su padre de la casa, su hijo está cada día más inquieto que nunca. Hoy otra vez la habían mandado a llamar porque se había peleado a golpes acompañado de un niño más pequeño, que no era otro que Daisuke Rukawa. Así que apenas llegó a la escuela, vio al padre del otro niño sentado en una banca. 

- Hola – saludó alegre Rika para alivianar el ambiente.

- Hola.

- Otra vez estos niños… – se quejó.

- "…" – Rukawa no tenía ganas de hablar.

- Te apuesto que ahora pelearon por una tontería… - no sabía si matarse de la risa o de la rabia.

- Es normal… todos los chicos a su edad pelean…

- Y algunos más grandes también… me recuerdan a Hana y a ti cuando iban en la preparatoria – sonreía la ojimiel.

- "…" – no dijo nada, pero la palabra furia la tenía incrustada en la cara, _"es que si no fuera hermana del torpe…grrrr"_

- Siempre pasa eso… cuando las personas se pelean bastante, en el fondo, se quieren mucho…

- Sí, claro – ironizó fríamente, muy a su estilo.

- No te lo creas… por ejemplo, Hanamichi cuando supo de tu lesión, se preocupó muchísimo…

- Se notó – Kaede seguía en su misma línea.

- No digas eso, te fue a ver todos los días al hospital – Rika estaba consciente que Rukawa lo desconocía.

- Nunca lo vi…

- Pero si incluso te iba a ver todos los días a la misma hora… si no me equivoco era mediodía, no sé por qué, pero siempre iba en ese momento… – fingía ignorancia, todo por una buena causa.

- ¿Mediodía? – _"pero si a esa hora acostumbro tomar la siesta"._

- ¿No lo viste nunca? – preguntaba, haciéndose la extrañada.

_**Flashback**_

- Joven, por favor, no se duerma – le dijo una vez una enfermera, que le estaba viendo que ya estaban que se le caían los párpados.

- ¿Por qué? Si no hay nada mejor que hacer – protestó Kaede.

- Es que hay un chico muy extraño que siempre me pregunta por usted – le contó.

- "…" – no se hizo ilusiones que fuera Hanamichi, así que no quiso saber más.

- Eso es lo otro… que no puede entrar nunca a verlo porque siempre viene cuando toma su siesta… ¿no le gustaría saber quién es?

- No me interesa – le sentenció y se volteó la cabeza para dormir.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

"_Es que hay un chico muy extraño que siempre me pregunta por usted"_

- No… puede… ser… – respondió muy lentamente, _"así que era él". _Se quedó callado.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Rika casi no podía disimular su alegría, pero Kaede estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que ni la miraba.

- Nada – se fue a sentar, dejando a la ojimiel con la palabra en la boca

No podía creerlo, no quiso creer en las palabras de Hanamichi, que él sí le demostró preocupación pero sin que él mismo lo supiera. Estaba confundido, los sentimientos que creyó dormidos, estallaron en su interior, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Era primera vez que sentía que realmente fue correspondido y que no sólo era una atracción sexual, sino que Hanamichi, más que por venganza, estuvo con él tal vez, porque la desesperación de encontrarse tan perdido con descubrir sentimientos nuevos en él… y justamente era su peor enemigo quien se los había provocado.

Ahora estaba completamente bloqueado, no podía pensar en otra cosa. No sabía qué pensar tampoco… ahora olvidarlo se hacía más difícil que antes…

Mientras tanto, la hermana menor de Sakuragi le dio la espalda, fingiendo que estaba esperando al director. Pero en cambio, pudo ver por el reflejo de un vidrio a un zorro que no podía sacarle esa sonrisa de tonto y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

_Rika se sentía como scout… había hecho su obra buena del día…_

* * *

- Y eso pasó – dijo el ex pelirrojo que le contó a Sendoh los pormenores de su pelea con su amigo Yohei. 

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? – preguntó el puercoespín cabreado – es que no puedes ser más tonto – se reía de que su amigo era tan ingenuo para algunas cosas.

- Hey – respondió algo molesto por lo de 'tonto'.

- Es que está diciendo…

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Hanamichi aún sin entender.

- Ese tipo está enamorado de la esposa de Rukawa…

- ¡QUE! – exclamó Sakuragi a todo volumen, esa idea no se le hubiera pasado en su mente en toda su vida - ¡Yohei y Haruko!... pero ella está con Rukawa – habló más alterado.

- No idiota – _"hay cosas que nunca cambiarán", _suspira – no sé si ella siente algo por él, pero a tu amigo lo atraparon.

- No puedo creerlo… ella está casada con un hombre bellísimo… y yo más solo que las ratas – reclamó con envidia y con celos.

- Bueno, al menos tienes a Hitomi – le sonrió Sendoh – no es lo mismo pero algo es algo.

- Ni eso… no sé puercoespín, pero cada día la siento más lejos de mí… a veces me mira con rabia y yo no sé por qué – la voz del ex pelirrojo denota tristeza.

- ¿Y no sé lo has preguntado?

- Ya me cansé de hacerlo… me ha lanzado todo tipo de excusas… me evita, puercoespín…

- Las mujeres nunca las vas a entender… si no, mírame… treinta y siete años y sigo soltero…

- No sé qué hacer con Hitomi – no tomó en cuenta las palabras de su amigo, en realidad, estaba angustiado – pero me he dado cuenta que se ha acercado más a Kaede…

- ¿No me digas? – preguntó – no puedo creer que Rukawa se ande sociabilizando más… bueno, debe quererla como una hija… es natural…

- Pero no sé…

- ¿Celos?

- ¡Claro que no, tonto! – se incomodó Hanamichi – me encanta que ellos se lleven bien, sé que no me la quitaría…

- No me refiero a eso – se río Akira – me pregunto si estarías celoso no por él, sino por ella…

- Tonto – los dos se rieron, Sendoh estaba más tranquilo al fin le había sacado una risa a Sakuragi.

- Yo decía, jajajaja…

- Sí, claro – lo dijo con ironía – ahora bromeas, ya que tienes novia… cuñadito…

- Rika y yo no somos novios – le aclaró el de ojos violetas.

- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó sorprendido – que lento eres.

- No es eso – se molestó el moreno – es que ella me dijo que quería organizar su vida, estar sola y todas las excusas que te dicen las mujeres cuando necesitan tiempo.

- Entiéndela, también – dijo el ex pelirrojo – no es porque sea mi hermana, pero recuerda que está divorciándose y eso es duro…

- Sí eso entiendo… y puedo esperar todo lo que ella quiera, pero es su hijo quien me hace la vida imposible, hace lo que sea por llamar la atención de Rika…

- Va a ser difícil eso de conquistar a mi sobrino – se lo dijo serio – es de esos niños que su máximo ídolo es su papá… tendrás que tener mucha paciencia.

- No me queda otra… ¿qué le vamos a hacer? – se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que ya es hora de irme – dijo Hanamichi apresurado poco rato después, al mirar su reloj – se me hace tarde…

- ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato?

- Tengo un compromiso…

- ¿Para que me justificas? – dijo Sendoh – si tus compromisos siempre son el aburrimiento mismo.

_Ir a ver a Kaede, nunca… hoy es el cumpleaños de Haruko…_

* * *

Por un lado estaba más que contenta, quería sólo que Hanamichi llegara y contarle de cabo a rabo lo que había sucedido con Rukawa. Pero por otro, con más problemas que nunca, la gracia de su hijo mayor le costó dos días de suspensión. Quiere castigarlo hasta los dieciocho años sin ver televisión ni salidas, sin embargo, sabe que solamente es para llamar la atención. 

- Kenji… ¿hasta cuándo me tendrán que llamar del colegio porque te metes en problemas? – trató de hablar calmada mas no era como ella quisiera.

- Yo no me meto… me meten en problemas…

- ¿Qué te cuesta andar tranquilo? – la ojimiel comenzaba a desesperarse, sabía que no quedaba mucho para que ese par de chicuelos fueran expulsados del plantel.

- ¿Qué te cuesta dejar de andar con ése que tiene cara de idiota? – alegó el pequeño.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando…

- "…" – el niño no le contestó nada.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Akira con que tú te metas en problemas? – se lo formula con una pregunta.

- No sé… sólo que odio a ese estúpido…

- No digas eso, él es una persona muy agradable…

- ¿Es tu novio? – pregunto el chico de ojos grises.

- No lo es – fue terminante – es sólo un amigo…

Quedaron en un incómodo silencio mientras caminaban. Rika ya no sabía qué hacer, su hijo no entendía que las cosas habían cambiado; ella se encontraba sola y él, no le felicitaba mucho la tarea que digamos ¿Cómo hacerle asumir a un niño de casi nueve años que sus padres ya no estarán juntos? Porque de que entendía, entendía perfectamente, no en vano odiaba a Akira. A falta de su ex, estaba su hijo para celarla.

Sin embargo… ya no podía vivir casada así…

Tarde o temprano se lo agradecería… Cuando él se fue, ella misma lloró mucho, tantos años junto a él y lo extrañaba demasiado ¡Es que es tan delgada la línea que separa el amor de la costumbre! Es tan delgada, que ni ella sabe bien donde está parada.

_Ufff… Esto es la vida de una divorciada… _

* * *

Hacía algunos días que había terminado el año escolar… ¡cómo pasa el tiempo! Si no hace mucho vivía en Estados Unidos, no tenía novio, no tenía idea quien demonios era Kaede Rukawa, que no sabía su padre era bisexual, no pensaba que sus tíos pudieran separarse… 

¡Qué año!

Estaba Hitomi acostada escuchando su walkman, cuando oyó el teléfono.

"_Que lo conteste otro"_

No tuvo esperar mucho rato antes que Charlie le dijera con su formal voz – señorita Hitomi, es para usted.

- Gracias – contestó la pelirroja con pereza y tomó el teléfono – aló…

- Vaya, que ánimo – se oyó al otro lado.

- ¿Cómo me llamas? – habló urgida la chica - ¿y cómo no te descubrieron? – habló más bajo.

- Fácil, me hice pasar por una de tus amigas de preparatoria y… han pasado tantos años, que ni deben acordarse de mi voz.

- Ni tampoco quieren acordarse…

- Es cierto… ¿cómo has estado?

- Pésimo… seguí tus consejos y nada, otra vez no pude hacerlo…

- Oye, el chico se te va aburrir, te lo advierto desde ya – estaba muy seria.

- ¿Es qué los hombres sólo piensan en sexo? – la muchacha se había enfadado.

- Es que el quiere consolidar su relación porque te considera importante y, otra cosa, es tú tampoco hablas con él de lo que realmente te pasa, eso es lo que lo está desesperando… Y por lo que me has dicho, no me imagino a Youji en ese plan.

- No puedo decirle lo de su padre y el mío…

- No necesariamente – dijo la mujer, se notaba que sabía de lo que Hitomi estaba hablando – no sé cómo, por el momento, pero ya veremos que es lo que le decimos para que ese chico te entienda…

- Gracias…

- No hay de qué…

- Todavía no me hago la idea que a Sakuragi le gusten los hombres… no me cabe en la cabeza.

- Apenas lo entiendo yo.

- A todo esto… ¿todavía está enojado conmigo? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Enojado? – cuestionó con ironía – no, claro que no, aparte de está totalmente prohibido mencionar el nombre de Makoto Aiwa en esta casa, no hay problemas contigo.

- Me queda claro – habló sin sorpresas, se lo esperaba.

- ¿Y tú… cómo estás? – se notaba la preocupación de la pelirroja.

- A salvo, déjalo así… estoy tranquila…

- Tienes que separarte – casi se lo ordena.

- Eso es fácil para la gente normal y tú lo sabes – se defiende la castaña – yo me metí en este lío y yo tengo que salir de él…

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más personal?

- Claro… adelante – afirmó Makoto – ¿no somos amigas?

- ¿Lo extrañas? – no era necesario decir quien era, para ellas era lógico.

- Como nunca antes – respondió sin titubear y con tristeza en los labios – pero no me sirve de mucho, tenemos vidas distintas.

- Que yo sepa, ahora está libre.

- La vida no es tan simple, Hitomi… recién te das cuenta de ello.

- Ni me lo digas…

- Me tengo que ir… te llamaba solamente para saber cómo estabas, cuídate y suerte con tu novio – se despide Makoto.

- Tú eres quien debes cuidarte¿de acuerdo? – fue firme la pelirroja – bye.

A pesar de los más de diez años de diferencia, desde que la vio con Mitsui, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas. Sin embargo, la conocía desde antes y no la vio en mucho tiempo porque Makoto había cometido una falta muy grave, haciendo que su padre la no quisiera ver en su vida. Hitomi se ha dado cuenta que ella no es quien para juzgarla, mucho menos ahora, que la estaba pagando y muy caro por sus equivocaciones.

_Aunque no sabe si Mitsui la seguiría ayudando si supiera su pasado…_

* * *

Las horas no se hicieron esperar y muy pronto se hizo la tarde. Se haría una pequeña fiesta en honor a la festejada, así que Hanamichi accedió inmediatamente cuando lo invitaron… ahora se conformaba con tan sólo verlo, tan altivo e indiferente como siempre. 

Salió de su auto con su hija para tocar el timbre y abrió Haruko, siendo sorprendida con los típicos abrazos de cumpleaños. Hanamichi la observó, al parecer no sería mala idea eso de Yohei y ella juntos, después de todo, sabía que él sí la querría de verdad y al fin serían felices, no entiende cómo no se ha resignado a Kaede. Una de dos… o los hijos o el capricho… Quizás un poco de ambas… Pero no tenía idea que también había una razón más…

Y lo otro, no sabe si es egoísmo o no que lo únicamente que quiere es que Haruko y Rukawa se divorcien. Es muy difícil para él explicarlo porque si bien, él se quedaría solo. Pero de ahí a perdonarlo y que se quedaran juntos, más fácil es sacarse la lotería dos veces.

- Permiso – señaló el ex pelirrojo al rato para dirigirse al baño después de un rato, no tenía buena cara porque no había visto a su zorro.

Subió al segundo piso y llegó a la puerta del baño que estaba cerrada con llave, había alguien adentro pero no abría la puerta, quién sabe quien estaba. Esperó más o menos cinco minutos en el baño, hasta que se decidió golpear la puerta.

- Disculpe – preguntó con una forzada amabilidad - ¿hay alguien ahí?

Nadie respondió… hizo lo mismo instantes después…

- ¿Podría desocupar el baño, por favor?

"_¡Maldita sea!"_

Nadie respondió de nuevo .Iba a golpear la puerta por tercera vez, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió.

Y lo que pasó con Sakuragi lo dejó sin aire, era como si estuviera viendo una ilusión, era el mismo Kaede Rukawa… tan cerca y tan lejos… tan real y tan sueño… Hanamichi estaba estático, sólo la órbita de sus ojos se movía mirando de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, siendo obstaculizado por una inoportuna toalla blanca.

Su respiración se agitó y los latidos de su corazón se dispararon. Le comenzaron a sudar las manos, ardiendo por tocar lo que tenía en frente, acariciarlo hasta el más recóndito lugar de su ser.

Tragó saliva, sin importarle que Rukawa se diera cuenta o no, total, estaba a menos de un paso de distancia de él; podía sentir el vapor de su cuerpo recién bañado y ver las gotas que recorrían ese cuerpo, hasta a unas malditas gotas de agua le tenía envidia.

Sus ojos de repente se perdieron en unos azules que lo miraban fríamente, como si no se inmutaran por nada. Se acerco un poquito más para tratar de sentir su aliento, pero esta vez sus ojos se clavaron directamente a su boca.

Ahí sus ojos empezaron con un vaivén seductor entre aquellos ojos y sus tentadores labios, estaba a poco de mandar todo a la borda, meterlo al baño y hacerle el amor hasta perder el sentido y que los escucharan hasta los vecinos. Jadeaba de sólo imaginarlo, quisiera besarlo… una vez… sólo una vez más…

Su rostro se acerca al de Rukawa, no ve que el moreno se haya opuesto, así que no se detiene, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió…

- ¿Podrías dejarme libre la pasada? – era la voz del mismo Kaede Rukawa quien lo sacaba de ensoñación.

- Lo-lo siento – le dijo el ex pelirrojo, corriéndose un lado.

En ese momento, el pelinegro se dirige a su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Sakuragi, quien le siguió hasta que se entró en su habitación, sin de dejar de mirar ese cuerpo al que daría lo que no tiene por poseer. Luego entró al baño y jadeó como si estuviera muy cansado, recordando cada una de sus partes.

Sintió un dolor en su entrepierna, al parecer se había excitado. Miró a aquella parte y sólo pensó una cosa.

"_Creo que si seguimos así… tú y yo nos volveremos locos" _

Mientras tanto, Rukawa no se encontraba mejor, que Hanamichi lo mirara de una forma tan… ¿lujuriosa? Recordarlo, le hacía pésimo, ya veía que no podía resistirse. Se hubiera sentido lo peor si hubiera caído, porque ya es difícil olvidarlo viéndolo cada cierto tiempo, pero que lo provoque…

_Tengo una mala noticia,_

_no fue de casualidad._

_Yo quería que nos pasara_

_y tú y tú, lo dejaste pasar._

Y más encima ahora, su hermana lo andaba confundiéndole más por hablar esas cosas. Pensó que Sakuragi nunca se había fijado en él, que era más bien su entretención.

_No quiero que me perdones, _

_y no me pidas perdón._

_No niegues que me buscaste_

_y nada, nada de esto_

Pero ahora no sabía qué pensar, aparte de lo que le acababa de pasar, nunca se le había acercado ni tampoco le siguió insistiendo para que se quedaran juntos. Eso sí, más de una vez lo había pillado que le tenía la vista fija, mirándolo como idiota.

_Nada de esto fue un error…_

Por primera vez se lamentaba que su hijo tuviera de novia a Hitomi; no por ella, sino porque otra vez se tuvo que cruzar con Hanamichi Sakuragi… Para qué darle más vueltas al asunto, si él vivía tan tranquilo antes de volverlo a ver…

_Ahora lo único que necesitaba era calma… al menos sabía disimularla muy bien…_

* * *

Podría ser la cumpleañera, pero igualmente tenía que hacer todo, en estos momentos le gustaría tener una hija o por último, que su nuera se ofreciera para ayudar. Estaba hastiada con tantas cosas que hacer, ni Rika ni Ayako habían llegado para ayudarle, se sentía horrible. De repente, lo vio… qué alivio, sabía que él la ayudaría; de hecho, siempre lo hace. 

- Hola – saludó Haruko al recién llegado que estaba en la puerta de la cocina.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo Yohei quien tenía en la mano un obsequio.

- Gracias… oye¿podrías ayudarme en esto, por favor?

"_¡Otra vez de mozo!... parezco su empleado", _pensó algo enfadado. Es que ya en todos estos meses se había dado cuenta que ha estado perdiendo el tiempo, y aunque sabe que tiene que olvidarla, hay algo que le atormenta, que todavía esto no puede tener un punto final. Sin embargo, ya se dio cuenta que Haruko es la peor ciega que ha conocido, casi veinte años y no descubrir que tiene un marido homosexual, que para peor, enamorado de Hanamichi.

Odia que la usen.

Pero no sólo culpa tiene el que usa, sino (e inclusive más) el que se deja usar… eso ya es problema de ella.

- Que te ayude tu marido, si no te sirve en la cama, al menos que te sirva para ayudarte – fue áspera su respuesta, ya estaba harto que a él también lo utilizaran, se dio media vuelta y la dejó hablando sola, se topó con alguien, pero no le prestó el menor caso.

- ¿Pasó algo? – era el hermano mayor de Haruko.

- Nada – mintió, no quería conflictos en su día.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- Claro – aliviada, al fin alguien se compadecía de ella – siempre me ayudan Rika y Ayako, pero ellas no han llegado.

- No te preocupes… y ¿cómo has estado, Haruko?...

- Muy bien, salvo que, para variar, Dai se metió en problemas y que…

- No me refiero a ellos – la interrumpió Akagi – me refiero a cómo estás tú…

- No entiendo lo que dices…

- No te me hagas Haruko – la increpó el corpulento hombre, mientras que preparaba algo – tú sabes que te pregunto si estás feliz como vives… sobre todo con el desgraciado de Rukawa.

- ¡No le digas así a Kaede! – exclamó fastidiada – yo no sé que le has tomado, Takenori…

- Desde hace algún tiempo, veo que él ha actuado un poco extraño, está desconcentrado pensando en cualquier cosa, además que no es afectuoso contigo y hasta dudo que tú lo ames… - se sinceró - yo no entiendo tu obsesión que le tienes, sé que nunca te ha querido… yo te lo dije, pero me pediste que como sea se casara contigo… ¿cuándo te vas a divorciar de ese bueno para nada?

- ¿Para qué me recuerdas eso justamente hoy? – la castaña tenía los ojos vidriosos.

- Porque te he protegido desde siempre y quiero lo mejor para ti, Haruko…

- Entonces sabes lo que es mejor para mí… tú no estuviste esa vez – ella miraba al suelo, como si fueran malos recuerdos – pero mis padres casi me echaron de la casa por quedarme embarazada sin haberme casado y me gritaron lo más horrible... no me hablaron en meses y lo único que los calmó fue el hecho que me casara…

- ¡Pero ellos no manejan tu vida! – protestó el gorila.

- Ya lo sé… pero si me divorcio, ellos no me hablarán más, tú sabes como son…

- Al final, entenderán… Haruko, aún eres joven para rehacer tu vida, eres bonita y todo lo que un hombre quisiera tener…

- Además, tal vez…

- ¡No lo sigas defendiendo!

Haruko tenía miedo…

Además sabía que su marido tenía una forma bastante extraña de querer las personas... así es él...

_Pero aún así, no dejaba de pensar que su matrimonio tenía posibilidades…_

* * *

Al rato después, llegaron juntas Ayako y Rika, con sus respectivos hijos. Las dos parecían radiantes y felices, sobre todo la primera porque al fin había nacido su primer hijo varón. Aún así con tantas cosas, no habían tenido tiempo para comentar las últimas novedades. 

- ¿Quién lo diría? – comenzó Ayako – pensé que Haruko sería la primera divorciada de las tres y mira…

- Por lo menos sé que Ryota y Hisashi en algún momento nos amaron… pero Rukawa, estoy segura que jamás ha amado a Haruko… pobre…

- Es que Rukawa tiene un amor imposible… – suspiró la de rizos.

- ¿Imposible?

- Aunque tú no lo creas… Rukawa está enamorado – _"ni loca le digo que es su hermano"._

- ¿Cómo sabes que no tiene una posibilidad? – _"no puedo decirle que Hanamichi está enamorado de Rukawa". _

- Es que siempre veo a Rukawa triste – _"si le digo quien es, Rika no me va a dejar en paz"._

- Cierto… pero tú sabes que para el 'zorro' no hay nada imposible – _"Es como si supiera que es Hana"._

Lo divertido de esta conversación es que hablaron quince minutos de la misma persona pero ninguna de las dos tenía idea que la otra sabía, pero Rika estaba desesperada por un consejo de alguien que no estuviera en el asunto, así que radicalmente le cambió el tema.

- Quiero contarte otra cosa – dice la ojimiel con un tono de 'esto es muy importante' - ¿no se lo dirás a Ryota?

- No, mujer, confía en mí… pero qué es lo que no tengo que decirle a Ryota…

- No quiero que se lo digas porque sabes que saldrá volando a contárselo a 'su amigo del alma'.

- Ya, está bien, pero dime qué es – Ayako ya estaba desesperada por lo que le iban a contar, parece que esto sí era bueno.

- Estoy saliendo con alguien… y creo que tú lo conoces…

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? – como típica mujer, oye un romance y se vuelve loca – ¿quién es dímelo?

- Akira Sendoh – cuando Rika lo dijo, Ayako estaba boquiabierta.

- ¿Sendoh? – cuando reaccionó lo dijo más que asombrada – ¿Sendoh?... no puedo creerlo.

- Sí… hace algún tiempo, pero…

- ¿Qué tienes tú para que fijen tremendos tipos en ti? – pregunta bastante admirada de la suerte de su amiga, que ni la dejó terminar.

- No sé…

- Eso no importa – comentó Ayako emocionada – ¿tú quieres algo con él?

- Es que no sé… tal vez es muy pronto…

- Eso es lo de menos – le aconsejó – tú eres una mujer libre, no totalmente divorciada aún, pero libre… tienes el derecho de rehacer tu vida, quizás fue el destino quien se encargó de que entrara a tu vida ahora y no después… tampoco te digo que te comprometas pero por algo se empieza.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro… salvo que todavía ames a Mitsui…

- N-no – hubo algo de duda en su voz, sin embargo, Ayako no lo notó.

- ¿Entonces?...

_A lo mejor, como dice Ayako, no es mala idea…_

* * *

Al fin había la hora de cantar cumpleaños feliz y, como siempre, lo hicieron. Haruko, a pesar que no había empezado como ella esperaba, estaba muy contenta que mucha gente había ido a su cumpleaños y eso realmente no se lo esperaba. Como tampoco, al pedir los dichosos tres deseos y soplar las velitas, el pequeño Daisuke mete su cara en la torta, dejándola completamente embadurnada. 

- ¡DAISUKE! – gritó la castaña con falso enojo, el chiquillo estaba muerto de la risa.

Rukawa le pasó un paño para que rápidamente su esposa se limpiara la cara, no pudo evitarle a su hijo menor dirigirle una sonrisa, a ese diablito le aguanta todo…

Los flashes no se hicieron esperar, sacando fotografías a todo el mundo para el recuerdo. De repente y sin previo aviso, Haruko toma la nuca de Kaede y le planta un tremendo beso, siendo celebrado por casi todos. Rukawa no quería dárselo, pero no iba rechazarla enfrente de todo el mundo y mucho menos delante de sus hijos.

Todo por los hijos… hasta vivir de las apariencias…

Aparte, muchas alternativas no tenía.

Mientras todos observan, desde atrás, Rika siente un apretón en su mano. Era su propio hermano que miraba el piso… con un rostro totalmente derrotado e impotente por no poder hacer nada. Su cara sólo reflejaba el dolor y la rabia.

- Hana¿estás bien? – preguntó, era obvia la respuesta, como también era obvio que no se lo respondería.

- No… - su respuesta sorprendió a Rika, Hanamichi se debe sentir muy mal para que reconociera eso.

En ese momento, lo único que quería hacer era huir de ese lugar, no sabe para qué vino… en realidad, sí lo sabe pero es tan tonto que no entiende razones y que debe entender de una vez por todas que, cuando le dicen 'no', es 'no' y que no debe dárselas de niñito caprichoso, que al final, todos cumplirían sus deseos. Lo bueno es que ya no estaba solo, Rika agarró de su brazo y se apoyó en su hombro, ella no sabía qué más hacer en estos momentos…

Lo que Sakuragi ignoraba es que era observado por dos pares de ojos con mucha atención. El primero de ellos era quien más odiaba en este instante, unos ojos azules penetrantes en forma de zorro. Y el otro, eran los de una chica pelirroja, que reprobaba el comportamiento de su padre…

"_Yo no sé para que te lamentas… si esto tú te lo buscaste"… _

_

* * *

_Ese beso… ese beso… nadie más que él sabía que no hubiera dado por ser él, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan celoso como por ese maldito beso, ella era la esposa de Kaede, ni siquiera tenía derecho a sentirse traicionado pero lo sentía¿y qué? Se sentía capaz de admitírselo a la misma Haruko y reclamarle lo que era 'suyo'. 

Amable y disimuladamente dio la excusa que tenía unos compromisos muy importantes que realizar y que su hija se quedara hasta la hora que quisiera. Pero en verdad, el único compromiso que tiene es irse a la casa a autocompadecerse y seguir culpándose de ser el mayor idiota del mundo.

Caminó hacia el auto y alguien lo estaba observando, esperaba que no fuera alguien que quisiese hablar con él o un autógrafo, eso es lo menos que quería hacer en este minuto.

- Sakuragi… - el aludido no sabía si arrancar o reclamarle hasta el cansancio.

- ¿Qué quieres Rukawa? – le pregunta lo más neutral posible mientras abría el auto, pero no podía fingir los celos – déjame en paz, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer – reconoce que fue molesto.

- Sólo quería preguntarte algo…

- Andate a ver a tu mujer y déjame en paz – su voz era fría.

"_Hanamichi… ¿estás celoso?",_ pensaba Kaede, no se lo preguntaba porque sabía que él antes muerto que admitir eso.

- Tranquilo… yo no tengo la culpa que estés tan alterado – el moreno trató de calmarlo.

- Discúlpame, Rukawa – se dio cuenta que lo estaba tratando mal y empezó a ser más amable – ¿podría ser otro día?... es que tengo una entrevista con ese nuevo periodista deportivo… haber… ¿cómo se llama?... esteeeee… ehhhh… es que no me acuer…

- ¿Porqué te empeñas en ser alguien que no eres tú? – lo interrumpió de repente, dejando estupefacto a Hanamichi.

- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó por sorpresa.

- ¿Porqué te empeñas en ser alguien que no eres tú? – el moreno le repitió duramente – Ese no eres tú… eres aquel pelirrojo infantil, chillón y torpe.

- Quise cambiar, eso es todo… ¿algún problema? – dijo prepotente, subiéndose al automóvil, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, pero el brazo de Kaede lo detuvo.

- ¿No te das cuenta que te ves patético? – preguntó alterado; unos ojos castaños se abrieron como platos, justo esto era lo que faltaba para que fuera su día perfecto.

- ¿Eso te importa, Rukawa? – le dijo en un tono tenso pero no lo subió – preocúpate tú de tu apariencia; y yo, de la mía… ¿De acuerdo?

- A mí no me importas, sólo lo decía… pero extraño a aquel torpe chillón… – Kaede dejó solo a Sakuragi, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde lo que acababa de decir, aunque era verdad, por algo se enamoró del escandaloso pelirrojo.

Hanamichi quedó en una pieza… ¿Qué extrañaba al que era antes?... ¿Qué era eso?

Quizás, quisiera imaginarse que en el lenguaje zorruno, eso de que se veía patético era como si dijera "aún estoy loco por ti y quiero que regrese el Hanamichi Sakuragi de antes". Su semblante cambió inmediatamente, se subió al auto y sonrió ampliamente.

O sea… ese beso… ¿qué fue ese beso?

Y sonrío otra vez, pero esta vez con confianza. Recién entendió lo que realmente quería decir Sendoh, no es lo mismo cambiar que transformarse, ser otro; necesita crecer como persona, dejar de ser el niño bobo que se deja llevar por todo como una hoja al viento…

_¿Pero ahora qué hacer?... Ya no puede insistirle…_

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Hanamichi y Kaede tuvieron esa pequeña discusión, una semana que ambos les sirvió para reflexionar. Es cierto que el par de veces que se vieron, se evitaban; aunque por dentro estaban más alborotados que nunca, les costaba concentrarse en cualquier cosa. Rukawa estaba dubitativo con esto de que el ex pelirrojo fuera "uno más", más encima el muy tarado lanzándole indirectas¿cómo es eso que extrañaba el de antes, que lo extrañe su abuela; ahora seguramente le había dado una esperanza… ¡qué imbécil, eso es lo que menos quiere… ¿o no?. El mismo Sakuragi quería hablarle una vez más, que todavía es posible entre ellos, pero fue tajante en eso que 'ya no quería hablar más del tema'¡maldita ironía, si era él precisamente quien no quería tocar el tema al principio… 

Hanamichi finalmente llega a casa, se siente raro… pero no es nada malo, sino que también estaba extrañando eso de llamar la atención por donde va, por lo menos, ya se siente más cómodo.

- ¡Llegué! – gritó muy fuerte, quería hacerse notar.

- Hanamichi, que bue… no… que te en…cuen… – era lo que murmuraba María al ver a Hanamichi nuevamente… pelirrojo, vestido como siempre lo ha estado y con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué? – disimuló enojo - ¿tan mal me veo, acaso?

- Pensé que te quedarías así moreno y deprimido para siempre…

- No… tú sabes que este genio no se dejaría estar así como así, jajajajajaja…

- ¿No crees que estás crecidito para hablar tantas tonterías? – la latina su manos en su 'no' tan estrecha cintura.

- Pero tú sabes, yo soy... especial – la abrazó y vio que una persona la observaba desde las escaleras - ¿Te gusta cómo me veo? – se dirigió hacia arriba.

- Te he visto toda la vida así – contestó Hitomi sin interés – verte al natural me parecía más raro – dicho esto se fue a su habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – preguntó el pelirrojo a María muy desconcertado y no menos molesto – ya no sé qué hacer con ella.

- Es adolescente… no se sabe en que andan…

- Ahora sé en qué va a andar, aunque sea lo último que haga – dijo Hanamichi en forma muy decidida y subió las escaleras.

Tantos meses rara, que le observa fijamente como si lo estuviera analizando, que casi nunca le daba un beso ni lo abrazara y que diera mil excusas de su estado de ánimo, desde que estaba llena de exámenes hasta que tenía la regla, lo tenía harto.

Esto de andar con la duda lo ponía más mal… "llueve sobre mojado", cuando pasa algo malo no pasa una sola vez sino que muchas y… todas juntas.

Fue a la habitación de su hija y la cerró de un portazo, haciendo sobresaltar a la chica, quien estaba leyendo una revista.

- Ahora me dirás qué demonios te pasa y sin excusas – casi gritó – yo no te hecho nada…

- El que nada hace, nada teme, papá – Hitomi levantó la vista sólo para hablar y luego, la bajó para seguir leyendo, pero se volvió a asustar cuando Hanamichi le quita de un tirón la vista y la lanza para cualquier parte.

- Hey, eso es mío – ahora era la pelirroja quien estaba molesta – ten cuidado.

- Me importa un soberano pepino lo de tu revista, a mí me respetas…

- Claro, cuando te lo merezcas – la chica lo dijo en un arrebato

- ¿Qué dijiste? – al pelirrojo no le faltaba mucho para caer en la cólera, no entendía nada - ¿a qué te refieres?

- "…" – no se atrevía a responder, después de todo… Hanamichi era su padre…

- Ahora la señorita tiene miedo de responder – era sarcástico – veamos si eres capaz de decirme en la cara qué es lo que te pasa.

- ¿Quieres saber, ah? – Hitomi lo miró desafiante – resulta que me enteré que mi papá era gay, que no se tengo la más mínima idea el porqué diablos se casó con mi madre, que ahora dice estar enamorado de mi propio suegro y que antes que yo naciera se acostó con él por venganza y producto de eso, nació mi novio… es sólo por eso… pero definitivamente me das asco, Hanamichi Sakuragi…

_Pensó que los ojos de Kaede serían sus más crueles jueces… pero se equivocó…_

* * *

**No me demoré tanto para que me lincharan pero en fin, ando bien pero bastante apretada con las pruebas, espero publicar pronto, pero lo dudo porque las próximas tres semanas tendré que hacer diez mil cosas y ahí tendré dos libres. Aparte el capítulo XXV es bastante complicado, así que ténganme paciencia que no voy a defraudar a nadie, se los prometo. Los reviews, en el profile… espero decir más adelante 'como siempre', jajajaja. Hay unos versitos dispersos en el capítulo que son de la canción "nada de esto fue un error" de Coty, Paulina Rubio y Julieta Venegas.**

**En cuanto al fic… Rika se nos coronó como la heroína del día, transformándose en la celestina de estos dos torpes… ¿quién lo diría? Sendoh y sus problemas de estar con una mujer divorciada, y su hijo que no piensa darle tregua ¿con quién creen que se quedará definitivamente Rika? Al fin nos enteramos del pasado de Mitsui, que también tiene sus secretillos bien escondiditos, que se irán descubriendo conforme vaya avanzando la historia… Y también, hizo acto de presencia Makoto Aiwa, la 'supuesta amante' de Mitsui… ¿quién será y cuál es su relación con Hitomi y Hanamichi?... y la otra pregunta es qué hizo para que Sakuragi la odiara tanto… **

**Haruko también tiene sus problemas, aparte de su 'obsesión' por Rukawa, no puede divorciarse porque sabe que sus papás no se lo perdonarían y pensemos que en Japón es muy distinto eso que tus ascendientes no te quieran ver en pintura, no es como acá, que la opinión se la metan por donde les caiga. Y Yohei decidió que si Haruko no quiere estar con él, ella se lo pierde…**

**Ay, pobre Hana, hasta ya me está dando pena hacerlo sufrir tanto (seguramente sus fans me quieren colgar), miren que aguantar ver que se den esos dos un beso (¡puag!), tenía que hacerlo, al menos volvió a ser pelirrojo, jejejejejeje; sin contar con la estocada final que le dio a Hitomi, eso continuará inmediatamente en el próximo capítulo. El zorrito anda tremendamente indeciso, además que ni siquiera lo puede disimular ante el "ahora pelirrojo" ¿cederá finalmente o preferirá morir de orgullo?**

**Cuidense mucho, un beso y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**

**Paulyta.**

**PD: Sigo diciendo que los niños de ahora necesitan ir a un loquero… (para el que me entienda)**


	25. La última palabra

**Parte XXV: La última palabra**

Lo había dicho… nunca creyó que iba a ser tan fácil y, a la vez, tan difícil decírselo…

La cachetada no se hizo esperar, Hanamichi no le iba a aguantar a su hija que lo recriminara de esa forma. Además le pegó porque los nervios se le habían escapado de las manos en menos de un segundo ¿Cómo era eso que su hija sabía toda la verdad? El corazón del pelirrojo se disparó de la angustia, sobre todo porque ésa era la principal razón por la que no quería volver a Japón.

Finalmente ella había cumplido su palabra…

Ella había averiguado todo…

- ¿Quién fue? – preguntó casi fuera de sí – ¿quién fue? – repitió la pregunta cada vez más alterado.

- "…" – no respondía, todavía se sobaba la mejilla y estaba asustada, muy pocas veces había visto a su padre así.

No era una rabia con ella, seguramente con el maldito o maldita que se lo haya dicho…

Si supiera…

- Dime quién te dijo eso…

- Eso no importa… ¿o me vas a decir que todo es una mentira? – se notaba que estaba probando a su padre.

- Dime quién fue – Hanamichi cada vez estaba más perdido en la furia.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no es cierto? – ya estaba siendo mordaz.

- ¡Sí es cierto y qué! – lo admitió el pelirrojo – ahora dime quién fue…

- No te lo pienso decir…

- Hitomi…

- Ahora entiendo tanta oposición a vivir en Japón y a mi relación con Youji… yo te dije que iba averiguar todo…

- ¡Pero tú no tenías derecho a saberlo! – la voz de Hanamichi cambió a una de desesperación – esto es sólo entre él y yo… sólo entre él y yo… - la segunda vez fue más bajito.

- Sí lo tengo… su hijo es mi novio… ¿ahora me puedes decir cómo salgo de esto? – ella también se estaba poniendo furiosa, sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto – si no hubieras cometido en este estúpido error, esto no estaría pasando.

- Hitomi, por favor… dime quién demonios fue… fue Rika¿verdad?

- ¿Mi tía también sabe?... O sea, yo siempre seré la última en enterarme de todo… ¿Lo publicaste también en el periódico?

- Entonces…

- No fue ella… ¡no sé cómo puedes dudar de tu hermana! – le gritó.

- Te lo repito una vez más – trataba de calmarse – ¿quién fue el maldito desgraciado que te dijo todo eso?

Ante la sorpresa de Hanamichi, su hija se comenzó a reír, era una carcajada irónica que se derivó en un ataque de risa histérico. Esto nada más consiguió que el corazón del pelirrojo se sintiera más herido, no sólo había sido rechazado por Kaede sino también estaba siéndolo por su hija…

- El maldito desgraciado, jajajaja… el mejor chiste que he oído, jajajajaja…

Se quedó clavado en el piso… no podía ser…

Todo calzaba.

Ahora entendía todo… era lo que temía…

Fue él…

Pero necesitaba oírlo…

- ¿Fue Rukawa?... – preguntó temeroso, todavía tenía una pequeña esperanza que no había sido así, Hitomi vio algo en su padre que no pudo mentir más.

También lo necesitaba… liberarse…

- Sí… él fue tu 'estúpido maldito' – fue mordaz.

Ni siquiera el presentimiento lo pudo preparar… si Kaede había planeado vengarse, fue un excelente plan, ni él lo habría hecho mejor. Su corazón se partía hasta tenerlo como simple granitos de arenas. El era un maleducado, antisocial, engreído y callado… pero era incapaz de hacerle eso. No podía ser…

"_¡Kaede!"_

¿Lo había perdido todo?

Pero si todavía tenía una esperanza que no era demasiado tarde, ver otra vez ese rostro enamorado que alguna vez lo negó. Se sentía impotente quería gritar, quería romper todo a su paso, golpear al primer idiota que estaba en su camino… tenía odio… tenía tanto odio, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido por nadie salvo por él…

Su amor, su odio… su zorro…

Tenía ante su hija los puños empuñados, ni el dolor que le provocaban sus uñas clavadas en las palmas de sus manos le hacían olvidar la traición de Rukawa.

- Ahora andas enfadado… ¿cómo crees que se sintió después de lo que le hiciste? – su hija mostraba demasiado enojo - ¿cómo crees que me siento yo?

- Hitomi, eso es entre…

- Ya sé que vas a salir con el que es 'entre Kaede y yo'¿verdad?... no es tan así… quizás preferiste vivir en un mundo de apariencias y utilizaste a mi madre para eso… tal vez, hasta yo soy parte de la fachada – se pregunta cómo habrá sufrido su madre, se nota cuando uno quiere _pero no ama_ a una persona. Y tanto que se reía de Haruko… ¡Maldita sea!

Otra vez Hanamichi no pudo responder de sus actos… le dio otra cachetada a su hija, nadie le había dicho cosas tan horribles. No podía, no tenía que llorar, tenía que mantenerse fuerte… pero le dolía tanto, tanto… nunca había visto a su niña así.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Nadie le había enseñado a ser padre... y la mayor parte de la tarea le tocó solo…

Y pensó que al menos, en esto, lo había hecho bien…

Pero se equivocó…

- H-Hitomi yo… yo quiero que te quede claro una cosa – Hanamichi miró profundamente a su hija y le tomó del rostro desesperadamente – tú eres lo más que quiero en esta vida, eres lo más importante para mí… debes entender que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti… quizás no he sido el mejor padre del mundo, me he equivocado muchas más veces de lo que te imaginas pero siempre he pensado en ti… siempre para mí has sido lo primero…

- Pa-pá – la chica tartamudeó un poco, su padre nunca le había hablado de esa manera.

- No soy perfecto, lo sé… no quise que anduvieras con ese chico porque yo sabía que esto pasaría, que ustedes dos acabarían inmiscuyéndose en lo que pasó hace tantos años y tal vez terminarían su relación por nuestra culpa… no lo evité de la mejor manera, pero tenía tanto miedo de que esto pasara… - después de haber aclarado un poco y ya más tranquilo, está dispuesto a irse del cuarto de su hija.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- Hablar con el mal nacido de Rukawa…

- Pero sí fui yo… - siente que ha traicionado a Kaede… ¡pero es su padre, su vida!... no se podía quedar más callada. Sin embargo antes que pudiese escucharla, Hanamichi se había ido.

Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, ser joven te hace cometer muchos errores.

Y acababa de cometer uno muy grande con su padre…

_Ella no es nadie para juzgarlo…_

Mientras tanto, Hanamichi ya no sabía qué pensar ni mucho menos qué sentir por él, por más que trata, no puede odiarlo… ¿qué es lo que tiene ese hombre para que incluso le cambie todos los esquemas? Por su culpa, ni sabe cuál es su verdadera orientación sexual… a estas alturas, no tiene idea de quien es en realidad, su vida es un completo desastre y no tiene ni la más puta idea por dónde puede volver a empezar. Desde el primer momento que lo vio supo que ese tipo no le era indiferente, pero de ahí sentir amor era casi risible… que te rechacen cincuenta y una mujeres, y que aparezca el tipo que más odias besándote como si fueras lo más valioso del mundo… si hubiera tenido más madurez en ese momento, si hubiera sido más consciente en las consecuencias, si sabía que existía el futuro, si él no hubiera dejado embarazada a Haruko…

¡Basta!

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron para sacar su móvil y marcó el número del moreno, quien se demoró en contestar; se imaginó que estaba indeciso de contestar y, tan lejos no estaba.

- Rukawa… - su voz era muy cortante.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sakuragi? – no le hacía mucha gracia oír la voz del pelirrojo, presentía que algo no iba bien.

- ¿COMO ES ESO DE ANDARLE DICIENDO A MI HIJA LO QUE HUBO ENTRE NOSOTROS? – gritó enfurecido, pero no menos directo.

Kaede quedó estático, sabía que esto pasaría, nadie podía aguantar tanto tiempo con ese secreto, ahora sí que había hecho enfadar a Sakuragi, no podía emitir palabra alguna. Ni su frialdad habitual lo sacaría de ésta.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – hacía mucho tiempo que Rukawa no oía a Hanamichi así, tan violento – claro, eres incapaz de decírmelo en la cara, pero a Hitomi te salió más fácil¿verdad?

- Sakuragi… tenemos que hablar…

- Claro que vamos a hablar… y me importa un rábano lo que estés haciendo, en veinte minutos en tu departamento.

- Pero, Saku…

- En veinte minutos – y cortó antes que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo más

Tomó su chaqueta y salió, otra vez le tendrá que inventar a Haruko una buena excusa por ausentarse otra vez. Si tiene suerte, esta vez, no se agarrará a golpes con el pelirrojo…

_Si tiene mucha suerte…_

* * *

Quedó angustiada, la forma tan abrupta como se fue Hanamichi la dejó temblando. El no es la persona más consciente de sus actos y seguramente no le iba a dar una grata visita a Kaede… Lo que le dijo no la deja aún mejor, solamente hace que reflexione que su padre también está sufriendo. 

Se pregunta a sí misma quien se ha creído para ser el juez de su padre… quizás no era el mejor del mundo…

Pero sí estaba segura de algo.

Si ella cometiera un error… su padre no le daría la espalda…

Hitomi se sentía a morir.

Esas palabras le dijeron muchas cosas…

Soledad… Desesperación… Necesidad…

Pero por sobre todo… amor…

Ese amor que no se expresan muy frecuentemente entre ambos en palabras, nunca lo creyeron necesario. Pero sí lo era. Ahora que todo había estallado, se siente lo peor del mundo… ¡no porque tu papá sea mayor significa que sea perfecto!

Toma lo primero que ve y lo tira lejos con coraje… el reloj despertador queda hecho añicos…

Ya ni tiene idea de qué es exactamente lo que pasa… son tantas cosas… y sin poder hacer nada…

Ha enfrentado a su padre, pero siente que ha perdido el rumbo…

Ahora toma otra cosa y la tira… toma otra y otra, necesita sacar lo de adentro…

Esta llorando…

Pero no le importa, todo lo que tiene encima lo bota al suelo… esta desesperada… es más de lo que sus dieciséis años pueden aguantar.

Ya no tiene nada que tirar.

Está de pie sin mover un músculo con su mirada vacía, perdida…

Se lanza a la cama y se echa a llorar…

Se quedó un buen rato así… llorar y no pensar en nada. Su pieza era un desastre, mandaría al infierno a Youji y que su padre se metiera con quien se le dé la gana… no le importaba nada.

Lloró un buen rato hasta que alguien tocó la puerta

- Hitomi – grita Yukime de la puerta – ¡tu galán de telenovela te busca! – no tenía idea la morena que era la última persona que la chica quería ver.

"_Es hora de actuar… happy faces, Hitomi"_.

Se siente extraña, era uno de esos días que no sabe ni en qué planeta anda… es que estaba tan sumergida en sus cosas… estaba muy conciente que él no la estaría abrazando en este preciso instante si supiera todo, seguramente la mandaría a freír rábanos si supiera que su padre andaba loco detrás del suyo ya hacía veinte años y, tal vez ahora se están matando.

¡Qué cosa más extraña es el amor!

Y eso que le quedaba mucha vida por recorrer…

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Youji de repente.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí¿a quién más? – le hizo gracia el comentario de la pelirroja – estás callada.

- Nada…

- Hitomi yo he hablado más que tú y eso es decir mucho – el moreno alzó una ceja dándose a notar.

- Son ideas tuyas – trató de disimular, riéndose muy a lo talentosa, quizás la carrera de actriz no sería mala idea.

- No sé porqué no te creo – la miraba juiciosamente – eres un lorito parlachín.

- ¡You! – la chica protestó con una mueca graciosa, su novio simplemente sonrió, la pudo hacer sentir mejor.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – ahora más parecía su padre que su novio, desearía que fuera más maduro en otros planos – lo entiendo… quizás no puedas contarme, quizás en otro momento…

Lo que acababa de decir era como un "cuéntame ahora mismo, que ya me tienes desesperado, pero mejor me hago el comprensivo antes de que me frías con aceite hirviendo" en una forma demasiado sutil, si no conociera ella a los hombres¡ja!

Por suerte suena el teléfono le había salvado la campana. Ella misma lo contesta.

- ¿Aló? – Hitomi se quedó callada un rato, con una cara que no presagiaba nada bueno, Youji también estaba intranquilo al ver sus facciones – haber… tranquilízate un poco… relájate, dime qué pasó, que no te entiendo nada…mmm… ¡qué!... ¿qué dijiste? – estaba muy angustiada y ya le estaba costando hablar - ¿y cómo está?... ¿en el hospital central?... voy inmediatamente para allá – cortó el teléfono – vámonos –le toma la mano a su novio apresuradamente para llevarlo al auto.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el moreno con preocupación - ¿le pasó algo a tu papá?

- Vamos al auto, te explico después…

Casi se fueron corriendo al auto, Hitomi estaba temblando… ¡Qué día más largo ha sido este!

Sin embargo, ese no era su mayor pensamiento, todo lo referente a Rukawa y su padre había pasado inmediatamente a segundo plano.

Es que… le encantaría decirle 'te lo dije'… pero eso era lo de menos…

No tenía certeza que podría hacerlo alguna vez.

¿Cuántas veces ya se lo había advertido? Sabía que esto más temprano que tarde sucedería y ya ven… Apostaba que ese cerdo otra vez se iría con las suyas, pero al parecer, la mayoría de los adultos sólo piensa vivir en el hoy y no mucho en el futuro

- Hitomi¿qué pasó? – preguntó Youji muy alterado mientras iba manejando, no sabía porque estaba a toda velocidad.

- Mako… – fue lo único que la pelirroja comentó con la voz algo quebrada.

- ¿Mako? – el chico no entendía absolutamente nada, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema, se notaba que ella estaba muy afectada

Y podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse, que estaba así desde antes que recibiera la dichosa llamada. Youji repasaba en su mente quien podría ser 'Mako' ¿Algún o alguna amistad de la preparatoria? No… él supuestamente las conocía a todas. También podría ser algún mote, porque tiene la misma manía que su padre para poner apodos a todas las personas, pero era la primera vez que lo había oído.

¿Quién será?

_Que la cabeza le diera vueltas… no llegaría muy lejos que digamos…_

* * *

_- ¿Se pondrá bien, doctor? – preguntó un niño muy ansioso._

_- Tu mami tiene algunas heridas, pero pronto estará bien – el pequeño lo miraba muy detenidamente, las explicaciones de parvularia no le servían de mucho, ya había 'aterrizado a la realidad' para que le vengan con esas cosas._

_- Doctor… quiero la verdad…_

_El médico vio que se notaba que ese chiquillo vivía la violencia intrafamiliar… era muy maduro para sus nueve o diez años. No creyó cuando le dijeron que él hizo todos los trámites._

_- Ella no está bien, hay cosas de medicina que no entenderías – fue lo más simple posible – pero tu mamá tiene muchas heridas, no creo que se recupere rápidamente._

_- ¿Puedo ir a verla?_

_- Tío…_

- "…"

- ¡Tío! – gritó una voz por segunda vez, sacándolo de su ensoñación

- ¡Hitomi! – Mitsui se puso de pie a penas vio a los dos chicos.

"_Hitomi y Mitsui… ahora esto si que es raro, esto sí que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza",_ pensó el pelinegro mirando a ambos interlocutores,

- ¿Cómo está Mako? – preguntó agitadamente sin saludar.

- Bueno, e-ella – comenzó a balbucear.

- ¡No estoy para que me inventes cosas! – Hisashi sintió en ese minuto un _deja vú._

- Esta bien… ella tiene varias fracturas, pero aún estaba consciente cuando llegó al hospital… el doctor me dijo que por lo menos se quedaría unos cuatro meses… lo peor de todo fue la fractura en la columna vertebral – el peliazul lo contaba muy afectado y los chicos estaban horrorizados – ahora mismo está en pabellón y no sabemos qué secuelas tendrá del accidente.

- ¡Yo sé lo dije! – empezó a encarar al mayor – ¡yo se los dije!... pero no… ¡eres un maldito idiota, Michi!

- Cálmate Hitomi… - a pesar de que Youji no lograba deducir cual era la situación, trató de al menos apaciguar los ánimos.

- ¡Maldición! – pegó una patada con todas sus fuerzas a un basurero que ahí se encontraba, logrando captar la atención de todos.

- Escúchame… – el peliazul decidió ser firme ya, o esto se le iba de las manos – primero, esto es un hospital y tenemos que respetar si no quieres que nos echen a patadas; segundo, tú sabes mejor que yo que Mako decidió correr el riesgo, a ella no la podíamos obligar a hacer algo que no quiere; y creo que si armamos un escándalo no ayudaremos en nada – su voz fue clara, dura y precisa.

- Pero… - trató la pelirroja de replicar.

- Tranquila… confiemos en la voluntad de Mako y de Kami-sama para que todo salga bien, no tenemos opción – hablaba de forma más dulce.

- No nos queda de otra… bien hecho, señor 'yo tengo el control' – aún seguía la chica muy nerviosa pero se sentó sólo para lo que podía hacer… esperar.

Mitsui le pidió que le comprara algo a Hitomi para que se le calmaran un poco los nervios. En un principio, la idea era que se la llevara con él, pero esa niña era tan testaruda que no la pudieron mover de ahí. Y mejor no dirigirle la palabra a la chica, que tal vez le dé un ataque de histeria otra vez. En ese rato de silencio, Hitomi lo aprovechó para calmarse. No solucionaría nada si andaba lloriqueando, provocaba más problemas de los que ayudaba.

Ya más tranquila, su mente pudo trabajar y la primera pregunta que se le cruzó por la cabeza fue cuál era el motivo por el cual su tío se preocupara tanto. Esto ya estaba trascendiendo el 'ámbito profesional' y esa preocupación de 'amigo' no era muy creíble.

Sin contar con la tremenda falta de respeto y metida de pata que acababa de cometer, sin duda, su boca era un peligro público.

- Lo siento…

- Eh… – Hisashi sólo arqueó la ceja al oírla hablar tan de repente.

- Lo siento… pero esto… b-bueno… y-yo… ehhh…

- No te preocupes, también siento que es mi responsabilidad…

- Pero Makoto decidió…

- Debí haber insistido más, haberme apurado en la investigación… no sé, yo…

- Oye… espero que no sea inoportuna para preguntar… pero así, pareciera que estás enamorado de Mako… te preocupas demasiado por ella… – Mitsui abrió los ojos como platos al oír eso – si mi tía está rehaciendo su vida, no vería mal porqué tú no… Mako es muy bonita y bastante más simpática de cuando la conocía, no harían mala pareja.

- No estoy enamorado de ella – le respondió con sinceridad, ambos miraban hacia el frente – me gustaría, pero todavía no estoy listo para tener otra relación…

- Bueno, no lo reconoces… pero en un tiempo más… ya te dije, se te nota demasiado…

- Quizás es cariño… - la nostalgia aparece en su rostro – ella me recuerda a mi mamá…

- ¿Qué?

- Eso… me recuerda mucho a mi mamá… creo que sé con sólo mirarlas cuando pasan por estas cosas… eso de maquillarse más de la cuenta, hacerse chasquilla de repente, vestirse de manga larga en verano, la tristeza de sus ojos, el temor en sus ojos cuando las tratas… son todas esas pequeñas cosas que nadie las ve salvo quien lo ha vivido…

- Tío…

- Nah, para mí es sólo pasado… creo que me estoy haciendo aficionado a nuestros secretillos – sonríen ambos levemente – espero que me guardes también éste.

Quedaron otra vez en silencio, pero esta vez sumidos en sus pensamientos. Hitomi se da cuenta que está aprendiendo que las personas nunca se les termina de conocer nunca, al parecer, esa confesión no se la esperaba para nada. Comprendía perfectamente a Mitsui que actuara a veces en función de sus traumas, ella aún no puede superar el suyo, aunque su padre la mandó a un sicólogo por varios años, aún no soporta los autos cuando van muy rápido…

- Mejor cambiemos de tema – ese tema le deprimía demasiado – ¿y cómo está Hanamichi?

- Sin comentarios… me acabo de pelear con él… y lo peor de todo es que puede cometer una locura.

- Hanamichi es una locura – recalcó – pero en el fondo… tú sabes que es inofensivo…

"_Si claro… bien pero bien en el fondo…"_

* * *

Lo estaba esperando en la puerta con la furia en la cara… tenía la razón no debió haberle contado nada a esa chiquilla aunque lo hubiera amenazado de muerte; tarde o temprano sabía que se lo recriminaría a su padre, aunque lo más que le pidió fue eso, ése no era su asunto. No hablaron ninguna palabra, al parecer, esto ya era mutuo eso de que este asunto sólo se trataría a puertas cerradas. 

- Pasa – dijo Rukawa una vez que abrió la puerta, ni siquiera la había cerrado cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a discutir con él.

- ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto? – le reclamó – ése fue un golpe bajo… – lo tomó de la ropa, estaba furioso – estúpido de mierda… maldito miserable despechado… si querías vengarte, lo hiciste muy bien…

Quería golpearlo, esto no podía perdonárselo, esto no… tenía el puño empuñado, listo para golpearlo como lo había hecho en tantas otras ocasiones. Pero algo lo frenaba, Rukawa nunca lo había hecho enfadar tanto… sin embargo… no podía… ahora que sabía que lo amaba no podía pegarle, su puño tiritaba de la rabia pero no podía tocarlo. El moreno estaba esperando en cualquier momento el golpe, mas no llegaba, sentía la mirada de odio de Hanamichi sobre él, casi al borde de las lágrimas por la impotencia por no poder descargarse.

- Ni siquiera puedo golpearte – desvió la mirada al suelo y murmuró bajito, igualmente el pelinegro lo escuchó.

- Fue ella la que me pidió que le contara, torpe… – le aclaró Kaede, tratando de soltarse del amarre.

- Qué amable eres… ¿y no pensaste que era mi hija, imbécil?

- ¡Yo no quería!

- ¿Te amenazó con dispararte? – fue sarcástico.

- Con algo peor…

- Seguramente – al fin Hanamichi lo soltó – no sé cómo pudo creerte… porque yo no creería el primer rumor que se me cruce por delan…

- ¡Ella nos vio, tarado! – exclamó enfáticamente, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con horror.

- ¿Q-qué nos…vio? – tartamudeaba ante tal afirmación.

- El día que tú y yo nos besamos por primera vez en tu casa.

- N-No puede ser… no-no…

- Sí y que si no hablaba con ella, me dijo que me encararía en mi casa… te acusó de ser mi amante – se comenzó a desesperarse – ¿qué mierda esperabas que hiciera?

- Dime qué demonios voy a hacer ahora – cada vez el tono del pelirrojo aumentaba el volumen, no le importó en absoluto la réplica del moreno – ¡ella me odia! – se tiró a sentarse en un sillón de manera muy ofuscada.

- Sakuragi – dijo el pelinegro tranquilizadoramente, sentándose junto a él, era necesario apaciguar a Hanamichi – ella no te odia… simplemente está confundida, yo creo que no tomaría muy bien a la primera que mi padre ande con otro hombre y eso que soy homosexual… – ambos se miraron a los ojos.

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada! – el pelirrojo todavía estaba algo alterado – no sabes cómo me gritó, me dijo que yo le daba asco, ella nunca me va a perdonar lo que pasó, que yo era un manipulador por haber utilizado a su madre, que no me importaban los sentimientos de nadie… y todo por tu culpa… – y esta vez, no evitó ponerse a llorar, aunque fuera ante él, cubriéndose su cara con sus manos.

Kaede por primera vez se dio cuenta del daño que había hecho, por eso no quería decirle nada a Hitomi, sabía que esto lo destrozaría, quizás hubiera sido mejor si le hubiere aceptado sus promesas... pero no podía perdonarlo así como así. Sin embargo, ver a su torpe tan vulnerable, que todo ese dolor lo había resistido solo en todo este tiempo. Ignoraba que, en ese instante, su hombro resultara tan tentador… Hanamichi solamente quería apoyarse en él en busca de consuelo, todas las cosas que le había dicho anteriormente no las sentía… lo único que quería era tirarse a sus brazos para recibir únicamente un abrazo suyo… sentir ese calor.

- Sakuragi... lo de Hitomi es solamente un arrebato, tú eres lo único que tiene – el rostro del pelirrojo seguía aún cubierto, la manos Rukawa ahora dudaba para ver si la apoyaba o no en la espalda de su torpe – ella simplemente no se esperaba esto – su mano iba a ponerla, pero apenas rozó la espalda, la sacó como si le hubiera dado la corriente – estoy seguro que si hablas con ella, todo saldrá bien...

- Ella no entiende razones... cuando se lo propone, es igual de cabeza dura que yo - rió con tristeza.

- Es verdad – sonrió – 'de tal palo, tal astilla'…

- No me perdonará nunca…

- No tiene nada que perdonarte, habla con ella… quizás está tan confundida como tú – su orgullo no pudo más, atrajo la nuca del pelirrojo para que la pusiese en su hombro, Hanamichi no dejaba de sollozar – perdóname por habérselo dicho, sé que a mí no me correspondía, pero tu hija es muy inteligente.

- Igualita a su padre – se miraron los dos y sonrieron, Kaede se sentía satisfecho ya que el pelirrojo estaba mejor, no se preocupó de la posible 'posición comprometedora' que significaba tener su cabeza en su hombro.

Se sentían ambos bien, quedaron en silencio, disfrutando aquel momento. Hacía tiempo que Hanamichi no se sentía esa protección, el trabajo de tener todo a su cargo se le ha hecho muy pesado. Todo lo que tenía pendiente, se ha dejado para después, ese momento… ese sólo contacto era casi mágico…

"_Cursi",_ se reprimía con una mueca de alegría en la cara y con lo ojos semi cerrados.

- ¿Sakuragi? – una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ehh…

- Es la tercera vez que te llamo – la situación ya le parecía incómoda, su corazón latía desbocadamente y no quería que él lo notara – lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

- No, soy yo el que lo siento – una sonrisa melancólica – no debí haberte molestado ni mucho menos haberte gritado de esa manera.

- No te preocupes, yo también soy padre… tal vez hubiera actuado igual…

- No eres tan idiota como yo – no se daban cuenta lo adolescentes que parecían con esas excusas y explicaciones – además no sé que le voy decir cuando vuelva – se había acordado de la que le esperaba.

- ¡Ay, Sakuragi, por Dios! – suspiró, _"y yo pensé que lo había superado",_ el torpe era más duro que una roca – dile la verdad… no ha sido fácil saber que su padre tenía un pasado…

- Es que no es eso – había un jadeo de nervios en su voz - ¿y si me dice que no me quiere ver más?

- No digas eso…

- Es que tú no entiendes… ella es lo más importante de mi vida – su nerviosismo aumentaba.

- No te anticipes a las cosas…

- Pero…

- Después de todo… tú la conoces mejor que yo…

- Tengo miedo… - lo confesó el pelirrojo.

- Sé que todo saldrá bien…

- ¿Es que tú no entiendes? – casi gritaba.

- No, no entiendo, sólo veo que eres tan testarudo – _"¿es que no podremos hablar alguna vez sin siquiera un poco de tensión?"_

- Es que…

- ¿Pero qué? – Kaede lo miraba fijamente como desafiándolo, éste no se percataba que estaba presionando a Hanamichi… ni lo siguiente que lo diría…

- Yo…

- ¡Déjate de sandeces! – ya no le quedaba mucha paciencia – habla con ella y déjame en paz.

- No quiero perder a mi hija¿te cuesta mucho entender?… ¡Ya perdí el amor de mi vida por mi estupidez! – se desahogó sin pensar en un grito y con una mirada tan intensa que dejó perplejo al moreno, cuyos ojos estaban parpadeando al oír tal afirmación.

Silencio…

Mientras tanto, Sakuragi se dio cuenta de la tontería que había hecho… ¡Maldita bocota suya que habla antes de pensar! Si hablaron de esto fue una excepción y no para insistir como un muchacho con las hormonas alborotadas que no se resignaba a un rechazo… Tenía que irse y ya…

- Yo no dije nada, yo no hablé nada… tú sabes que esto de juntarnos fue una idiotez mía – Hanamichi habló de repente, tan rápido que no se le entendía lo que decía, su corazón no lo estaba haciendo mejor – creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

- Sí… - fue apenas un murmullo, no podía procesar las palabras del pelirrojo ni mucho menos con la convicción con las que lo había dicho.

Hanamichi empezó a tomar su mochila inseparable para irse… Kaede sólo lo observaba…

- ¡Qué tarde es! – miró su reloj – bueno, Rukawa, yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

El moreno ya no lo oía…

Su mente estaba en otra cosa mientras lo miraba con nostalgia…

_Se sentía voces de niños, que jugueteaban despreocupados por la vida. Nunca sabrían el gran amor que se esconde a través de sus abuelos… sólo un buen observador se daría cuenta de las miradas furtivas llenas de frustración y amor que se esconden tras de ellos… buscan el roce, un simple cruce de miradas… saben que más de eso no puede pasar, pero cada roce, cada mirada, cada palabra es el paraíso… o el infierno… no puede besarlo, no puede sentirlo, no puede tocarlo… Cada vez que se encuentra con ese hombre, reinan los "y si"… "¿Y si Youji no lo hubiera tomado tan mal?"… "¿Y si Hanamichi realmente se había enamorado de él?"… "¿Y si hubieran probado al menos?... "¿Y si hubieran estado juntos una vez más?" _

¿Es ese el futuro que quería Kaede Rukawa?

¿Quería conformarse por el resto de su vida con miradas, roces y discusiones que no llevan a ninguna parte?

No… no lo quería… porque a pesar de todo, lo amaba… amaba a ese torpe desde siempre…

Sakuragi ya había dado el primer paso… ya no daría ninguno nunca más…

Al menos que él se lo permitiera…

- H-Hanamichi… – lo llamó muy nervioso, estaba convencido que ésta sí sería la última vez que Sakuragi le diría eso.

- L-lo siento… haz que esto nunca pasó… nunca más te diré nada, te lo prometo – el pelirrojo estaba tan perturbado que no atendió que Rukawa lo había llamado por su nombre, se giró con intenciones de irse.

- Hanami…

- No, lo siento, yo me iré ahora…

- Hanamichi, no te vayas…

- Rukawa…

- Yo aún… te… amo… – lo dijo en un acto de último recurso para que le prestara atención; y lo logró, el aludido inmediatamente se dio vuelta, incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír – yo t-te quiero… – Kaede lo repitió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – fue a lo único que atinó a decir, la emoción inundaba todo su ser, lo que más ha querido en el mundo era escuchar eso – yo… yo…

- Que aún… tú y yo…

- Nosotros… - o se peleaban o hablaban como un par de bobos… ambos se sentían así, esa risilla nerviosa lo evidenciaba.

- Podríamos… tener una oportunidad… claro, si tú quieres…

- Yo… pero… nuestros hijos… tú mismo dijiste que ya era tarde, que nuestras vidas ya estaban hechas, que ya no teníamos posibilidades… que tu amor se había muerto – era tan maravilloso para Hanamichi que le estaba poniendo peros.

- Quiero pensar por una sola vez en mí... por una vez en nosotros… algún día ellos harán sus vidas y nos quedaremos en el 'si nosotros hubiéramos hecho esto o dicho aquello'…

- Pero… tú ya no me amas… - volvió a repetir la idea, no estaba convencido.

- Mentí cuando te dije que ya no te amaba porque creí que era lo mejor para todos… pero no ha sido así… yo no puedo sacarte de mi mente ni mucho menos de mi corazón…

- Kaede…

- Creo que no fue bueno mentirme a mí mismo, lo hice por ellos… ¿pero nosotros cuándo? – lo preguntó con cierta rabia – los amo a ellos… pero también te quiero a ti…

- No podemos tener todo en la vida…

- ¡Joder, Hanamichi! – se molestó el moreno – no me lo digas eso a mí, que he tenido que renunciar a todo por los demás… démonos una oportunidad…

- ¿Y nuestras familias? – el pelirrojo vio que Rukawa se impacientaba y como suspiraba.

- Hana… si no resulta, será un lindo recuerdo… ¿ y si nos va bien?... estoy más que consciente que esto no será nada fácil pero es mejor que arrepentirnos por algo que no hicimos¿no crees?…

Hanamichi estaba comenzando a emocionarse, pero no precisamente por lo que Rukawa le estaba hablando, sino más bien, que sentía que su zorro lo había perdonado definitivamente. Inesperadamente, se lanzó a sus brazos y se puso a llorar.

Fue un abrazo muy largo, Kaede tampoco pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se cayeran y aferrarse a la cintura, del que ahora sí podía considerar, su torpe. Era como si no se hubieran visto desde hace mucho, al mismo tiempo, se sentían libres… sin rencores, misterios ni dudas.

- Yo también – dijo Hanamichi oculto en el cuello de Kaede.

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo…

- Hanamichi…

El silencio los hipnotizó, ya no pudieron concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran en los ojos del otro... sus rostros se acercaron hasta que rozaron sus labios... un simple roce... pero bastó para encender ese amor que estaba escondido. El zorro se dejo embriagar por la lengua de Hanamichi que lo invitaba a disfrutar lenta, pero al mismo tiempo, apasionadamente el beso. Sus lenguas se exploraban con fuerza, con una fogosidad, que podía contrastar con esa suavidad que estaban logrando. No sabían lo que sentían, no podían describirlo, esta sensación los superaba, esa desesperación por el otro era lo más cercano a ello... los brazos posesivos de Kaede en su cintura daban prueba de ello, algo que al pelirrojo no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, su cuerpo estaba vibrando con ello, lo único que podía hacer era tomar de sus mejillas para profundizar ese beso, deseaba hacer eso a rabiar…

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos otra vez… no querían hablar, no querían arruinar ese momento, las palabras estaban de más. Ahora fue Kaede quien se apoyó en el hombro del pelirrojo, mientras que éste acariciaba su cabello. Se quedaron un buen rato así, hasta que el pelirrojo bostezó, demasiadas emociones había vivido en muy poco tiempo.

- Estás cansado… ¿por qué no te recuestas un rato? – sugirió el moreno, acariciando una de la mejillas de Hanamichi – yo preparo la cena y te quedas a comer¿te parece? – le cerró un ojo.

- De acuerdo, este hombre tan fuerte y atractivo necesita descanso – bromeó.

- Tonto – le siguió el juego - ¿quién dijo que eres atractivo?

- Zorro tonto, yo mnh… - antes que dijese algo más, el pelinegro lo acalló con un beso.

- Ahora descansa… - Hanamichi le hizo caso.

- Hana… – lo llamó y el pelirrojo se dio vuelta antes de que entrara a la habitación.

- Mmm…

- Te queda mejor el pelo rojo – le estaba coqueteando con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – hizo el mismo gesto coqueto y entró bajo la atenta mirada de Kaede.

El pelirrojo se tiró en la cama con una tremenda sonrisa, quería pegarse un tremendo cabezazo para saber si estaba soñando, quería saltar como un niño por toda la habitación. Era mejor de lo que había imaginado… esos labios sobre los suyos, su lengua enredándose con la suya, sus fuertes brazos recorriendo su espalda; pero por sobre todo oír ese 'te amo'… no sentía merecedor de tanto, no cabía de tanta felicidad.

Tenía la esperanza que al despertar, se diera cuenta que no es parte de un sueño… uno de los tantos que ha tenido…

Al mismo tiempo, Rukawa no estaba menos contento. Hasta esa mirada fría que trae consigo se había desarmado, estaba sonriente y todos los cuestionamientos sobre su familia los ha postergado por el momento, era demasiado bueno lo que le estaba pasando para invadir su mente con eso. Tenía miedo, una cosa es que lo haya perdonado, pero igualmente sentía esa inseguridad…

_Había muchas cosas de las que tenían que hablar…_

* * *

Ya han pasado más de tres horas desde que los chicos llegaron al hospital. Salvo por cruce de palabras momentáneos, esperaban en silencio a que un médico les dijera alguna información, sin embargo, nunca ocurrió, así que los chicos decidieron comer algo, Mitsui se quedó para ver si había alguna novedad. 

Youji, mientras estaban comiendo, estaba pensando quién demonios era la tal Makoto o, como cariñosamente le decía su novia, "Mako"; pensaba que conocía a todos los cercanos de su chica, pero se equivocó, a esa mujer no la había oído nombrar ni en pelea de perros.

- ¿Quién es Makoto? – preguntó Youji, superado por su curiosidad – ¿es una amiga tuya?

- Sí y no…

- Cada vez entiendo menos… no sé que hacemos aquí… - protestó el pelinegro.

- Su nombre actualmente es Makoto Izawa… la conocí en los Estados Unidos, era una amiga de papá – comenzó a explicarle Hitomi – después se pelearon, ahora él la mataría, la odia.

- ¿Qué hizo?... además chiquilla loca – reía con cierta malicia mientras tomaba un sorbo de bebida – ¿qué haces tú con ella si tu padre no la quiere ver ni en pintura?

- Es una historia larga… eso sí, por la cara que pones – se ríe levemente – te aclaro que no llevaban la 'amistad' que tú piensas… yo que sepa, ellos no tuvieron nada – _"aunque a estas alturas, ya nada me sorprende" – _la cuestión es que ella se casó con un empresario muy importante, de las más altas esferas de este país, pero por ese tiempo estaba radicado en Norteamérica… algún tiempo después, Izawa quiso volver para hacer negocios en forma más independiente y competir con las grandes empresas tecnológicas…

- Todavía no entiendo – bufó Youji - ¿qué tiene que ver el tal Izawa con que ella esté en el hospital?

- Mucho, y no te impacientes – dijo molesta – hace más o menos seis meses me encontré con ella… en compañía de mi tío Michi, pensé que era su amante o algo por el estilo, así que fui a reclamarles porque creí que eran amantes… pasé la vergüenza de mi vida – estaba más roja que un tomate y su novio no aguantaba la risa, no era necesario que le contara más; pero la cara de su chica lo hizo callar de una vez – sin embargo, vi que ella no era la misma… bastante más dulce y humilde de lo que era antes, se maquillaba más de la cuenta, y eso que envidiaba a la condenada porque tenía muy buen gusto.

- Qué interesante… - _"mujeres", _ironizó

- No es eso… creo que era mejor maquillarse de esa forma a que todo el mundo supiera que la golpeaban en su casa – esa fue sorpresa para él, Hitomi hablaba muy enserio – sabiendo como es ella, prefería eso ante la humillación pública…

- Y porque amaba a ese tal Izawa… siempre ese tipo de mujeres piensa la misma estupidez…

- No, ella se casó con él por amor… pero al tío Sam, si te digo que ha cambiado y mucho, Makoto era una mujer muy ambiciosa… ella misma me contó al tiempo después que se casaron, se cayó su cuento de hadas, el tipo hacía fiestas en que las drogas, el alcohol y el sexo predominaban… comenzó a serle infiel, a golpearla y todo eso… fue entonces cuando encontró a mi tío y se ofreció ayudarla.

- Qué caritativo él… eso no me cuadra…

- Yo tampoco… pero hay un no sé qué que me dice que ellos no tenían nada porque aparte, él trabaja para la corporación de Izawa… además mi tío la conoció a raíz que el desgraciado ese está especulando en la bolsa y está dejando sin dinero a la compañía, robándole a los accionistas…

- Eso es grave… lo hubieran denunciado, se hubieran ahorrado problemas…

- No es tan fácil, cariño… esa gente es poderosa y si saben que alguien los denuncia, les puede costar sus cabezas, además es muy difícil probarlo; además, como te dije, Mako es más terca que una mula, y ni muerta querría aparecer en un escándalo, ella misma le estaba ayudando a mi tío para que Izawa cayera en su propia red sin que aparecieran sus nombres… y por supuesto, mi tía Rika no tiene idea…

- ¡PERO EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO! – gritó el moreno de repente – el idiota de Mitsui está poniendo en peligro a todo el mundo y tú te quedas callada… ¡TORPE!

- Pero si hablo es peor… incluso me ofrecieron dinero, que prácticamente me hicieron aceptar a la fuerza, necesitaban mi silencio como diera lugar... gracias a eso pude hacer que mi tío me ayudara con algo… como podríamos decirlo mejor… pude chantajearlo…

- Hitomi – dijo antes de pagar la cuenta – esto no es un juego… - le toma la mano y la mira fijamente, él estaba preocupado.

- No te preocupes… sé lo que hago… además no puedo dejar sola a Mako después que ese maldito la empujó de un balcón…

- Ahí lo descubrirán y listo… asunto arreglado y que te sirva de lección para que no te metas donde no te llaman – la reprendía como una niña.

- Ya oíste a mi tío… uno dinerito por aquí y unos amigotes por allá… por maltrato familiar, a Izawa no lo condenarán nunca, mi tío me lo dijo, ese tipo tiene demasiado dinero y contactos, que ni el mejor abogado del mundo lo meterá preso, todos tenemos un precio… pero si se enfrenta con otros tipos tan poderosos como él en un juicio, lo meterán a la cárcel, es mucha la presión y el dinero en juego, por eso mi tío y Makoto estaban planeando todo esto.

- Sigo diciendo que esto es peligroso… ¿por qué a todos ustedes les gusta meterse en problemas? – reclamaba bastante molesto.

- No te preocupes, You… yo no estoy metida con ellos en esto… sólo estoy guardándoles el secreto – en ese momento, los chicos se besaron – además sé cuidarme sola.

- Pero igual… no me importan ellos, pero tú sí – la miró tan penetrantemente que Hitomi se sonrojó.

- Mejor subamos… quiero saber como está Makoto…

Los dos volvieron a ver donde estaba Mitsui. La mujer aún no había salido de la sala de operaciones y estaban preocupados, hasta el mismo Youji, quien no la conocía. Sin embargo, Hitomi no podía apartar de su mente otra preocupación. Ha llamado tres veces a su casa y otras cuantas al celular de su padre, y ninguna noticia de él... Y ya eran más de las nueve…

Esperaba que no hubiera cometido otra locura… más encima por Rukawa… porque con ellos, todo podría pasar y más…

Juguetea con sus pies en señal de nerviosismo…

Estaba preocupada por él también… quería hablar con él, más que reprocharse, necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas…

"_Papá… ¿en dónde te has metido?"…_

* * *

Hanamichi se asustó en un principio, mirando para todos lados, esa cama no era suya, pero la habitación le era conocido… ese aroma le era familiar, era de él. Se acordó de que estaba en el departamento de Rukawa y lo que había pasado antes de dormirse. Se sonrojó un poco y sonrió. Sonaba tan bien eso… 'Kaede y yo'… Desde que enviudó, no había hablado tan serio de una pareja, todavía no es tarde para tener una relación formal; hasta sus problemas le parecían secundarios… 

Era un idiota sin remedio… y lo sabía…

Pero nunca lo admitiría… y menos frente a él…

Le dio risa al pensar en eso.

El sonido de sus tripas y un exquisito olor le hicieron recordar que tenía hambre, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Sonríe al ver a ese zorro cocinando, no se lo imaginaba verlo tan hogareño; es un desafío saber que aún no conoce a ese zorro como quisiera… pero no le apura. Tienen mucho tiempo para conocerse, saber que hay detrás de esa postura seria y fría.

- Despertaste – le dijo el moreno apenas lo vio.

- Tengo hambre – mirando la olla puesta de reojo, Kaede sólo levantó una ceja.

- ¡Qué romántico eres! – bufó, con lo que le sale después de reconciliarse… bueno, que no se queje, es un torpe.

- No sabía que te gustaban las relaciones empalagosas – se burló.

- No… pero no me salgas con eso… ¿por quién me tomas? – estaba falsamente enojado.

- Es que te imaginaba más… indecente… - se le salió y Kaede estaba aguantándose de la risa.

- Creo que mejor vayamos a comer, torpe y, más encima, pervertido…

Esto sí que les estaba siendo difícil, parecían dos adolescentes que le costaba entablar un tema… Era fácil agarrarse a golpes o enredarse en la cama pero porqué no lo era mantener una conversación civilizada; sin contar los tartamudeos y algunos silencios incómodos, la cena estuvo de maravilla. Terminaron de comer y ya habían tenido su primera discusión por quien iba a fregar los platos, ganó Rukawa…

- Oh… oh – el pelirrojo miró su reloj – se me ha hecho muy tarde, Hitomi me va a matar.

- A veces pienso que ella parece más que tu madre que tu hija – al pelirrojo no le gustó el comentario y el zorro le causó mucha gracia – pero me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más conmigo… yo… - el moreno empezó a dudar lo que quería decir.

- ¿Qué? – el pelirrojo pensaba muchas cosas, si a final de cuentas, era un hombre…

- Ya me oíste… quiero que te quedes un poco más conmigo, pero no para eso – había adivinado sus pensamientos, Hanamichi iba a replicar pero Rukawa le puso un dedo en la boca antes que hablara – creo que es muy pronto y si estamos juntos, es porque es algo serio. Sé que es estúpido que un tipo a mi edad quiera las cosas lentamente, porque hace rato que ya no somos vírgenes…

- No tienes que explicármelo, me gustaría… bueno, tú ya sabes… - se viene una risita nerviosa – pero también te quiero y eso es más importante – lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó más hacia sí para un contacto más cercano – no quiero forzarte a nada… además necesitamos conocernos más… si alguien nos hubiera visto en la mesa – su voz y la mueca en su cara eran bastante graciosas por lo que Kaede le dio risa.

- Creo que hasta Hitomi y Youji hablan menos nerviosos que nosotros – siguió con la sonrisa a flor de labios – pensaba que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

- Agrégale lo sonrojados que estábamos… yo parecía chiquilla de preparatoria tartamudeando…

- Te verías exquisita con faldita… como de esas admiradoras que yo tenía…

- Mira zorro tarado, cómo me compararas con ellas, voy a castigarte como se debe – le plantó un tremendo beso que los dejó sin aliento y se miraron por algún rato.

- ¡Hana! –exclamó finalmente divertido, pero la mirada de Sakuragi no quería más bromas y retomar el tema.

- Ahora hablando en serio… también creo que lo mejor es que las cosas vayan a su ritmo, que suceda cuando tenga que suceder… no quiero que esto sea que, cada vez que nos veamos a escondidas, nos revolquemos en la cama y eso sería todo… Kaede, sé que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que el pasado quede cerrado completamente…

- Un momento, el pasado no se borrará nunca… – el pelirrojo reflejó cierta tristeza en la mirada y Rukawa se percató de eso – es parte de nosotros pero eso no significa que no construyamos algo a futuro – le aclaró y le acarició la mejilla para que se le quitara esa pena – lo que tenemos que hacer es empezar de nuevo… aunque no haya cosa que me guste más que discutir contigo, creo que lo mejor sería que congeniáramos… ¿crees que podamos?

- Mejor dicho… ¿lo intentamos? – el pelirrojo lo miró muy seguro de lo que estaba hablando.

Kaede lo besó otra vez como forma de sellar el trato, descubriendo que discutir no era la única forma de disfrutar juntos… bueno, no podían negar que su química fuera arrolladora y que sus bocas eran poderosos imanes, pero esto de estar juntos era más que un desafío por el 'qué dirán' sino por el 'qué se dirán'. No sería fácil para nadie, pero estaban dispuestos a luchar y eso era lo más importante.

- ¿Qué haremos con Haruko? – preguntó el pelirrojo que quería todas las respuestas inmediatamente.

- Tendrá que entender algún día que esto nunca tuvo sentido, creo que ella también tiene derecho a tener a alguien a su lado que la quiera y sea feliz, yo no la he hecho vivir en el paraíso precisamente.

- Pero se va a enterar que tú andas con un hombre… ¿cómo crees que reaccione?... más encima yo… ay, Dios, no me quiero imaginar…

- Por el momento, no se va a enterar… no sólo quiero que lo hagamos lento por nosotros sino porque esto es una situación muy delicada¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien…

- No quiero decirle nada a Haruko hasta ver la manera de que los chicos lo acepten sin que se quieran cambiar de apellido – si tenía una relación con él, ésa sería la preocupación número uno de Kaede Rukawa.

- No sé porqué, pero creo que el enano de Daisuke va a ser el que mejor reaccione de los tres – aunque les pareció divertido el comentario, tal vez era lo más cierto – mi hija se va morir cuando se entere que estamos juntos.

- Hitomi me dijo que pensó mucho y que lo más importante para ella era tu felicidad, sin importar si era al lado de un hombre o una mujer… por eso, si le aclaras las cosas mejor, se arreglará todo… si no es tan difícil, Hanamichi.

- De sólo pensar en volver a casa, me dan escalofríos – Sakuragi es abrazado por el pelinegro en señal de apoyo. Este sólo le susurra.

- Sé que podrás…

Hanamichi piensa lo idiota que ha sido… ¿Cómo no se fijó en él antes?... hasta miedo daba hacerse más y más adicto a ese zorro, que demostraba que era mucho más que alguien que era alguien callado que sólo sirve para recrear la vista, podía ser comprensivo y ser la estabilidad que siempre ha buscado en una pareja; aparte su pelirroja traviesa lo adoraba y lo respetaba, no había encontrado una "mamá" convencional para ella, pero era lo que ambos necesitaban.

_Y eso era perfecto… _

* * *

**¡Holas! Después de mil años he vuelto… y en qué forma… Espero que no haya hecho llorar a nadie, jajajaja. El verdadero motivo de mi retirada temporal (no es mucho tiempo, pero saben que si no actualizo un fic actualizo otro con cierta frecuencia) fue que nada de lo que escribía me gustaba, estaba tan deprimida que incluso pensé seriamente en dejarlo definitivamente, si no fuera por mis amigos, hubiera sido así… Quiero dedicar este capi en especial a dos personas: a Verito (aka tours Truly) y a Francis (aka Marion Mayfair), besos para ambas. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y espero que no me vuelva a dar una de esas depres… Ya deben pensar que soy una chica propensa a las depresiones, jejejejejeje. Ya saben donde están respondidos los revis, aunque está de más decirlo.**

**En cuanto al fic… sin comentarios… entre Hana y Ru ha pasado de todo… rabia, odio, llanto, reconciliación y amor ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que es muy pronto para el lemon, hubiera sido bueno para las hormonas pero no para el fic, jejejejeje… Hitomi al fin entendió algo a su papá, pero ese tema quedará más cerrado en el próximo capítulo, dejemos que se quieran un poco este par hasta entonces; lo que no quedó para nada claro es la relación que hay entre ella y Makoto, cuyo pasado no se aclarará aún, por lo menos ya se entendió de donde provino el dinerito que la misma pelirroja afirmó que había recibido por Michi y que tanto preguntaron en ese cap. Quiero incursionar en un aspecto sicológico delicado y espero que me resulte bien, así como profundizar un poco en lo que es el mundo corporativo y las esferas de poder… espero no decepcionar a nadie ¿Qué pasará ahora con Hana y Kae que ahora han decidido el camino difícil? **

**Besitos para todos y cuídense mucho… **

**Paulyta.**

**PS: Mmm…si llegó a los 200 reviews… lo celebramos… Pero… ¿cómo?... se aceptan sugerencias… ya estoy tan emocionada con la idea…**


	26. El madrastro

**Parte XXVI: El madrastro**

Sus posesivos brazos lo hacían sentirse amarrado, pero a la vez, tan dispuesto a esa condena que sólo se dejaba hacer. Además que su lengua estaba demasiado ocupada para andar protestando, y como si quisiese hacerlo también. Eso sí, nunca más le creería a Hanamichi Sakuragi cuando se refiriera al 'beso de despedida', cuya frasecita lo había dicho hacía media hora atrás y todavía no se despegaba de él.

- Hana… me van a matar – murmuró apenas entre beso y beso. Se imaginaba que Sakuragi hacía gala de que los pelirrojos eran apasionados ¿Pero esto no era mucho?

- Después le inventas una excusa a esa bruja – fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

- Ahora es bruja – comentó Kaede con un deje gracioso, no común en él – antes era 'el amor de tu vida'¿no lo recuerdas? – los besos de Hanamichi fueron aún más violentos, dejándose abrazar por esa sensación que lo hacía sentir el vértigo mismo. Pero le fascinaba sentirlo.

- ¿Celoso, zorrito? – habló, haciendo una pausa, con esa mirada seductora y segura que el moreno odiaba… nunca le ha gustado perder y ahora sabía que el desquiciado pelirrojo tenía toda la razón.

- Grrr… – Kaede sólo gruñó al no querer admitir su derrota, ganándose un beso de su peculiar pareja, de esos que son perezosos, lentos y sensuales.

Listo.

Hasta ahí llegaron las intenciones de reclamar, esto era demasiado bueno para perder el tiempo en estupideces, había que aprovecharlo al máximo. Ya han llevado demasiados años enfrascados en discusiones y peleas tontas.

Ahora era el tiempo de disfrutar.

- Ahora sí me voy, mi hija me va a matar – le guiñó un ojo – las mujeres sirven sólo para controlarte – se manifestó haciendo una mueca de disgusto y le dio un pequeño beso antes de irse definitivamente.

- Espero que 'hables' con Hitomi – recalcó cierta palabra, acompañada de una mirada fija. Rukawa conocía bastante bien el explosivo y candente carácter de Hanamichi.

- Está bien… nos vemos…

Eso fue lo último que dijo Sakuragi antes de irse. Pensó que tendría que darle una muy buena excusa a Haruko, porque ya era bastante tarde. Nunca se había puesto en la situación de tener un 'amante de verdad', porque había que estar claros, los anteriores fue para solamente llenar el cuerpo.

Ahora sí estaba poniendo el corazón en esto… y cuando las emociones están en juego, hay que tener más cuidado. Desgraciadamente, los sentimientos y las razones no trabajan juntas cuando uno está gobernado completamente por alguno de ellos.

Y por muy calculador que fuera Kaede, no podía escapar. El amor, y por qué no decirlo, el deseo lo habían invadido totalmente.

Porque eso era cierto… ¿cómo demonios se lo diría a Youji y a Daisuke?

Lo demás no importaba.

_Y eso incluía a Haruko… ya basta de mentiras…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_¿Qué le voy a decir?... ¿qué le voy a decir?... Ay… ¿qué le voy a decir?...", _eso era lo que Sakuragi se repetía como poseído mientras conducía en su automóvil.

Si ya fue difícil hablar, en su tiempo, de relaciones sexuales y cosas de mujeres con su hija; explicar sobre 'relaciones homosexuales', le resultaba sumamente perturbador. Si para él, todo esto era relativamente nuevo. Una cosa era convivir con la idea que uno de tus mejores amigos era gay, y otra cosa totalmente distinta es que descubras que te puedas sentir algo profundo por otro hombre, que iba más allá de lo físico.

Se había dado cuenta que amaba a Kaede… tanto que lo asustaba.

Si Brian estuviera en Japón, al menos le daría una mano. Pero los inútiles nunca estaban cuando se los necesita.

Aparte, la última vez las cosas con Hitomi no terminaron de la mejor manera. A lo mejor, se estaba adelantando y ella ni siquiera le quería hablar.

Sólo esperaba que lo último no pasara.

Estacionó su auto en la cochera y miró su reloj…

Dos y media de la mañana. Tarde, inclusive para él mismo, los tiempos en que Sendoh, Brian y él eran los reyes de la noche, habían quedado relegados en el pasado…

Entró con mucho sigilo, ni siquiera prendió la luz para ver si había alguien en pie a estas horas, más de su 'familia' le dirigiría uno que otro regaño. Al ver que no había nadie, suspiró con alivio.

Sin embargo, alguien encendió el interruptor… ¡Oups! Hanamichi había sido descubierto, se sentía un crío en su propia casa a la espera del regaño de su madre, que estaba sentada esperándolo en un sillón.

O mejor dicho… el de su hija.

- Hitomi… yo…

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, grandísimo idiota? – quizás no era el trato adecuado, pero en realidad, sí había estado muy preocupada – saliste como una fiera , pudo haberte pasado cualquier cosa… conociéndolos a los dos – su voz delataba que realmente sentía lo que estaba diciendo; sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

El pelirrojo, por esta vez, se había quedado sin palabras.

Es cierto que nunca se terminaría de conocer a las personas. De todo lo que se imaginó, esto era lo menos que se esperaba de su hija. Por mucho tiempo se quedaron así, tal cual cuando estaban en Norteamérica y eran solamente ellos dos. Sakuragi sintió una emoción tremenda, aquella satisfacción que solamente te la puede entregar quien tenga tu misma sangre, un calorcito muy especial que brota en el pecho y que es único. Sentía unas ganas agobiantes de llorar, pero sus intenciones quedaron trabadas en su garganta.

- Creo que debemos hablar – dijo Hanamichi al recuperarse un poco – pero eso tendrá que ser mañana, es hora de ir a la cama – él mismo se percató que estaba agotado al dar un bostezo.

- Papá, tengo dieciséis años. Pareciera que me mandaras a la cama a las diez, como cuando tenía ocho años – la pelirroja se rió, eso le había causado gracia. Para su padre, siempre será una niña.

- A dormir, por un carajo… - protestó Hanamichi – mañana tengo que ir a la universidad temprano.

- ¿Mañana? – dijo Hitomi con más risa, si se podía – hoy, querido, 'hoy', mira la hora que es. En todo caso, creo que deberías pedir permiso por hoy, hace mucho tiempo que me debes una explicación – lo último se lo dijo muy seriamente.

Sakuragi sintió que esa niña no lo dejaría en paz hasta que respondiera todas y cada una de sus preguntas. Ahora sí que no tendría escapatoria ¿Pero no podía ser a otra hora?

Definitivamente no.

- ¿Qué pasó con Kaede? – preguntó curiosa y inquietada a la vez, mirando a su padre de una forma muy analítica – espero que no hayan llamado a la policía para separarlos.

Ay, no. Sintió un terremoto en su interior.

¿Cómo se lo diría, sin sonar… impactante?

¡Oh, sí!

'Hija mía, acabo de conseguirte una mamá nueva, que resultó ser tu suegro. Hace dieciocho años fui un idiota, pero me perdonó y queremos darnos una oportunidad ¿Qué te parece si organizamos panoramas de a cuatro, con Youji?'

Era su hija. Si no se muere de un ataque, pasaría rozando; y eso que sabía su pasado.

- Papá¿qué hiciste ahora? – el silencio de su padre, no era buena señal. Se estaba preparando para todo. Bueno, casi.

- Hitomi, yo… Kaede… los dos… nosotros…

- Aja – por todos los santos, cuando quería, Hanamichi Sakuragi era peor que un niño del kinder.

- Ambos… ehhh…

- ¿Me podrías decir qué pasó? – gritó exasperada. La paciencia de los Sakuragi no era mucha, y no en vano era una.

Tomó aire profundamente, lo que le tenía que decir era fuerte y sumamente difícil.

Pero ella debía saberlo. Estaba en su derecho.

- Hitomi… Kaede y yo decidimos empezar desde cero – muy bien, lo dijo.

- No entiendo – la pelirroja lo miró, pestañeando sus ojos¿qué le había querido decir?

Hanamichi odiaba tener que repetir las cosas dos veces, sobretodo las que le producían vergüenza o cierta incomodidad. Pero debía reconocer que no fue claro lo que quiso decir, tal vez entendió que ellos tratarían de ser al menos amigos o quién sabe qué. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

¡Ya basta!… Al diablo con todo, si de todas maneras se enteraría igual…

- Kaede y yo… - trató de mirarla a los ojos, lográndolo con mucha dificultad – queremos tener una relación… de pareja… como 'novios'… ¿Me entiendes? – fue lo más gráfico que pudo, menos mal que ella fijó su mirada en sus castaños y no en el temblor casi histérico de sus manos.

Al pelirrojo, más que nunca, le latió el corazón con fuerza. Los demás si les gustaba que anduviera con un hombre, bien; si no, que se lo tragaran, pero la opinión de Hitomi era la única que realmente le interesaba. No sabía que pasaría ni lo que haría con el zorro si ella no lo aprobaba, después de todo lo que había pasado, era lo más lógico.

Mientras tanto, Hitomi abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, tampoco se esperaba que después de haber visto a su padre salir como un león enjaulado de la casa, volviera con esta bomba. Aunque ya tenía por muy sabido que su padre amaba a otro hombre, que esto fuera oficial, no ocurre todos los días.

Era muy complicado para ella comprenderlo a cabalidad, no se lo imaginaba a Kaede Rukawa y él besándose; iba contra su imagen paterna preestablecida; los había visto, aún así, todavía su cabeza trabajaba horas extras, quitándose la idea de la cabeza que llevaba durante dieciséis años de que su padre era un completo y casi fanático heterosexual. Aunque hay que decir que eso no haría que quisiera menos a su padre, en ese sentido, tenía la mente muy abierta. Y si el moreno lo había perdonado, ella no tendría motivo alguno de andar condenándolo.

Sin embargo, había ahora, un tema que le angustiaba. Y mucho.

_Youji Rukawa._

Pero no le apañaría la felicidad a su padre. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo ve tan feliz… y en paz consigo mismo. Ya vería que es lo que haría con su novio, todo esto era tan reciente que todavía no sentía aquel manto que cubre lentamente la razón, más conocido como desesperación.

- ¿PAREJA? – Hitomi estaba todavía con la boca abierta.

- Entiendo que no estés preparado para esto, pero… - Hanamichi se entristeció, tenía previsto que tal vez esto sucedería.

- Obvio que no estoy preparada – afirmó – no me desagrada la idea, aunque papá… antes de venir a Japón sólo pensaba que te iban las mujeres¿qué esperabas? Contigo, mi capacidad de asombro es infinita – suspiró resignada. A pesar de ello, su papi era el mejor del mundo y se lo demostró con una amplia sonrisa.

Sakuragi suspiró aliviado. Con eso, tenía luz verde su relación.

Pero si Hanamichi creyó que había conversado la parte complicada, se había equivocado…

- Papá, ahora dime una cosa… ¿Entonces, por qué te casaste con mamá?...

- ¿Qué? – Hanamichi quedó desorbitado con la pregunta de Hitomi. Se sintió como que anduviera parado en la nada, y ninguna idea se hilaba bien en su cabeza, no tenía la más mínima idea si contestaría esa pregunta.

La conversación era de por sí compleja, sin agregar el asuntito de la hora.

- Eso, papá – la pelirroja no tenía sueño ni tenía clases, así que estaba dispuesta de llegar hasta el final – quiero saber la razón por la cual te casaste con mi mamá, si a todas luces, no estabas enamorado de ella – era duro, otro de sus sueños infantiles rotos era que sus padres no estaban tan enamorados como parecían, al menos uno de ellos no lo estaba.

Eso lo pilló de sorpresa. Sakuragi se resignó a que tendrían una larga conversación, así que enfocó.

- ¿Por dónde empiezo? – con la que sí debía empezar desde cero era con ella, y esta vez, sin nada que ocultar. Habían cosas de las que se avergonzaría, claro está, eran sus errores de juventud. Y aparte, si supiera qué tan desarrollada tenía la intuición Camilla, su hija se caería de espaldas.

- Por el principio¿por dónde más, soquete? – definitivamente, a veces parecía más su madre que su hija.

- ¡HITOMI!

- Bueno, no te enojes, pero ahora sí me cuentas – lo dijo con esa sonrisita que Hanamichi catalogaba de 'como mi papá es tan lindo, yo sé que hará lo que yo pido¿verdad?', y que por cierto, le apestaba. Malditos adolescentes chantajistas.

- Está bien – miró hacia arriba, recordando todo – al principio, me caía como patada en el hígado – su hija lo miró asombrada - ¡En serio! Pensaba que era de esas niñitas ricas que se encaprichaba con alguien y cuando al fin conseguías su atención, te desechaba.

- ¿Cómo pensaste así de ella? – estaba molesta – mami nunca fue así.

- Piensa un poco… - se sonrojó, lo siguiente que diría, jamás se lo había contado, era completamente bochornoso – después de haberme rechazado cincuenta y una chicas…

- ¡CINCUENTA Y UNA CHICAS! – casi se desmayó de la impresión - ¿no que eras popular desde siempre? Papá, no sé porqué, pero nunca te creí la versión japonesa de latin lover, pero nunca pensé que era tanto.

- Eh… tú sabes que las mujeres no siempre han sabido apreciar…

- Papá, vuelve a la historia, otra noche me cuentas tus desventuras amorosas, me importa saber qué pasó con mamá – lo interrumpió, sabía que su padre era experto en desviar los temas cuando le convenía.

- Está bien… como te decía, aparte de mis rechazos y mi única experiencia sexual con un hombre, que no fue el iniciar que yo esperaba, mi desconfianza hacia las personas aumentó; y con las chicas, ni hablar. Tenía mucho dolor y ya no quería saber más de romances y mientras menos se hablara de Japón, mejor; lo que me había pasado con Ru fue, en ese tiempo, traumático. Yo, que me decía ser un 'súper hombre', resulté siendo todo un maricón ¿Y sabes qué era lo que más me aterraba?

- No…

- Que si me ponían al maldito zorro al frente, le hubiera vuelto a hacer el amor – fue el turno de Hitomi para ponerse roja como tomate, pero si ella había exigido la verdad, ahora tenía que quedarse calladita – mi cabeza todavía flotaba de pena y pronunciaba siempre 'Haruko'; pero mi cuerpo, me decía 'Rukawa'… y eso tenía patas arriba mi existencia. Cami no había llegado en el mejor momento de mi vida, creía que sólo estaba para hacerme la vida de cuadritos, sentía que me perseguía todo el santo día, era desesperante – recordaba que era terrible no poder mandarla a volar de un cabezazo, era la hija del 'jefe', Hitomi sólo se reía.

- Agregando que tú eres la paciencia personificada – ironizó – no entiendo que las cosas hayan sido así, me extraña ver que en todas las fotos que sales con ella, están felices… ¿Acaso sólo lo aparentaron? – lo preguntó con mucha desilusión, para ella, sus padres habían sido el ejemplo de un matrimonio perfecto.

- Espérate, la imagen que tenía sobre tu madre cambió, aunque tú no lo creas, el día que supe la existencia de Youji…

- Espérate un momento, Hanamichi… ¿tú sabías que 'mi' You existía? – la vida sí que supera la ficción, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente que a ella le sucedería.

- Desde antes que naciera, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que terminaría siendo mi yerno… eso es a lo que yo llamo 'las vueltas de la vida' – a Hitomi no pudo más que darle toda la razón – me acuerdo que fue por una llamada del gori, prefería que lo supiera más temprano que tarde. Hasta ese momento, fue lo peor que me había pasado en la vida después de la muerte de mi papá. Pensé que los dos se habían burlado de mí, que ese maldito zorro se había metido con ella sólo para vengarse de mí, ya que no era un enfermo como él. Pobre Haruko. En el fondo me da pena, si supiera que ha vivido engañada todo estos años…

- Ya me lo imagino – desde que vio que ellos se andaban besando, vio que a Haruko le esperaba un futuro negro, por mal que le cayera, se compadecía de ella – la pregunta del millón es por quién te sentías traicionado… ¿por ella… o tal vez, por él?

- Ahora te puedo decir con franqueza que era… por él, me repetía muchas veces en mi cabeza "pero si me dijo que me amaba y él sabía que yo la amaba… ¿cómo me hizo esto?". Lloré mucho, un bebé y un matrimonio eran palabras mayores, fue cuando empecé a incubar un odio desmedido hacia él, ya nada me consolaría… y cuando menos me lo esperaba, me la encontré a ella…

- ¿A mamá?

_Exacto… esa conversación nunca se borrará de mi memoria… nunca…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casi a la misma hora, un pelinegro trata de de desgastarse crear la mejor excusa que daría en su vida. No iba a llegar y decirle a su mujer que tenía un amante, acarreando que sus hijos le aborrecieran por lo que le quedara de vida. Aunque tampoco le diría que anduvo de farra con sus amigos, ésa era de lo más absurdo que podría oír Haruko.

¿'Farra', 'amigos' y 'Kaede Rukawa' en una misma frase?... Por favor. Más creíble era su cuñado fuera catalogado de 'sex simbol' en la portada del Cosmopolitan.

"_Como el tarado no tiene quien lo controle, puede llegar a la hora que se le dé la regalada gana. Pero yo estoy casado, tengo que dar explicaciones…",_ pensó el moreno rezongonamente, rogando que la castaña estuviera en su séptimo sueño o las pasaría muy mal.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde te habías metido? – error, Haruko prácticamente lo había estado esperando en la puerta; lo único que le faltaba era un mazo de lo furiosa que estaba - ¿no te has dado cuenta qué hora es?

- Se me pasó la hora… estaba practicando – no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir.

- ¡MENTIROSO! – la castaña lo encaró inmediatamente – Youji y Daisuke fueron a buscarte a la cancha del parque y no andabas, eran las once ¡LAS ONCE! Y yo muriéndome de la preocupación, pensé que pudo haberte pasado algo.

¿Qué haría? Ni idea. Una cosa era que no amara a Haruko y otra que debía, como cualquier marido, cumplir con este tipo de deberes maritales.

Su mujer se dio cuenta que Kaede estaba inusualmente intranquilo. Algo oculta y se está acusando él mismo.

Las veces que no llegaba, avisaba y dejaba su móvil disponible. Sabía que debía tener un refugio, una persona solitaria en extremo como él, necesitaba su propio espacio y lo entendía; él siempre había sido alguien muy transparente y confiaba en él.

Pero por primera vez, olía mal todo esto. El era de todo, menos un mentiroso.

¿Qué era lo que ocultaba?

Si llevaba casi diecinueve años casada con él, sabía perfectamente que las cosas con su marido no funcionaban a la fuerza, eso sólo las empeoraría. Dejaría que bajare la guardia, y averiguaría que se trae entre manos o dejaría de llamarse Haruko. Sí, señor.

- ¿Sabes qué? – seguía enojada – ésta no es hora de andar discutiendo, mañana me dirás qué es lo que andabas haciendo, ahora quiero solamente dormir – se fue dejando a Kaede solo.

Tendría que fingir mejor, o todo se iría al caño. La que le espera, y eso que era la primera vez que estaba con Hanamichi. Tendrían que organizarse para hacer 'sus travesuras' si querían estar juntos y sin que quedara la grande en su casa.

Debió haberle dicho "¿Qué te importa? Es mi vida". Eso era lo que él hubiera dicho en otras circunstancias, su mentira no había sonado muy 'Rukawa'.

Fantástico… ahora era sospechoso…

No era el momento, pero le daba risa, parecía y actuaba como un típico marido con amante.

Pero a Haruko, el asunto no le causaba risa. Si fuera solamente la salida, era hasta comprensible, su esposo no estaba dentro de los cánones normales de las personas, pero hace mucho tiempo lo había notado extraño su comportamiento, hasta para él, se veía extraño. Siempre de cuerpo presente, con la mente en cualquier lado; sus despechos enfocados en ella, como si tuviera toda la culpa…

"_¿Qué hice mal?"_

Con los años, la relación tenía respeto y, algo cercano a la 'amistad'. Han tratado de llevarse lo mejor posible por el par de soles que iluminan esa casa.

Ya estaba más que claro, pensó que nunca se enfrentaría a eso, no era el hombre más expresivo del mundo pero ella misma tenía la culpa de vivir en una burbuja y no querer ver que la realidad estaba en sus narices; porque lo veía, ya lo había pensado más de una vez eso, sin embargo, nunca ha querido enfrentarlo.

Pues bien, ya era el momento de hacerlo. La frágil burbuja se había reventado.

Con mucho dolor, tenía que asumirlo. De espaldas a él, en la cama, derramó una lágrima.

_Kaede tenía una amante…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De un momento, recordó todo lo que había pasado en aquel patio de esa casa, cómo pasa el tiempo, hubiera parecido que no fue hace mucho cuando encontraba que esa loca pelirroja era sólo una chiquilla antojadiza, hijita de papá…

_**Flashback**_

- Hanamichi… Hana… ¿qué pasó? – en los ojos de Camilla se podía ver una real preocupación, secretamente desde el primer momento que lo vio, se había enamorado de él, fascinada con ese aire tan exótico del chico - ¿fue esa llamada de Japón lo que te tiene así, verdad?

- Déjame solo¿quieres? – le habló con mucha falta de tacto, pero no estaba en condiciones para darse cuenta – no quiero tu lástima.

- No es lástima, tontito, eso se llama preocupación – cuando lo conoció, se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo necesitaba dos cosas, paciencia y cariño, y estaba dispuesta a dárselos.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta, pero ahora necesito es-tar-so-lo – los años le dirían a Sakuragi que en ese instante fue un antipático de lo peor. Su esposa se merecía un altar por haberlo aguantado tanto.

- Hanamichi – el pelirrojo la miró feo¿qué era lo que no entendía? Su inglés no era tan indecente – si quieres lo tomas o lo dejas, pero escúchame una cosa. Has estado un buen tiempo en esta casa y aquí, somos las únicas personas que nos podemos considerar 'tu familia'. No sé si yo sea de tu gracia, aunque no lo crea mucho – eso era lo más terrible para la chica ojiverde – pero me gustaría que me miraras como una amiga y no sólo como la hija de Edwards, tenemos la misma edad y puedo escucharte. Piénsalo, que estés bien… - le dio una palmadita en el hombro y esta presta a irse.

Ella tenía razón.

Ha estado meses con todo atorado y siempre quejándose que no tenía a nadie para hablarlo; no se había dado la oportunidad de conocer a la chica, ella solamente estaba tratando ser amable y él no la ha tratado de la forma más caballerosa.

Tenía que remediar eso. Era un caballero… 'todo' un hombre…

- ¡Ca-Camilla! – la llamó casi tartamudeando, y ella se dio vuelta, sin ver que la chica se estremeció por aquello - ¿pue-puedes quedarte?... por… favor…

- Claro… - se sentó a su lado.

Así se quedaron en silencio, cada uno oyendo sus propios pensamientos. No era tan caprichosa la niña, hasta bonita era, pero no se fijaría en nadie otra vez. Nunca volvería a amar. Pero ella sólo le pidió que fueran amigos ¿No era eso lo que necesitaba? Ni se atrevía decir algo a los chicos ni a Yohei, y eso que era el más maduro del grupo, hasta posiblemente lo comprendería. Pero no podía, era más fuerte que él.

- ¿Sabes? – empezó Hanamichi, después de mucho rato – lo que me pasó es que me llamó el gori… - y fue así como lo que le contó todo, salvo todo lo que involucraba a Rukawa y él en forma comprometedora. Aunque, al final de su relato, lo miró demasiado analíticamente para su gusto - ¿Qué¿Pasa algo malo?

- Creo que no me has querido contar algo – afirmó la pelirroja – hay cosas que en lo que tú me dices que no me cuadran, me hablas de ese Rukawa mucho más que supuestamente la chica de la que estás enamorado – al blanco y sin anestesia, el terror recorría su cuerpo. No porque lo haya hecho una vez con un hombre, significa que vaya a ser gay, bisexual o cualquiera de esas cosas raras. Una vez es ninguna.

No es gay. Y punto.

- Es que ese tipo era un maldito desgraciado, creído hasta reventarte, desesperadamente callado, todas andaban enamoradas de él y no tengo la más puta idea qué le encontraban… perdían su tiempo, él no miraba a nadie… - cada palabra que decía sobre el moreno la escupía con rabia.

- Sí, pero no crees qué es raro que Rukawa se haya metido justo con ella, si ni la miraba – esto estaba más raro que un gato verde.

- Estaba borracho, él supuestamente debía estar aquí en vez que yo y todo el mundo sabía que a mí me gustaba Haruko… Si sumas, es obvio lo que le pasaba a ese estúpido bueno para nada.

- Pero si yo fuera él, no me hubiera vengado de esa forma, no sé… si yo fuera como él, te hubiera golpeado hasta dejarte en silla de ruedas – Hanamichi la miró con los ojos bien abiertos – ¡no me mires así! Estoy tratando de pensar como Rukawa… Mmm… Esto más bien… ¡Y no me mires raro, Hana! Pero esto me parece algo más… sentimental – ahora se quería morir, no pensó que la condenada de Camilla más encima, fuera inteligente - ¿no será que ocultas que ese tipo andaba tras tus huesos? – el pelirrojo se muere casi ahí mismo, la chica quedó muy satisfecha con su deducción, la cara de Sakuragi le decía todo.

- Pero… Ca-Cami… yoooo, ejem… no-no le digas – el muchacho apenas podía balbucear palabras, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan indefenso, además con una chiquilla gringa, cuyas verdaderas intenciones aún no las sabe del todo. Para peor, va a creer que es un homosexual. Ya se imagina la cara que pondría James si se enterara.

- Pobre… debe ser terrible que un chico andaba detrás de ti – se lamentó ella, no captó de que el pelirrojo tenía mucho que ver con el zorro… uffff, el aliento volvió a él – pobre chica, que no tiene idea… pero no debiste haberte avergonzado – le dio una tremenda sonrisa en señal de apoyo – cuando tenía catorce, estaba en un colegio de chicas y una no me dejaba ni a luz ni a sombra. Fue horrible, hasta que mis padres me cambiaron.

- ¿Y te besó? – la curiosidad fue tan fuerte, que no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – le chilló como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Aunque nadie pregunta esas bobadas, a menos que… – Hanamichi, no me digas que ese tipo y tú… – preguntó con mucho temor, no quería pensar en el evento que el chico que le revolucionara las hormonas no le gustaran las chicas.

- ¡Fue él quién me besó! Me pilló por sorpresa – gritó sumamente alterado, lo único que faltara que le dijera que también le gustaba Rukawa. Que eso que lo haya besado, no era mentira, en todo caso.

Por él, que el zorro se fuera al mismísimo infierno con su hijo.

- Qué tipo… no puedes andar forzando a las personas – le dio rabia que a Hanamichi lo habían besado a la fuerza. Nada en contra de los gays, pero odiaba que las personas creyeran que el amor se consigue de esa manera, se llevó una pésima imagen de el ojiazul, sin conocerlo. Nunca sabría realmente como fueron en realidad las cosas.

- Lo mismo digo – reclamó Hanamichi – pobre Haruko, va a ser madre tan joven… pobrecita…

- Nada de pobrecita – estaba celosa y no le importaba quedar al descubierto – si andaba tan enamorada del chico, no creo que le haya obligado hacer lo que hizo. Hana, sé que se será difícil, pero estás aquí para comenzar una nueva vida. Nada de Haruko, nada de Rukawa, sólo estás tú y eres el único quien va a forjar su destino ¿No que le ibas a mostrar a esos lindos traseritos norteamericanos quien era Hanamichi Sakuragi? – lo miró fijamente, incitándolo al desafío, sabía que reaccionaría.

- No nos queda de otra… si no me quieren, será – dijo el chico aún muy triste.

- Tonto… ¡es que estás tan enfrascado, que no te das cuenta! – le dio coraje saber que el pelirrojo bobo ese, fuera tan ciego, ni con dibujos lo hubiera entendido.

- ¿Qué no me doy cuenta de qué? – Hanamichi la miró como bicho raro… _"¿y a ésta que le pasa ahora?"_

Y si ambos tenían algo en común, que decían las cosas sin pensar, aunque en ella siempre fue menos común. Si hubo un momento de impulsividad en la vida de Camilla Edwards fue ese.

_- Si miraras sólo un poquito a tu alrededor te darías cuenta que hay alguien quien tú eres su mundo…_

Eso en Estados Unidos, en Japón y en la China, era una declaración de amor. Una cosa es que fuera torpe y otra, que fuera tonto. Tanto tiempo que esperó que una chica bonita se le declaraba, y ahora que la tenía al frente, no supo qué decir; no sabía si alegrarse o ponerse a llorar.

Así que no le quedó alternativa… salió corriendo…

_**Fin del flashback**_

- Pobre, con esa reacción, mamá se debió haber sentido bien mal… así cualquiera – comentó Hitomi – pero todavía no me cabe en la cabeza cómo mi mamá y tú terminaron casados.

- Fue con el tiempo… le comencé a tomar mucho cariño, por más que la quería sacarla de mi cabeza, no pude. Me gustaba, pero eso era todo – respondió Hanamichi – en ésa época, no hablamos más del tema hasta que me di cuenta que era la mejor amiga que haya tenido jamás, y creo que jamás tendré otra… Teníamos muchos planes, inclusive pensábamos tener otro hijo, pero todo eso se desvaneció. Nunca he querido rehacer mi vida en serio… hasta ahora.

- ¿Eso significa que no la amaste…? – se atrevió a cuestionar por la faceta inusitada madura de su padre, que no la podía dejar de sorprender, tan distinto del toro enardecido que vio en la tarde.

- Si uno escogiera enamorarse, definitivamente me hubiera enamorado de ella. Eso no quiere decir que me arrepiento de lo que siento con Kaede, al contrario – corrigió enseguida – pero las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles tanto para él como para mí… No la amé de esa forma, pero sí la quise demasiado. Todavía la quiero, y la extraño muchísimo – sonrió melancólicamente – pero creo que mi corazón ya estaba ocupado desde hacía tiempo. Eso sí, siempre fui el mejor esposo para ella, nunca le fui infiel. Y si ella estuviera con nosotros, no lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿Pero qué hubieras hecho con Kaede? – preguntó Hitomi con ansiedad.

- No hubiera podido… - dijo con resignación – y estoy seguro que él tampoco. Pero siempre tenido una duda… y creo que me quedaré para siempre con ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que ella supo lo de él y lo mío… siempre lo supo… - lo dijo lamentándose, eso haría sufrir a cualquier mujer.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Hitomi no pudo dimensionar que su madre se tuvo que conformar con el cariño que Hanamichi le diera, porque amor no era. Sólo esperaba que hubiera sido feliz.

- Fuimos muy felices, sin duda – Sakuragi habló como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento – pero sus últimas palabras me desconcertaron… _Si supieras tus sueños, te darás cuenta a quien realmente amas…_

Hitomi no tuvo nada que decir… Su madre conoció como a nadie a Hanamichi. Ni ella, que ha convivido toda su vida a su lado, lo hubiera sospechado; si no los hubiera visto besándose aquella vez, todavía tendría una nebulosa en su mente.

- ¿Papi? – quiso captar la atención de su padre consiguiéndolo – todavía eres joven, debes rehacer tu vida y con quien quieras. No te fijes en lo que dirán, lo único que ha hecho es postergar las cosas.

- Tienes razón – dijo el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa - ¿y bueno? – la miró expectante.

- Ya te dije que sí, idiota… pero te daré una tremenda patada en el trasero si vuelves hacerle algo a Kaede, ahora es mi 'madrastro' - ¡Vaya! Si algo se parecía su hija a él era que le ponía apodos a todo. Pero le gustó el nuevo que le dio a su zorro.

Porque lo incluía en la familia… en su familia…

- Y no me pidas que le diga a Youji 'hermano', que lo quiero para todo, menos para eso – su imaginación iba a echar raíces. Oh, yeah.

- ¡Hitomi! - ¿cómo su hija piensa esas cosas? Todavía es una niña. Maldito zorro junior, qué cosas le andaría haciendo.

- Yo también te quiero – se lanzó a sus brazos. Hace mucho que los dos no estaban bien.

Una razón más para estar bien.

Un buen principio para Hanamichi y Kaede. Pero todavía faltaba mucho por luchar.

_Quedaba aún lo más difícil…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado una semana de todo esto y aún no se recuperaba del todo. Pensó que nunca más pisaría ese lugar y ahora caminaba por pasillos de aquel hospital, que era una de las cosas que le tomó fobia en la preparatoria, cuando se lesionó la rodilla. El sólo olor a medicamento le producía nauseas; imagínense al estar en el nacimiento de sus hijos, casi se murió.

Sin embargo, estaba ahí… caminando como idiota. Faltaban cinco minutos para su cita, cómo odiaba ir al médico. No digamos que el siquiatra es el mejor amigo del hombre, aunque el suyo tenía toda su confianza.

_Señor Mitsui Hisashi, pase a la sala 404… Señor Mitsui Hisashi, pase a la sala 404… _

Eso señalaba que ya era hora de pasar. Esperaba que lo regañara o que, en su defecto, lo pillara infartado.

Más que su siquiatra, era su amigo. Por eso confiaba en él.

- Puedo pasar – preguntó el peliazul al abrir la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías, estúpido? - ¿les había comentado que el muy pelmazo de Ryota Miyagi es un amigo muy tierno? Ciertamente, no.

- Qué humor – le siguió el juego – uno que se molesta en visitarte al trabajo.

- ¿Y me crees imbécil? – lo miró exhaustivamente – interrumpiste el tratamiento hace cuatro años, y justamente te estás enfrentando a tu trauma ¿Qué quieres que piense de todo esto?

- Pero me sentía bien – reconozcámoslo, Hisashi Mitsui nunca ha sido conocido porque sigue al doctor al pie de la letra.

- Eres igual que la gran mayoría de mis pacientes – agachó la cabeza con derrota – cambiemos mejor de tema¿cómo se encuentra la señora Izawa?

- Todavía Mako no despierta – dijo el peliazul borrándose inmediatamente la sonrisa de los labios.

Cuando toda esta situación se empezó a dar, Mitsui le contó a Miyagi, como siquiatra, asegurándose el secreto profesional. Le aconsejó que le contara todo a Rika, pero este testarudo no quiso. Pero hacía tiempo había comenzado a tratarse con él por sus traumas infantiles, pero apenas se sintió mejor, abandonó todo tratamiento. Ryota prefirió no insistir, siempre sus pacientes hacen lo mismo; y casi siempre, vuelven como conejitos asustados. Tal como en el fondo, debe estar este hombre.

- Pobre chica… sigo diciendo que debes contarle a Rika, tu quiebre matrimonial, entre otras cosas, se debe a eso – el castaño lo veía de una forma más fría el asunto – yo que sepa, nunca le has levantado la mano a tu ex mujer… entonces¿cuál es el temor?

- Ya no vale la pena, sabes que me dejo por 'otro' – el orgullo de macho le costó decir lo último – no me quiere y no hay más vuelta que darle al asunto. Debo seguir con mi vida. Eso sí. El día que sepa quien es el desgraciado que me quitó a mi mujer lo asesino.

- Oye, tranquilízate – pensándolo bien, si alguien le quitara Ayako, lo cortaría en pedazos, pero que su amigo ni se entere – deja que ella haga su vida, y tú comienza la tuya. No deja de ser que ella es la madre de tus hijos pero eso no significa que no puedan tomar caminos separados, y no arruines ni tu vida ni tu brillante carrera por un pobre diablo que no vale la pena.

- Pero…

- Ya no te hablo como médico, si no, como amigo – le fijo su mirada en los azules oscuros del otro – aprende los errores, porque en tu matrimonio, hubieron muchos. Le ocultaste muchas cosas a ella, haciéndose que se perdiera la confianza – Mitsui miró taimado hacia cualquier otro sitio. Para él, siempre hizo bien, no reconocería jamás sus equivocaciones, y nadie lo sabría mejor en el mundo que Miyagi, por experiencia propia – no digo que está bien que Rika te haya sido infiel pero… y yo sé que te va doler, amigo… tú la lanzaste a los brazos del otro.

Las pupilas de Mitsui se achicaron a más no poder. No sabía si darle la razón o sentir indignación.

Dolía. Y lo peor de todo, todo era verdad. Pero su mente bloqueada le costaría mucho antes de exteriorizarlo.

Se había preocupado tanto de Mako, los niños y de su trabajo… que simplemente se olvidó de Rika. Lo que siempre creyó que era lo más seguro. Quizás su visión un poco machista de la vida le dijo que siempre ella estaría con él.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Michi? – preguntó Ryota al ver a su amigo muy callado.

- Que va. Debo seguir adelante… Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Quiero… retomar el… tratamiento – no sabía la razón, pero tenía incontenibles ganas de romper el llanto.

- Me alegra oír eso, Hisashi. Tú sabes que siempre contarás conmigo – sonrío levemente y puso una mano en su hombro, para que el otro sintiera un apoyo reconfortante, ya que el pobre lo necesitaba, aunque quisiera disimularlo.

- Ya… no… aguanto más – esa fue la frase que colmó todo.

_Estaba desesperado. Y Miyagi sabía que para que estuviera así, era mucho…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy era uno de esos días para que Kaede y Hanamichi se vieran en lo que se dice "visitas legales". No es que los otros días no se hayan visto antes, unas cuantas de veces en que conversaban sus vidas, besos por aquí, caricias por allá. Tampoco no era que el deseo no fuera como antaño, pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para el 'gran paso', si la cosa se daba, se daba, no querían forzar nada.

Ahí estaba Hanamichi, parado en la puerta, preguntándose por enésima vez con qué cara miraría a Haruko. No era que la quisiera o algo por el estilo, pero había que ser muy caradura para saludarla como que nada, si es el amante de su marido; y por lo que cree, debe ser el último de sus candidatos de posibles amantes de Rukawa, puesto que ya le habían ido con el cuento de que la castaña sospecha que hay algo raro.

- Papá, llevas cinco minutos mirando la puerta – lo retó Hitomi - ¿podrías ser tan amable de tocar?

- Lo siento…

Tocó el timbre, y casualmente, salió el dueño de casa. La risita maliciosa de la chica los hizo sonrojarse a ambos, Sakuragi la miró feo, lo único que querían los mayores era que se los tragara la tierra.

- Ya está bien, está bien – habló la pelirroja antes que su padre dijera algo – ya sé cuando molesto. Si me lo permiten, yo también tengo un novio que atender, adiós – se fue casi canturreando de lo feliz que andaba.

- Chiquillos – suspiró Hanamichi, que no se dio cuenta que el moreno lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a alguna parte.

El moreno cerró la puerta del cuarto más cercano con petillo y comenzó a besar a su pareja con cierta avidez, el pelirrojo solamente se dejaba llevar. Si alguien tocaba la puerta, que se espere. Se estaban besando con un fuego que les quemaba los labios, quemándose los sentidos.

Cabellos rojo pasión revueltos entre las manos de Rukawa…

Brazos fuertes y bronceados, enredados a su cintura, queriéndose instalar por siempre…

Un coro de jadeos por parte de ambos y un vaivén de quien tomaba el control en esta especial lucha de poder.

Sensualidad. Amor. Respiraciones cortadas. Emoción.

Peligro…

Eso de que los pudieran descubrir y el toque de lo prohibido les daba placer a estos dos aventureros innatos. Hanamichi comenzó a reclamar el control, paseando su traviesa lengua por la boca de Rukawa. No porque tuvieran treinta y tantos significaba que no tuvieran hormonas.

Pero la diferencia, que en sus diecisietes podían dejarse a llevar por el llamado de la naturaleza. Ahora se suponía que tenían mayor madurez y gusto para saber que cualquier lugar no es el más indicado. Y ese no era uno de ello. Aunque era casi irresistible caer en la tentación, tenían que admitirlo.

Que por lo menos esa primera vez fuera especial…

- Para que aprendas a saludar como corresponde, torpe – la seriedad de Kaede contrastaba con aquella mirada golosa que le dedicaba.

Hanamichi solamente sonreía y se miraba a través del reflejo del vidrio para saber si había quedado alguna 'evidencia' de aquella locura.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro, al dirigirse al living, se sentía observado por una niña que la miraba pícaramente. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que ella estaba al tanto en las que andaba con es loco pelirrojo. Por un lado, mejor que supiera, algún día tenía que hacer lo mismo con Youji. Pero tenía tanto miedo… El seguro Rukawa tenía pánico a ese momento, nunca le ha importado dar cuenta de sus actos a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres. Ese muchacho se había transformado en todo para él.

¿Qué haría si lo rechazara por ese sentimiento que, por más ha querido, no ha podido reprimir? Youji sabía lo que era estar enamorado, debería comprenderlo.

No quería ni pensarlo. No ahora.

- Oye¿qué piensas, mami? – preguntó Hitomi al verlo tan pensativo. Kaede despertó inmediatamente de su meditación, quería matar a la chiquilla ¿Qué sigue? Con los Sakuragi, uno nunca sabe.

- No digas eso – no le gustó nada que se refiriera así, para Hitomi, Rukawa no dejaría de ser ese estoico personaje sin una pizca de humor ¿Sería igual con su papá?... Lo duda - ¿no ves que cualquiera podría escucharte?

- No… You y Dai se fueron a comprar y mi suegra anda en la cocina – habló muy inocentemente – así que podemos hablar tranquilamente… ¿y qué tal todo con papá? – preguntó curiosa.

- Bien – fue escueto, una cosa es que supiera que ambos tenían una relación y otra es que le contara los pormenores de aquélla. Qué vergüenza.

- Vamos, si no le voy a decir a nadie que no viva en Kanagawa – bromeó. Descubrió que gozaba hacer enojar a la pareja de su padre.

- Que no…

- Vamos, no seas malito.

- ¡Qué no, te dicen! – cocinar a la chica no se le estaba haciendo mala idea.

- Ya, es broma – sonrió la pelirroja – pero en realidad… sí tengo una curiosidad…

- "…" – el moreno sólo frunció el ceño, observándola fijamente.

- Es que mi padre no me lo contestaría ni en mil años – Hitomi se rió con un leve sonrojo

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo ustedes… mmm… bueno… eso?

- ¿Eso qué? – Rukawa presentía que no era nada bueno. Eran de esas preguntas que quieren contestar cuando sus hijos tuvieran unos… cincuenta años.

- 'Eso'… - pelirroja se exasperó porque no la entendían – Kaede… ¿acaso nunca te contaron el cuento de qué pasa cuando 'papi y mami se quieren mucho y…'?

El rostro del ojiazul primero palideció más de lo que ya lo tenía al natural, para luego enrojecer más que un tomate. Esta niña tenía el don para hacerlo pasar los bochornos más insólitos, si uno no la conociera, creería que la niña es todo un ángel. Al menos, el padre a su edad, era inocente.

- ¿Cómo quieres te cuente eso? – le susurra furiosamente, para que nadie los escuche.

- Ay, Kae… pues yo no me imagino dos hombres en… tú ya sabes… - quería sólo picarlo, total, para eso existía internet.

- ¡No pienso contestar eso! – dijo totalmente avergonzado – y fin de la conversación – y menos mal, porque justo en ese momento llegó Youji y su hermano.

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó el primogénito de Rukawa al ver a su padre que sacaba chispas y su novia con tremenda sonrisa ¿Qué había hecho la pícara de su chica otra vez? No le quedaba otra que suspirar y saludarla con un beso.

Hitomi al verlo… recordó otra vez…

You. Su Youji. Su zorro.

¿Qué haría con él? Si supiera.

Que debía disfrazar todo con una sonrisa, que nada iba a ser totalmente feliz sino hasta que se destaparan todas las mentiras. Pero se pregunta por otro lado, si es más fácil vivir con ella que decir la verdad y afrontar todo lo que ello implica.

Aunque…

Eso es cierto…

_Nada dura para siempre… y las mentiras tampoco…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había llorado como niño pequeño.

Pero no le había hecho mal. Al contrario, se sentía mucho mejor consigo mismo y para realizar todo lo que le quedaba en el día. Después de todo, Ryota tenía razón, su vida debía continuar, no sería ni el primer ni el último hombre cornudo del planeta.

Eran las siete de la tarde y tenía una cita. Bastante extraña, por cierto. Conocía muy bien de quien se trataba pero aparte de ser el amigo del ex cuñado y haberlo ayudado en más de una ocasión en la juventud, no era nada más. Esa misma mañana, antes de irse a la consulta de Miyagi, lo había llamado para algo que el propio Yohei Mito dijo que era un tema 'delicado' y que no podía tratarse por teléfono.

Quizás debe tratarse de algo sobre un asunto legal con su ex mujer, si no se equivoca, de una tal Minako. Piensa aliviado que al menos Rika y él, en esto del divorcio se han comportado civilizadamente. Como dicen algunos de sus amigos divorciados, a pesar de todo, ha sido un afortunado; no se han hecho problemas ni con los bienes ni con los niños.

Siete y diez. Sakuragi y compañía nunca se han caracterizado por su puntualidad, sin embargo, siempre ha visto a Mito con algo más de seriedad que los demás. Entonces… ¿qué será lo que le aqueja?

Mujeres… ya está empezando a cambiar su visión de que todas son unas brujas.

Pero tiene que ser objetivo también. Makoto ha sido víctima de un mal hombre… como dice el dicho "de todo hay en la viña del Señor". Y por muy bonita que sea, no la puede ver más allá que una amiga. Y siguiendo al honor a la objetividad, tiene que decir que es más bonita que la susodicha, pero su corazón ni su vida están reparados todavía.

Pero eso es otro tema.

Tan ahogado en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que el peliverde estaba frente suyo y ni se dio cuenta.

- Mitsui.

- Ah… - se asustó un poco – lo siento, estaba pensando, toma asiento. Yo invito – los años de experiencia en el rubro le han dado la alarma que Yohei está demasiado angustiado, todo en él lo delata: cansancio, ojos fijos aunque suplicantes, una mueca de amargura, ojeras que demuestran falta de sueño y muchas consultas con la almohada. Este tipo se ha metido en un buen lío, el hombre que está frente a él no es de los que pierde la calma tan fácilmente.

Tiene el mal augurio de que se va a enterar de algo terrible.

- No gracias – sonríe levemente – no te llamé para que me invitaras.

- ¿Te han dicho que luces horrible? – ahora es Hisashi quien sonríe con amabilidad – vamos, un capuchino relaja a cualquiera – el peliverde finalmente asiente y es Mitsui quien pide la orden.

- Yo… bueno Mitsui, me gustaría pedirte un favor – se notaba que a Yohei le costaba mucho hablar – es algo… muy personal.

- Ya me habías dicho eso por teléfono – reafirmó – me imagino que nadie sabe de esto.

- Absolutamente nadie… salvo… cuando te lo cuente me entenderás – la voz del peliverde era muy misteriosa – hasta ahora han sido sospechas.

- No te entiendo nada –Mitsui lo miro con algo de disgusto – tú no eres de los que andas con rodeos ¿Puedes decirme qué demonios para aquí?

Es verdad. El no anda con rodeos.

Pero ha estado más de ocho años con la incertidumbre. Todo esto es demasiado complicado.

- Necesito demandar a alguien – lo miró con seguridad – ya estoy harto de no tener respuesta.

- ¿Por qué? – su lado abogadil le decía que esto era más interesante que a simple vista; mas no su lado personal, que lo veía preocupante.

Pero nada lo preparó para esto.

_Quiero pedir una orden judicial para hacerme un examen de ADN para ver si soy o no el verdadero padre de Daisuke Rukawa…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Silbo… no sé si por hacerme la tonta por el final del capítulo o por mi tardanza. Mi vida está patas arriba, una tras de otra, he pasado uno de los momentos más difíciles en mi vida, debo pedir disculpas a todos los que tengo contacto por msn por haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro pero necesitaba un tiempo para pensar muchas cosas, por eso mis fics se han quedado en stand by. Eso sí, lo que me tiene contenta es que el tiempo ha hecho mejorar bastante mis escritos, me siento muy satisfecha con ellos, agregando que SE CUMPLIO UN AÑO DE 'COINCIDENCIAS'… qué felicidad, no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. En cuanto a lo prometido… ya sé lo que haré. En mi próximo capi va a ir un one-shot paralelo a esta historia, una especie de bonus chapter, con algo de humor y una que otra sorpresa, que se llamará "A escondidas", prometo que no me demoraré, lo prometo, lo prometo, lo prometo. Así que espérenlo. Los reviews, a más tardar el lunes en la noche tendrán respuesta, porque ahora estoy demasiado apurada, pero tendrán respuesta.**

**En cuanto al fic, si han sobrevivido al final, que creo que más de alguien se lo imaginaba, en el próximo capítulo se verá que es lo ha hecho para que Yohei tomara esta medida tan drástica. A pesar de la felicidad por Hana y Ru, Hitomi ya está empezando a preocupar por el tema 'Youji', quien aparecerá en el próximo capítulo dando mucho de que hablar. Y hablando de los tortolitos, de a poco se van acercando a lo inevitable, y aunque Hanamichi ya resolvió sus problemas, los de Kaede recién comienzan. Haruko al fin quiso ver más allá pero no sabe la que le espera ni mucho menos donde apuntarán sus dardos de sospechas. Y sabrán finalmente que ha pasado con Rika, que hace tiempo anda desaparecida.**

**Cuídense mucho y muchos besitos… Hasta el próximo capítulo…**

**Paulyta.**


End file.
